Agapi
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: A drastic choice made by the Great Dumbledore has consequences after his death. Begins 10 minutes after Book 6 ends. Chapter 32 up! WIP
1. Three Fates

_**Prologue**_

_**The Three Fates**_

Albus leaned forward over his desk, his eyes for once refusing to twinkle even in the slightest as he stared at the three children in Hogwarts student robes in front of him.

Two boys and one girl, sitting in three tall wingback chairs, scooted close together so the youngsters could hold hands.

In the chair to the far left, a raven-haired young boy sat, with his mother's eyes and his father's disposition. Dumbledore knew those eyes well, from both mother and son.

On the opposite side sat another boy, destined to live in his friends' shadows until he would become a Prefect – but always the consummate brave and loyal Gryffindor.

And in the middle, their mutual best friend supported both of them, a brown haired, bossy little girl, with a head full of questions and answers.

He watched as the girl squeezed both their hands and said it was all for the best. He watched as she gave them each a hug and kiss, whispering encouragement in their ears and showing them the kind of love that is born out of adversity and mutual lost innocence.

He watched as she escorted both boys to the door, making them promise things to her that he couldn't make out, even with his supposed omniscience. He could afford her that much privacy.

When she returned and sat alone before him, he wondered if he had made the right choice.

"Headmaster, Sir, I'm ready," she said, with all the bravery a child could muster.

Squelching his growing feelings of discomfort, he hoped no one ever realized that he had put the entire fate of the Wizarding world on the shoulders of an 11 year old girl.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Welcome, and thank you to my Drakien. (Yes, she's MINE!) 


	2. Know It All

_**Know It All**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"One last golden day of peace."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione clung to each other as they left the Hogwarts grounds the day of Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Bill and Fleur's wedding was approaching, but the gathering place was not the Burrow, nor did the Order members remain at Hogwarts. Instead, a steady trickle of the old Headmaster's loyal compatriots found their way to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

Molly was puttering around the kitchen, channeling her grief into cooking for the others. Ginny was helping as were, oddly, Fred and George, who were quietly chopping vegetables with the women of their family.

The rest of the people milled about the living room, where so many Order meetings had taken place and carried on somber conversations seeking comfort from one another.

They ate a quiet dinner, and seemingly as one moved back to the living room. It was nearing midnight when the four youngest teens made it clear they were going upstairs. As they began saying their goodnights, Tonks noticed that Remus was becoming agitated.

"You can't go to bed yet," Remus stated, as he rose to block the doorway.

"Remus? Let those children though, they've had a long day," Molly countered from the couch.

"No, they have to stay here until midnight," Remus said, not moving.

"Remus?" Tonks questioned, "Let them go to bed. We'll be here in the mornin' to talk to them."

"No…Hermione at the least needs to stay in this room until midnight."

"Mione?" asked Ron. "Why 'Mione?"

Hermione just raised her eyebrows at her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's odd behavior.

"If Remus wants me to stay down here until midnight, I'll stay. What's another few minutes? You guys go to bed; I'll be up in –" she glanced at the clock "– less than two minutes."

"But why, Remus?" asked Molly again.

"Actually, it may be best if Hermione and I go to the library."

"No way, mate," exclaimed Harry. "Whatever you think is going to happen at midnight to Hermione involves all of us."

"Yes, it does, but she may want privacy."

Hermione found herself under the scrutiny of nine Weasleys (plus one _almost _Weasley), Harry, Minerva, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, and a frustrated Crookshanks (_who just wanted to go to bed_).

"Hermione?" asked Harry, as the clock began to chime.

_**dong **_

"Professor Lupin, I have no –"

_**dong **_

"– idea what makes – "

_**dong **_

"– you think that – "

_**dong **_

"– I would require – "

_**dong **_

"– privacy at – "

_**dong **_

"– at midnight, but – "

_**dong **_

"– I can assure you – "

_**dong **_

"– that I am per – "

_**dong **_

"– fectly fine. Or – "

_**dong **_

"– as fine as a person – "

_**dong **_

"– can be on the day that – "

_**dong **_

"BLOODY HELL, REMUS JOHN LUPIN, JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

"HERMIONE, such language!" admonished Molly. The rest of the audience just sat in shock as the young woman advanced on the werewolf, grabbing his robes with both hands and shaking him.

"Mione!" said Ron, the first to recover.

"WHY! WHY!" screamed Hermione, fighting the arms that Remus was wrapping around her.

"Hermione, listen to me, it was suppose to be in stages, is it all back?" asked Remus, trying to look into her eyes.

"WHY, Moony, WHY?" she cried, her sobs muffled in his chest.

"Focus on my voice, Hermione, you have to process this, make it all work," Remus counseled, gripping her tightly to him.

"MUM! DAD! I didn't get to say goodbye," she said, her voice carrying to her friends.

"No, Hermione, your mum and dad are fine, look – we'll go see them tomorrow," Ron offered, staring at the distraught witch.

"DAMN HIM, DAMN DUMBLEDORE!" she cried.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" reprimanded Molly.

"That's not my name," she gasped, turning her face to the older witch. "Tell them," she implored Remus.

"Her name is Hermione Jane Lupin," he answered, never taking his eyes of the witch in his arms.

His words were met with stunned silence.

"You have a daughter?" asked Minerva, the first to recover.

"No," he replied, slowly. "I have a sister."

Slowly the wizard moved towards the chair he had been sitting in, guiding Hermione with him, until he sat her down and knelt by her side.

"Hermione, listen to me," Remus continued, trying to block out the others in the room, staring at the pair. "Albus promised they would come back slowly, please – tell me what you remember."

His words were met with soft crying.

Gently he raised her chin to stare into her eyes. "Malenki? You can do this; I'm not going to leave you."

"Malenki," she repeated, "Oh God – Agapi! AGAPI!" Her hands frantically reached to her neck. "Where is it?"

"Here, my Malenki, here." Remus let go of Hermione long enough to pull a ring out of his pocket.

The room watched as Hermione held the platinum band up to the light, staring at the brilliant sunstone with scheller as it glistened. Tonks, who was the closest, could see the band was two serpents, holding the shimmering orange stone in their jaws. They sat in silence as she reverently kissed the ring then slid it onto her right hand forefinger.

"Thank you, Moony," she whispered. "He lied."

"Dumbledore?" questioned Minerva.

"It's all back, all of it," Hermione answered, lowering her head back to her hands. "Agapi, what is to be done about Agapi?"

As she broke into fresh sobs, Remus scooped her up and cradled her to his chest.

"We are going to the library –"

"NO!" shouted Harry. "She needs us right now!"

"She needs me to help her process this. Then, I promise, we'll explain in the morning," he answered, pushing defiantly through their friends and heading towards the door.

The Order members watched the retreating forms in a state of oppressive stillness. Arthur was the one to finally speak.

"It looks like Albus placed her under some kind of memory charm that was set to expire at midnight on the day of his funeral. The only question is, what was he hiding from her and the rest of us?"

"And why was Remus the only one to know?" added Harry, with a trace of bitterness at being left out of a plan involving Hermione.

* * *

A/N: "One last golden day of peace." is directly from JK Rowling's HBP final chapter. My goal is to update every Sunday or Monday. Thank you for reading. Love to Drakien! 


	3. Sorting Out

_**Sorting Out**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_As she broke into fresh sobs, Remus scooped her up and cradled her to his chest._

_"We are going to the library –"_

"_NO!" shouted Harry. "She needs us right now!"_

"_She needs me to help her process this. Then, I promise, we'll explain in the morning," he answered, pushing defiantly through their friends and heading towards the door._

The slight wizard betrayed his strength with the ease in which he carried the 17 year old witch cradled in his arms. Nudging the library door open with his hip, he kicked it shut with his foot, the force of his action betraying his anger.

"Malenki, it wasn't supposed to be like this," he muttered, sitting down on the small settee, holding her in his arms and against his chest like an infant.

"But it is," she moaned through her crying. "And now I'm blubbering like an idiot, Moony."

"Shhh, my sweet Malenki, just talk it out to me; tell me what is in your head." He stroked her brown bushy hair, so much like their mother's. The memory of sitting alone beside their mother's bed, brushing her hair and holding her hand before she died, struck him painfully.

"Everything…it's like all the memories are there, but not in any order, and the fake memories were supposed to fade and they aren't."

"You mean you can still remember the Granger childhood Albus gave you?"

"Parts of it, and my own. What _possessed _that man to give this much responsibility to an eleven year old?"

"This was our only hope, Harry needed you – "

"At the expense of you and Agapi!"

"Albus made us a promise, it's here," he answered, drawing a letter out of his inner robe pocket. "We were to open it together."

She gingerly took the folded parchment from his hand; the magical seal bore a shimmering phoenix – the Headmaster's personal mark. The front was addressed in his recognizable handwriting; _Remus and Hermione Lupin_.

"Is this the only one?"

"The only one he gave me."

"You open it," she said, thrusting it back into his hands, blotting her eyes with her robe sleeve.

"You always make me do the hard stuff," he replied, chuckling as he slid a finger under the seal and broke it with a small shower of sparks. Unfolding it, he held it out for both of them to read.

_My Dearest Children,_

_Hermione, first let me say I am so sorry for all you had to give up. I asked you to trust me explicitly, and I fear you are regretting that decision now. Everything that has happened was out of necessity, not just for you and your brother, but for the entire Wizarding world. Had you not done so, none of us would have survived._

_You spent the first 11 years of your life betrothed to a boy who loved you with the love of an innocent. He still does love you, just with the reality of adulthood. Please, don't blame him for what happened, or the part he had to play._

_And trust me when I say he has yelled at me enough for all three of you._

_Your brother, he has missed you terribly, and needs you now more than ever. Tell him Miss Tonks loves him, if he's still too blind to see it for himself._

_Your parents knew the truth before they died, they saw the part you would play and were so very proud of you, my dear. Let your memory of them be happy, and know that they believed in the cause, and both their children's contributions to it._

_Remus, help her – she's spent the last six years serving as a sounding board for Harry, and he's going to need her even more now. But she'll need you, especially until this is all over. I'm sorry for hurting you by stealing away your confidant and best friend. Please know I would never have done so if it hadn't been the only way._

_As for, what is it you call him? Agapi? I have made my apologies to him, and I pray the three of you will gain the happiness you so richly deserve someday soon. I have seen this future, and I can only pray that you will find it personally as wonderful as your original one._

_Spend a few days reuniting with your brother. Then, my dears, go on Harry's mission; if you have this letter than I have already died and time is running short. Remus, what they are doing is not for me to tell you, but for them to share when the time is right._

_Oh, and tell Harry not to pout for to long about not knowing this information (for that matter, Molly and Minerva should be told to stop pouting also)._

_Blessings on your Journey,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Remus reverently folded the letter again, and held it out for Hermione to take and slide into her robe pocket.

"They're sorting themselves out."

"The memories?"

"Yes…it's fascinating, really. All the things I remember about Mr. and Mrs. Granger are disappearing, fading sort of. I can see them, but it's like I was watching a book, instead of living it. And I can remember bits of my first year at Hogwarts –" she paused and let out a chuckle.

Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Harry and Ron are going to have a fit when they find out I was Slytherin first."

"I have to admit I was happy when you became a Gryffindor the second time around," Remus confessed.

Her eyes grew dark again – "Agapi, did he keep his promises?"

"As much as he could…we both did."

Hermione laid her head back on Remus' chest and sighed.

"Maybe you should sleep, my Malenki," he suggested. "Maybe the memories need time to sort themselves out."

"Do you think they're going to understand tomorrow?" she asked, staring off into the fireplace.

"If not tomorrow, then eventually. We've come this far, we have to trust Albus knew what he was doing."

"Why did he have to die?" A fresh bout of crying began.

"Is it wrong to say I'm glad to have you back?"

She didn't answer, instead burying herself into his side, soaking his robes with her tears.

He knew she had drifted off to sleep when she stopped spinning the ring on her finger in agitation.

The night passed with the troubled sleeping witch cuddled in his arms, just like she had when she was four and was deathly scared of cows and would crawl into his bed instead of their parents.

Only _his_ sister would have nightmares of cows rather than werewolves.

God, how he had missed her.

* * *

Remus woke up first, and stretched his legs out in front of himself. He gently squeezed Hermione who had curled up under his arm, her head resting on his chest, her hands balled up under her chin. 

"Hermione, we need to get up."

She squirmed in his arms, and looked up at him. Her eyes gazed adoringly at his, and for a moment Remus was transported back to when she was a toddler, and would drag her stuffed animal and blanket into his bed and stare at him, waiting for him to wake up on Saturday mornings.

"Good morning, Mooney," Hermione said with a smile in her voice.

"Morning, Malenki. Ready to go face the music?" He prodded her in the side.

She blinked a few times and a wide grin covered her face.

"They're all back and in place!"

"Good, because if my guess is correct, we've got a lot of questions to answer," he replied.

They both turned at the sound of a soft knock on the door, and it slowly opened revealing Minerva's head.

"Children, it's time for breakfast."

"Professor McGonagall!"

"I think you've earned the right to call me Minerva, dear," she crossed to the younger witch and stroked her hair. "That stubborn old codger put a charm on me that faded about four hours ago."

"Minerva?" Remus questioned.

"I have her old school trunks, with her childhood belongings and _other_ robes," she answered with a grimace.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Now, move along, there's a houseful of people with more questions than I care to answer alone," she prodded, standing behind the siblings and pushing them towards the door.

* * *

The dining room table was full, with everyone staring when the two Lupins entered the room, Minerva close behind. 

Even Ron was managing not to look too bleary-eyed.

"Umm, where to start?" Hermione said, for the first time in her life she found herself at a loss for words.

"Try at the beginning," muttered Harry, his irritation having only grown overnight.

"Stop pouting, Harry. Sweet Merlin, Dumbledore was right in his letter!" Hermione responded.

"_ACCIO DUMBLDORE LETTER_!" cried Harry, before anyone could stop him.

The letter flew to Harry's outstretched hand, and was almost immediately jerked back out of it by Hermione who took three steps to get to him.

"You're a BLOODY PRAT just like James! We're about to TELL you," she said, tucking it back into her inner robe pocket.

"James?" Harry answered, staring at her dumbfounded.

"Hermione, dear, you have to admit he's got quite a bit of Lily in him, too," Remus soothed her, pulling out a chair and helping her to sit down, before he took a seat next to Tonks.

"Will someone just get to the point?" asked Ron, through his mouth full of toast and marmalade.

"Yes, yes I will," Hermione took a deep breathe and smiled at Remus when he squeezed her hand.

"It all started my first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore came to my parents and asked them to allow me to start a year early. So I was ten, almost eleven, my first year – "

"Mione, you turned twelve that September – " Ron corrected.

"HUSH!" scolded Molly, whapping her youngest son on the back of the head.

"I was ten, and the youngest in my year by at least a month. But it was okay, because Remus and –" she paused and looked at her brother before continuing, "Remus was a year ahead of me."

Everyone but Minerva and Remus stared in shock.

"I spent a year at Hogwarts – my first year, around Easter, the Headmaster came to the three of us and said he needed me to do something."

"Three?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione, myself, and our best friend in her house."

"My mum?" asked Harry.

"Not bloody likely," interjected Minerva.

"My dad?" asked Harry.

"_Really_ not bloody likely," said Minerva.

"Why not?" he questioned, sounding a little hurt.

"Dear, Miss Lupin wasn't in my house her first time around."

"Oh," Harry said relieved, "we always knew she was a Ravenclaw at heart."

"I was Slytherin," Hermione answered, thinking ripping the bandage off was the smartest course of action in this case, plus it might keep everyone silent until she finished her story.

It worked for a moment.

"I was saying, Dumbledore told us he had received a message from himself, in the future. We still aren't sure how it worked, but it involved Fawkes, a time turner, a letter, and a pensive. The gist was that I needed to come to you and Ron."

"But, time turners altering history is illegal!" Ron sputtered.

"There was no Ministry left to object in the original time," Minerva answered, revealing she knew a bit more than she was letting on.

Arthur nodded absently and tightened his grip on his wife's hands.

"The Headmaster placed me under a memory charm, set to fade at midnight of his funeral. Minerva and a few of the other Professors were also subjected to the charm."

"Professor Slughorn, especially, since he was your Head of House," Minerva added.

"Remus and my friend – "

"Hermione, tell them the whole truth," Remus insisted.

"Fine, I was betrothed at the age of two to a three year old wizard who then also attended Hogwarts. He was my best friend, and Remus _tolerated_ him for my sake."

"You know that's not true!" interjected her brother, a bit offended by the remark.

"I'm NOT going to discuss him right now," she said, her voice catching.

"Fine, but we _will _discuss it," Remus retorted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger are squibs, like Mrs. Figg, who helped the Headmaster by pretending to be my parents. In reality, I have spent very little time there, it's most likely why they never had a problem with me coming to the Burrow or staying over the holidays. I had a set of false memories, a false childhood, which are fading. I imagine in a couple of days it will be like a story I once read, rather than my life."

"So, Dumbledore didn't trust me to be able to do this myself?" asked Harry.

"You DIDN'T do it yourself! And you wouldn't have, you needed _both_ Ron and I to help you through the last six years, stop being so stubborn! It took all three of us." Hermione said.

"Like you would understand how I feel."

"Harry, I love you, you are one of my best friends, and I know EXACTLY what I gave up to be with you and Ron. The Headmaster let me see what would happen if I stayed, and I made the choice knowing what I would lose, and what it would cost me and my family – "

"He told you?" Remus interrupted.

"Yes," her voice softening, "I would have had a daughter and he – he wouldn't have ever been in danger, and we would have died. All of us would have died. Voldemort would have won. And you," she turned to Remus, "you wouldn't have loved Lily and James and Sirius. And –"

"And I wouldn't have had the joy of the smartest witch of her generation being in Gryffindor," answered Minerva, wrapping a grandmotherly arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"So, Hermione is in her 30's?" asked Ron, looking rather perplexed.

"Not exactly, she's only lived 17 years, and turns 18 in a few months – but if you add the time she spent with the time turner in her 3rd year – "

"It's complicated, but suffice to say she is of age in the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"And?" asked Harry, "Dumbledore believed we needed each other to finish this, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Then I trust him," he stated, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. "You were friends with my mum?"

"I knew her; we liked to watch Quidditch practices together."

"My mum liked Quidditch?"

"Lily liked the Quidditch players, just like Hermione," Remus couldn't help but give her a jab in her side. Hermione had the grace to blush.

"She doesn't like watching it much now –" Ron spoke up.

"I came to all the games, but practice just didn't hold the same allure, Ron. Forgive me?"

"Always, 'Mione," he answered as he stood to cross behind her and drop a kiss on her cheek. "I always knew you were our secret weapon."

"Please, may I be excused? I just want to sleep a little while longer," Hermione asked, standing up.

"Go on upstairs, dear. I'll bring your trunks to your room later," Minerva answered.

Hermione stood, rubbing her eyes and heading for the staircase. As soon as she left the room, everyone started whispering to each other. Ginny arose and caught her mother's eye, and nodded at her mother's pointed stare. She followed Hermione into the other room.

"Is that what the ring is?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes, it was my betrothal ring," she answered, spinning the platinum band around her forefinger, the dual snake heads catching in the hall light.

"Is he still alive?"

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know," she cried, brokenly. "I just don't know."

"What was his name?"

"I called him Agapi," her voice fracturing, just like her composure.

She leaned on her friend and allowed the redhead to help her upstairs to their shared bedroom.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks_** to my beta, Drakien, and the readers. As promised - here's your Sunday Update. Happy Easter 2006! 


	4. Curios

_**Curios**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, cross-legged with Hermione's head in her lap, asking girlish questions and letting her best friend just talk.

"Tell me how you met Agapi."

"I can't even remember first meeting him. Remus and I have a muggle grandmother, and his grandparents lived in the same neighborhood and were friends. Our magical relations wanted a traditional betrothal, and he made both my muggle and magical family members happy. Remus was betrothed at one point, also, but – "

"The girl's family broke it off?"

"He was seven…I'm not sure he even remembers the girl's name."

"Do you?"

"Vanessa Marie Caine."

"Little sisters _never_ forget those who hurt our protectors."

Hermione gave Ginny a shy smile, glad that someone understood her connection.

"The first memory I have of Agapi is when he came over to play with Remus. I was four, so the boys were almost six. I had my stuffed wolf named "Where" and I ran outside to Remus crying because it was my naptime and I couldn't find my blanket."

"Wait, you named your wolf '_Where_'?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed, "I was three when I got him, and I thought they were Where-wolves. And I kept asking 'Where Wolf?'…and so that was his name!"

Ginny giggled, but motioned for her to continue.

"So I ran outside, just bawling because I couldn't sleep without my blanket, and Agapi agreed to help us look for it. I remember Remus was sitting with me on my bed, we had looked for what seemed like forever, and then Agapi walked in with it. I can remember it as clear as day, it was white with silver silk binding, and my initials embroidered in black in script in one corner. And he knelt in front of me, and said with all the seriousness of a six year old that I was going to be his wife someday, and he would always love me and take care of me because that is what boys do for girls. And if I ever lost my blanket again, to call him, because he would find it for me," her voice tapered off into a whisper.

"Did he?"

"He found it every time I lost it for the next seven years. When I got to Hogwarts it got stolen a few times, and he would always get it back and sneak it to me so no one would see. Agapi _never_ broke a promise to me."

"And you don't know if he is still alive?"

"No – and I don't know if I'm ready to find out," she stopped Ginny before the younger girl got any ideas. "Ginny, are you okay about Harry?"

"No, but I'll survive for now, and we'll see if he eventually comes around. So you were a Slytherin, huh?" she said, changing the subject.

"I guess the Sorting Hat knew I would need cunning to pose as a Gryffindor for six years!"

Their giggling was interrupted by Harry, Ron, and Remus who were levitating three trunks into the girls room.

"Bloody hell, Mione, this is a lot of stuff," Ron stated.

"It's my whole LIFE, Ron," she retorted, sitting up and scrambling to the wall where the trunks had been lined up.

"You okay without me, Malenki?" Remus asked, and at her nod he kissed her on the forehead and gave the boys a hard look. "You don't press her for answers, you understand?"

"Yes, Moony, they understand, now – go follow _your_ instructions in Albus' letter!" Hermione replied, laughing as her brother blushed and left the room.

"Malenki?" asked Harry.

"It sorta means 'little' in Russian."

"It just seems weird to hear you call him Moony."

"I can't believe I called him Professor Lupin for years!" she said, her grin growing wider.

"Open the trunks!" Ginny said, excitement bubbling through her words.

Hermione responded by unlatching the first trunk. Even though they had been told, the boys were shocked to see stacks of Slytherin school robes, along with a book satchel remarkably similar to the one she carried now, only with a Slytherin crest on the front. They watched as she pulled them out to reveal her winter robe, heavy black velvet with a beautiful silver snake clasp that hissed realistically when she stroked it.

"Mione, that's amazing," Ron said, finding his voice.

"It was my Christmas present from Agapi my first year at Hogwarts."

"It must have been expensive."

"He didn't really have anyone else to buy for except me and Remus," she replied, laying it aside also, so she could dig deeper. "I asked Albus to get rid of all my clothes; I figured they would be out of style before I got around to wearing them again. But my scarf and mitten sets and my hats should be in here…Ah! Here they are."

She withdrew a green and silver set and a scarlet and gold set, much to the delight of the Gryffindors. "I did cheer for Remus' house when we weren't competing," she said.

Looking around, she carefully repacked the first trunk and moved on to the second.

"This one should only be books," Hermione said, popping open the lid to expose a library rivaling the one she currently possessed. "Hum, my old textbooks are here, and my _Hogwarts: A History_, but my journal seems to be missing."

"Are you sure you packed it in that trunk?" asked Ginny.

"No, I can't remember everything – it was six years ago," she replied. "But I'm usually so diligent about packing everything in the same place."

"You mean anal-retentive and perfectionist?" said Ron, with a smile.

"Diligent – " retorted Hermione.

"I'm sure it's here, Hermione, we just need to keep looking," comforted Harry.

Ginny scooted to the edge of the bed, trying to avoid actually touching Harry as she looked down into the final chest.

Hermione lifted the top and carefully withdrew a mangy grey and white stuffed wolf. She kissed it softly on the nose then turned and tossed it to Ginny.

"Put him on my pillow, will you?" she asked the younger girl.

"'ello Where," Ginny greeted the animal, rubbing his worn black nose with her own before laying him gently on the pillow.

"Where?" asked Ron.

"There," answered Ginny, pointing at the stuffed wolf.

"Oh, right then," said Ron, still looking a little confused.

"Here's my family photo album," she squealed as she pulled a small burgundy book out of the trunk. Her eyes watered as she turned the pages, her mother and father smiling back at her and waving, while she and Remus chased each other around the picture.

"May I see, Hermione?" asked Harry, hoping there might be a picture or two of his parents.

"Turn to the back, Harry; you'll see at least one or two of Lily."

"Are there any of Agapi?" Ginny questioned from the bed.

"No, I had all those removed and put in a special album." She gave Ginny a look that only the two girls could comprehend, and the redhead wisely decided to wait until the boys were gone to press further.

"So, Mione, you are actually engaged?" asked Ron, completely ignoring the "_shut up you prick_" look that was shooting towards him from his sister.

"I'm betrothed, but I don't know if he is still alive, or if he even wants to marry me still," she answered, her head and both arms still inside the third trunk.

"Can you just break the betrothal yourself?"

"No, and I'm not sure I want to – we never had a set date for our marriage, our parents wanted us to finish school – "

"I'm going to guess he's already done?" Harry interjected.

"Yes, he has graduated from Hogwarts, and I suspect has finished enough schooling to support a family, if he still wants me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Because no date was set by our parents before they passed away, we don't ever have to marry, however unless one of us passes away, the betrothal remains valid."

"So you marry him or end up a spinster until he dies?"

"Yes, Ron, and thank you for putting it so eloquently," Hermione answered, her calm exterior standing up to the questions, and only Ginny noticed she had started spinning her ring again.

Screwing up her Gryffindor courage Ginny leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear, ignoring the fact that the last time her mouth was this close to his neck they weren't wearing quite as many clothes, but that was over now and that was _his_ choice.

Taking the hint, Harry reached over and pushed on Ron's knee.

"Hey, mate, it looks like it's going to storm soon. Why don't we go get a bit of Quidditch flying in and leave the girls to the marriage talk," he said, rising from the floor to head for the door.

"You'll be okay, 'Mione?" Ron paused half-way to standing, unsure.

"I'll be fine, Ron," she answered, still twirling the ring.

The lanky Weasley followed his best friend out of the room, stopping just long enough to turn back and give Hermione a rueful grin.

"Well, 'Mione, at least now I know you weren't interested in _any_ guys, it wasn't just me."

Ginny and Hermione were left alone, and Ginny finally moved off the bed to sit next to her friend and the last chest.

"What else is inside?"

"A few baby clothes, the ones mum wanted me to have for my own children. My old hair clips and family jewelry; Mum and Dad gave me my Grandmum's necklace when I left for Hogwarts. Oh, here's my hairbrush and mirror set!"

"That's beautiful," Ginny said, a little jealous at the hand-carved wooden brush and the matching mirror.

"Well, hello dear, it's been quite a while since I've seen your darling face!" exclaimed the mirror. "Been using a little de-aging potion, have we?"

"Hello Rahab," Hermione smiled at the mirror and held it up to her face. "A time-turner really, for me it's only been six years."

"Glory be, you have filled out a bit, where's that handsome brother of yours?"

"Moony's downstairs, just me and my friend here now."

"Oooo, what gorgeous red hair you have, little one, and that pale skin and perfect freckles. You must have the boys lining up at the door, falling all over themselves."

"Actually," Ginny replied, "the boy I thought was my soul mate dumped me yesterday afternoon."

"Must have been rather stupid then! Tell me was he half-troll? I was owned by a half-troll once, didn't have a lick of sense in her brain."

"Rahab! Don't be rude!"

"I think her name was Flint – something Flint… But that was a long time ago, before this one's beau snatched me up in Knockturn Alley and wrapped me up all pretty as a birthday gift."

"Birthday?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"My seventh, so he was nine."

"Damn, this boy was good from the start!"

"At the time, I was all he had."

"He must have been lonely when you left."

"I hope he is still alive…" Hermione began sniffling again.

"Oh, dearie, don't cry! Your eyes get puffy when you cry and you look like a flobberworm."

"Thank you, Rahab," said Hermione, giggling in spite of herself.

"Come here, you silly flobberworm, and lets finish going through the last trunk," Ginny embraced her friend and squeezed her shoulders before diving into the chest.

"What's this?" she asked, waving a black leather-bound book in the air.

"That's it!" Hermione reached for the book, "that's my journal!"

"Well, well, well, let's see what it says!" Her attempt to open the book was thwarted when it grew wings and shot out of her hand, flying to the ceiling and hovering upside down.

"Secrecy charm – turns the journal into a bat if someone besides myself tries to read it."

"That's handy…can you do a few of those on some of my things? I would love to be able to stop Mum and the boys from snooping."

"Sure, watch," Hermione nodded and raised an arm in the air, whistling a tune Ginny couldn't place. The journal peacefully flew down to land in Hermione's hand, and then folded its wings back into its covers.

"See – easy." She opened the book and let out a little gasp.

"What is it 'Mione?"

"He wrote in it," she flipped through the book quickly. "For the last five years he was at Hogwarts, after I left, he wrote in my journal!"

"Remus or Agapi?"

"Actually, a bit of both I think," she let out a snicker. "Albus must have put it in here after they graduated, as a gift for me."

"Anything else of note in the trunk?"

"What's odd is what's not here, my blanket is missing."

"THE blanket?"

"Yes, THE blanket."

"But where would it go?"

"I don't remember packing it…but then my things got stolen sometimes, so I guess it could have been lost in the end-of-year shuffle."

Ginny hugged her friend tighter, and whispered "are you sure you're okay" in her ear.

"I'll be fine, why don't you go play Quidditch a bit, while I lay here with Where and read."

"Nah, teams would be uneven. Why don't I just lay beside you and you can read out loud?"

Crawling up on the bed, Hermione turned on her right side, Where stuffed under her head, two soft paws coming out behind her bun. Ginny curled up behind her, a pillow under her neck and another in her arms, and listened to the story of the life Hermione never had.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Sunday, everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. As **Droxy** pointed out - no time paradoxes yet, and I don't think you'll be seeing any, since our dear Hermione isn't going anywhere. No more time turners for you, young lady! Thanks to my beta who works extra hard to give me concrit with love in her heart! I love you,** Drakien**! (Next Sunday: Agapi Arrives! My beta says it should count as a sex scene, the same way the Tom Cruise scene from _**The Last Samuri**_ where he's getting dressed is a sex scene...Don't know what I'm speaking of? GO RENT THE MOVIE! That the HOTTEST sex scene where a man is being dressed...EVER! Ya'll _know _what I am talking about!) 


	5. Order of the Fallen Angels

_**Order of the Fallen Angels**_

**_Chapter 4_**

"Thank you, Molly, but I think I've had plenty," Remus gently tried to dissuade the clucking mother hen of the Order from piling more chips on his plate next to his fish filet.

"Don't be silly, Remus, you're practically wasting away."

"You are a bit thin, Moony," said Hermione, adding her two Knuts worth in to the conversation.

Ginny looked between the brunette on her left and the older one across from her and giggled.

"You know, at least now I can understand the affinity for chocolate you both have!"

Tonks grinned from her seat next to Remus and squeezed her eyes shut, turning her hair into a flowing mane the deep rich brown color of chocolate.

"So, Remus, wanna take a nibble?" the Metamorphmagus blatantly flirted, flicking her hair over her shoulder and exposing her long pale neck.

"I'm a werewolf, not a vampire," he mumbled into his plate, head down and a healthy blush creeping up his cheeks.

Turning her attention to the other end of the table, Molly began scolding the boys who hadn't cleaned up before dinner.

"Would the two of you melted if you took a shower?"

"Sorry Mum," answered Ron, his mouth full of salty vinegar chips.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Weasley," Harry agreed, pausing between bites to nod at the woman who loved him like one of her own.

"Just get upstairs and get clean before the Order meeting tonight. Professor McGonagall was adamant that the four of you be there."

"Including me?" Ginny asked, surprised. Her mother had always insisted she be absent anytime the Order was planning.

"Your father says you're old enough, and besides, between Ron, Harry, and Hermione, you'll end up knowing anyway. Better to hear it firsthand I guess," Molly gave a weak shrug that betrayed her feelings on the matter of the littlest Weasley taking any sort of role in the dangerous work of the Order.

"Dad must have done a lot of bargaining to get Mum to allow Ginny to stay up," Ron whispered to Harry. No one noticed the dark look that covered Harry's face as he shoved his chair back and made his way upstairs to shower before everyone arrived. He would have to be even more diligent about avoiding the young redhead; it was the only way to keep her out of harm's way.

* * *

Molly and Arthur were just finishing the clean-up charms in the kitchen after dinner when Ginny walked in and gagged at the site of her parents kissing over their wands.

"Please, Mum and Dad, spare us and do that where people can't see you?" She averted her eyes and called upon years of training to ignore the squeal from her mother when her father pinched her rather rotund bottom.

Ginny crossed the kitchen quickly, and burst through the door into the sitting room only to cause a shriek from Tonks when she jumped up off of Remus' lap, tripped, and fell onto the floor next to the loveseat. Remus, for his part, began trying to smooth down his hair and robes.

"Sweet Merlin, does everyone have to be attached at the lips?" said the young witch, throwing herself down onto the couch.

"Sorry, Gins," grinned Tonks, as she picked herself up off the ground and settled back down next to Remus, rather than on top of him. Ginny just nodded and scooted over so Hermione could sit down next to her.

The two occupants of the sofa watched as a surly Harry and an oblivious Ron came in. Ron sat down next to Hermione, while Harry took an armchair as far away from Ginny as was possible in the small room. They were followed closely by Molly and Arthur from the kitchen, and then Minerva, Fred, and George from the floo.

The loud screaming of Sirius' mother's painting alerted them to Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebot's presence outside the door, and Molly went to let them in, muttering the entire way about hexing the painting.

After the group was entirely gathered Minerva attempted to bring them to order.

"First, I believe Remus and Miss Lupin should explain to everyone, again, exactly what has occurred. I will fill in the blanks as necessary."

Remus removed his arm from around Tonks and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, to recount the story again; Hermione interjected her opinions and views as he spoke. When finished, Minerva opened the floor for questions.

"So, how many people were affected by Dumbledore?" asked Mad-Eye.

"That I know of, four had memory charms: myself, Professors Slughorn and Binns, and Miss Lupin. Three did not: Dumbledore himself, then Remus, and the boy that they call Agapi. I would also assume that Sirius had a charm, and possibly a few other of Miss Lupin's friends that are still about."

"And why won't ya tell us who that boy is?" he pressed gruffly.

"Because I don't know if he's even alive," answered Hermione. "If he is, I will not have his life put at a higher risk for me without talking to him first." Remus was pleased to see Ginny reach over and squeeze Hermione's arm in a show of support.

"Then what is our next step?" Kingsley asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the young Lupin.

"Hermione, Ron, and I won't be returning to Hogwarts." Harry interjected, unmindful of the dissuading looks from his two best friends. Better to just get it out in the open and fight now, rather then lie though Bill and Fleur's wedding and the entire summer.

As expected, Molly began protesting the decision adamantly.

"Fred and George didn't finish at Hogwarts," Ron countered to her insistence that he not drop out. "And they do just right fine."

"You are not Fred nor George, and I won't have you gallivanting about with Harry for no good reason! Hogwarts is safe!"

"Tis bloody well not safe," Ron's voice rose. "If it were Professor Dumbledore would still be alive!"

"Well, it's the safest place to be at the moment, and you will return to school, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Molly," said Arthur, comforting his distraught wife, "who's to know if the school will even reopen?"

"You can't be serious! Of course the children have to finish school. They have to take their NEWTS, for their lives, after this war is over!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione spoke up, "I promise you that no matter where we go, Ron will be ready to take his NEWTS next May, just as we would if we were staying at Hogwarts."

"Miss Lupin, surely you can't imagine that we are going to let you drop out of school!" replied the Headmistress. "You know as well as anyone the Head Girl position is yours, and you can't just throw away your education! Remus, tell her."

"Hermione – " Remus began.

"No, if we are going to speak of years since my birth, then I am in my 30's, if we are to speak in terms of time actually lived, my 18th birthday is in September, not to mention the time I spent with the turner in my third year. I am legally of age to make my own choices, Moony, and I have already made this one."

Remus looked at Minerva with a look of defeat; he knew when Hermione set her mind to something she was not easily dissuaded. Molly just stared back and forth between Ron, Arthur, and the twins, her eyes growing misty.

"Fine," she conceded, "but Ginerva WILL finish school, no matter what!"

"Why am I always the one to get punished?" grumbled the youngest Weasley, frustrated that, again, she was going to be left at the sidelines. Didn't anyone besides Hermione realize she obviously could take care of herself?

"It's not punishment to get an education," her mother answered.

"Then if I study, and I'm ready, can I sit for NEWTS at the end of my 6th year?"

"I will not discuss this further," Molly said, her voice shrill and firm.

Ginny grudgingly dropped the subject when she saw her father mouth "we'll talk about it later, baby". At least her _father_ might be persuaded to see reason.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Potter, if you don't continue at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked, pointedly staring at the young man.

"First, we'll be at Bill and Fleur's wedding, then we will stop by the Dursleys one last time – Professor Dumbledore insisted that I return at least once this summer, then we have some business to attend to," Harry answered.

"That's rather vague," Remus said, studying Hermione for clues.

"Professor Dumbledore specifically told me to talk to Hermione and Ron about it, Professor McGonagall – and he didn't say anyone else. So, I'm hesitant to say any more."

Minerva sighed, as Mad-Eye, Molly, and Kingsley argued that the Order needed to know the details.

Amazingly it was Tonks who interrupted and said she thought if they trusted Dumbledore to lead them for all these years, they could certainly trust Dumbledore's instructions now. After extracting a promise that Harry would, if needed, ask the Order for help, she reassured him that they would do all they could.

After reaching that taciturn agreement, Minerva turned to Kingsley and made the final request.

"What have you learned from our spy about Professor Snape?"

"Snivellus!" spat out Harry.

"All that could be gathered is that Snape has made some sort of unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy, saying he would protect Draco, and that Voldemort gave Draco the job of killing Dumbledore as punishment for the transgressions of Lucius."

"I told ya time and time again, spots never come off," Mad-Eye interjected. "He's been vile since the day he was born. Should have just been killed to begin with."

"He will be," Harry said coldly. "If I ever see him again, I _will_ kill him."

"OH, STOP IT!" Hermione shouted, her eyes traveling from one side of the room to the other. "Don't say those things, we don't know what really happened."

"He's the bloody bastard who killed Dumbledore, 'Mione, what else is there to know?" Ron questioned.

"Listen to me, if Draco was given the job to kill Dumbledore and didn't. And Professor Snape made a vow to protect Draco, how could he have taken him back to Voldemort that night? That would have been suicide for both him and Draco. There must be an explanation," Hermione pleaded.

"I was there," Harry spoke again, "and I saw what happened. I don't need an explanation. He's a dead man, a greasy, evil, pitiful excuse for a traitor."

"Dumbledore trusted him, didn't we just say that if we trusted Dumbledore before we should trust him now?" she looked pleadingly at Remus and Tonks, trying to find an ally in a sea of adversaries.

"Fine, Hermione," Harry turned in him chair to face her. "When I meet him again, I'll give him the same courtesy he gave Dumbledore – I'll _avada kedavra_ him as he begs me for his life."

Gripping her wand tightly, she rose from her seat and pushed through to the doorway before turning around and silencing Harry's muttering with a parting shot.

"Funny how I would have expected you to emulate Dumbledore instead, and give him the courtesy of a second chance. A murder is a murder, Harry – we don't know Professor Snape's motive. But yours would be nothing better than revenge."

A flash of lightening from the storm hit a tree outside in the yard, lighting up the room and causing a surge of natural power in the air. Ginny wasted no time in following her friend to their bedroom on the second floor.

* * *

"He would cut off his nose to spite his face," Hermione said to Ginny, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I know, but he _did_ have to watch Professor Dumbledore die," she answered, as she slipped a black tank-top with an orange Chudley Cannons logo over her head.

"I understand that, but surely Professor Snape had a reason!" Hermione shrugged off her top, and hung it in the closet, before searching for her pajamas.

"Wear your Slytherin ones!" Ginny urged, pulling on a pair of matching black cotton shorts and opening Hermione's clothes trunk. "The silver and green satin long pants and tank top, that will piss off Harry!" She moved away from the trunk and began flicking and swishing her wand, lighting the four jasmine-vanilla scented candles they loved to fall asleep with.

"I'm not trying to piss off the loveable prat, I just want him to think before he acts. What if the Professor has some bit of information we need?"

Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed, holding Where in her arms, thoughtfully smoothing the raggedy animal's fur while Hermione got dressed in the found pajamas.

"Who do you think is the other spy?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't think it's quite fair to expect us to give them all our information, when it's clear they are keeping secrets also!" she answered, pulling her hair up into a bun at the base of her neck.

"Yes, but we are mere children," Ginny did an excellent impression of her mother, causing Hermione to giggle and sit down beside her, laying her head on Gin's shoulder.

"I don't feel like a child, do you?"

"I don't think anyone who has seen death can qualify as a child. Though sometimes I wish I were," Ginny answered wistfully. The two friends sat quietly on the bed together, watching the rain from the thunderstorm hit the window pane.

Their thoughts were interrupted by loud voices that began to sound from the foyer.

"I wonder what they are arguing about downstairs?"

"I'm not sure, but thanks for following me up. I'm sure Remus or Tonks will tell us in the morning."

"You ready for sleep?" Ginny wrapped her arms around the older girl and squeezed.

A piercing bellow of "**_HERMIONE_**" brought both girls to their feet. Hermione threw open the bedroom door and tore down the stairs towards the foyer, Ginny on her heels. The sight she saw in front of the door froze her in the middle of the staircase.

There, standing on the rug, dripping like mangy dogs, stood Professor Severus Snape. Behind him, shielded from the angry horde of Order members, the blond hair of Draco Malfoy could be seen.

Remus stood against the wall, obviously the one who yelled for her. Yet he was being held in place by Shacklebolt, his wand arm pinned under Black's mother's portrait. The other Order members stood about, Mad-Eye next to Harry, like an ugly bodyguard. Minerva and Molly stood to the side with Arthur, while Fred and George restrained Tonks, who was confused about why Remus was being held down.

"Just what in _hell_ is going on," Hermione uttered from the fourth step up.

"Go back to bed, 'Mione," replied Harry, his eyes never leaving the Potion Master's face. "I'm just cleaning up down here."

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Him." speaking slowly and deliberately, Hermione grasped her wand tighter and weighed her options. The choices became all to narrow when she saw Harry wrinkle his brow and begin speaking again.

"Sod off, Miss Know-it-all," his cold voice from earlier back. "AVA-"

Launching herself from the step, the Gryffindor threw her body in front of the two outcasts, and directly in the path of Harry's wand, while casting a modified _petrificus totalus_ on Mad-Eye Moody.

"Unbind Moody and move, Hermione, tonight he dies."

"No, he bloody well doesn't," and without even resorting to magic, she plucked the wands out of his and Mad-Eye's hands. Gripping her own wand she stepped back, pushing Snape and Draco towards the closed door.

Harry watched in disbelief as she tucked the wands in the back band of her pajama bottoms and aimed her own at his chest.

"You will shut the hell up and listen to me. I am bloody sick and tired of everyone catering to your every wish and whim. For God's sake, Harry, you're 17 years old – you're a fucking child. A _fucking child_ whose mother saved him. Yes, you had a ruddy childhood, so did many of us. Short of the Weasleys, _none_ of us had sunshine and roses growing up. Hell, Harry," her voice drug his name out a bit, "lets see you turn into a werewolf every month for three days. Or maybe you would like to be mocked on a daily basis as a child, be made fun of because of your hair or your looks."

"Stop trying to make me feel sorry for him, Hermione."

"I was talking about _ME_, Harry, and my first years, but then that's your problem. You can't see past your own little nose. Besides, he doesn't want your pity. No one wants your pity, and I'm sick and tired of you dwelling on everyone else's. Rules don't apply to Potters; that was Dumbledore's mistake, his _only_ mistake. At this moment, Professor Snape has more honor and loyalty in his left foot than you could possibly scrounge up in your entire body."

She barely took a breath before launching on. "I love you, love you more than I could possibly explain, you are one of my best friends, and I cannot imagine my life without you. But I have served as the brains behind your little schemes and plots for the last six years because I am intelligent, and if you disregard my insistence that we hear Agapi out, then I _swear_ to you, you will fail in your mission to kill Voldemort. And when you do, I will be safe this time, along with those I care about."

The foyer was filled with stunned people, and one very unstunned werewolf. Ginny, who had remained on the stairs, had kept her eyes trained on Snape during Hermione's rant. The intimidating Potions Professor had gone from resembling a beaten dog, to, if possible, looking even more pitiful. His shoulders rolled forward, his back hunched, his hair hung down limply over his face, drops of water dripping and causing a puddle on the rug.

The silence was broken by a very soft "Taioyu"?

Without taking her eyes off the crowd, or her wand off of Harry, Hermione reached back and took Severus' hand in her own. Slowly, keeping herself between the members and Harry's prey, she led him to the staircase and pushed him up the stairs. Much to Molly's dismay, Ginny came down lower to help shield him. Ginny caught his eye momentarily and pointed to the open doorway at the top of the staircase, and allowed herself a hint of a triumphant smile as he shuffled into the bedroom.

Leveling her own wand at the group below, she put her hand on Hermione's upper arm and said boldly, "I can handle this, 'Mione, go on," and pushed her friend upwards, and slowing following to the top.

No sooner had the door shut than all hell broke loose. Ginny muttered a quick variation of the Girls dorm protection spell, and the staircase immediately became a giant slide that wouldn't allow anyone access. Tonks broke free of the twins, and tripping over herself, she pulled Kingsley off of Remus. Mad-Eye growled from where he was frozen in place. Kingsley stood in the mist of the confusion, while Arthur tried to comfort Molly who was screaming at Ginny. Ron, Fred, and George were trying to corral everyone back into the sitting room, where they could talk and Minerva could reason alone with Ginny.

Minerva stood to the side, eyeing the sopping wet Draco and wondering if anyone else besides Remus and herself knew the counter-spell for that particular Hogwarts charm. Finally assuming she needed to take order of the, well, Order, the Scottish witch shouted for attention.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, Fred, George, move Mr. Moody to the sitting room, and attempt to reverse the spell. I believe Miss Lupin did not use a curse that requires her own wand to counter it, but I would not be surprised if it isn't booby-trapped in some way. Ronald, take Harry into the kitchen, and Molly, please brew him some tea. Merlin knows the boy needs it."

"She has my wand, Professor," Harry began shouting, "mine _and_ Moody's!"

"She may have just stopped you from killing in cold blood, Mr. Potter, now exit this room before I tell you just how much of her speech I agree with. Arthur, can you please help Kingsley and the twins, then ask Kingsley and Moody to try and reach our remaining contact on the inside?"

Nodding (or grumbling) everyone left the foyer, save Remus, Tonks, Minerva, and Draco. Minerva began warding the doors shut, locking them and placing silencing charms.

"That should hold them for at least two hours. Ginerva Molly Weasley, fix this staircase right this instant."

Blushing, the young witch hastily complied.

"Now, get down here and take care of Mr. Malfoy. He must be just chilled to the bone. Remus, Miss Tonks, between the two of you, do you think you can get that room sealed and protected?"

Remus nodded and raced up the stairs, Tonks tripping along behind him. Minerva smiled a bit as she watched the werewolf and the woman who's hair still had the long chocolate waves cast joint spell after joint spell – wards that would protect the room, silence it, and make it impregnable to listening devices or hurtful charms. She was pleased to see that Tonks trusted not only her, but also Remus, explicitly. She may be clumsy, but she wasn't stupid.

"Miss Weasley, I believe the library is free," the Headmistress nodded as the redhead led the much taller blond boy down the hall and into an open room. "Remus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I'm going to remain here, in the foyer, tonight. Just until things settle down. Get some sleep, we'll finish this fight on the morrow."

"Are you really going to leave Ginny and Malfoy alone together tonight? Isn't that a tad improper?"

"Remus, I believe you and I both know that the last thing we have to worry about happening in the library is sex between Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. If those two ever manage to stop fighting long enough to kiss, I'll marry them myself. Now, go on to bed you two."

"Goodnight, Minerva," came Remus' weary answer.

"Night, Professor McGonagall," said Tonks.

"Night, children," the old witch replied, as waved her wand and transfigured a large ball of lint into a very cozy chair, before sitting back and getting comfortable for what would be a very long night.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the rug, the window to his back. A clap of thunder boomed outside, causing him to visibly flinch in the candlelight. She walked around Professor Snape, dressed in his voluminous black robes, his head lowered. She thought he was staring at the floor, but she couldn't be certain.

His eyes bore into the rug, and didn't move when her hands touched the top clasp of his outer robe. She unhooked it, and slid it off his shoulders, letting it pool like black sand at his feet. Her nimble fingers then began at the top of his inner robe, unbuttoning the rows of restriction.

_He had been 12, the summer before she turned 11 and left for Hogwarts. He had fallen in the little pond in the park next to her Granmum's house. He had stood in her bedroom, soaking wet, scared to death that his mother or father would find out and both of them would get in trouble. It was the last time he could remember feeling this vulnerable in front of someone._

_She could remember him rocking from one foot to the other as she had helped him remove his shirt. Even back then he was shy, his long black hair falling around his face and hiding it. It was the first time they had kissed._

She moved to stand behind him, and pulled the inner robe and his vest off, leaving only his solid white high collar shirt and black trousers. She gently turned Severus around and pushed him towards the bed, until he sat down, the wetness soaking into her blankets. Kneeling in front of him, she avoided his gaze and removed his boots and socks, slowly unlacing each shoe and carefully pulling it off his foot.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to remain in control.

She calmly stood up between his knees and moved to the top of his shirt, pushing each button through it's hole with careful precision, untucking the shirt, she started in silent horror at the scared slashes across his torso. Schooling her features, should he look at her, she slid her tiny hands onto his chest, running them up onto his shoulders and down his arms, guiding his final layer off his body.

Dropping it aside she reached for her soft pale white bath towel, and gently began drying his hair, careful of the raw open wound she could now see on the side of his neck. Laying the towel around his collarbone, she forced his chin upwards. Shadows danced across her face as the tiny flares sparkled in the otherwise pitch black room.

"Hermione," he began, finding his voice, "I'm so sor-"

"I _know_, Agapi, and I forgive you." She cut him off, his apologies meant nothing, because his actions were not what he would have chosen.

He could see her eyes, wet with pain – not pity, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Taioyu," he whispered. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, the white one with silver lining that he never left his rooms without. The one the house elves were not allowed to launder, or even touch. The one with tiny black stitching in the corner.

The one that with a flick of his wrist became the blanket again. The blanket with a tiny scrolled HJL in the corner, and a matching STS next to it.

"Agapi." One simple word…the name that reminded him of who he really was and why he played the foolish and dangerous game he played.

He reached down and grasped her hand, drawing it to his face, where he lightly laid a kiss on the stone of her betrothal ring. The vows he had made when he gave her that ring went beyond the rote Wizarding contracts. Even as young as he had been, he knew how lucky he was to be promised a wife, much less a girl who might love him.

"Agapi," she said with more force. She moved closer between his legs, putting her hands on either side of his face, she stared into the depths of his boyhood eyes, silently begging the twelve year old inside him to hear her.

"Taioyu!" He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body and burrowing his head in her stomach. She drew him to her, the droplets of rain left on his chest dampening her top and mixing with his tears, choked sobs for injustices that he had held inside for the better part of two decades finally breaking free. How many years had she sat before him, when he just wanted to call out _Taioyu_, instead of _Miss Granger_? How many times had he fallen at the feet of his _Lord_, and wondered why he had been denied his rightful family? Why couldn't life be fair for him, just once?

She removed the towel from his shoulders and ran her fingers lightly over the open abrasion; he was so distraught he didn't even feel the wandless healing magic smooth the skin.

Her fingertips finished their physical healing, and moved up into his hair, she stroked his scalp, murmuring soothing words. Hushing him, she used the sounds every woman is born with comfort and quiet the damaged soul in her arms.

Finally, his cries quieted and she drew her hands back to the sides of his face, using her fingers to erase the tracks of his tears. Her fingertips were replaced by her kisses, starting with his eyelids, her own eyelashes dancing with his, and slowly moving down his hollow cheeks to the corner of his mouth. She withdrew every so slightly, and found him hungrily following her retreat and capturing her willing mouth with his own.

She leaned into him, pushing him backwards on the bed, just as he drew her down on top of him.

They lay intertwined, his soaked wool trousers clinging to his legs and causing her satin pajama pants to hug to her own. His arms fumbled around her, one hand laced through her hair, tugging the bun so her curls would fall around her face. The other gripped her hip in between where her low-slung bottoms ended and her tank top had ridden up. His calloused thumb rubbing the point of her bone, the friction reminding her all too clearly just how much the boy she loved had grown up.

Her own hands were busy, she held his face with her right hand, caressing the apex of his ear and gripping the back of his neck – pulling him close, while her left was sandwiched between their bodies, stroking his chest and running over the stray black hairs that stretched over his pale skin. Her chest pressed into his, the now moist, chilled fabric accentuating her breasts, and the graze of her peaked nipples through the cloth on his torso caused him to moan into her kisses. He forced himself to pull back, clenching her hair tightly around his fingers, and pushing her hips every so slightly away from his own.

Like his clothes that lay scattered about the floor of her and Ginny's room, every vestige of his greasy evil professor persona had been removed, leaving behind only a man with the last tiny flame of hope.

She was the fuel for his fire, and when he finally broke their kisses, laying on his back so she could curl up beside him in silence, the look on his face was a rare one for him – anticipation.

For twenty years he lived dreading the next day, the next call by the Dumbledore and by Dark Lord, the next sacrifice that he would be _expected_ to willing give.

But now – she had returned.

And so had he.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo Hoo and extra long chapter. Next week's chapter is already written and with my beta (**_Weasel vs. Ferret_** – where we see what is happening in the library with Ginny and Draco). However, both my beta and I are graduating in the next couple of weeks (yes, it took me ten years!), and then my beta is heading to ITALY! (YEAH for Drakien!) So, May could be a tad rough on updates, because, _really_, you want my work betaed. 

I've also had a few people mention that Malenki is a Russian word, the masculine form of the word "little" and wouldn't apply to Hermione. Yes, I know that it is masculine, but please keep in mind that Remus was three or four when he gave Hermione her nickname. Do YOU know a rational four year old boy who understands proper tenses/forms? Same goes for Hermione and Severus. Chances are if they had lived their lives without the time turner, they would have eventually dropped the "childhood nicknames" and called each other by their proper names. However, at this juncture, all they have is their childhood ties, and all three of them are clinging to those fragile bonds.

Yes, Harry is extremely snotty...and bratty...and confused...give him time. I think between Book 6 and 7 is when he's got to TRULY grow up. It's not easy. I think you'll like him more as time goes on.


	6. Weasel vs Ferret

_**Weasel vs. Ferret**_

**_Chapter 5_**

It was beneath Draco's station to show fear, however he had to admit he was as close as he had ever been to pissing himself when he was cornered with his godfather in the doorway. And it had followed the first time he could remember truly questioning Severus Snape.

"_Professor, how do you know they won't kill us immediately? How can you be sure we'll be safe?"_

"_I'm not sure I will be safe, but the Headmistress will protect you."_

"_How can you trust a Gryffindor?"_

_With eyes flashing Severus had turned on the younger Slytherin._

"_For once in your life, Mr. Malfoy, learn to hold your tongue. We are going directly into the Lion's Den and upsetting one of the mother Lionesses will get us both killed. At least pretend you've a bit of cunning intelligence!"_

"_One of?"_

"_Between Minerva, Molly, Miss Weasley, and Hermione, yes, offending just one of them could get us both killed. Gryffindor men are nothing compared to a Gryffindor woman who feels her home has been threatened."_

Draco had pondered his familiarity with the mudblood. He knew by now that Snape was a double agent, so the matron of the blood traitor brood he could understand, but since when was Granger "Hermione"?

Then they had snuck in the door, Draco being amazed when the home appeared out of nowhere, only to be announced by the portrait of Black's mother, who shouted in glee at a pureblood's arrival.

"Cissa's boy! Have you come to save your dear Auntie Walburga from these awful blood traitors?"

"Hush, you sodding painting, before you get us killed," muttered Severus.

Unfortunately, his warning came too late for the onslaught of Order members that came to investigate the painting's proclamation.

It had all happened in a rush…Severus had pushed him into the corner, and was standing in front, protecting him from the influx of people that poured through the doorway. The old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, the werewolf, was the first one through, and had actually smiled at Severus, before he was pushed aside by Potter and DADA Professor number four, the crazy Auror.

As expected, Potter and Moody had advanced on them, wands drawn.

Draco had been stunned when the werewolf had drawn his wand, and aimed it at Potter, and told him to calm down. Things seemed to take a turn for the worse when the huge black Auror had pinned the werewolf to the wall, and the rest of the crowd all began screaming at each other. Potter's deep green eyes sending a very clear message of hate to the two Slytherins.

Then the werewolf had called for the mudblood.

Everything after that got sort of hazy in the blond teen's mind. The girl had appeared at the head of the stairs, and actually attacked her fellow Gryffindors, to the point of absconding with Potter and an Auror's wand. He knew that somehow his godfather had been led off to Granger's room, and the girl Weasel had helped her.

Then the bloody McGonagall had moved in front of him, totally blocking his view as his enemies – _were they enemies now?_ – were sent like children to their rooms.

He was safe.

Until the idiot Headmistress handed him over to the girl Weasel.

Damn.

He followed the red head to the library, only because he had never been before and wouldn't have been able to walk in front. Besides, he was cold, hungry, wandless, and a tad scared.

For his mother, of course.

No, no, nothing for _him_ to be scared of! He was Draco, the Crown Prince of Slytherin.

She pointed to the armchair, and used her foot to lift his cloak off the floor where he had dropped it, skillfully transfiguring it into a pair of blue men's pajama pants.

"Where's my dinner?"

"I'm not your house elf, Malfoy, stop acting like an arse."

"Poor, stupid, house elf, blood traitor…" Draco retorted, "all the same to me."

"Sit in the chair, prat, and let me do what Professor McGonagall sent me to do. There's a bit of fruit in the bowl on the table. It'll have to do for tonight."

"Aren't you a little cold?" he asked, taking in her short shorts and tank, after reaching for an apple.

"I was on my way to bed when you and Snape showed up."

"Ever so sorry to have interrupted your night with our problems, Weasellette."

She waved her wand menacingly in his face and scowled.

"Don't think I won't send another hex your way."

"Your Gryffindor honor won't let you attack an unarmed Wizard."

"I have no problems with extermination."

"Can't you find an original insult?"

"Certainly, when you figure out something more degrading to your sensibilities than poor and blood traitor, I'll come up with something other than arse and Ferret. Now hold still, you ponce," and with that she began casting drying and warming charms over his clothes.

* * *

"Why are you moving your hips like that?" 

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Ferret?"

"You're swaying your hips funny, it's hurting my eyes, stop."

"I'm not doing anything, you prat, besides trying to heal the wound on your forehead."

"You're doing _something_ with your hips…"

"If I am, it's purely unconscious; stop looking at my damn hips anyway."

"Would you rather me look straight ahead?" Draco raised his eyes to Ginny's chest that was positioned directly in front of his body, as she was leaning close to clean and repair the gash.

"Just close your eyes, or else I'll _accidentally _heal this into a lightning bolt scar."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Care to push me, Malfoy?"

Wisely, the wandless Slytherin closed his eyes and sent himself to a happier place. "Blood traitor, blood traitor, blood traitor…" he chanted quietly.

He could sense her breath on his ear, and her low husky whisper sent shivers down his spine; her tongue darted so close to his earlobe he could almost feel the hot wetness.

"It's too bad you're such a sodding bastard, or I might have shown you exactly how my hips do move."

He sat stunned, although one couldn't tell with his eyes welded shut, and heard her walk to the door to check the protective wards.

_Did the blood traitor just flirt with me? While she is easily the most attractive weasel…_

"Change into the pants, you'll be more comfortable to sleep."

Mere moments later cloth hit him in the face, and he opened his eyes to see the transfigured pair of navy lounging pants and also a white t-shirt in his lap.

"Get up and get dressed so I can transfigure the armchairs into beds."

"We aren't sleeping here together, are we?" Draco asked, horrified (_and secretly intrigued_) on so many levels at the prospect.

"Well, I can't go back to my room, and warding us both in here is safer for you, since you don't have a wand yet, and there are quite a few wizards here who would like to see you dead. Lucky for you, I'm not _currently_ one of them."

He stood up from the chair and backed to a corner.

"Close your eyes, and explain to me, Weasellette, why Severus won't be coming down to join me tonight so you can go back up with the mudblood."

She obeyed (_for propriety's sake of course)_ and closed her eyes, but couldn't stop giggling.

"Just what is so fucking funny?"

"Stop cussing. I can't believe I get to be the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Fine."

She did and gave an appraising glance at the boy she would be sharing a room with. _She did so love the body of a well-proportioned Seeker._ Grinning with delight she transfigured the armchairs quickly, and crawled into one of the beds, holding a pillow in her lap.

"This isn't a sodding slumber party, Red."

"Oh, I know, but this is going to be one of the best moments of my life."

"Any time spent in my presence should make you feel that way," came the cocky retort.

"See, Ferret, I get to be the one to tell you that Hermione isn't a muggle. She's Remus Lupin's sister."

"The werewolf? He's a blood traitor and a beast, just as bad."

"It gets better," she shot him an evil smile…_like the one that Voldemort would give if he ever actually accepted a lemon drop from his nemesis_. "I get to see the look on your face when I tell you to whom she's betrothed."

"This is getting tiresome, Weasellette, get on with it."

"To Snape."

She was right….it was priceless.

* * *

**A/N:** I love my beta...however she has confessed she was sloshed like a drunk sailor when she betated this...sigh...I heart her forever! Next chapter is already written and with my beta (I did as Drakien to wait until she was sober to beta that one). **_Banter in the Bedrooms_** will be up next Sunday! In which we see the morning after...in each bedroom. 


	7. Banter in the Bedroom

_**Banter in the Bedrooms**_

**_Chapter 6_**

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place came awake in stages. Minerva was up first, although no one was ever sure if she actually slept. As the various rooms became home to conscious individuals again, the witch took a moment to rest her head in her hands and curse Albus for leaving her in charge of the Order, the school, and the lives of the soldiers in this bloody war.

She had a feeling today was going to be explosive.

* * *

Ginny rolled over, stretching, before curling up again on her side. A soft sigh of contentment slipped out her perfect pout of a mouth. 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the girl in the bed next to him, mentally listing the curses and hexes he would throw at Severus when he escaped this hellhole. Really, it was unreasonable to expect a teenage boy to sleep this close to any reasonably attractive teenage girl. _Really_.

* * *

Remus woke slowly and tightened his grip on the young woman in his arms. Her hair had faded to a soft lavender, and now only fell to her shoulders. 

"Tonks, you awake?"

"Mornin', Remus," she answered, shifting her body closer and intertwining her fingers in his.

"We need to get up; Minerva will require us."

"Can I have 10 minutes?"

"You want to shower first?"

She turned her head to look at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Showering? That might take us 20 minutes," she pushed the covers off her, and led the blushing werewolf into the bathroom.

* * *

Severus had slept only a few hours, waking as Hermione shifted in her sleep. He was laying on his back, left arm under his head, and his right arm holding his betrothed close to him. She was on her side, her leg haphazardly thrown across his own, her arm and hand possessively laying on his torso. Her brown curls tickled his nose, especially when she started burrowing her head into his side. He carefully lifted his head and brought his hand down to brush her hair back to the nape of her neck. 

"Agapi?"

"Good morning, Hermione."

"I, I tho-," her voice caught, but he waited patiently for her to finish, "I thought you were a dream."

"Nightmare more than likely, at least according to the diaries and journals of Hogwarts students."

"_My_ most perfect dream."

He squeezed her and tilted his head to kiss her forehead.

"Hermione, will you answer a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"What did we lose and how?"

She responded by clenching her hand on his side, and he could feel a cool trail of a tear drop from her face to his chest.

"Come on, Taioyu, when we open that door, I'm as good as dead. Let me have a few moments of happiness knowing what I should have gotten, my little swot."

"Bastard."

"But I'm your bastard," he waited uncomplainingly for her to speak. She sighed resignedly and began telling what she could of her gifted memories.

"We set the date for our wedding two months after my graduation. We had to postpone the ceremony, because my matron of honor's body was delivered at my doorstep the morning we were set to wed, as a warning against being friendly with blood traitors and standing against Voldemort. Her husband killed her."

"But that would have been before the bir–"

"Right in one," she cut him off, not wanting to think to hard on the implications. "We married two weeks later than originally scheduled. You and Remus eventually came to a truce with Sirius and James, Dumbledore took a more active role in forcing everyone to work together for the good of the Order. Lily and I got pregnant around the same time."

"Bloody hell, I _wanted _to be a father?"

"You? I had to put my transfiguration apprenticeship on hold because of all the horrid morning sickness!"

"You took a break from something? How ever did you cope?"

"It was painful," she continued, lifting her head to glare at him before laying it back down, "but essential. And you didn't hear the prophecy, so Voldemort never heard the prophecy – "

"I've paid my penance for that," he said, bitterly.

"I'm not blaming you," she countered, "it was necessary, and if it makes you feel any better, nothing really changed. Harry's parents died anyway. Only about a year later…"

"Tell me," he encouraged, not even quite sure why he wanted to hear the details of his other life. Dumbledore had sworn to him that this was for the best for everyone, but Severus would be the first to admit that Dumbledore could rarely see the trees for the forest, and many times those trees would suffer quite a bit for the good of the world.

"We had three wonderful, perfect years together. Then you, Moony, and James were sent on a mission. You all were killed. Deatheaters somehow captured you, tortured you, then _he _delivered your body to my front steps, just like on our wedding day. I lost it…Lily and I had the children that day at our house. They were almost two, and loved playing together. Agapi, I watched the pensive…I died holding our daughter – standing in the front doorway, staring at your body, screaming. I couldn't stop screaming, even to save our child's life."

"Voldemort and Lucius were there," she continued without pausing, as if by stopping she would somehow lose her nerve to recount the story. "I don't know who actually killed us, Satan himself, or his _Twisted Angel_. They just swept past me, our bodies lying on the threshold where we had dropped to the ground. The damn pensive let me see her die…Lily gave her life for Harry, and Voldemort disappeared."

"Harry even got that stupid lightening bolt scar. Lucius ran in fear, before gathering the stray Deatheaters up, and leading them himself. He killed Harry when Harry turned 12. Lily's death gave him an additional decade." She finished, chuckling harshly at the memories.

"It's not your fault."

"Not my fault? I loved our child as much as Lily loved Harry, and I couldn't stop screaming to save her," Hermione's voice remained strong, but Severus could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks and onto his torso.

"You haven't lost me, and you haven't lost our daughter," he ran his calloused thumb over her closed eyelid, brushing the stray teardrop off her face.

"We haven't opened the door yet."

"So true, my Taioyu, so true."

* * *

"Move over prat," came a scratchy voice from one of the small beds. 

"Next time, Fred, you sleep on the floor," came a matching voice from the same bed.

"Wake up, the lot of ya," muttered Harry, fumbling for his glasses and kicking Ron in the process.

"Oof! _Bloody fucking hell_, Harry, no need to step on me," came the youngest Weasley boy's complaint from his bedroll on the ground.

"Come on, we have to get up and get my wand back. Move," Harry commanded, prodding Ron with his foot, and bouncing the twin bed full of twins with his arms.

"Just a couple more hours, 'Arry, then we'll be up to help get your wand," said Fred, or George, Harry couldn't tell which was which at the moment.

"Hermione is currently bewitched into thinking Snape is her fiancé and has my wand and Moody's! We have to go save her."

"Mione's the last girl in the world that needs our saving," grumbled Ron, pulling his Cannons blanket over his head, mumbling the rest from under the covers. "She'd hex our arses to Hogsmeade and back if we tried to save her."

Now Harry needed these three brothers to wake up and align themselves firmly on his side. And if playing the "poor Hermione" card wasn't going to work, he would just have to strike below-the-Weasley-belt.

"Fine, just remember that right now your baby sister is locked in a room with the evil Ferret who tried to kill Dumbledore."

_Yes, that did the trick_, he thought smugly.

* * *

Molly had sent the four boys upstairs to bed only four hours before. Minerva knew she and Arthur had settled in the sitting room for the night, after running Moody and Shacklebot off. 

Convincing Moody to leave without his wand had been a moment of brilliance on Molly's part. But the Order needed to get in touch with their last remaining spy, and only Kingsley and Mad-Eye knew the contact procedure.

Molly was showing her motherly instincts again, taking that moment to appear in the foyer with two cups of strong tea. She handed one to Minerva, and waited patiently as second chair was transfigured next to the first.

"Now what, Minerva?" she said, breaking the silence.

"Now we wait. Care to tell me where Arthur is?"

"He's following a lead. Seems convinced he can help Severus."

"Ah, back to first names again?"

"Minerva, while I don't approve of Hermione's methods, I can also admit that if I am going to lose her as my future-daughter-in-law, Severus is her match in so many ways. Ronald seemed almost accepting of her revelation last night. It was Harry that took six cups of tea and a plateful of biscuits to calm down."

"Ah, chocolate biscuits, the eternal comfort food."

"Arthur adores her, he's always loved her like a daughter. Told me last night, after the boys left, that Dumbledore had used his ministry research to form many of Hermione's memories. He said he feels responsible for her in a way."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I can't. He's taken the role of father to another level," she turned to look at the older witch. "Most men get a woman pregnant, then don't reappear until it's time to teach the boys Quidditch, or scare off a potential suitor. Arthur's the most hands on father I've ever known, I know I'm lucky, Minerva, he's taught my boys to love and respect me. Even Percy, deep down, feels guilty for hurting the family."

"Your sons are becoming amazing men," Minerva said, before lapsing into another silence.

They sat for a moment drinking their tea, listening for a sound from any room.

"I'm worried about Bill."

"He'll pull through, and he's in love with Fleur. Sending them to France for the next month or so, until the wedding, was a wise choice."

"He doesn't need me anymore."

"Molly, dear, boys always need their mother, even if it's just to teach them how to keep out of trouble with their wives."

"I'm going to go fix breakfast trays to send to each room," said Molly, as she stood to exit to the kitchen, chuckling at Minerva's astute statement.

* * *

"Remus! Molly sent us jam and tea and muffins!" 

The older man stuck his head out of the bathroom, running a hand through his still damp hair.

"Ya want strawberry or boysenberry?" Tonks asked, zipping up her black _Weird Sister_ hoodie and tucking her legs underneath her on the bed. She began messily spreading the goop on the muffins.

"Nymphadora," Remus began, his tone low as he looked at the entirely too young witch sitting on his bed. "Perhaps we should talk about this again."

"Shut yer trap, ya bloody git." She stuck her hand in the air and began to count off on her jam covered fingers, "You're a werewolf, check. You're older, check. I'm a clumsy, young, and a shape-shifter, check, check check. We're perfect for each other…no one else would have us." The smile on her face as she spoke was betrayed by the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You're my _first_ choice, Tonks," he said sincerely.

"Right then, now, strawberry or boysenberry?"

Grasping her left wrist, he ran his tongue over her jam covered index finger, and smirked.

"Strawberry tastes perfect."

* * *

"SEVERUS! Don't move your feet!" 

"I was just going to turn over," he said, frustrated at his position.

"Molly sent us breakfast. It's sitting on the end of your side of the bed."

"Can I have my wand to check it for poison?"

"She wouldn't…."

"Do you remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Skeeter?"

"Good point, I'll find my wand."

* * *

"I can't believe Mum locked us in! I'm starving!" 

"Oh, poor ickle – "

" – Ron-Ron is hungry."

"Leave him alone, guys, I'm ready to get out of here, too," came Harry's response.

A small pop and a soft tinkle of dish on dish turned the twins attention to the desk where a large tray appeared.

"Oh!"

"Tea!"

"And toast with – "

" – fried tomatoes!"

"Mum – "

" – loves – "

" – us. – "

"Can you three not think of anything besides food?" Harry asked, as Ron pushed past his brothers to pour a cup of tea and grab a dish off the tray.

"Weasley trait, dear Harry. Here, have a slice," Fred shoved in his direction a piece of bread, covered with a delicious battered and cooked tomato resting atop.

Giving in to his stomach's protests, Harry took the breakfast offering and ate it, refusing to watch the three redheads gorge on the food.

* * *

"Weasellette. Weasellette. WEASELLETTE!" 

"What!" Ginny sat upright with a start, waving her wand that she had stuck under her pillow around the room.

"When are they going to let us out?" Draco asked, not even bothering to look over at her.

Ginny turned to stare at the boy lying on the bed next to her, eyes trained on the ceiling, no emotion in his voice, other than when he briefly raised it to waken her.

"After breakfast, I'm sure," she answered. "No need to yell, prat."

"What are we suppose to have to eat?"

"Fruit, pumpkin juice, and cereal, apparently," Ginny replied, pointing towards a tray that had appeared on the low coffee table.

"I only eat wheat cereal," Draco said haughtily, ignoring the rustling coming from the other bed.

"Yes, with sliced strawberries atop. Stuff it, Ferret, and come partake, it's all correct."

"You know what I eat? I never took you for a stalker," he retorted, rolling over to stare at his unlikely breakfast companion. She was sitting on the floor, kneeling in front of the table, carefully slicing juicy red strawberries and dropping them on a bowl of cereal.

"Hard to miss your complaining when the kitchens were out of stock," she answered, not even looking up from her task, as she popped a slice in her mouth.

"Fixing me breakfast; how quaint."

"Fix your own," Ginny said, darting her tongue out to catch a tiny sliver of strawberry that had escaped.

_Ignore the mouth, the lips, and the tongue. Especially the pink, wet tongue._

"You're quite rude. Didn't your parents teach you it was bad form to eat before your guests?"

"Didn't your parents teach you it was bad form to commit murder?"

"Shut up, bitch," came the dark answer.

Suddenly the familiar banter and insults had crossed into the uncharted. Draco remained on his bed, sitting on the edge, defeated with his head resting on one hand.

Ginny looked up and caught his eye. He looked almost human…it was as if for the first time ever, she was actually looking at a fellow teen, with a family torn apart by this war.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "That was uncalled for this early in the morning."

He held her gaze. "Try again after lunch."

"Eat your breakfast, you snake."

Draco wasn't sure that even qualified as an insult.

* * *

**A/N: _Happy Mothers Day_** to all the other mums out there. My two boys and I are going to have a delish lunch (of course, when they are 6 and 4, I still get to pay….but whatever!). As I mentioned before, Agapi will be taking a 2-3 week break. Both my beta and I are graduating this week (**WOOT!**), then she leaves for Italy for 2 weeks. 

I was hoping to have the next chapter written, but Arthur Weasley is giving me a few problems. I _HAVE_ finished 3 chapters of Agapi, just not the next one! I promise he'll be written and ready to go when my beta gets back from the vineyards of Europe… All will be good by June!

As a meager appeasement, she's betaing a one-shot called **_Ginny Potter's Unconventional Family _**(don't worry, Hermione and Snape show up) for me to post. I'll also try and get up a few **_Slices of Life_** while she is gone. **THANKS** for the reviews, I'm eager to hear how you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Mayhem in the Morning

_**Mayhem in the Morning**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"MOLLY! HONEY! GET EVERYONE IN HERE, PLEASE!"

Minerva took Molly's teacup out of her hand, and moved towards the kitchen, smiling to herself as Molly stuck her head into the sitting room where her husband had flooed back from the Ministry.

"Now, Arthur dear?"

"I found it! Albus was a sharp one, that old coot, left it plain as day hidden in my old case files. Seven years ago he knew how he was going to die. Left an explanation in his own handwriting. Even included all the research about how he prepared Hermione's memories. Oh, it's brilliant, Molly-wobbles dear, he was bloody brilliant!

"Arthur! Language!"

"Gather everyone up, I suspect Moody and Kingsley will be arriving shortly. Passed them at the Ministry, said they had new information about our spy."

Minerva entered the room to see Arthur's excited face, and Molly's look of adoration for her husband. For a moment she saw two redheaded Prefects that use to steal away to the kitchen after curfew for a cuppa and biscuits together. The Weasley children had really taken after their parents much more than they knew.

"Arthur, I'll gather the various Order members from the bedrooms, however, do you want Severus and Mr. Malfoy here?"

"Ah, hmmm," the eldest Mr. Weasley took a moment to decide what was safe, and finally came to a decision. "Severus, yes, of course. I do believe that Hermione and Remus can keep the peace with our help. Draco on the other hand, lets leave him and Ginny together for a bit longer, eh?"

"Do you think that's safe?" questioned Molly.

"For Draco or for Ginny?"

Minerva discreetly exited, leaving the couple kissing after Molly laid a right good pinch on her husband's bum.

* * *

"Remus, dear, I need your help getting the boys up."

"Coming," came Lupin's voice through the door.

"I knocked on Nymphadora's door, and she didn't answer. Do you think you could rouse her to help?"

"Certainly, Minerva."

A smothered giggling-snort from the bedroom caused Minerva to take a step back to the door.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Are you alone?"

"Of course he's not," Hermione's voice brought the older witch around. "Albus told him to find love, and my guess is that my darling brother finally took the old coot's advice."

"Miss Lupin! Such reprehensible language! He's been gone less than a week!" She studied the younger girl closely, Hermione had pulled on a clean pair of linen trousers and was buttoning up a light pink oxford over her white shell tank. Her hair fell down from a frizzy ponytail.

"MOONY!" Hermione banged on the door, "lets go! I know you've been up as long as I have."

Remus opened the door and took her for a moment before answering. "Eager to go to your destruction, now aren't you little one?"

Minerva just stared at the pair, Remus was wearing a pair of old, but clean and pressed khakis, and a white oxford. His hair, the same colour as Hermione's, and sticking out at odd angles. How anyone could have missed the family resemblance between the two was shocking.

"Wotcher, Hermione!"

"Tonks! Have fun?"

"Don't answer that, Nymphadora," cautioned Minerva. "This is still a house full of children. How the four of you could be acting so disgraceful!"

"Minerva, I will have you know that I have refrained from any behavior that would sully Hermione's name."

"Severus, there you are. I, believe, perhaps, you should go straight downstairs to Molly and Arthur."

"Here, take mine and Moody's wand. I'm going to give Harry back his before we come down."

Severus raised his eyebrow questioningly, but took the proffered wands and after locking eyes with each Lupin in turn, headed down the stairs to the sitting room.

"Now, shall we get Mr. Potter and the Weasley brothers?"

"Headmistress, I think I should go alone to talk to them."

"Four on one? I don't think so, Hermione!"

"Fine, then let me take Tonks and Remus, you go on downstairs and brief Severus. I know he is concerned about Draco."

Remus waited until Minerva had cleared the bottom step and was out of earshot before turning his big brother voice on.

"Don't think you'll be sharing a room with him again until you're married."

"Try being a little less of a hypocrite, Moony. At least I didn't shag him."

A sputtering noise came from Tonks.

"It's okay, Tonks, I'm glad the two of you finally agreed to be together and happy. Albus wanted it, the more love in the world, the better. Did you try it in the shower?"

"Hermione Jane Lupin! That's none of your damn business."

"When I _do_ decide to sleep with my betrothed, I'll let you know, even though it's none of _your _damn business, either. Until then, can we focus on the fact that I have to deal with Harry, not to mention Fred, George, and Ron?"

"You win, Malenki," he threw his hands into the air, and then reached back to draw his wand from his back pocket, leading the way to the boys bedroom.

"He gave up a little to easy, eh?" She whispered to the blushing bubble-gum haired woman beside her.

"I'd be cautious…"

"You know, if I had to pick a sister, someone for Remus, I would have picked you," Hermione whispered to Tonks, squeezing her arm lightly.

She couldn't tell if she imagined Tonks' hair growing darker pink or not, but the smile from her friend's face spoke volumes.

"Wards are off, boys, we're coming in," Remus announced, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wotcher Tonks! Professor! Mione!" chorused Fred and George from the bed they were sitting on. Ron was leaning against the headboard of the other bed, legs stretched out, ankles crossed. All three were in jeans, and various Cannons t-shirts.

"Morning guys," Hermione looked around the room from the doorway, hesitantly searching for Harry.

"Y'ur Dad's back, says he wants to talk to everyone downstairs about the situation and new information," Tonks informed them. "Where's Harry?"

"He was the last to shower," Ron answered. "It would be best if the four of ya headed downstairs and left Mione up here for a few." He gestured around the room and pointed to the door.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Remus argued.

"No, it's all right," Hermione answered, pushing her way past her brother and Tonks to sit on the foot of Ron's bed. "Go, we should do this part alone anyway."

"Twenty minutes, then I'm coming back up if you aren't down," Remus countered, giving Ron a hard look.

"Out." Ron fixed his glare on the adults, refusing to back down. "We'll take as much time as we need. I don't care who she is or was, the three of us have to handle this together."

"He's right, go," Hermione's calm voice was betrayed by her hands that clenched the bedspread.

Against every instinct, Remus forced himself to usher the twins and Tonks out of the room. The scent of his sister's fear overwhelming him, but if he had learned anything about Hermione, it was that she was usually right.

The door closed behind the quartet, and Hermione continued to stare at the wall, unable to speak. Ron broke the silence.

"Bloody hell, Mione, why did ya have to go and say all that stuff last night?"

"I was scared and angry, Ron," her voice choked in her throat. "I thought he was going to kill Severus."

"And this really is a bad thing?"

She turned her body towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"I brought Harry his wand back, I'm unarmed. He can hex me if he wants to," she cried. "Just don't let him hurt Severus, please, Ron."

"Come here, Miss Mental," he reached out and pulled her to him, letting her curl into his lap. "No one is going to curse you, hex you, or otherwise hurt you while I'm around."

"Brave words, Ron, are you sure you can back them up?" Harry spoke from the bathroom door. He had pulled a pair of jeans on, but his shirt lay on the side desk. His jet black hair for once wasn't sticking up at odd angles, likely because it was still dripping wet.

"Shut up, git, you're wand's at the end of the bed," Ron removed a hand from Hermione's back just long enough to point at the wand peeking out from under the rumpled cover where it was hiding. "And put on a shirt, no one here wants to see you're bloody Quidditch abs."

Instead of doing either, Harry simply sank to the floor, kneeling beside the bed where his best friends sat.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you, Harry!" cried a horrified Hermione. "I love you!"

"Would you choose him over us?"

"Would you make me?"

"No," Ron interrupted, "I wouldn't." He gave Harry a pointed glare.

"I'm not going to bloody apologize to her, she's in the wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione, softly. "I just wish you could understand."

"He's a git, a horrid git who killed Dumbledore, and tormented us for six years!"

"Dad's got new information."

"I WATCHED him, Ron! And he hates us!"

"He's jealous."

Hermione leaned her head up to glance at her other best friend.

"What? I'm not stupid. It's obvious he's been resentful of the time we get to spend with you. He's had to watch us to ruddy kids be your best mates instead of him. He's been jealous for six years."

"Jealousy? No one can be that jealous!"

"You're jealous. Jealous and angry that Hermione has someone important to her. Someone possibly more important that you and I."

"That's not it at all," Harry protested.

"Isn't it? Think about it, mate. When was the last time Hermione wasn't right about something? She shouldn't have hexed Mad-Eye or taken your wands. But you weren't listening to her. None of us were."

"But, that's not the point."

"It is the point. She _IS_ the brains behind our schemes. Even with the Marauder's Map and your cloak, she's the one who planned down to the wire, and brought it all off without a hitch. The DA was her idea, mate, she's the heroine in this war. The least we could have done was hear her out."

"RON – SHE'S SLEEPING WITH SNAPE!"

"No, I'm not!" Hermione blushed, "well, okay, we SLEPT together, but we're betrothed!"

Ron grasped her chin firmly in his hand, and forced her to look up at him.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart and soul."

"Then I forgive you for being a brat. And I apologize for being a git. Harry, do you have something you want to say?"

Harry rocked back on his heels and stared down at the two people he had loved longer than anyone else in the world.

"Yeah, Ron," he asked, "when did you actually get smarter than me?"

He was rewarded with Hermione launching herself off the bed and into his arms, clutching him tightly around the neck.

"OOOOF, git'er off me, Ron!"

"I told you to put on a shirt."

"This doesn't mean I'm sorry," he began.

"I know," came Hermione's muffled reply.

"This doesn't mean I like him." He continued.

"I know," she repeated, her face nestled into his neck.

"We will talk about this again, all of us."

"I know."

"We're going to be okay, Mione. All of us, and I know I need you to defeat Voldemort."

"And?" prompted Ron.

"And I know I need you as my friend."

"Good."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Harry."

"Ron, come on up and make a Hermione sandwich – "

"Sod off, mate, I don't touch blokes with their clothes off, girl in the middle or not."

"Get dressed, Mr. Weasley's waiting downstairs." Hermione pulled herself back from Harry, collapsing onto the bed, her head laying on Ron's leg. "We need to hurry so we can be briefed, before we begin to plan the search. I was thinking of spending the afternoon in the library, and could use the help from the two of you – "

"Ever the bossy one, eh?"

Rolling her eyes at her boys, she accepted Harry's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Downstairs?"

"Downstairs."

"Promise you won't hex him?" Hermione stopped with a hand on the doorknob.

"I promise to hear Mr. Weasley, and you, out first."

Sensing it was as good a promise as she was going to get she gave up, for now.

* * *

Ron went into the room first, stopping momentarily to look around at who was where. Fred, George, and Tonks were over in a corner, going through a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes box, likely a new Auror product. His mum was sitting next to Snape on the couch, with McGonagall and his Dad sitting in chairs across from them. Professor Moody and Kingsley were talking to Snape, from next to the fireplace where they stood.

"Are we sure? Has one of our people identified the bodies?"

"Our spy did," Mad-Eye said, gruffly. "Sure as could be."

"Professor Moody?" Hermione interrupted the Order members. "I'm sorry about last night."

Turning his magic eye on her, Moody let out a rather scary chuckle.

"Constant vigilance, I preach, girly – you hit me fair and square last night. Excellent spellwork. Not many can say they took down Mad-Eye Moody!"

Severus rose from the couch, heading towards Hermione.

"Severus, wait, we need to tell the boys about the letter from Albus, and then about the deaths – "

"NO!" Severus stopped Arthur mid-sentence. "I need to tell Hermione that part, and I'll tell Draco as well."

"God, no –" Hermione's face became pale, and she leaned into Ron.

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's lost someone important to her, and may need a moment," Severus answered.

"He doesn't know yet?" Her question was directed at Snape.

"I am on my way to tell him."

"Let me come with."

"He isn't going to accept or understand you being there."

"Then tell him I'm there for Ginny!"

"No, Hermione."

"DAMN it, Severus, I'm the only reason he's even ALIVE, and I'm going with!"

Everyone stood in silence at the angry Gryffindor staring down the man most of them had either had as a Professor, or knew as the most surly, disagreeable man they had met.

"Very well, come along," he stalked out of the room, with Hermione following close behind.

"I've never seen him acquiesce like that to anyone but Dumbledore…" Minerva said, a bit awed. The rest of the room just stared at the now empty doorway.

Except Ron, Harry, and Remus who shared a knowing look.

"That's because," Harry explained, "you've not been paying close enough attention to Hermione's powers of persuasion."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay – send all gifts, packages, thank you cards to my beta. Not only did Drakien work through this chapter with me, she also helped me finish the NEXT chapter. THEN she did all the betaing in between packing to go to Italy. Yes, my beta loves me. No, you can't have her. Seriously, though, I never would have been able to stay on track getting these out if she hadn't been so durn persistent. As always, hope you enjoy! Chapter 8 (**_The Slytherin Prefect) _**will be out next week, on schedule, and the library doors will open for a difficult chat.

Thanks to everyone who reviews. I adore hearing what you think of the story.


	9. The Slytherin Prefect

_**The Slytherin Prefect**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Ginny, open the door."

At the sound of her name, Ginny leapt off the still transfigured bed, dropping the book she was reading to swing open the door.

"Hermione! You've come to save me! Is Harry okay? Oh, _Professor _– "

"Miss Weasley," Severus gave a curt nod. "I trust you and Mr. Malfoy are well?"

"I'm fine, Professor, other than being bored senseless locked in with her," drawled Draco from where he lay, on his side, one arm behind his head, the other holding open a rare book on Dark Art Medicine he had found on the shelf.

"Get inside, Severus," Hermione gave a gentle shove, "the last thing we need is to be out in the hallway."

"Sit up, Mr. Malfoy, we need to talk," Severus said in his best Head of House voice.

"Alone." Draco countered.

"Wards and a silencing charm," Severus directed Hermione, ignoring Draco.

Ginny raised her eyebrow in question, but sat back down when her best friend nodded.

"You have questions, and I want to explain what is going on."

"Start with, why are the two of them here?"

"Miss Granger is Miss Lupin, and she's my fiancée."

"Yes, the Weasellette shared that_ tidbit_ of information with me – "

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure who you can trust in this house. The last time they saw you, you were attempting to assassinate the Headmaster."

"Which, as I recall, you accomplished."

"I, however, have been cleared thanks to Albus' careful planning. You have not."

"What the bloody hell was I supposed to do? _He _threatened her, she's my mother, for fuck's sake."

"Must you always curse?" Ginny interjected.

"Miss Weasley, keep your comments to yourself."

"Yes _Professor_."

"Draco, there is news…about your parents." He paused to glare at Hermione, who had begun sniffling.

"Sorry," she apologized, taking the offered handkerchief.

"Aurors were at Malfoy Manor last night; they have confirmed your parents' deaths."

"Father's dead? He got out of Azkaban just to die?"

"Murdered; the Order believes it to be the work of Bellatrix."

"Was it on _his_ orders?"

"Likely, Draco, very likely."

"Is Mum safe? Did they find her?"

Severus looked closely at the boy who was easily his favorite student, due only to his loyalty to his mother. The pale boy was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, one foot tapping in nervousness.

"Draco, they found_ both_ your parents bodies. You mother was hit by an _Avada Kedavra_ curse."

Ginny was amazed at the gentleness that was present in the Professor's voice.

"They are going to want to talk to you, the Ministry. I believe the Headmistress will allow you to hide here and be kept safe. You'll have to explain why you became a Death Eater –"

"He's not a Death Eater."

"Miss Weasley, keep quiet!"

"He's not," she repeated, emboldened by the conversation and the skinny teenager with dark circles under his eyes that sat in front of her. "He wore a T-shirt last night to sleep in."

"Why did they have to be here?" Draco asked, his voice breaking.

"There are only five people you can trust in this house. Hermione will not betray you – "

"She hates me."

"I loved your mother, dearly," Hermione answered for Severus. "She would have been my wedding attendant…" Her voice tapered off as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Draco sat enthralled by the tears escaping her eyes. He had honestly always assumed when his parents did die, he would mourn alone.

"Mother loved you? You're a half-blood, a Gryffindor."

"First of all, she was a Slytherin originally, Narcissa was a fifth year Prefect, I'm sure she's got pictures," Severus explained. "Second – did you ever question why your mother wasn't a Death Eater herself? Why she insisted on you coming to Hogwarts to be under Dumbledore and myself? Why she put her own life on the line to protect you from having to kill the Headmaster?"

"You're saying…"

"Your mother believed in money, fame, and power, but never blood. She refused to bow down to anyone, and lost her life the same way Lily Potter did – loving her son."

"You're serious…"

"You can also depend on Professor Remus Lupin, he was friends with both your mother and I for years, and Miss Weasley. Right, Miss Weasley?"

"Unlike the boys, I trust Hermione, and if she says you and Malfoy are to be trusted and protected, then I'm going to listen to her."

"That's only four, Professor."

"The fifth is Molly Weasley."

"Molly? Not Headmistress McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy's alone," Ginny said softly, before Severus could speak. "Mum will consider that trumping all. I would lay fifteen galleons that she's the one who left me in here with him so long."

"My mother died, so the blood traitor is going to care now?" Draco's voice threatened to break into angry sobs.

"Mum would have cared no matter what, she's like that." Ginny spoke with a careful air, her defiant glance indicating that insults towards her family would not be tolerated in better times.

"You're not alone, Draco," Hermione comforted. "We are here for you."

"I don't need anyone's pity!"

"No one is offering you pity," Severus answered, pulling Draco's wand out of his pocket. "Take this and get ready to take a shower. Auror Moody and Auror Shacklebolt will want to talk to you afterward. Then the Order will decide what to do with you."

"Severus! Stop being so harsh!"

"It's not harsh to speak the truth. Miss Weasley, can you procure clean clothes for Mr. Malfoy?"

"A Malfoy wearing a Weasley's hand me downs?"

"Ginny, go look in my closet; there's a brand new pair of Blue Harbor jeans that should fit Draco from Marks & Spencer. And in the John Lewis bag there should be a shirt. It was an early birthday present for Harry, but we can go shopping in Muggle London again."

"I'll leave them in the hall bath," she said as she nodded and headed out to go upstairs.

"I'm going to find Alastor and Kingsley and tell them he's been briefed." Severus followed Ginny out, leaving Hermione and Draco staring at each other.

"You're Taioyu."

"I am," Hermione said, surprised, "how do you know?"

"You're the tragic heroine of my mother's bedtime stories. The brave little Slytherin that held Snape's heart in her hands at age 12, then died in a heartbreaking manner. Mum said poisoning, I think."

"The official reason was drowning, I believe, at the pond near our home."

"She said if she ever had a daughter, she would have named her after you. It just occurred to me she must have meant Hermione. I always wondered how a girl could live being saddled with the name Taioyu."

"Draco – "

"Malfoy, just keep calling me Malfoy. You want to know the best part?" He paused, but Hermione recognized he wasn't really asking her. "Before Father could even harass me about my grades, and compare me to you – Mother was doing the same to Taioyu. I was to go to Hogwarts and work as hard as Snape's Taioyu, the youngest Slytherin to ever go to school. The girl who never met a spell she couldn't cast. The model Slytherin witch. I was to be better than you – and then find someone just like you to marry."

"Like me?"

"Mother was never impressed with Pansy…she was nothing compared to Taioyu. I thought you were a hallucination of Mother's. The ideal mate they would strut out to compare to everyone that I brought home. Yet, here you are."

His voice cracked between a cry and a laugh.

"God, how I hated you during our first Potions class. When you insisted on answering the questions, and it only got worse. The Mudblood and the Dream Witch are one in the same," hysteria began to creep in. "And she's dead, and you're here, and I'm crying in front of you, which is appalling, but not as bad as crying in front of the ghoul in the bathroom, or laying on the ground at _His_ feet, waiting for death. But he didn't kill me, he gave me a suicide mission. Kill Dumbledore…_HE_ can't kill Dumbledore, but somehow I'm supposed to. I'm sixteen, and my birthday's in three days, and I've inherited the Manor and money and a name, and I'm the richest fucking teenager in Wizarding Britain and I have nothing. Potter's going to kill me or if he fails the Dark Lord will, and I'm gonna die, but I don't _want_ to die, how can I look at my life and want to live? I should be begging for death, and it's not even revenge, I just don't want to die – "

"Shhhh," Hermione moved to sit beside him, stroking his back, and cradling him in her arms. "No one is going to hurt you, Severus and I will protect you."

"You hate me...I hate you."

"I don't like you, but I believed in your mother. I will do what is needed for her, and for Severus. You are safe."

She held him for a few minutes, allowing him to get control of himself.

"What is it with weeping Slytherin men this week?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"You've had more than one?"

"I've had my fair share. Head out the door and to the right. Second door on the left is the bathroom. Take a shower. Primp your hair. I'll tell the Aurors you're getting ready," her brisk manner helped him shift to his new reality.

He watched as she stood up and crossed in front of him.

"Hey, what am I supposed to call you now? Mudblood and Granger don't work anymore."

Laying a hand on his shoulder, she gave a gentle squeeze before replying, "While I would hope someday you could learn to say Hermione, until then Lupin will do."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 8, just a bit early! WooHoo! Chapter 9 (**_The Best Laid Plans…_**) might be a day or two late. My beta has to get home from Italy, and since she's the best beta in the world, as long as I can get Chapter 9 into her inbox – she promised to beta it before even unpacking. 

And for those of you who will flame that Draco is rather weepy in this chapter – remember, even in Book 6 Draco was so despondent he had basically given up Quidditch and was crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom – the boy can't get much further down, but I think his "nervous breakdown" is appropriate for a 16 year old who's just lost his mother (and his father) by the hand of his own aunt.


	10. The Best Laid Plans

_**The Best Laid Plans…**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Draco stood in front of the mirror, frustrated with his wet hair. He had cast a warming charm on the room, and was trying to get his hair dry and in order, but without the massive amounts of styling product he normally had at his disposal.

Most recent orphans would not take the time to worry about their hair, however Draco was a Slytherin. His grief for his mother's death was slowly gnawing at his heart, but now was the time to present a stellar impression and make allies.

He had stood under the hot water and allowed himself to cry one last time. Now he was wiping off the foggy mirror and staring at his reflection. The jeans fit well and required very little transfiguration. He hadn't yet buttoned up the oxford, and was surprised at the quality of the fabric. His light hair hung limply to the bottom of his chin. He had an overwhelming desire to cut it all off.

The long locks of Lucius. Privately, he had always thought that a man's hair should never look better than his wife's. His father had crossed that line before Draco was even born. _Anything_ to not be reminded of that man when looking at himself.

Sighing, he decided that a haircut would have to wait at least another day. He quickly finished drying his hair, and buttoned up his shirt. Looking down at his feet, he wiggled his toes and wondered if bare feet would enhance the little lost boy look he was going for.

As he opened the door and entered the hallway his heart made him realize, unfortunately, that the little lost boy routine was going to come to him easier than he had thought.

* * *

Four Weasleys and a Potter stood outside the study room door.

Actually, three Weasleys and a Potter were standing, the girl Weasley was lying down with what he could identify as an _Extendable Ear_ running under the door.

"Gin, what are they saying?"

"Hush, Fred, I can't hear with you talking!"

At the sound of his footsteps, Draco quickly found himself with four wands at his throat.

"Bugger it mates, Harry, Ron, lower your wands," the twin on the right commanded.

"No," Potter retorted.

"Now," the twin on the left said, swinging his wand around to point at Potter and Ron. "You heard Mum said no hexing in the house."

Actually, what Molly had said was no hexing _first_ in the house….and neither Fred nor George felt like explaining to their mother how quickly she had been disobeyed.

"How many more of you are there?" Ron asked, his wand hand twitching from where it now dangled at his side.

"Of whom do you speak?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Enemy Slytherins that are suddenly going to show up on our side."

"By my calculations, at most two. We've always questioned Blaise Zabini's loyalties to the Slytherins, and Pansy."

"Pansy?" Potter asked, shock in his voice.

_Damn Gryffindors – can't hide an emotion to save their life._

"Yes, Pansy Parkinson. She questions. Everything."

"HUSH!" whispered the Weasellette from the ground. "I think they're coming."

She scrambled to her feet, shoving the thin string into the pocket of one of the twins.

"Ah, I see everyone is here, well come on in," Remus stepped back from the doorframe and allowed the teens to enter.

Hermione sat next to Severus, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Sit down, and listen closely," the Headmistress announced.

Ginny moved over to sit next to her mother, while the boys glared at Draco as he carefully crossed over to sit in the empty seat beside Severus. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George stood, flanking the doorway.

_Blocking the exit_, Draco thought darkly.

"We have discussed it and come to a conclusion," Minerva continued. "Everyone had someone representing them inside this room."

"What about Hermione!" Harry asked.

"I am of age, and represented myself," she answered, giving him a small smile.

"And us?" chorused Fred and George.

"You're also of age," Molly said, her voice weary. "In fact, I don't seem to have any children left."

"Sweetheart," Arthur murmured in her ear, patting her on the arm. Ginny grimaced at the tight grip her mother had on her.

"Fred, George – we will present you at the meeting next week, and you both will be allowed to become full fledged members – "

"Professor! Should we be talking in front of _him_?" Harry shot a glare towards Draco along with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Mr. Potter! Cease your interruptions," she replied sharply, "and you two – stop whooping!"

Fred and George tried to calm down, the excitement on their faces betraying how serious they knew this was.

"Harry, you and Hermione and Ronald will be allowed full access to the library here, the one at Hogwarts, and to anything you need for your mission. However, in lieu of telling the entire Order, Hermione has agreed that each of you will tell one person to help you with your search."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his bushy-haired best friend, and barely noticed when Ron asked his question.

"Do we get to choose who?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I chose Severus."

"Harry? Who do you chose?" Ron continued, having expected that as soon as the suggestion was made.

"SEVERUS!"

"Harry – we need his knowledge of the Dark Arts!"

"Fine," Harry said, his anger evident. "Then I chose Remus!"

"Me?" Remus looked at him warily, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, "are you sure you don't want one of the twins? Or Ginny?"

"Don't give him ideas!" Molly implored. "Ginny's too young."

"No I'm not," she muttered quietly to herself.

"It's dangerous," Harry said, dismissive of Ginny's words. "Now, Ron, your choice. Which brother? Or, even both twins?"

"No."

"No?" Hermione asked, having fully expected Ron to go with either Fred and George (and would have agreed to both), or Remus. But the Harry had surprised her. "Tonks instead?"

"No," he said calmly, "I choose Ginny."

"NO!" Harry and Molly shouted at the same time.

"She's almost as good as 'Mione in the library, she can cast spells, charms, and hexes as well as most 7th years, and she's as loyal as either of your choices, if not more so."

"But Ron, it's going to be dangerous – " pleaded Harry.

"I know," he looked down at his little sister, "and she's family and my friend. I trust her."

"I won't let you," Harry face clouded over with a rebellious look.

"I'm sorry, mate, did you say you won't_ let _me? I must have misheard."

"It's too dangerous for a girl," Harry countered, trying to convince Ron.

"Humph!" came the disturbed snorts of Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly Minerva.

"Listen mate," Ron grasped Harry's upper arm in his hand, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "She's _my_ choice, and I'm not going to change it. Save the anger for our enemies."

After seeing a slight, although sullen, nod of his head, Ron relaxed his grip.

"Very well then," Minerva took back over, "that's settled and you can begin this afternoon or tomorrow. As for the rest of the plans. It has been decided that Draco and Ginny will remain here over the summer, protected, with Professor Lupin and Hermione, Ronald, and Harry. There simply isn't any where else that isn't dangerous."

She gave Harry an apologetic glance.

"As for sleeping arrangements," she continued, "We don't think it's safe for anyone if the boys share a room. Or if certain people are left alone in a room."

"So I'm leaving!" Tonks shot everyone a gleaming smile.

"Leaving?" Fred (or George) asked.

"Going home to me' flat. That'll free up the adjoining room to the girls."

"You want us to move down?" Ron asked, skeptical that his mother had agreed to Harry and Ginny having adjoining rooms.

"No," Hermione answered, reading his thoughts. "Ginny and I will move in there and share a bed. Severus and Draco will share our bedroom."

"You're going to let HIM sleep next to them?" For the first time in a few days Ron started sputtering.

"I'll be there," Snape spoke up for the first time. "And I will ward the door shut myself."

"Have you all gone barking? Like we can trust_ him_ – "

"HARRY! I can HEAR you!"

"Sorry Hermione," the green-eyed savior of the Wizarding world mumbled, looking for all he was worth like a chastised schoolboy.

"You were saying, Headmistress?" Hermione turned back towards Minerva.

"Draco and Ginny will be allowed to take lessons this summer from myself, Severus, and Remus. Once Ginny's OWL scores arrive, she'll be tutored in the appropriate subjects. Both will go ahead begin their summer studies in NEWT level Potions, Dark Art Defense, and Transfiguration. And – Hermione has assured me that you three will be ready to take your NEWTS on-time, if not early."

She paused to look around the room, her gaze stopping on Draco. She turned to address him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be interviewed by Aurors Moody and Tonks. They will be releasing only the facts that you are safe and innocent to the Ministry. They'll say the information came from our spy still inside the Death Eaters. Severus and Nymphadora have agreed to take you in a few days to your home to pick up what you wish."

"But the wards are set to only allow family to enter – oh…"

"You mother reset the wards after your father went to Azkaban to always admit me," Severus explained.

"And I'm family." Tonks punctuated her words with a sudden hair dye job – the solid black long locks bringing sick looks to both Draco and Harry's face. Harry saw Sirius in front of him, while Draco couldn't stop seeing _Auntie_ Bella.

"Tonks…" Remus carefully admonished.

"Sorry 'Arry, and you too, Draco." She turned her hair back to her "normal" short bubblegum pink.

"As for immediate plans," Minerva continued, "after lunch everyone here can begin working in the library, or helping set up one of the upstairs bedrooms as a classroom. Except Arthur who will be heading back to the Ministry, and I am needed at Hogwarts."

"Actually, Minerva," Molly began, "the girls and I won't be here for a couple of hours this afternoon."

"COR!" squealed Tonks and Ginny.

"But Mrs. Weasley? I thought after Dumbledore – "

Hermione was cut off by the look Molly gave her.

"No," the resident Mum said, "Albus specifically told me this was important to him. Since he knew his end was coming, I have to believe he intended for us to follow through."

"Follow through with what?" Harry asked.

"It only affects Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, and myself," Molly answered. "We'll be spending a bit of time in Muggle London, right after lunch."

"Then who's coming with to protect you?" Ron questioned.

"No one else, we're going alone."

"Like bloody hell you are!" Severus bellowed, slamming a fist on his knee and shocking the others in the room. "Hermione's not leaving this house without security and neither should the rest of you! You'll take along at least four of us for safety!"

"Severus Snape," with eyes narrowed Molly stood and advanced on the younger man. Whipping out her wand she pointed it at his chest. "I wasn't admitted in this Order because I can roast a lamb and bake a pie, you ruddy pig-headed chauvinist. Tonks is an Auror, and I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and the girls."

Hands clenched, Severus remarkably kept his mouth shut. Draco thought he could see Hermione's fingers applying gentle pressure to Snape's forearm.

"Now, I have laid out a butty spread, and there are bags of flavored crisps on the table. Lets eat lunch like civilized wizards and witches."

A turn on her heel, and Molly led the way through the door to the kitchen and dining room.

"I've never heard your mother curse before," Harry said in awe to the rapidly emptying room.

"Eh? Mum's a right foul-tempered bint when someone insults her. Where did ya think Gins got it from?" Fred supplied.

"Besides," continued George, "that wasn't nearly as bad as she got the night Charlie and Bill offended her by trying to keep her out of some loop of Order information."

"Come on boys," Ginny called from the doorway where she had returned, "Mum made fairy cakes and biscuits for afters."

* * *

Hermione gently guided Severus into one of the corners of the dining room, her voice low next to his ear so only he could hear her.

"I'll talk to Molly, but please, trust me. We are going into Muggle London – but the destination is a trustworthy witch."

"It's not _safe _out there," he stressed.

"Albus arranged this. It's as safe as it can be, I promise."

"What is it, exactly?"

"I can't tell you; not even Arthur knows. But the four of us have gone once before, and we'll most likely go again. And it's safe. I'm asking you to trust my judgment. Go sit down and I'll fix you up."

He let out a sigh of defeat, and moved towards the table, sitting down at one end next to Remus and Tonks.

Draco watched from his seat next to Ginny and the empty chair between him and Snape.

_Two bread rolls, sliced cheddar, ham, exactly three pickles per roll._

He had spent many a lunch growing up with Snape at the Manor – he knew well enough exactly how the picky Wizard took his butty. Yet even after hearing Hermione was actually Taioyu, it hadn't quite sunk in like it did seeing her fix the surly man's meal without double checking with him.

_All the way down to the pile of plain crisps and a sliced apple from the fruit bowl._

She laid the plate in front of her betrothed and her own at her place setting, and moved back as Severus stood to pull out her chair for her. He never turned to look at her, engaged in a conversation with Tonks and Remus about how long they would have to wait to take Draco home to pack things.

Draco noticed she wasn't upset at what most girls would consider being ignored, but sat down, tucking her napkin on her lap and smiling at Ginny beyond him, and Ron and Harry sitting opposite them. He also noticed how after she finished her glass of pumpkin juice, Severus poured her a glass of water – just as she had at every meal in the Great Hall at Hogwarts for the last six years.

"Okay, boys, I think the two of you should start with making lists of what we do know about our – _mission_." Hermione began.

Harry and Ron let out twin sighs; there came Miss Bossy-Know-It-All.

"Draco will likely end up with the twins carting books and such from school upstairs to the temporary classroom," she continued, ignoring her friends. "I imagine Severus and Remus will want to supervise. When Gin and I get back we can go over what you have written, and talk to all three of our choices at the same time, explaining the _mission_."

"Mione," Ron stopped her with his hand. "Can we relax for an hour? Over lunch?"

"Fine," she huffed, "talk about Quidditch! I have more important things to worry about."

She turned her back on her classmates, falling right into the adult discussion on the other end of the table.

"Quidditch, now there's a brill topic," Harry set the conversation in motion.

Draco was attempting to balance a healthy bit of disinterest at the teens talking, while still listening very carefully to their dissection of the sport. It really was too bad he wasn't going to be playing Quidditch for Slytherin ever again – as between the Keeper, the two ex-Beaters, the Seeker, and the Seeker/Chaser, he had a much clearer understanding of their strategy.

"The Sweetwater All-Stars won their game in four days – and would have lost if the Quiberon Quafflepunchers hadn't kept Haversacking," Harry said during an exposition on common penalties.

"It was a five day match," Ginny corrected.

"Four," Harry argued.

"Five, Harry," she repeated.

"I _think_ I know Quidditch," Harry retorted.

"Then you should know it was five days," she bickered hotly.

"Gins, don't argue with him, he's read Whisp's _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as many times as Hermione has read _Hogwarts: A History_," Ron counseled his sister.

"Then Potter should know the Weasellette is right, the match lasted five days," Draco interjected.

"Thank you, Ferret," the vindicated girl replied, leaning back smugly in her chair.

"Anytime," he countered, mirroring her smug look.

"I'm surprised," Harry sneered, "I would have thought after a year away from Quidditch would have made you rusty."

"Name the time and place, Potter."

"After lunch, then."

"Not to be a bringer –" began Fred.

"of bad tidings, Harry," continued George.

"But how do you intend to play – " asked Fred.

"Quidditch without a full team?" finished George.

"Quick Seeker Quidditch," Draco answered.

"Do fill us in!" Fred and George leaned forward on the table.

"It's played with a single snitch – and as many Seekers as can fit on the pitch. First one to catch the Snitch wins a point. First person to five points wins."

"So just the two of us?" Harry's face took on an evil grin.

"Three," muttered Ginny, growing a bit tired of being overlooked yet again.

"Weasellette's right, there are three of us who are trained as Seekers. And someone will need to act as a referee."

"Stop calling Ginny that!" Ron stabbed his knife towards Draco.

"It's okay, Ron," Ginny soothed him. "The Ferret knows his limits."

"Ron," Hermione called from where she had stood, "help me and your mother clear the table."

"Fine," the lanky redhead grumbled, gathering his, Harry's, and the twins' plates, while Hermione picked up her own, Ginny's, Draco's, and Severus' empty dishes.

"Ferret?" Ginny asked, turning to the blond beside her, "What's your favorite pro-Quidditch team?"

"Likely the Falmouth Falcons – they're known for brutishly cracking skulls," Harry answered for Malfoy.

"The Ballycastle Bats, actually," he corrected his nemesis with a superior smile.

"Oh!" Ginny squeed, reminding everyone at the table just how much of a teenage girl she was. "I just LOVE Barny the Fruitbat!"

"Fred – George, come here," Hermione's call from the kitchen drowned out Harry's response to _that_ tidbit of information. The twins dutifully rose to heed their friend's command.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco sat quietly. Draco was hesitant to push his luck, either with Ginny or Harry. And Harry was just pissed and stewing.

"Okay, mates, Fred and George are going with the girls for protection," Ron announced, dropping the plate of fairy cakes and biscuits on the table.

"Go grab what you need, Ginny, so we can head out. Your mum said we need to leave in the next few minutes," Hermione said, following Ron and the food back into the room.

"Oi!" Ginny scrambled out of her seat. "Is our bag still packed?"

"Yes," Hermione crossed to the door, Ginny following her. The boys listened to the last few bits of conversation as they headed up the stairs. "I think I stuck it in our wardrobe, Tonks said she's got her stuff here so she won't have to go back to the flat."

"Blimey," Fred sighed, plucking a chocolate covered fairy cake off the plate for himself and another for George. "Always stuck with the hard tasks."

"Where are you going?" Remus asked the twins.

"Crikey Remus!" George answered, "Mum's making bangers and mash for dinner, and said if we told she twasn't givin us any to take back to our flat."

"You're selling us out for food? What ever happened to Wizards sticking together?"

"Show us a Wizard that can cook like Mum, and we'll spill all."

"Boys…" a firm cuff on the ears brought their attention back to their mother who was standing right behind them. "Tonks, hurry up dear."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," she leaned in to kiss Remus on the cheek before heading up to Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

"CHIVVY ALONG GIRLS!" Molly called up the stairs. A thundering of footsteps heralded the arrival of the girls on the first floor. Through the doorway, those remaining at the house could see Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione were dressed in similar muggle clothes.

Long sleeved T-shirts and trousers, along with sandals, and hair wrapped into matching buns at the nape of their necks. Tonks had extended her pink hair to below her shoulders, so it would tuck in neatly. Hermione's hair was attempting already to escape from its confines, and she smiled sweetly at Molly who was charming it to stay in place.

Most shocking was how young Molly looked standing beside her daughter and the other two women. Dressed in the same muggle clothes, her red hair tied in a bun like her daughter's, she looked like she could have been Bill's twin, rather than their mother. She carefully sheathed her wand up her sleeve and waved into the dining room at the table.

"We'll be back in about two hours, Arthur dear. Please behave, boys." The matriarch opened the front door and ushered the younger women outside.

"Yes, boys, please behave," echoed the twins sarcastically as they stepped into the Muggle world, pulling the door shut behind them.

"So," Harry asked, staring at Draco, "Quick Seeker Quidditch?"

"No –" Remus rolled his eyes, levitating the empty afters plates into the kitchen. "You and Ron head to the library. Mr. Malfoy will help Severus and I set up the classroom."

"Is Granger the boss of everyone?" Draco asked, staring at the grown men, and practically grown men, at the table.

They looked around at each other.

"Actually, I'm not sure Hermione isn't," Ron conceded, pulling Harry towards the library.

"She won't be telling me what to do." Draco said to Remus and Severus confidently.

"And when you feel the brunt of her displeasure," Severus answered, "don't come to us for sympathy."

"But, WHY?"

"We all have our roles, Mr. Malfoy. Severus makes potions – we wouldn't dare argue with him on that. Molly cooks and hexes. I'm able to communicate with dark beasts. Ron can plan six steps ahead of anyone else. Fred and George are whizzes at developing new protective and offensive gadgets. Harry – well, Harry's good at not dying when facing Voldemort."

Draco shuddered at the speaking of the Dark Lord's name.

"And Granger? I mean, Lupin?"

"She's the thinker, the planner, the one with all the knowledge and the ability to keep it all straight in her head. She knows her limits, Draco," Severus explained. "She only hasn't reached those limits yet."

"You both seriously trust her completely?"

"With our lives," Remus answered for both of them.

"Now, let's get this classroom organized," Severus said. "I had hoped to avoid teaching ever again."

"At least you won't be stuck with dunderheads," Draco offered.

"No, but a Gryffindor is almost the same thing."

"She'll keep up," Draco commented, exiting the room.

"Did he give Ginny a compliment?" Remus asked Severus in disbelief.

"I swear that boy can charm blood from a stone."

"This is going to be one _bloody_ summer."

* * *

A/N: My beta is back from Italy and finished this chapter for me as soon as she got off the plane. Normally I would wait until Sunday/Monday to post, but rather than force ya'll to wait another four days – here ya go!

Also Rarely do I comment on reviews. And even more rarely do I comment on those people who dislike my stories and tell me so, but _really _if you are going to leave a multiple-paragraph review on how much you dislike my story, at the very least get the facts correct. I've NEVER called Hermione a pureblood, in fact, the whole point (as one can refer to in the third paragraph of Chapter 3, **_Curios_**) is that Severus made her magical AND muggle relatives happy, because he was also part-muggle. :_steps down off ranting stool and puts it away:_


	11. Of Snitches and Seekers

…_**Of Snitches and Seekers**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Hermione lead the way back into the house, arms linked with Ginny, their heads pushed together and cheeks flushed. They were exchanging secrets so intently they didn't even notice the curses from Mother Black's painting.

Remus and Severus met them on the stairs, Hermione patting her betrothed on the arm, but allowing Ginny to pull her into their soon to be evacuated bedroom.

"Where's Tonks?" Remus asked Molly and the twins who were wrestling with the curtain over the portrait.

"She headed back to her flat, said she would floo you to come over for dinner," Molly answered.

"She's cooking?" Remus asked, a slight greenish tinge creeping up his face.

"Poor dear," Molly gave him a little squeeze. "I'll fix another container of bangers and mash for you to take, just in case."

"Kingsley and Alastor came by while you were out. Said they wanted to go ahead with Draco's interview."

"Did it go well?" Molly looked with concern at Severus, absentmindedly flicking her wand so her bag flew from the doorway to the fireplace in the sitting room.

"He's no worse for the wear," Severus sighed. "We had all hoped Tonks could have been the main interrogator, for his benefit, but I believe Mad-Eye was able to keep reign on his prejudices. It's over, and that's the important thing."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" hollered the twins in unison, setting off the painting again.

"Humph!" Molly huffed, "you two shut her up – or no dinner!"

"Let's go into the kitchen," Remus ushered Molly towards her haven, Severus following closely behind. "We found another boggart in the wardrobe in the spare room; it's taken care of now. And Minerva is bringing over another batch of Doxy spray from Hogwarts for the curtains."

"Does Draco have enough clothes?"

"The Headmistress sent over my school trunks this afternoon," Draco respectfully answered for himself from the entrance. "There are many things missing, however I should have the basics until Severus and my cousin can take me home."

"If you need anything you just ask," Molly enveloped the blond teen in an ample hug, causing him to stiffen. Clutching him tightly around the shoulders she smoothed his hair with one hand. When she finally let him go, Draco was surprised to see her eyes were wet.

_She was shedding tears? Out of concern? For him?_

"Now, what is your favorite type of afters?" she asked.

"Strawberry cream?" he answered, not quite sure why the Mother Weasel would ask him such a question.

"REMUS! SEVERUS! COME ON!" Hermione's shrill voice rang through the downstairs.

"I do believe our presence is being requested, Severus," Remus said with a grin, heading towards his sister in the library.

"I wonder how long it will take to bring her back to the Slytherins," he answered, following his friend out the door.

* * *

"Good, you two sit over there," Hermione directed from her seat at the desk she had enlarged in the corner of the room. "Ginny, grab the seat between Ron and Harry." She continued to study the parchment in front of her, not watching as everyone adjusted themselves according to her wishes and waited patiently.

"Malenki? Can we get started?" Remus finally broke the silence, after growing amused at the looks exchanged between himself and the teens. Severus simply frowned at everyone, in his best hateful glare.

"Yes, yes, right," she lifted her head up and smiled. "Excellent job on the _mission_ parchment Harry, Ron."

"We're not bloody stupid, Hermione."

"I _know_ that, Harry, I'm being polite."

"That's not an easy skill for Potter to recognize."

"Severus," she accompanied her tone of voice with a warning glance, causing him to give a slight nod of his head.

"Start at the beginning," Ginny asked, guessing it wouldn't take much to drive Harry or Severus over the edge.

"Harry, do you want to begin while I duplicate the parchments?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry began explaining Dumbledore's discovery of the Horcruxes and what they had so far.

"Horcruxes," Remus said in wonder, "I remember reading about that in passing, right after Sirius got sent to Azkaban. The book, I think it was here!" He excitedly stood up and began searching through the shelves.

"_History of the Necronomicon_!" Severus said from his chair. "Dumbledore gave it to me the year I became the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. My copy had a handwritten note in it, apologizing for not giving me the Defense position."

"That's a muggle book," Hermione threw in, between murmuring charms to replicate the single parchment in Ron and Harry's handwriting into six neatly written matched sets.

"It is!" Remus gave her a look of surprise, "it was translated by a Wizard named Lovecraft, who gave the book a "false" history and presented it as fiction to the Muggles, in 1927."

"Where do you know it from?" Severus asked, leaning in towards Hermione.

"I'm not sure…" she lifted her head to gaze at her betrothed, "but I know I've read it."

"What does the book say?" Harry tapped his foot impatiently. This was always the hard part for him, the studying, planning, and plotting. Even Ron, who was an adrenaline junkie, loved the way plans were put together, the careful steps that led to a conclusion.

"If I can find it, or Severus can retrieve his copy, I think we'll be able to figure out how Voldemort was creating the Horcruxes and how to locate their magical signature."

"Here are the packets," Hermione levitated a small bundle of parchment to each person in the room, then tapped her finger on the first page. "As you can see, we have identified two Horcruxes as already neutralized."

"The book," Ginny said read, a sharp edge to her voice. "Tom's diary?"

"Yes, and the ring that Albus was wearing. So we know of two, and that leaves four to find and destroy."

"What confirmation did Albus give of the others?" Severus pointed at the bottom half of the first sheet.

"We know the locket was in the cave, even though we aren't sure where it is now."

"The cave?" Severus paled a bit. "The locket Regulus had?"

"Regulus? You knew about it?" Harry's face contorted in a mixture of anger from having information withheld, and frustration at having to ask one of his hated enemies for help.

"Where would he have hidden it?" Remus asked, giving up on the search for the book, and returning to his seat.

"It's why the Dark Lord killed him…he was sent on a mission and came back with a small locket. Voldemort proclaimed it a fake, and tortured him, before casting the killing curse," Severus continued, thoughts of the Black brother he liked crossing through his head.

"Professor," Ginny respectfully said, treading carefully, "what did the locket look like?"

"The fake one, the glimpse I caught of it, was a heavy gold, and had Salazar's mark on it."

Only Ron noticed her rock back into her seat, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know where he would have hidden the real one," Severus gave a sigh.

"We know that Tom stole the cup of Hufflepuff. But that leaves two unaccounted for."

"Of the six, he has a chosen object from his own bloodline, from his own young life, from Slytherin, from Hufflepuff…" Remus ticked the Horcruxes off on his hand, "it would make sense for him to also have a Gryffindor artifact and a Ravenclaw one."

"He does like order and logic," Severus muttered.

"I thought the Dark Arts were chaotic." Harry argued.

"That's a simplistic view from a simpleton." Severus retorted. "Voldemort might be insane, but he's not stupid."

"Neither am I!" Harry said back, his voice raising an octave.

"STOP IT!" Remus shouted from his seat. "For Merlin's SAKE, the two of you are going to kill each other before we ever get around to stopping Voldemort. I'm of the mind to lock the two of you in a closet until you both work this out."

"Make them say it," Hermione, finally, gave her advice to the situation.

"Say what?" Severus asked, sullenly.

"Severus, tell Harry why you can't stand to look him in the eye," Remus ordered.

"I will the fuck not!"

"Now, Severus," Hermione said. "Maybe if you had explained six years ago, this wouldn't have gotten this far."

"He would still have been a little arrogant brat," Severus muttered.

"Severus," Hermione repeated his name, her tone polite, but firm.

"After he apologizes," Severus countered.

"Apologize for WHAT?" Harry sputtered, "I've not done ANYTHING to you!"

"You stole my potions book and cheated with it last year, you stole boomslang from my private stores your second year, and I am certain that you are the reason my best robes caught on fire during your Quidditch match your first year," Severus recited. "Not to mention cursing that piece of paper to insult me, among MANY other things!"

"Um, actually…" Hermione's voice caused Severus to turn and look at her, a healthy blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I stole the boomslang and set your robes on fire," she said, her voice quiet.

"And I believe I have to take the blame for the Marauders Map," Remus offered.

Severus stared at the two Lupins with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"Do you seriously believe we are going to be able to defeat the Dark Lord with you five bloody _noble_ Gryffindors and one Slytherin?" he finally muttered.

"Professor?" Ginny said, again.

"Yes, Miss Weasley," he turned to face where she had moved to sit next to her brother.

"Did Tom know Lily Evans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we sure Lily was a Muggle?"

"If you are asking if we know her parents were both Muggles, yes, that is certain. However, one can never be sure if there was a witch or wizard back in her heritage."

"Harry, you said that your grandparents were excited to know that their daughter was a witch. An odd reaction for a Muggle family."

"It happens, albeit not often," Remus said, wondering where Ginny's line of thinking was going.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," the redhead turned her attention to Harry.

"Thank Merlin it didn't," Severus mumbled.

"And Professor Slughorn said he had wished that Lily was in his house," she continued, ignoring for a moment her Professor's comment. "Tom would have let her live."

"You think!" Hermione let out a little gasp.

"Bloody hell," Ron leaned back in his seat. "It would make sense if that was what he was trying to do."

"Do?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"She was a perfect mix," Remus agreed, his eyes boring into Severus.

"You can't be serious!" Severus argued.

"I'm simply speculating, sir," Ginny said, "but it makes sense."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Harry pleaded, feeling a bit unnerved as five sets of eyes swung to stare at him.

"If he failed…" Ron asked.

"Maybe he didn't," Hermione answered, staring at Harry's scar.

Remus sensed the fear mounting in the normally brave boy and took it upon himself to explain.

"What Ginny is thinking is that your mother has the blood of Godric in her, making her a trophy to be won by the Heir of Slytherin – "

"She was smart enough for Ravenclaw, and loyal enough for Helga," Severus added, his compliments of Lily throwing even more confusion on Harry.

"True," Remus agreed before continuing, "but beside the point. She is thinking that perhaps Voldemort only had five Horcruxes when he came to you that night. His intention was to allow Lily to be his sixth Horcrux, and was using the murders of you and James to complete the required soul splitting."

"So there are only five?" Harry asked, relief for a moment flooding through him.

"Or he succeeded," Hermione whispered.

"How? My mum is dead." Harry gave her a questioning glance.

"But you aren't, Wonder-boy," Severus offered, "and you come complete with a handy scar that is somehow linked to the Dark Lord."

"Well," Hermione said cheerfully, "at least there is an upside!"

"Do tell what could possibly be seen as an upside to the dunderhead you call a best friend being a Horcrux," Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave off the headache he knew was forming.

"First, I think the scar is the Horcrux, and even if Harry dies, the scar could still not be eliminated, which means we need to research how to destroy the scar without destroying Harry-"

"You're absolutely against destroying Potter?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied, giving Severus a murderous glance, "Second, Voldemort obviously doesn't realize that Harry could be one."

"Hence the reason he's persisted in attempting to kill me for the last six years?"

"Exactly!" she said, glee in her voice.

"Only you could find this to be good news," Remus sighed at his sister.

"So," she continued, ignoring her sibling, "tomorrow, Harry and Ron go to spend the night with the Dursleys. Albus said you need to go once more before you're 18, and you aren't going to go alone."

"Mum will have a fit," Ron said, his stomach already growling at the thought of the meager meals Harry had been given at his aunt and uncle's home.

"Mum already knows," Ginny answered. "She's packing a basket for you."

Hermione and Ginny shared a grin at the look of relief that came over Ron.

"I'll work on researching the book, if Remus or Severus can find a copy. Otherwise, there are a few leads I want to pursue on the Ravenclaw front."

"Do you think we'll be able to find a way to banish my scar?" Harry asked, his wavering voice betraying his inner hopes.

"We are going to try," Hermione promised.

"There's just – just no one who understands what it's like to have him in their head," he let out a defeatist sigh, and dropped down, limply balancing his forehead on his hands.

"Right!" Ginny stood up quickly, her chair dropping back with a **THUMP**. "There's simply _no one _who bloody understands your pain."

Harry watched in shock as she stormed to the door, flinging it open with abandon, and slamming it behind her.

"I _told_ you she couldn't handle this, Ron," he said. "She's too emotional."

"Bloody hell, boy, you're even stupider than I thought!" Severus let out an unguarded laugh, as he crossed to the door. "I'm flooing back to Hogwarts to see if I can find the book in my private library. I'll be back within the hour."

"That prat!" Harry said to the closed door, before turning on Ron and Hermione. "You two didn't even try to defend me!"

"He's not always wrong, Harry." Hermione straightened up her paperwork, and gave him a scathing look before taking Remus' arm and leading him out of the room.

"I told you letting Snape near her was going to be a bad idea," Harry turned to Ron, the last remaining person in the room.

"Don't you dare come back to me when this bites you in the arse, Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't have a ruddy clue, do you?" Ron took a frustrated breath. "Lets go see if Mum has any snacks left. I need food and a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

* * *

The library remained empty for almost an hour, before the tall black haired man reappeared in the doorway, the promised book in his arms. He reverently set the tome on the desk she had been working at, cautious not to bend any of her papers.

They had fallen into each other's arms so easily last night. He knew he couldn't put off saying goodnight, but was actually a bit thankful that he wasn't being expected to sleep in the same bed with her again.

He loved her, more than life – but hadn't figured out how that worked in the real life physical, emotional, day to day sense yet.

His musings were interrupted when the Weasley matriarch poked her head into the library.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I didn't realize anyone was still in here."

"Not to worry, Molly," he said with a sigh. "I was just dropping off a book for Hermione."

She stepped more fully into the room and gave him a thorough once-over. "What's bothering you, Severus?"

He opened his mouth to deny that anything was wrong, but closed it again. It was no use trying to lie to Molly Weasley. As long as he had known her, she always had a knack for getting to the heart of the problem and setting it to rights.

"She's only 18, Molly," he whispered.

"Not that I imagine that matters one bit to Hermione, now does it? She _is_ of age. When I was 18 I was giving birth to Bill and still fighting He-who-must-not-be-named."

"I'm not good enough for her...all the things I've had to do...terrible things. I can't bring her into that."

"Nonsense, Severus," she said, brushing away his protests. "Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? She's in love with you. Despite the age difference, despite your history, she's chosen _you_." Holding up a hand to forestall his protest, she continued, her tone softer. "She knows what she gave up, Severus. Don't deny her - or yourself - the reward of being together now that you've found one another again."

She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. Walking over to him, she took his chin in her hands and made sure he was paying attention. "What you need to realize is that despite the brave, brilliant facade she puts on for us, she is still very much in need of your support. She needs you to love her, Severus."

His eyes, when they finally met hers, were full of the agony of his self-recrimination. "What if I can't give her what she needs?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Psh!" she said derisively. "Silly boy. You've got brains and a body, that's all a girl needs. And _that_ girl needs _your_ brains, and _your_ arms wrapped around her. She's never going to be able to do it without you by her side. Now off to bed with you."

He left the library thinking about the odd forms the acceptance of his relationship to Hermione had come in.

* * *

He waited until the hall was clear and he was sure the Weasellette was alone in the bathroom before whispering an unlocking spell and twisting the handle.

Sliding into the small open space, he stood behind her, taking a moment to gaze at her back. She was leaned over the sink, brushing her teeth, wearing a tight green shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Why do you brush your teeth the Muggle way?" he asked aloud, and smirked at her reflection in the mirror when she jerked her head up to stare at him.

"Wad do ya wan, Fewwet?" she mumbled through a mouth of toothpaste.

"Why. Do. You. Brush. Your. Teeth. The. Muggle. Way?" he repeated slowly and clearly as if he was talking to a first year. A _Hufflepuff _first year.

She gave an unladylike spit of foam into the sink, and wiped her mouth on a cloth before turning to stare at him.

"You cornered me in the bathroom to discuss my dental habits? Get out, Ferret." Ginny turned back to the sink, rinsing it out and ignoring the boy behind her.

"Are you always this casual sharing a bathroom with a man?"

"First of all, I hardly think you count as a _man_. Second, to answer your question, yes. I do have six brothers."

"And have they seen your shirt?"

She looked down at the front of her t-shirt, where a cute little fluffy chicken was soaring around on a Nimbus 2000, and the words "**_Quidditch Chick_**" blazed in silver letters.

"Fred and George bought it for me," she answered.

"Has Mother Weasel read the back?"

She grinned at his reflection, watching as he studied the matching silver letters that blazed across her shoulders stating "_**Need help polishing your broomstick? I'm a professional**._"

"It's age-spelled so no one over the age of forty can read it. Fred and George are working on other variations of the spell, for **Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**."

"While that_ is_ fascinating, Weasellette, it's not why I called this little meeting tonight."

Turning to face him, she gave a hard poke to his ribs with her toothbrush.

"And why did you call this meeting and invade the bathroom when I was getting ready for bed?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"Humph!" she snorted, "I hardly think you have anything to offer me."

"You'd be surprised," he took a step towards her, backing the smaller teen into the counter.

"Freeze, prat," a wand to the throat stopped his advancement.

"Look, this works out for both of us."

"Whatever _idea _you have, I'm certain, is for your benefit alone."

"You could at least be a Gryffindor and listen."

"You are losing your Slytherin touch," she said conversationally, as if she wasn't pressing the tip of her wand into his Adam's apple.

"Damn it, Weasellette, pay attention!"

"Speak," she answered, relaxing her wand ever so slightly.

"We have two rooms, one with a huge bed, one with two small beds. It's ridiculous for Snape and I to share a room, while you and his betrothed share a bed."

"So exactly what are you saying?"

"We let Snape and Hermione," he paused before croaking out her name, as if it was a struggle to release the proper sounds from his throat, "share a room and a bed. We can sleep in the same room, with the adjoining door open. You can even have the bed closest to the door."

"What's in it for you?"

"For one, Snape is happy, and contrary to popular belief, I do care about other people, especially him."

"Not a Slytherin enough reason."

"I need Hermione on my side. Right now she's the only thing standing between me and death by Potter's hand. This is a tactical maneuver to win her with my caring attitude and sympathy for her situation."

"You will find, prat, that the truth always works better with me." She tucked her wand into the waistband of her shorts, and began to gather up her things to carry back to her room.

"And?"

"Two conditions: One – no wards on the inner door, except a one way silencing charm, I really don't want to know what noises come out of their bed. Second – we ward the hall doors so no one can come in or out without one of us opening the door. That way everyone can still believe we are following the Headmistress' sleeping arrangements. Oh, three things – no telling Harry and Ron. I would rather not hear anything from them about the situation."

"Because I _planned_ on running straight to Potter and Weasel."

"Agreed, Malfoy?" she pinned him with a stare.

"Agreed," he turned to exit, and stared as she moved in front of him, her hand stuck out.

"Shake," she ordered.

He confidently took her hand in his, to seal the agreement, and gave a very real grin at the look of surprise on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You do realize you just touched a dirt poor, blood traitor, and you're about to sleep again in a room with me?"

"Weasellette, I've been sharing a room with Crabbe and Goyle for six years. Do you _really _think you can offend me?"

He left her in shock, sliding out the door behind her after checking to see if the hall was clear.

* * *

Ginny opened the door to her "new" bedroom, and smiled at Hermione's back. Her normally scowling Professor was leaned against the adjoining doorframe, talking softly to her best friend, his hand on her shoulder. He wore black silk pants and a black t-shirt, oddly matching Hermione's black shorts and tank top.

"Nice lounging pants, Professor," she said with a grin, gathering her pillow and blanket from the large bed in the center of the room.

"Nice shirt, Miss Weasley," he replied, as she brushed past him to her old room. "May I inquire as to what you are doing in my bed?"

"Ferret and I decided to share this bedroom, and let you and Hermione have the other."

"And whose idea was that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine, of course," she answered.

"Oh…really," he drawled, his gaze moving Draco who had entered the bedroom, already changed into his navy shorts and shirt.

"She said she wanted to make Hermione happy," Draco answered, exchanging a look with Severus neither girl could decipher.

"Gryffindors," Severus finally said, his silent conversation with Draco at an end.

"This door stays open," Hermione interjected, moving to stand next to Severus.

"Yeah, we know," Ginny agreed. "Wards on the doors, please? And a silencing charm, if you don't mind."

"GINS!" Hermione gasped, a healthy blush creeping up her face.

"Done," Severus agreed, waving his wand towards both doors. "Good night, Draco. Miss Weasley, please refrain from polishing any broomsticks tonight."

Draco smirked as Snape cast silencing wards while Ginny's face turned the color of her hair.

"He's 37, Weasellette."

"NOW you tell me," she buried her face into her pillow.

"As I said last night, this isn't a slumber party, so goodnight," Draco had dropped onto the bed next to the wall, and was tucking the covers around himself, face towards the wall.

"_Nox_," Ginny said, in reply, before snuggling down with her pillow.

They lay in silence for several minutes, the lights in the other room having been extinguished. A soft glow of a new moon shone thorough the window, tinting the walls a shade of pale blue.

"Ferret?" Ginny called out quietly.

"What do you want now?" came the reply, without a hint of sleepiness.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"You hated her," his voice cut bitterly through the darkness.

"I hated your father – "

"_I_ hated my father."

"I didn't know your mother, Malfoy, and I would be devastated if I lost my mum."

"Malfoys do not become devastated."

He thought he had shut her up, until he heard her trunk open against the wall, and things being rummaged around.

"Go to bed, Weasellette."

"Here," she answered, as she threw something at him, a soft thump letting her know it nailed him on the head.

"What the fuck is this?" he grumbled, feeling around on the bed for the offending object.

When his fingers wrapped around the small soft item he realized he recognized the shape and really didn't need her explanation.

"It's my old Barny. He's been shrunken, but you can enlarge him if you want," she said from where she had laid back down in her bed, facing the doorway and the other room.

"What makes you think I need a stuffed fruit bat to sleep with," he muttered.

"Good night, Malfoy," she replied, curling around her pillow and ignoring his question.

She was almost asleep when she heard the _engorgio_ charm come from the other bed. A small smile crept onto her face, and remained there all night long.

* * *

**A/N:** Egads! My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! Well, in the next chapter we'll see Severus and Hermione discuss their relationship (they _are_ over-analyzers, the both of them). Poor Harry and Ron will get sent to the Dursleys, while Ginny and Draco are back in school (not much of a break for them, eh?)

And…Tonks, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione might find themselves needing to take another jaunt into Muggle London… Girls are so sneaky!

Thank you to my beta, who spends so much time helping me. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It's like lots of little happy moments when I log into my email and see reviews from people. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	12. Reading the Mind

_**Reading the Mind**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"I swear I didn't put Ginny up to it," Hermione sat on the edge of the huge bed, twisting Where's tail through her fingers.

"It was Draco's idea, not Miss Weasley's," he countered, sitting on the other side of the bed and staring at the wall.

His "Hermione, I – " came at the same time as her "Severus – " and he paused to turn and look at her.

"You first," he offered, with a wave of his hand.

"No, you go ahead," she replied, her eyes still focused on the wolf in her arms.

"If I mooed right now would you cry?"

"Agapi!" she let out a little giggle. "I'm not afraid of cows any longer."

"Just greasy bats?" he asked, his voice soft, his gaze dropping to the coverlet.

"No!" she answered, her voice harsher than she intended as she lifted her chin. "Look at me, Severus."

"I know I'm not what you deserve."

"Oh shut UP! You could at least be a little sympathetic. I've had to call you Professor for six years! How was I supposed to know the crush I had on you was real?"

"You had a crush on me?" His surprise was evident.

"Your voice! Your demeanor. Not to mention your hands, and your talent with Potions. I've had a crush on you for years. Three nights ago you were my teacher, and the thought of the Wizard I was going to someday marry was a mere dream," her voice gave a little hiccup. "Now, I'm supposed to share a bed with you…."

"I'll tell Draco to move," he stood and was quickly yanked back down on the bed.

"No – " she stated flatly. "You're staying. I'm not upset we are sleeping together, I'm simply not sure I'm ready to…"

Severus stared at her in horror as her voice trailed off.

"You can't imagine I mean to make love to you before we are married? And I don't think we should have our wedding until you've finished any apprenticeship you desire."

Her indignation quickly overtook her shyness, as she reared up on her knees and crossed the ever shrinking expanse of the bed to kneel above him.

"You cannot possibly mean you want to wait God knows how long to have sex!"

"I certainly do, it wouldn't be proper, or right, to take advantage of you."

"Of all the brainless, idiotic, dim-witted ideas you've ever had!" she sputtered at him. "I REMEMBER Severus, I can remember us having sex – repeatedly! While still at Hogwarts in your seventh year! You didn't have those morals then!"

"We would have been betrothed, and close to the same age," he said stiffly. "Besides, I had a much harder time controlling myself as a teen than now."

"What about ME!" She laid a hand over her heart – the swell of her breasts peeking out the top of her tank top and distracting him for a moment. "I'm still a teenager!"

"EXACTLY!" he thundered, "You're still 17, or 18, all because of a stupid time turner, and I'm 37! It's wrong for me to be desiring you!"

"What did you think was going to happen?" she asked, incredulously.

"I thought he had sent you a few years into the future, and away from us. Both Remus and I fully expected you to appear from another school, or country, only 3-5 years younger."

He paused to gather his wits and calm his voice.

"What I didn't expect was to be 31 years old and watch you walk into the Great Hall as an 11 year old, sitting under that God-be-damned Raggedy Hat and getting sorted into Gryffindor!"

She gave a little snort, trying to keep the humorous image inside.

"The barmy old wizard actually tried to give me a lemon drop that night when I came to his office."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to shove the entire bag up his arse, and if he ever pulled a stunt like that again I was going to drown him in his stupid muggle treats. I was doing passable ignoring you, or being cruel – exactly as the Head of Slytherin should be to a muggle-born witch – until your fifth year…you grew up, Hermione."

"Girls do that," she answered.

"Last year, in my Defense class," his eyes gazed back over her body. "You _really_ grew up. I'm not worthy of being with you – I would taint you."

"I know you aren't a virgin, Severus, and I forgive you."

"How can you _say _that?"

"Well, _obviously_, this is a once in a lifetime pardon – if you ever cheat on me again I'm going to use a slicing hex on the offending bits."

His face turned a bit green.

"Severus, how would you react if I had slept with Ron?"

"Weasley?"

"Or Harry?"

"Dear Merlin – Potter?"

"Or both?"

"At the same time!"

"I'm a virgin! I'm merely stating, Severus, that you would have forgiven me."

"You wouldn't have known," the relief at discovering his love had not been involved in a threesome with her two best friends was evident by his look.

"I don't know if I could have held out for 25 years."

"I should have," he chastised himself.

"I'm not sure if I can hold out for _25 days_," she continued, ignoring his comment and slowly advancing towards him on her knees. He tried retreating from her, ending up backed against the wall.

"Hermione," he placed his hands on her shoulders, careful to avoid the incredibly tempting chest she slowly raised and dropped as she breathed. "You've never been able to experience anyone else, and I won't let you go once I've had you."

"I'm not waiting years to have you again," she placed her hands on his wrists, steadying herself as she swung one of her legs over his own, scooting her body up to straddle his thighs. She grinned evilly as she began to run the tips of her fingers between his elbows and shoulder, stroking his upper arms before wrapping her hands around his neck to feel his hair.

"Taioyu…"

"Look, I'm not saying we are going to have sex tonight, or in fact, anytime soon. But if you want to wait until we are married, I highly suggest you begin talking to Minerva about when she can perform the ceremony, because I am not – and I mean it Severus, so listen to me – not going into the final battle without having your name as my own, and your child in my womb."

His hands had slid down her body, coming to rest on her hips. He gently laid his right palm on her lower belly.

"I can't risk that – it will be hard enough to know you are in jeopardy, but not a child also."

"I saw our daughter, our daughter that would have died by Voldemort's hand if I had remained with you the first time. I lost her once, and DAMN IT Agapi, I will not lose you or her again. I want to be bound to you, and at least have the chance of conceiving her, before we go into battle."

"What did we name her?" His hand moved ever so subtly, pressing into her flesh as if willing himself to see it large and full of life.

"Grace Elizabeth Snape. She bore the name Snape proudly, Elizabeth for my mother, and Grace – because that is what she gave us, Severus, both of us."

"And this time?"

"If we have a girl," Hermione looked him in the eye, "WHEN we have our girl, I would like the same."

"When you are ready."

"Yes," she agreed, "when we are ready."

"I want you to be sure."

"Of what? That I love you? That you are prefect for me? That I trust you? That you, Severus Snape, are my hero and my champion?" She gave him a soft smile and lowered her lips to his, barely brushing his with a kiss. "Of all that I am confident."

"Sleep with me?" He asked, releasing her hip with his left hand and throwing back the coverlet beside him.

"Every night," she agreed, sliding off and arranging herself under the blankets. She lay on her side, his arms tightly holding her, the stuffed werewolf lying askew on the foot of the bed cuddled by the ugly orange familiar.

"_Nox_," came the soft spell, plunging the room into darkness – the good kind that failed to penetrate the heart, but instead wrapped and protected the cocoon of the budding relationship.

* * *

The sunlight peeked its beams through the window, causing Snape to turn on his side and snuggle closer to his witch. Yawning, she tried to wiggle out from beneath him.

"Wake up, we need to get Ginny and Malfoy in their proper bedrooms before we go down to break-"

Her speech was interrupted by a banging on their bedroom door.

"Gins, Mione, get up! We're leaving," Ron's voice bellowed.

"Coming Ron," Hermione answered sweetly, giving Severus a vicious kick to the shin.

He gave her a murderous grunt as he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the adjoining door, releasing the wards.

"Miss Weasley – " he whispered, before Hermione scooted past him and shook her friend's shoulder.

"Out of bed Ginny, Ron and Harry are waiting for us."

"Mumpfh – " came the reply from under the huge blanket where Ginny had buried herself.

"Now!" Hermione grabbed the top of the coverlet and jerked it off.

"Cow," muttered the redhead, though she did stand and allow the aforementioned best friend to drag her into the "girls" room.

Hermione let out a small chuckle as Severus fell flat onto Ginny's pillow and was asleep before she managed to close the door.

"What took you two so long?" Ron asked, when Hermione finally let him in the room. "You weren't getting dressed, evidently."

"Thank you for that keen observation, prat," his sister swung her fist and managed to catch him in the upper arm, smiling smugly at his groan of pain.

"Mum's made breakfast…she flooed back from the Burrow to feed us before Dad takes Harry and me to that bleeding hell of a house."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's voice traveled up the staircase, "get down here and eat this instant. Your father needs to be at the Ministry by ten!"

"Yes Mum," he clomped down the stairs, the two girls following behind.

* * *

"Did you pack everything you needed?"

"Mum! We're only going for one day and one night."

"Then you won't be wanting the snacks I made?"

"Sorry Mum," Ron stood at his chair, tucking it under the table, and came around to pull his mother into his arms. "Harry and I would love the snacks." Hermione gave a sigh at the sight of the practically grown man standing in front of her, holding his mother.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley," Harry offered from his seat next to Ginny, "Thanks. I know it's ten times better than anything Aunt Petunia would make."

"Your father will want to leave shortly," her voice a bit muffled from where she was hugging Ron.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry leaned into her, whispering in her ear.

"Now?" she gave him a questioning glance.

"Real quick?"

"In the library?"

"Nah," Harry shook his head. "Ron, we're gonna take the stuff outside and wait for the Ministry car."

"Yeah, okay," Ron replied, still distracted by his mother.

"Come on," Harry took Ginny's hand and led her into the foyer, before grabbing his bag and pulling her through the front door.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?" she repeated, skeptically.

"I like you, Ginny."

"Funny, _Harry_, a month ago you loved me."

"I'm sorry, Gin," he sat down beside her on the front step, his forearms balanced on his thighs, staring into the street. "I know you understand about Voldemort – "

"Then why are you pushing me away?" She cut him off, her anger evident.

"Please, Ginny, I don't want you to be mad at me. I only want you to understand."

"Then actually explain it to me, Harry!"

"You're young, too young to be carrying this burden. Too young to be fighting him again."

"I was eleven when Tom invaded my mind. I survived, I'm tougher for it. I'm only a year younger than you."

He turned his head to look at her, her gaze holding steady at a lamppost across the street. Her jaw was set firm, and Harry was reminded of Fred or George when they pulled back their hair to work on experiments. Fierce, determined, all playfulness gone for that brief moment.

"Ginny – "

"Buck the bloody fuck up – either you trust me to be with you, with you _completely_ because you love me. Or this is over between us. I'm not going to hang around and wait for _you_ to decide when it's time for us to be together. Relationships are supposed to be partnerships, and I've waited for six years to be your partner, Harry. If I could have snuck on the train to Hogwarts and come with Ron that first year, I would have. I _knew_ you were right for me."

"In a few years, months even, when Voldemort is gone…we'll still be right for each other then."

"No, we won't be. We grow older and we make choices. If you choose to distance yourself from me, to push me away again…" her voice grew soft. "My love for you is undying and eternal, but that doesn't mean it's unchanging. If you leave me, this time you won't take my heart with you."

"I have to go, Ginny, Dumbledore said I had to go to the Dursleys again."

She stood and faced him, moving to stand between his knees. Her brown eyes met his green ones, and she gave a half-smile, her gaze searching. She lifted her pale hand and stroked his cheek. Leaning down she kissed him softly.

"Are we okay, Ginny?"

"Goodbye, Harry," she let her voice drift behind her as she passed Ron going back into the house.

"Dad flooed in and said the Ministry car should be here in three minutes. Ya ready, Harry?" Ron plopped down on the steps, slinging his bag in front.

Harry gave an affirmative reply, but as he got into the long black car, he was struck with a sense of loss such as he'd never really known.

"Nervous about the night? I'm here with you, and we're out of there tomorrow, forever."

"Right, of course," Harry shook his head to clear it. "24 hours and we're back."

"And Hermione is going to have a crap-load of research for us to go through."

Harry let out a chuckle and relaxed against the seat back.

* * *

"Red?"

Ginny could clearly hear Malfoy's voice from her perch in the middle of the backyard tree, however she felt completely justified in ignoring him.

"Weasellette, I know you're out here," he called again. "Professor Snape and the Werewolf want us in to start studies."

She tucked her legs tighter around the branch, gripping the trunk of the tree with one arm.

"Look, Red," he continued, walking through the grass and searching the corners of the yard, while idly heading towards the tree. "I realize it must be earth-shattering to be away from your precious Potter, but he'll be back tomorrow for you to muck around with. Come on, you can compose bad poetry instead of taking notes from the Professors."

"I don't muck around with Harry," she finally retorted, allowing herself to fall backwards, so she was hanging by her knees and swinging in front of his face.

"SHIT, WEASELLETTE!" he hollered, taking a step back. "You could scare a man to death, falling out of trees like that."

"I didn't fall," she countered, flipping herself down to land on her feet. "I swung."

"And now you've landed," he said, now composed and back to his nonchalant voice. "Do you think, perhaps, you could manage to make it to the classroom without causing any more issues concerning your love for the ponce-who-lived?"

"Screw you, prat."

The venom that spewed out of the girl Weasel's mouth kept Draco from chuckling, but wasn't enough to prevent another dig.

"All isn't well with Gryffindor's royal couple? Did he find someone else to share his bed?"

"You…you…YOU – "

Malfoy watched in slow motion as she leaned back and swung, her fist connecting with his nose. The sickening crack seemed oddly disembodied from the wave of pain that swept through his face.

"I'm bleed'd." He slurred, his hands covering his now crooked proboscis. "Y'u pudched me."

"In the nose, you jackass."

"So we see, Miss Weasley."

Draco spun around at the sound of Severus' voice, and was confronted with both professors and Hermione.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, taking a step forward.

"Sadly, I cannot take house points, however I feel certain there will be cauldrons to clean."

Ginny gave her Potions Professor the defiant stare she had longed to give him for five years.

"This isn't Hogwarts," she said, anger seeping through her words, "so if I'm getting punished for fighting – he's getting punished for insulting me."

She emphasized her words with a shove to the blond's shoulder.

"Remus, fix his nose," Hermione cut in, giving her betrothed a withering glance.

"I thwear, Red – if my dose lood lite S'apes I will kild y'u in y'ur s'eep."

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he fixed Malfoy's nose.

"Ginny, apologize."

"WHAT?" she searched her best friend's face, and growled. "Fine, I'm sorry you got sucker-punched by a girl, git."

"Apology accepted, Weasel. And I'm sorry you have a poofter for a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she snapped, stalking off towards the house.

"Well then," he called to her back, "that should make you accepting you're in love with me easier!"

"Over your furry dead ass, Ferret!" she screamed over her shoulder before slamming the back door.

"That went well," he commented, turning towards the other three while cleaning the blood off his shirt.

"Must you always be a prat, Draco?" Severus asked, leading the way to the classroom, following Ginny.

"It's not my fault she and Potter got into a fight."

"You don't have to egg her on, though," Hermione said.

"Can I have a moment with Snape alone?" Draco stopped at the doorway.

"I'll check on Ginny and meet you two upstairs," Remus answered, nodding at Snape, and giving Hermione a peck on her cheek.

"I'm going to the library to work," Hermione gave Severus a knowing look, before laying a hand on Draco's arm. "Perhaps, after lunch, if you would like, I have a few pictures of your mother from school to show you."

"Thank you," he choked.

"Difficult for you to show gratitude?" Severus asked his student, the boy who was practically his son at this point.

"Please and thank you are not words common in my vocabulary. I'm trying, Snape."

"Professor Snape."

"I'm trying, _Professor_ Snape."

"I would let you address me as Severus, but you bring back memories of your father."

"Believe me, I'm cutting my hair off as soon as possible."

Severus allowed his shock to show on his face.

"A Malfoy? Removing his locks?"

"Removing Lucius."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Is this why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No, I need to tell you something, about Weasley."

"What did Mr. Weasley do?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"So you know her name, anything else of interest, Draco?"

"She looked at me, she's done it at least twice since I've been here."

"She's looked at you?" Severus tried not to scoff.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean –" Draco tried to gather his thoughts. "Like _you_ look at people."

"Are you trying to say you believe…"

"The Weasellette is a Legilimens, and she might be an Occlumens."

"That's impossible, there's no one who could have taught her!"

"Really, Professor? If she was born with the talent, would it take more than a solid year of one-on-one teaching from one of the finest Legilimens and Occlumens ever to make her proficient?"

"Sweet Merlin," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the ground.

"While I've never heard him referred to in quite that manner – "

"Have you told anyone else?" Snape took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"God, no! I'm not an idiot!"

"Don't." he commanded shortly. "I'll tell the necessary people, after I confirm it. Go upstairs and tell Lupin to start with your assessments. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Yes, sir."

"And change your shirt…it will take a house-elf to get those stains out."

Draco gave a cocky grin and went inside the house to do as he was told.

Severus leaned up against the side of the doorway and gave a sigh, turning his eyes to the heavens as he quietly ranted at the clouds.

"A woman who loves you, who understands the Dark Lord, who is an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens – and knows the weaknesses of the man who taught her…good Lord, Potter – I can only pray you haven't killed us all by rejecting the one person who should be standing by your side when this all ends."

"Severus?"

Shaken out of his concentration, he turned to look at Hermione who had poked her head out of the door.

"I'm coming in."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"You would tell me if something was wrong?"

"Hermione," he grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus," she answered, mainly to his back, as he slid past he and hit the stairs two at a time.

* * *

"For the record, I don't care where you sleep," Remus announced at the lunch table, causing Hermione and Ginny to sputter, Draco to give his patented cocky smile, and Severus to give a low growl.

Hermione regained her voice first, whipping her head around to stare at her brother.

"You're only saying that because you want Tonks to spend the night."

"I can't go to her place…too many people would be up in arms if I left you four alone."

"Mum won't be coming to fix dinner?"

"I told your mother we would floo-in tonight. I had planned on Indian, if that is suitable to Tonks and your tastes, Miss Weasley," Severus said. His scowl barely changing, only Lupin and Hermione could tell he was attempting not to laugh.

"I'll place the order around five from the library floo," Hermione answered for Ginny. "Tonks gets off work around then, and that should give her plenty of time to go home and change, and for you for to finish class."

"How long until my OWL scores arrive?" Ginny asked, changing the conversation.

"If this year is processed as normal, even with the Headmaster's death, Minerva was hoping to have your results at Hogwarts by early next week."

"So, until then?"

"Miss Weasley," Severus laid his fork down and folded his hands in front of his face. "You have no need to worry. You would easily be accepted into my NEWT level Potions class and my NEWT level Defense class, not to mention Flitwick's NEWT Charms and the Headmistress' Transfiguration NEWT level class. What future plans did you have that include more than those classes?"

"You mean, what do I want to be when I grow up?"

"In essence, yes."

She averted her eyes, confirming Draco's suspicions, and giving Severus the last bit of the puzzle he needed.

"Ginerva Weasley!" He called her name loudly, and instinctively she turned to him. "How long have you been able to do it?"

"Professor." The single word seemed like a question to Remus and Hermione, though Draco understood it to be a plea to ignore the situation.

"_How long, Miss Weasley_." He repeated in his Professor voice.

"I knew it was there before I came to school. Tom showed me how, developed it," she spoke softly, her eyes never leaving his. "I have been able to do it without verbal commands since the end of my second year."

"Impressive," Severus lowered his head, breaking eye contact in understanding that she would speak the truth to him.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, her head bouncing back and forth.

"I'm a Legilimens and an Occlumens, Tom taught me."

"Can we not call him that?" Draco squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm not going to call him anything else, that's his name," Ginny picked up her apple and took a bite, looking back at Severus.

They sat quietly as Ginny and Severus seemed to have a silent conversation. The remaining three were a bit shocked when Severus let out a chuckle.

"If anyone could, it would be you or Hermione."

"Could what?"

"Break the one year curse on the Dark Arts position."

"I wouldn't want to teach that when I come back to Hogwarts," Hermione said, pulling her hair back into her bun.

"What do you want to teach?" Severus asked.

"Transfiguration, exactly like before – only this time there is a position available."

"I want to study Ancient Runes."

Four heads swiveled to stare at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"Ancient Runes?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Mum was good at it…she was my Runes tutor before I came to Hogwarts."

"I'll ask Minerva to find someone to work with you; I have experience, but not enough to prepare you for your NEWTS." Lupin answered.

"If we are all done, may I suggest we go back to work?" Severus rose from his chair and carried his and Hermione's plates to the kitchen.

"I'll call everyone when dinner arrives."

Hermione locked herself back in the library, only half-way through the book Severus had found for her. A stack of notes sat on the floor, where she would drop the parchments as she filled them.

Severus and Remus had spent the morning working on NEWT level potions and incantations for Dark potions.

Severus was a bit surprised that, just as Draco had predicted, Ginny was keeping up with the work. The afternoon was spent in the same manner. Severus occasionally attempting to catch Ginny unaware and invade her mind, and being pushed out every time.

Early in the evening, as Remus and Draco were going over a Runes text, to determine what type of specialization Draco wanted, Severus caught a glimpse of something in Ginny.

Grasping her upper arm, he pulled her to the side of the room and hissed in her ear.

"This is a dangerous game you intend to play, little girl."

"I don't play to lose, Professor."

"Make certain your Gryffindor bravery is enough to carry you to the end."

"I'm not the one you should worry about, sir." She gave him a meaningful glance, and reached for her Potions text. "Can we continue on about the uses of belladonna in poisons?"

"Not right now," he released her arm, and returned to his desk. "Make a list of potions ingredients we will need from Hogwarts to complete the first half of the text. The two of you will work together, on the same cauldron, until it's time to prepare for your practicals."

"Am I going to be ready?"

"Pick your subjects and focus. And if you can handle minimal revision – and study like Hermione studies, both you and Draco should be ready for at least three NEWTS by the end of summer."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration."

"I want all three of those, plus Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Charms," Draco added from his seat.

"Then our goal is to focus on learning what you need to know to pass the NEWTS, and expanding on what you need only for your future careers."

"I want to be a translator, or a curse-breaker," Draco laid his quill down and look up seriously at Severus.

"Do you even have to work?" Ginny asked, leaning back in her chair and cocking her head to one side.

"Not likely," he answered. "I doubt the Ministry will seize my funds or Malfoy manor. But a life of only Quidditch and parties is boring."

"I want to teach Defense, or be a professional Quidditch player," Ginny propped her head on her hands.

"Chaser?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Seeker," Ginny answered. "Chaser only if I can't win an open slot."

"Shouldn't you broaden your choices a little bit? That's rather narrow," Remus cautioned.

"I don't want to be an Auror, I have authority issues," Ginny began, ignoring Snape's comment about that being the understatement of the year. "Being a medi-witch means listening to people complain all day. I could hire myself out like Lockhart did, rid towns of evil creatures, maybe."

"Would you wear the same bright robes?" Draco asked.

From there the classroom degraded into silliness, with Severus looking annoyed to the side, as Ginny gave an excellent impression of Lockhart and attempted to 'slay' Remus and Draco. A knock on the door brought them back to seriousness.

"Wotcher!" Tonks said, swinging open the door.

"What time is it?"

"Close to six, Hermione sent me to tell ya the food is on the table," she gave a grin, "so wash up and come on."

* * *

"I made tea to go along with dinner," Hermione said, as the group filed in and sat around the table. "And I got an assortment of dishes, help yourself."

"How did you pay for everything?" Remus asked, as he filled his plate.

"Draft on Minerva's Hogwarts account. I had to send Tonks by to pick it up, since we couldn't get it delivered here."

The group all set about to demolishing the platters of food she had laid out.

"After we eat I'm going to organize my notes, then head to bed," she gave Severus a look.

"I'll help you," Severus nodded his head at her, before turning back to Tonks.

"You four do whatever you want," Draco interjected in between bites. "Red and I will spend the evening playing Wizard Chess, and keep your secrets."

The evening passed quietly. Ginny and Draco managed to refrain from arguing in the library, before heading to bed around ten. Tonks and Remus retired early, Remus pointedly ignoring his sister's smirk. Hermione and Severus spent a good three hours organizing the notes she had taken and fleshing out her theory on the magical signatures of the Horcruxes.

All six occupants of Number twelve, Grimmauld Place fell into their beds that night, thoroughly exhausted, after a long, hard (and in Tonks' case: _very_ long and _very_ hard) day's work. Only as the whispers of sleep began to clear their minds did Ginny and Hermione's thoughts turn to Ron and Harry, and the horrors they must be enduring.

If they only knew…

* * *

**A/N: WOOT** to Drakien who betaed this tonight so I could post it. This started out as a four page chapter – and I was worried I wouldn't be able to get it long enough to really feel like I could post it. Seventeen pages later….

In the next chapter we'll see Ron's mental breakdown (poor guy) and Harry will be done with the Dursleys forever (we hope)! Thanks for reviewing. I always appreciate it.

OH! My beta and I will be in Las Vegas next weekend….so depending on internet capability, I may not get Chapter 12 posted until Tuesday. Or – if all goes well – you'll get it posted EARLY, because Drakien, my love, will just beta it on my computer as I write!


	13. Preparing for the Hunt

_**Preparing for the Hunt**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ginny, Hermione," Remus knocked on their bedroom door, calling their names. "Mrs. Weasley has breakfast prepared."

"What time did she arrive?" Severus asked, slipping through 'his' bedroom door as he buttoned the cuffs at the wrists of his shirt.

"Ten minutes after Tonks flooed home."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Cutting it a little close there, eh?"

"Morning, Moony," Hermione opened her bedroom door, stepping through and kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Malenki. Sleep well?"

"Quite," she said with a smile. "Good morning, Agapi."

"Taioyu," he gave her a slight nod, then beckoned her to precede him down the stairs.

"Ginny should be down shortly, is Draco awake yet?" she asked innocently, as the three sat down at the table.

"He was dressing as I left," Severus answered. "Good morning, Molly."

"Morning Severus. How did the first day of class go?" Molly set the platter of toast and fried tomatoes on the table, hovering behind them.

"Sit, Molly, have a cup of tea." Remus gestured to the empty seat beside him, and was pleased to see her accept his invitation.

"I'm simply worried about Ron and Harry; it's driving me to distraction."

"They'll be home soon, Mum," Ginny gave her mother a hug before plopping down in the free seat to the right of Hermione.

"Ginny? What exactly does your shirt say?" Molly leaned down to read the silver words on the maroon shirt.

Remus and Hermione followed her lead, and it took all Remus' self control not to choke on his toast.

"Oh, this?" She gave the Lupins a grin. "Fred and George found it for me."

"Other than being vulgar – I don't understand," Severus look perturbed to not be in on the joke. "It says **_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_**."

"Oh, God, Moony, look at the back!" Hermione pushed Ginny's shoulder so Remus could see the reverse.

"**_Mischief Managed_**?" Remus read aloud. "You say Fred and George found this for you?"

"Yes, sir," Ginny answered, her eyes glinting.

"Can they get one in my size?"

"I've already asked for Ron and Harry's birthday…I'm sure they can scrounge up another."

"What does it mean?" Molly asked, her attention focused on Remus.

"It's a very old joke, back when Severus and I were in school – "

"I don't remember the joke," Snape commented, darkly.

"I knew Harry, Hermione, and Ron knew of it, from James. I didn't realize the twins would understand."

At the mention of James, Severus grew even more sullen, chewing the last bite of his toast, he chugged his tea and waved his hand to send the dish and cup flying to the sink.

"Severus?" Hermione reached over to place a hand on his arm.

"I'm going upstairs," he muttered, shaking Hermione off and passing Draco, who was entering, hair still a bit damp.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Draco said, moving out of Severus' way.

"Class starts in fifteen minutes," barked the retort from the retreating figure.

"Holy Jarvey, Ferret. What did you do to your head?" Ginny stared in awe.

"I cut it."

"You're – "

"Myself."

Hermione, _purely for the sake of research_, couldn't help from reaching over and touching one of the blond prickles that poked up from Malfoy's head.

"How did you do it?" she asked, leaning closer in fascination.

"I cut the back close, and trimmed the top to be the same length as my fringe – then charmed it to spike."

"It's – " Ginny began.

"Hot?" Draco answered.

"Edgy, Ferret, very edgy."

"Malfoys can do edgy," he gave her an arrogant grin and fixed a bowl of cereal, with his sliced strawberries.

"Hurry up, you two, don't keep us waiting." Remus stood and cleared his place.

"He'll be fine, Moony," Hermione called after her brother.

"Doesn't mean he won't pout first," Remus called back from the kitchen. "Five minutes, Ginny, Draco."

"Yes, Professor," came the answers in unison.

* * *

Hermione waited until Draco and Ginny had left the dining room, before leaning in to her co-conspirator, Mrs. Weasley.

"I've made a list of what I can remember, but if we do the colors in green and silver that should be perfect."

"His favorite food?" Molly pulled out a spare quill and sheet of parchment that was full of notes.

"I think roast beef, with boiled potatoes."

"Rather mundane for the heir to the Malfoy family," Molly gave an ironic chuckle.

"He's still entirely too skinny."

"Grief will do that, dear," Molly reassured the younger witch. "Moving on, I already purchased the fixings for strawberry cream. I was thinking of a nice chocolate cake to go along with?"

"Do we still have our appointment this afternoon?"

"Tonks should come by around two-thirty, and we'll be gone until five to have enough time to also finish the shopping."

"Will the twins come again?"

"If that will make Severus happy, then I'll floo them while I'm out gathering the texts from Hogwarts."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly, dear."

"Molly? What did you excel at when you were a student?"

"Me? Let me think. I had six NEWTS, four Os and two Es."

"In what, if I may ask?"

"My Os were in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Ancient Runes. My Es were Potions and Herbology."

"You studied Ancient Runes?"

"Of course I did, Hermione, where do you think Bill got his talent from? I taught him at home until he left for Hogwarts, and again during the summers."

"Would you be willing to tutor Draco?"

"That's what he wants to focus on?" Her voice took on a quality one would expect from an Auror or an Order member, not from a mother.

"His mother was good at it."

"Narcissa Black was quite a bit younger than me, but if I recall from speaking to my old Professor, she certainly had a talent for it."

"You'll do it?"

"I'll talk to Arthur, Minerva, Severus, and Remus about it," she said. "That is all I can promise, Hermione. Ancient Runes has many Dark applications."

"How do you know _when _to trust, Molly?"

"You don't always, dear," she laid a comforting hand on Hermione's and waved her wand to warm their tea. "Sometimes you have to step out on faith."

"But what if this isn't a smart move, trusting him?"

"If you can't do something smart, Hermione, do something right." Molly gave her hand a squeeze. "It's never wrong to give someone a second chance."

"Do you trust Draco Malfoy?"

"No, but I trust Severus, as I trusted Albus and as I trust Minerva."

"Do you truly _trust_ Severus?"

Molly's eyes looked distant as she spoke. "I couldn't kill Arthur. I daresay Ron couldn't kill you or Harry if asked. Minerva couldn't have been the one to take Albus' life. No one could have but Severus. I cannot even fathom being asked to murder your best friend. Strangely, I trust him even more now than I ever did. He has proved, in the most horrific way possible, that he truly did love Albus, and the Order."

"And that's enough?"

"It has to be, for now. Speaking of Severus, how are the two of you?"

"Having a minor disagreement at the moment."

"About what?" Molly looked at Hermione and chuckled at the low blush creeping up the girl's neck. "Ah, well, if you would like to talk about it, Arthur and I had the same 'disagreement'."

"The same one?" Hermione asked.

"Minus the time-turner issue. Arthur insisted we wait to get married, and insisted we not sleep together until we were married."

"You wanted to?"

"If you ever tell Ginny, or any of my children for that matter!" She shook her finger across her tea cup.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I wouldn't, but he wants to wait until after the war is over, and then after I _finish_ my apprenticeship!"

"He's likely a bit frightened. You have memories of so many things he's never been able to experience. While you're a virgin, you still have intimate knowledge of how his body works – "

"Molly!"

"Don't be a prude, dear, I think you're both lucky. He'll have the talent to help you enjoy your first time, not to mention the age to help him slow down to make it good for you, and you've got years of memories of how to please him."

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation." Hermione looked absolutely mortified.

"It's not as if I'm giving you pointers," Molly said, tapping her forefinger on her chin thoughtfully. "Though I could if you need any."

"No, no," Hermione said, rather hastily, "you're right in that I have plenty of knowledge in my head about how to please him. I don't have the actual experience, though."

"There is nothing wrong with both of you learning each other. It's a heady experience, and one of the amazing benefits of being married and waking up to the same man every day."

"I'm ready for that _now_."

"You've only had him back for three days, dear. Give him a little while to come around. There are always things to do besides actual sex."

"MOLLY!"

"I have seven children, Hermione; did you think they came by owl post?"

Hermione let her forehead drop to her arms and sighed when Mrs. Weasley began stroking her hair, tucking the errant frizz behind her ear.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Molly," she replied, her voice muffled into the table.

Their musings were interrupted by a whoop from the front door, as the boys returned home.

"MIONE! Wait till you hear what happened to Ron!"

"Filthy Traitors! May the Dark Lord kill you as you sleep!"

"Remus!" Molly called to the werewolf who had stuck his head out of the classroom hearing all the commotion. "Please silence her! Boys – come into the dining room."

"Merlin, Ron, you look as if you haven't slept since you left yesterday," Hermione commented, filling two cups of coffee for the rest of the trio.

"I haven't," he answered, his voice gravelly.

"Did they try to hurt you?" Molly pulled her wand out of her apron and laid it on the table.

"No, Mum, it wasn't the Dursleys."

"Harry, why haven't you stopped snickering since you came in?" Hermione asked.

"That was the best day ever at their house…maybe even better than the day I got my Hogwarts letter in front of them."

"Your best day ever with the Dursleys?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow, channeling her inner Snape.

"Harry, you're no longer my best mate," Ron took a sip of the coffee, and reached for a piece of fruit. "From now on, Mione's my best mate and you rank a distant second." He paused for a moment over his cup. "A_ very_ distant second."

"You wound me," Harry laid a hand on Ron's back, mirth still bubbling forth.

"Spill, Harry, so Ron can take a nap before we get to work."

"Did you know spiders could talk, Hermione?"

"Actually, yes. It's a known fact that Acromantula are capable of human speech, as noted in Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Lesser known is that common household spiders are actual magical creatures who can learn human speech – if taught by a Tansi-speak, a witch or wizard who can speak spider. It's a gift you're born with, similar to you being a Parselmouth, Harry. Once the spider can speak English, it can communicate with anyone. Rowena Ravenclaw was said to be a Tansi-speak, and Hagrid is one. I've often thought it would be a very helpful – "

"STOP!" Harry said, raising his voice and his hand. "I should have known not to ask you if you knew something."

"You asked," she huffed.

"I've told you about the spiders, the ones that use to keep me company when I lived in the cupboard?"

Molly's face wrenched into a grimace that matched Ron's, although for entirely different reasons.

"I though when I was younger I was actually talking to them. I was five or six or so. It never occurred to me that I was really hearing them talk back. Well, last night, after basically being ignored by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Ron and I were locked in my bedroom, and all the spiders came upstairs. There were almost a hundred, pouring out of the wardrobe and gathering around the bed."

Ron's face began to drain of color.

"Then they started talking, Hermione, it was brill! They said that they had been sent to watch over me when I was a baby, and they wanted to say goodbye before I left."

"That's amazing!" Hermione beamed at Harry. "Did you invite any of them to come live here?"

"God, no…" Ron leaned back in his seat, his hand on his forehead. "Can we stop talking about the sp-sp-spiders?"

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione reached over to hug her friend. "It must have been terrible for you."

"Don't tell anyone else," Ron moaned. "I'll never live it down."

"Not even Ginny?" Harry asked with a grin.

"_Especially _not Ginny."

"Go take a nap, Ron," Molly stood and levitated the cups from the table to the sink. "I'll have Harry or Hermione wake you up for lunch."

"Thanks, Mum," the lanky boy stood and kissed his mum on the cheek before dragging himself up the stairs.

"You two head to the library," she patted Hermione on the arm, and gave Harry a small push towards the door. "I'm going to start the baking."

Hermione gave her a smile and a thank you, before leading Harry to the room where her papers were scattered.

"Shit, Hermione, it's like your room right before OWLS."

"Hush and sit," she pointed to the sofa, and knelt on the floor to scrounge through the papers. "I've narrowed down where I think we should start searching for the teapot. We can leave tomorrow morning with Ron, and head for the two orphanages that are likely where Tom Riddle was left. The maps lead me to believe that he was abandoned at the Stockwell Orphanage, but there is another one about three miles south that could be a possible location. The book shows that there is a spell we can cast to capture a magical signature left by a Horcrux. It can help us determine if one has been in the vicinity at all."

"Can we pinpoint where it is?"

"Not exactly, but as long as a Horcrux has been through the area, it will leave residue. Sort of like a scent trail that Muggle hounds pick up."

"Slime from a slug trail…"

"Yes, Harry, that too." She shook her head ruefully and shuffled the papers, pulling out the one with the map of London. "We'll start here, and work our way south. I have a list of other, less likely, orphanages. My idea was to simply cast the signature spell outside each orphanage, and if we found a trace, come back at night."

"We've had enough sneaking around Hogwarts to handle one Muggle building."

"My thoughts exactly," she looked up from her notes and gave a wide grin. Harry took a moment to look at her, look into her, before getting off the sofa and crouching down next to her. He took her chin in his hand and locked eyes.

"Are you really and truly happy? You're not disappointed in him?"

"Harry," she rocked back on her heels. "I am complete. There was a part of me missing, and I never knew why. It wasn't that you and Ron weren't enough for me, but I _knew_. I always knew that there was something else for me. Someone else."

"You're certain about this?"

"I love him. I love him like Molly loves Arthur, and I want to be there with him waiting for grandchildren together. I love him like Tonks loves Remus; I want to crawl into bed with him, and never get out again. I love him like Fleur loves Bill, and I want him to know how much I respect him and trust him – "

"And you feel your beauty is enough for both of you?"

Hermione chuckled softly, and a bit sadly, at the joke at Fleur's expense.

"I love him, Harry. No matter what you and Ron say or do. I can't stop loving him. Even if I wanted to, he's the bravest, most loyal man I've ever met. How can I be disappointed in having him love me?"

"His family, are they going to accept you?"

"His family…" Hermione wrinkled her nose and bit her lower lip, the way she did when she was trying to remember an answer for a test. "His mum…"

Suddenly her eyes grew as big as saucers and she jumped to her feet.

"That conniving old, barmy, crazy, doddering, ALBUS!"

"What?" Harry leaned back to move away from her flailing arms.

"There's ANOTHER charm on me! One that hasn't worn off yet!"

"Why would there be another charm?"

"I know I've met Severus' mother and father. I'm positive of it. But I can't grasp anything other than a shadowy image when I try to pull the memories to the forefront of my mind. DAMN that man!" She stormed out of the door, leaving a confused Harry in her wake.

* * *

"Severus! We need to talk."

"Hermione, I'm in the middle of something right now," her beloved lifted his head from the cauldron where Draco and Ginny were concocting a potion and gave a low snarl.

"It's important."

Though tempted to refuse her, Severus did realize that rarely did Hermione make false claims about the importance of things.

"Fine, I'll be outside in a moment." Turning his attention back to the two pupils he gave a curt set of orders to continue with the ingredient preparation, before turning the instruction over to Lupin and stepping outside.

"What is so vital that it couldn't have waited until lunch?"

"Where is your mother."

"She's deceased."

"No, she's not. Albus left another charm on me, I have no idea when it's going to leave, but it has something to do with your parents."

"My mother is deceased, Eileen Prince died before you returned, Hermione."

"Then tell me why I can't see her face."

She noted that his eyes grew darker – if black could grow any darker – and he clenched his fists.

"I don't know why you cannot recall my mother's features. But I feel certain that if the Headmaster saw fit to leave yet another charm on you, he had his reasons. Damn old man."

She laid a hand at the crux of his elbow and squeezed.

"It will become clearer in time, I'm sure. Do you possibly have any photos of her to jog my memory?"

"No, Hermione, I don't keep any photos of my mother around."

"Back at Hogwarts, maybe?"

"NOWHERE!"

She took a step back and narrowed her eyes.

"You're not telling me something."

"We will talk later."

"Damn straight we will."

"After lunch."

"After lunch, Tonks, Ginny, Molly and I have another appointment. And tonight is – "

"I _know_ what tonight is, Hermione. We'll talk before bed."

"Agreed," she said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Not in public," he stated, moving away from her.

"It's a bloody empty hallway, Severus!"

"Anyone could walk by us."

"I want to gently touch my lips to yours. I'm not accosting you and undressing you!"

"Our private life is not for others to mock."

"No one would laugh at you, because I kissed you."

"We will talk later," he repeated, turning on his heel and reentering the classroom.

"Bloody…useless…men!" she stomped back down the stairs to sit with Harry.

* * *

Lunch passed uneventfully, with the highlight being Molly extracting a promise from Severus and Remus that they would make sure the boys didn't kill each other playing Quick Seeker Quidditch. Tonks had stumbled through the fireplace with three minutes to spare, and five minutes behind the twins who were looking forward to the repeat excursion.

Gathering their bags, and dressed in the same attire as the previous jaunt, the women and their honor guard left the house, and the men behind.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Hermione asked, right before apparating.

"It can't get much worse than Ginny slugging Draco in the nose yesterday," Molly consoled her.

"Ginny punched – "

"Malfoy and – "

"broke his – "

"nose?"

Molly looked at her sons and sighed. "I swear, if Harry or your brother tries to hurt that poor boy…"

"Mum? The last adjective you should use to describe Malfoy is poor," Ginny corrected.

"Ferret, maybe."

"Or ponce."

"Arsehole?"

"Prick?"

"BOYS!"

"Yes, mum?" they answered in unison.

"Apparate before I hurt you!"

"Yes, Mum!" they chorused before_ popping_ out.

"Boys…" Molly shook her head and waited till everyone else was gone before following.

* * *

"For Merlin's sake, Remus! Two grown men, and three practically grown men, and between the five of you, you couldn't manage to keep out of trouble?"

Molly had returned home with the girls fifteen minutes earlier and they had run to the girls bedroom to finish wrapping the gifts. Upon opening the door to put away the last of the food supplies she found a bloodbath in the kitchen. Apparently the boys, _and she meant **all** of them_, had thought it would be safer if they all played Quidditch. Which had equated to a disaster.

She had stormed into the room, following the sounds of shouting, to find five bloody, sweaty _boys_ almost in fist-a-cuffs. Pulling her entire five foot one frame up, she stomped into the middle and took charge. Harry and Ron had quickly been stripped of their shirts, and it was determined that their cuts were minor, and bruises would heal. She sent them upstairs to shower, after a harsh scolding.

Her two chastised sons couldn't even manage a snide remark to Malfoy as they followed her orders, heads hung.

She then had ordered Draco's shirt off, and vanished the bloody, nasty mess. He had a lightly sprained shoulder, and a badly scratched back from where he and his broom had landed in the rose bushes. Narrowing her eyes, she healed him and gave him a rebuke as ruthless as the one she had given the other boys, before pointing him to the third shower.

Then she turned her wrath on Remus and Severus.

"ADULTS! You were suppose to be the adults!"

Remus was sitting at the table, his shirt unbuttoned, and Molly was healing the rather jagged gash on his chest. Severus sat across from him, with a small tear on his ear and a broken thumb.

"What in Merlin's name possessed the two of you to get in the air and play Quidditch with those boys? Or to allow them to play at all!"

"Molly," Remus tried to soothe, "we thought it would be good for Harry and Ron and Draco to get their frustrations out with a bit of physical exercise."

"They needed to have a go at each other," Severus interjected, pragmatically. "They were going to try and kill one another at some point. Better to have supervision."

"Stupid men," she muttered. "When the boys are out of the shower, you to get cleaned up. Then you'll both be down here for dinner. We are going to act like civilized witches and wizards if I have to petrify each and every one of you to your chairs!"

"Yes, Molly," Remus gave a sigh and slowly stood.

"There are potions in my chest," Severus offered.

"I'll find one after I shower," Remus agreed, moving towards his room, and Tonks. Before he could make it out the kitchen door, Hermione opened it, and let him pass.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Care to explain why you are sitting, half-naked, in the kitchen, with your thumb in a muggle splint?"

"I'm to tired to stand thanks to your idiot best friends trying to kill Malfoy, of which your brother was no help at all, Molly forced my shirt off me to see how damaged I was, the kitchen is the closest room to the backyard, and the potions I have to fix bones are upstairs. Do you have any other _asinine _questions?"

"Molly?" came Hermione's sugary sweet answer. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her slacks, "I'll floo home to change and be back in about twenty minutes to start supper."

"Tea," Severus sat with his forearms on the table, staring straight ahead. "I want a cup of hot tea."

"I, frankly, don't really give a flying hippogriff's ass what you want, Severus Tobias Snape." She rounded on the table to get directly in his line of vision. "If you EVER speak to me as if I am one of your idiotic students again, so help me God, I will make the Dark Lord seem tame by comparison. I am your betrothed, the woman you supposedly love, and I will be your wife and the mother of your children. So don't you _dare _take that tone of voice or that attitude with me in front of other people."

He blinked, as if seeing her for the first time.

"And when we are alone?" he asked, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Then we can talk like rational people. I'm trying to be a good partner here," her strong voice was betrayed by the fact that she was spinning her ring. The orange stone catching the light as she twisted it.

"Come," he only spoke one word, but had backed his chair away from the table. She moved towards him, and took his hand when he reached out to her. She was surprised that he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his right arm around her waist, his broken thumb laying on her thigh. He cradled her back, tucking her head under his chin, as began undoing her bun.

Her brown curls fell down around her shoulders, and he used his good hand to run his fingers through the tangles.

She leaned her face against his chest, and inhaled deeply. The smell of sweat, which on the boys she found disgusting, was oddly arousing on Severus, her mind drifted to all the other positions she could put him in to produce this type of workout. She cautiously reached up with one hand and stroked the skin above his heart, her fingertips brushing over the fine black hairs and her thumb dancing over the nipple.

She grinned wickedly to herself at his sharp intake of breath, and continued exploring, bring her other hand up to join the first. Running over his collarbone and down his ribcage. Her tiny hands floated barely above the skin, glided their way up to the back of his neck, and her lips followed, dropping kisses so light and tender he could barely register their heat from his chest to the hollow beneath his ears.

Instinctively the fingers in her hair tightened, and he pulled her head firmly, but gently, back so her own neck was exposed. His feral side could detect a hint of her unique scent. _Wherever she had been, she had been exerting herself._ Fighting to gain control over his desire, he crushed her mouth with his, fighting for dominance with his little Slytherin, who had remembered a few tricks.

Her hands crept to his waistband, dipping along the inside and sliding back and forth, before he captured both wrists with his free hand. She stilled, her Gryffindor side refusing to allow her to wretch free from his damaged grip.

She pressed herself against him, inching her kisses up to his ear while he devoured her.

"I thought you hated public displays of our love," she whispered.

"I do," he lowly growled, moving his hand from her hair to underneath her shirt, to trace her spine.

"You're lying," she continued, her mouth so close to his ear that the words were barely formed before he heard them. "You may hate casual kisses and sappy words, but the thought of Tonks or Moony walking in on us right now, the idea that you may get caught so wholly given over to your desire, that turns you on."

She leaned back and gave him a wink, sliding off his lap and standing behind him, dropping her arms over his shoulders. Her hands drifted down to his navel, before she calmly ran them over the obvious source of his discomfort, giving it a little squeeze. He tried to control his moan, laying his head back on her shoulder.

"I love you, Agapi," Hermione gave him a kiss on his forehead before moving towards the sink.

"Wench," he muttered.

"Here is your tea," she placed the cup in front of him. "Go take a shower, heal your thumb. We'll talk tonight."

He watched her retreating hips, drinking his hot tea and debating how soon he could talk to Minerva.

* * *

She wasn't even thinking of anyone walking in to the bedroom when she collapsed onto her bed. She had helped Tonks finish wrapping the gifts, and sent the Auror off to Remus, suspecting that they intended on conserving energy by showering together. So when the door slammed and brought her out of her light sleep, it was all Ginny could do to mumble.

"Hermione? Is it time for dinner?"

"No, Weasellette. We haven't been called, although I can smell roast and gravy from up here."

"And boiled potatoes," she added, her face still buried under her pillow.

"Don't look, Red, I'm getting dressed."

"I'm not even the slightest bit tempted, Ferret."

"Your boyfriend's back."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she sat up with a glare, staring at him as he buttoned his shirt.

"Teen angst never was my forté."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Are you ready to be escorted to dinner?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Escorted?"

"It is the correct thing to do, even though you hardly qualify as a lady."

"God, you are an arrogant prick."

He grinned as he ran his hands through his hair, creating the spikes. "Yes, yes I am."

She climbed out of the bed, fixing her ponytail, and leading him out of the door.

He trailed along behind her, his gaze drifting up and down her back. He could swear that her hips were rhythmically moving to a song he couldn't hear. Only his survival instincts alerted him to the fact that there was something big happening in the dining room.

Those instincts, however, didn't clue him in as to what it was. Severus would later let him know he looked similar to a fish, his mouth hanging open, sputtering while trying to take in the green and silver balloons that dotted the ceiling. Tiny charmed paper snakes drifted around the room, hissing "_Happy Birthday_" to the various attendants.

"Happy 17th birthday, Draco!" Hermione smiled, gesturing towards the table where a Ron and Harry, looking rather sullen, sat at one end, Fred and George sat in the middle – a huge roast in front of them, boiled potatoes and gravy on the side. Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Severus filled the end closest to the door, leaving three seats open, two for Hermione and Ginny next to Severus and one for Draco across the table.

"Yours is the seat with the gifts, Ferret."

"Thank you, Weasellette, but being a Malfoy, I think I could figure out the immense pile of presents were for me."

His sarcasm caused Hermione to flinch, more in fear of Molly or Ginny's feeling being hurt. _As if sarcasm could hurt a Weasley…_ Ginny simply chuckled and gave Draco a push.

"Sit, people are waiting on us."

Draco did as he was asked, his mind racing. _Birthday gifts? No one gave a Malfoy anything without wanting something.._

"Open your presents!" Ginny commanded, bouncing in her seat. "Start with the bag."

She pointed at a silver bag with a blue ribbon on top.

Draco lifted the bag and moved it in front of him, carefully untying the bow and placing the ribbon to the side. He pulled the tissue paper out to reveal a small tissue ball. Drawing it out of the bag, he removed the tissue and a small Snitch fell into his hand. Holding it in the palm of his hand he raised it to his face.

"It's signed?"

"By the current Seeker."

"You got me a Snitch signed by the Seeker of the Ballycastle Bats?"

"Open that box next," Hermione said, "That's from Severus and me."

Laying the golden ball aside, he picked up a long, skinny box wrapped in dark green paper. He slid his finger underneath the spellotape, and unwrapped the package, folding the paper into a neat square beside his plate. Opening the box, his eyes grew wide at the leather holster inside.

"Take it out," Hermione gave a little bounce in her chair. Severus' hand, under the table, squeezed her leg gently. Calming a bit, she continued, "it's from Romania, dragonhide leather, do you like it?"

Harry and Ron gave a frustrated snort as Draco lifted a wand holster out of the box. Perfectly sized to fit his forearm, it would keep a wand at the ready, and was ingrained with his name. A small asp was intertwined with the word "Malfoy", it's tiny magical leather tongue darting out to taste the letter "M".

"Mione!" Ron said, from the far end of the table. "That's like the special ones you gave Harry and me for Christmas this year. I thought those were just for us."

"Don't be silly, Ron." She replied. "I had one made for Ginny at the same time."

Ron's sullen look came back over his face, and he hunched down in his seat under his mother's glare.

"Draco, dear, open the rest."

He continued with his packages, at Molly's behest. There was a large box that held an assortment of items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, including the brand new Serpent Puffs and Dragon Chews – an extension of the Canary Cream line. The entire table, _sans Ron, Harry, and Severus_, burst into laughter as Fred demonstrated the **_Dragon Chew_**, briefly turning into a border collie sized bright red dragon.

The next package he unwrapped was a NEWT level Ancient Runes text, and an apprenticeship level text. A small note, in small loopy handwriting, was tucked inside the book.

_Draco,_

_I would be happy to tutor you in Ancient Runes. I have also spoken to my old mentor, and after your NEWTS – should you receive an "O", Master Erik Gergensen, will immediately take you on as an apprentice._

_Mrs. Molly Weasley_

He closed the book, and set them aside, not trusting his speech at the moment. Erik Gergensen had been Bill Weasley's tutor post-Hogwarts, and he knew that years ago, his mother had been offered an apprenticeship under the Norwegian master. His father had forbidden it – _Malfoy women don't work or need higher learning._

Tonks pointed to a small jewelry box, and encouraged him to look at that one next. Inside there was a solid platinum signet ring. As the new head of Malfoy, she had the crest placed on the top of the ring, but showed him that when he touched the sides at the same time it would morph into the Black family crest.

"Since we're cousins, and all!" she exclaimed.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with someone who wanted to align themselves with his family, and wasn't asking for a boon in return. The next bag held a pair of dragonhide Quidditch gloves, and though the card said "From Harry and Ron", he recognized the handwriting as Mrs. Weasley's and snickered to himself.

"The Headmistress couldn't be here, there are a few issues at Hogwarts she was dealing with this evening. She sent this though," Arthur pulled a long envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the birthday boy.

Hermione gave a gasp, turning to get Remus' attention.

"That's Albus' crest!"

Draco turned the letter over, staring at the shimmering Phoenix that sealed the paper. He cautiously ran his finger under the Phoenix, opening the letter and unfolding it.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Your bravery facing Voldemort is astounding. I am pleased to know that you're a man of honor who puts the protection of his family above all else. That is trait that few possess. May I suggest evaluating the pros and cons of following Voldemort now that you are making your own choices?_

_As I'm sure you've noticed, Severus works for our side. He does more than that, he believes in our cause – and believes that his life will be better if Voldemort is destroyed. He has never guided you wrong in the past. I encourage you to seek his counsel, and Miss Lupin's (she was a wonderful Slytherin in her day)._

_But above all, remember your Mother. She gave you life, and then she gave you the opportunity to make your own choices by sacrificing much in her life so you could come to Hogwarts. I know you won't fail her now._

_I forgive you, Draco Malfoy, completely and absolutely._

_Never tickle a sleeping dragon, they bite._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

He reverently folded the letter and slowly placed it in the Ancient Runes text, stacking his gifts and moving them off the table.

"Shall we eat?" Molly asked, recognizing he needed a moment. Fred and George dived into the roast and passed it around the table, breaking the mood.

The rest of dinner was lighthearted, and a few times Draco actually felt like he was at home, celebrating with his mum. After dinner was finished, Fred and Mrs. Weasley cleared the table, and then brought out a huge chocolate cake with candles and a platter of strawberry cream.

Hermione was delighted to see Malfoy actually seeming to enjoy himself, although her attention was split between the birthday boy and Severus.

Severus, on the other hand, was rather uncomfortable at the tiny hand drawing circles on his upper leg and the graze of fingernails on his thigh. The first time, he clamped his hand on hers and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We're at dinner, in front of everyone," he hissed.

"And you love it," she had countered.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she had whispered in his own ear. "It's not as if I'm going to slid under the table and kneel between your legs."

She waited half a second before continuing innocently. "I mean, the tablecloth isn't near long enough, and I think they'd miss me. Perhaps next time?"

He took his hand off hers to rub his temples and try to figure out how he got into this – _oh, her hand was back on his thigh_ – delightfully frustrating situation to begin with.

As soon as dinner was over, Harry and Ron made their hasty excuses to hide upstairs playing Exploding Snap. Remus left to escort Tonks home. Fred and George headed home, while Molly and Arthur cleaned the kitchen and flooed to the Burrow.

Ginny made her polite goodnight, and followed the boys for a few rounds of Exploding Snap, leaving Draco, Hermione, and Severus.

"Thank you, Lupin."

"You're welcome, Draco. It was also Mrs. Weasley's idea."

"I'll thank her tomorrow," he answered with a nod. "Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" He leaned down and pulled Albus' letter out of the book, and handed it to Severus.

"I'll go catch up with the guys upstairs," Hermione graciously gave Severus' hand a pat, then left them alone.

"You want my advice?" Severus asked.

"Please."

"Then let's talk," he said, settling back for a long conversation.

* * *

He had stayed up late talking to Snape, and was hoping Red would be asleep by the time he got into his room. Hermione had come downstairs around thirty minutes prior to say goodnight to Snape from the doorway. Snape, himself, had left only five minutes ago, likely heading straight up to his betrothed, it had taken all Malfoy's cunning – but he had gotten out of the older man that there would be on official engagement soon.

He slid out of the chair, carrying his coffee cup and empty biscuit plate to the sink. He crept up the stairs – _no need to wake Potter and the Weasel_ – heading into the second landing bathroom to shower. His short hair was easy to dry, and he slipped his spare Quidditch practice shorts on, before sliding to his room.

"Finally," came Ginny's voice from her bed, where she was sitting.

"You're still awake."

"You can restate the obvious."

"It's almost one in the morning, excuse me if I assumed you would be knackered and asleep."

"Two things, Malfoy," she stood up off her bed, crossing the room towards him.

Instinctively he backed away, self-preservation is lesson one in the Slytherin House.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ginny said with a sigh, "stand still."

"I know that," he retorted haughtily, ceasing his retreat. "What do you want this early in the morning?"

"I have your birthday present."

"You already gave me a birthday present, Weasellette."

"This was the rest, I didn't want to give it to you at the table."

"Worried about what your boyfriend would say?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And I was more worried about what Hermione and my mum would say."

She handed him a small velvet bag, solid black. He took it in his hand, weighing it carefully.

"It's heavy."

"Open it, Ferret."

He warily pulled on the drawstrings, turning the bag upside down so the gift fell into his left palm. Gathering the strip of leather in his hand he managed to contain the shock he felt. He held the cord up, allowing the solid silver tag to hang down.

"What is it?"

"It's a choker, Genius."

"I meant, what does it say?"

She leaned close to him, fingering the tag.

"It's your name, written in Runes." She answered, "and the other side is a protective charm."

"Protective charm?"

"Thought it might come in handy," she shrugged. "You don't have to wear it."

He held it out to her.

"I can always return it," she said, taking it from him.

"I can't tie it on my neck tight enough," he turned, his back to her, and knelt.

She slowly lowered the cord around his neck, her nimble fingers tying the leather in a tight knot at the top of his spine. A soft spell shortened the cord ends, and he thought she let her hands linger a bit longer than necessary. He turned on his knee and stood to face her.

"Thank you, Red."

"You're welcome, Ferret," she reached up to straighten the silver pendant on his chest.

"What was the other thing?" he asked, delighted he managed to keep the quake out of his voice.

"You keep falling off your bed."

"I'm not use to this size sleeping arrangement," he snorted.

"I know, that's why I have a solution."

"Transfiguration won't work. They're spelled not to allow enlargement," he answered. "I believe it was to keep over-amorous lovers from finding a place to sleep."

"I'm highly aware of that," she replied, "Mum has all the boys beds done that way at the Burrow. Caused a right funny stir the night Percy tried to sneak Penelope Clearwater home." She snickered in spite of herself.

"Then your solution is? Get on with it, I'm tired."

"This," she said, as she waved her wand levitating her bed and moving it against Draco's.

"Fuck no, Weasellette, I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"We aren't sharing a bed," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You'll stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. Except, should you attempt to fall out of bed, you'll roll towards me and I can kick you back in place."

"Sounds delightful."

"Oh, it is." She gave a grin. "Best of all, I don't have to wake up six times a night because you hit the floor."

"You could always cast a silencing charm."

"What fun would that be?" she blinked her eyes innocently, "you say such interesting things in your sleep."

"Tonight, and tonight only."

"We'll see how it goes tonight and evaluate in the morning," she countered.

"You have to put on more clothes."

She looked down at her Cannons jersey, and then lifted the hem.

"I'm wearing shorts, idiot. Did you honestly think I would sit in a room with you wearing nothing but a shirt?"

_Oh God, how he had hoped… He had to admit the thought of her curled up on his bed wearing nothing but his Ballycastle Bat jersey wasn't as unappealing as he would have imagined a few months prior._

"Get in bed, Weasellette."

She did as he asked, crawling onto her side of the makeshift bed, pulling her covers over her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"_Nox_." He answered, before falling onto his own side.

This had been a much better birthday than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

A/N: What you have just read is a partially betaed version of this chapter. However, my choices were simple – either make ya'll wait another couple of days because my DARLING beta had flight troubles getting home from Vegas, or let you read the 24 pages as they are.

Yes, **_Vegas_**. My beta and I spent a delightful three days in Las Vegas (my first time). I was groped and kissed by the _Thunder from Down Under_, sat in the best seats in the house (loveseat sofas) at Cirque de Soliel's _Zumanity_, and had a 18 Carat pedicure at the Venetian Spa. It was easily one of the best weekends I've had in forever. BUT – because of horrid weather, my beta is stuck trying to reschedule a flight, and we don't know when she'll be able to finish this.

So – enjoy. And know that the entire trip was spent being bitten by rabid plot bunnies. (Sometimes in leather!) Thank you to everyone who reviewed. OH! And, if Miles is reading this (the best seat buddy ever) – WE LOVE YOU! Lone Butterfly


	14. Dancing on Broken Glass

_**Dancing on Broken Glass**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"Progress?"

Severus quietly raised the wards between the two bedrooms, and answered the voice from the bed.

"Yes," he said wearily, "I believe I made progress with Mr. Malfoy. He's still angry, and hurting, but I'm not sure anything short of Narcissa showing up on our doorstep as a member of the Order of Phoenix would mend him right now."

"He's lost his mum so recently," she shifted in the bed, turning over to watch him slide under the duvet beside her. "Molly is worried he isn't grieving properly."

"Who knows what is proper in mourning? He's not healed, no matter his façade."

Severus laid his head back, his hands crossed behind his neck, and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I care about the boy," he lifted his right arm, and helped her nuzzle closer to his side, before wrapping it around her protectively. "I know he's a self-righteous prick, but this was a hard year on him, too."

"It's all going to be over soon."

"You're leaving tomorrow, then?"

"I finished laying out our plan this evening. Ginny had a few suggestions, and helped me pack the satchels for the morning."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Severus gently stroking her side. His fingertips moved to drum an idle tune on her stomach.

She whispered _Nox_, her wandless magic was improving daily, and wrapped her own arm around Severus' waist. The minutes ticked on, and Hermione was sure as his breathing evened out that he had fallen asleep. When he finally spoke, she flinched in shock.

"I know what the charm is protecting. And I know why Albus left it there."

She waited for him to continue, nudging him with a foot when he didn't.

"Well?"

"I can't say."

"You certainly will!" she huffed, struggling to sit up.

"I didn't say I _would not_," he held her firm to his side. "I said I _could not_."

"Why?"

"If it makes you feel better," he continued, ignoring her question, "Remus has the same charm."

"Remus doesn't know either?"

"Albus and I were the only two not affected."

She lay still, her head on his chest, the rise and fall steadying her.

"I wish I could remember your mum."

"Eileen Prince adored you. She knew how brilliant you were."

"Were?"

"Are."

"I'm sorry I missed the funerals."

"Perhaps Remus and I could escort you to the Lupin gravesite when you return. For you to see your parents."

"Could we stop and see your mother's headstone?"

"If you wish," he said stiffly.

"I do," she tilted her head up, feathering a kiss on the underside of his jaw. Her head dropped back to his chest, and she promptly fell asleep to the fixed rhythm of his heart beating.

He laid awake until the early hours of the morning, alternating between thanking Albus for keeping his confidence, and cursing him for this manipulation from beyond the veil.

* * *

"Invisibility cloak?"

"Harry's."

"Parchment with the magical signature spell?"

"Mine."

"Extra jumpers and jeans?"

"Mine and Harry's."

"Map of Muggle London?"

"Mine."

"Muggle money and galleons?"

"Muggle money is in Harry's, galleons in mine."

"What exactly is in _Ron's _pack?" Ginny looked up from her list to ask Hermione, who was sitting on the floor of the library, surrounded by three dark blue satchels.

"He's carrying the food."

"Is that wise?"

"He promised to save some for us," Hermione chuckled. "Harry also packed a deck of muggle cards, to teach Ron _Blackjack_."

"Better than _Exploding Snap_?"

"Not as dangerous."

A troubled look crossed the younger girl's face.

"You'll be careful, won't you?"

"And I'll keep an eye on Ron and Harry," Hermione stood and sat on the sofa next to her closest female friend, hugging her tightly. A knock on the door drew their attention.

"Red. Lupin. Breakfast is on the table."

"Coming, Ferret."

"You two seem to be getting along," Hermione turned her head to study Ginny's face.

"We tolerate each other," she answered. "He's lost his mum, and he didn't murder Dumbledore."

She stopped in horror when she realized what she had said aloud.

"Oh, Mione! I didn't mean to say that Snape – "

"It's okay," she laid her hand on Ginny's knee. "I know what he did, and why he did it."

"Are you okay with being with a man who could do that?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! You are sharing a bedroom with a wizard who three weeks ago was your family's arch-enemy. Really…Miss Pot meet Miss Kettle!"

"Point taken," she rose, pulling Hermione up with her. "Anything else before we eat?"

"You'll watch Crookshanks right?"

"Of course, maybe I can convince him to shed on Malfoy's cloak."

"Then let's have breakfast."

* * *

"Miss Weasley, where are your shirts coming from?"

Ginny looked down at her Gryffindor-colored shirt with gold writing: **_I enjoy well-mannered frivolity_**.

"Fred and George, usually, Professor Snape."

He leaned over close and said in a low voice, "Can I convince you to wear that in front of the Headmistress, when I can see her reaction?"

"Certainly," she agreed, her grin widening.

"You will be safe, promise me," Molly sat at the head of the table, wringing her hands.

"Mum, it's totally safe," Ron answered, in between bites. "We're not even leaving the city."

"Then why take extra food and clothes? Come back tonight!"

"Mrs. Weasley, we'll check in with our Patronus to Tonks."

"Yeah, Mum! Mione's figured out this cool disillusionment charm for her Patronus, so we can send it straight to Tonks' flat."

Severus cocked an eyebrow and look at Hermione. "A demonstration?"

Sighing, she got out of her chair and moved to the doorway.

"_Expecto Caché Patronum_," she said forcefully, aiming her wand at the far wall.

"I don't see anything," Molly looked around.

"_Apra Gil Occhi_," Hermione continued, repeating the phrase while pointing to each person, Harry and Ron excluded.

When she finished the table stared at the small shimmering otter that sat in the middle of the food, waddling back and forth.

"We don't know if it is any good against Dementors, but he can carry a message. I've already spelled Tonks to see him."

"Indeed." Severus rocked back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Have either of you been able to duplicate this feat?"

Harry and Ron squirmed in their seats.

"No, not that we haven't tried, mind you. But my stag never comes out completely disillusioned."

"And my Jack Russell appears disillusioned, but the revealing spell doesn't seem to work on anyone but me."

"Remus?" Severus looked over everyone's head at the other Professor, who nodded in silent understanding of the question.

"We need to leave," Hermione moved to the front foyer, where their bags had been left.

Molly ushered everyone into the small entrance way, embracing Ron and Harry tightly, while Remus and Ginny offered encouraging support. Ginny managing to squirm into Ron's arms for a sisterly hug goodbye. Draco stood off to the side, muttering a low "good luck" from his corner.

Severus, though, pulled Hermione into the side hallway. Holding her steady with a hand on her upper arm, he cupped her face with his other hand.

"You will return safely."

"Yes, Severus. I will."

"It was not a question, Hermione. It was an order."

She reached up to tuck a strand of his dark hair behind his ear.

"We will be fine, Agapi."

"I…I find it hard to trust your well-being to them."

She turned her head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand that was resting on her cheek.

"Keep Ginny and Draco from killing each other."

"I shall endeavor to do so."

"We will be back in a few days."

"Go." He released her and stepped back.

"I love you." She laid a hand on his chest, lightly pressing, and turned to reenter the group.

"Let's go," Harry said as he helped Hermione loop on her satchel.

The three headed out the door, Hermione's last sight being Remus waving, Ginny holding Crookshanks, and Severus in the shadows watching her walk away.

* * *

"South, Mione?"

"Yes," she bent her head to consult her map again, "left, then right at the next street."

She had taken Ron's hand and tucked it in the crook of her arm after the third time he almost walked into traffic. Harry was in front a bit, leading the way by Hermione's directions, while Ron's attention was distracted by the speed at which Muggle London was passing him by.

"Hermione, what are the ickle ones called?"

"That's a Mini Cooper, Ron."

"I want one."

"Stop drooling, Ron, you're a wizard."

"Sirius was a wizard, and he had a motorcycle," he protested. His eyes got a dreamy glaze. "Do you think I could make it fly like Dad's car?"

"_Ron_, if you could please focus long enough for us to finish this little war we are in, and defeat Voldemort, then I'll buy you a Mini Cooper."

"A red one?"

"With Gryffindor Quidditch racing stripes," Harry answered. "Now, Mate, if you could just shut your trap for 10 minutes –"

"Harry," Hermione broke in, "we should be right…about…here!"

She turned on her heel, whipping Ron around with her and broke out into a wide grin at the rather non-descript brick building across the street.

"That's it?" Ron asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "We've been walking for hours, can we get dinner?"

"I am awful hungry," Harry agreed.

Hermione looked around the area, and spied a small public green space near a coffee shop.

"We'll eat there, and stay in the park tonight."

"Do you think a charm will be enough to get into the orphanage, without using the invisibility cloak?"

Hermione nodded, her conversation with Harry centering around the logistics of entering the building and the 48 hour surveillance they had agreed upon, while they followed the tall, _starving_, redhead to the café.

* * *

Two nights later they sat cross-legged in the grass; Hermione had sent off her nightly Patronus to Tonks, and then they had disillusioned themselves to wait. The sun had set hours prior, leaving only a few street lamps and the faint emergency light from inside the café to light the night.

The talk had drifted from which NEWTS they wanted to take to memories of Hogwarts and their favorite rooms.

"Mine's not a room," Harry stated.

"Course not," Hermione continued his train of thought, "I would imagine your favorite 'room' would be the Quidditch pitch. Mine is the – "

"Library," Ron cut her off. "That's easy."

"The Restricted Section, specifically!"

"I've always wanted to go find that room with the huge chessboard again, the one from our first year."

Harry chuckled at the thought of Ron stuck with the life-size chess pieces.

"I'm fond of the Room of Requirement, also." Hermione added as an afterthought, her attention on the last flicker of light that had been extinguished in the front window of their target building. "Ready?"

"As ever," Harry agreed, leading the way cautiously across the street to the front door.

"_Alohomora_," Hermione whispered, her wand aimed towards the lock. The deadbolt clicked, and Ron reached up to twist the knob, allowing the three to slip into the dark front hallway.

"Cast the spell, Harry," Ron prodded, closing the door quietly, after slipping in.

"_Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo_." He spoke, his soft voice chanting the Italian phrase, so simple, yet the flicks and swishes of his wand were complex and perfect. Hermione's drilling had done its job.

A faint orange dot radiated from the tip of his wand, the glow growing stronger as it floated around the room, slowly moving back, through an opening at the far side of the foyer.

"Come on," Harry said, needlessly, as Hermione and Ron were on his heels following the tiny sun-like orb.

"This can't be this easy," Ron muttered as they arrived in the mudroom of the orphanage. The orb was attempting to slither through a small opening in the floorboards.

"Pry it up!" Harry urged.

Hermione toed the wooden plank, before Ron dropped to his knees and ran his fingers along the edges.

"Wait, let me cast a revealing – " she was cut off by a flexing of the open space Ron had created, and the three friends falling into a pit.

"A heavily warded pit," Hermione clarified weakly, after picking herself up gingerly off the ground to stand against a rough dirt wall. "My initial analysis is four separate warding and locking spells, all intent on slowly draining magical ability from anything in the space, save that."

Her final spell died in the air as the words fell from her lips. The boys turned to follow her pointed finger and stared at the small magical badger twitching its nose from its place on the finely wrought golden cup laying in the corner.

"Shit," Ron said, quite a bit louder than he had intended.

"SHHH!" Hermione chastised, "There are people above us!"

"My wand's not working," he whined.

Hermione gave him a glare reminding him of their time at Hogwarts when he would ask her to explain a concept for the fifth time. Though her face seemed paler than normal.

"I believe I pointed out that our magic has been inhibited by the wards."

"So," Harry finally spoke, "we have to retrieve this the muggle way?"

"Yes," she answered, wincing as she tried to move forward.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his gaze turning to her. "Your leg!"

"It's a flesh wound," she said, trying to sound flippant, but her need to sink down to the floor to sit confirmed the gushing of blood was worse than she was letting on.

"Let me see," Ron knelt beside her, lifting the bottom of her khaki pants delicately above her shin, exposing a long, uneven gash that was beginning to clot. The dirt and bits of fabric from the tear in her chinos were helping to stop the flow of blood, but did little for the cleanliness of the wound.

"I think I caught something on the way down," she sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I'm so very tired."

"Hermione!" Harry shook her shoulders. "You've got to hold on, you've gotten some sort of magical infection that is affecting you."

"I need to take a short nap," she replied, her eyelids drooping. "Just a few minutes and I'll be okay."

"Ron, keep her awake and take care of her. I'll figure out how to get us out of here."

Heading his best friend's command, Ron cradled Hermione's head in his lap, and carefully brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face, the numerous scratches visible on her cheeks and forehead.

"Come on, Mione, stay with me," he looked into her eyes, pleading with her. "Harry, what about the cup?"

"I'm not worried about the bloody cup; we'll find it again if it moves. Right now, we have to get Hermione medical help." He crawled on the ground, feeling for an opening he could use to escape.

"So you don't care about the cup?" came a high-pitched voice.

"Ron?" Harry faced his friends and raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't me, mate." Ron replied, a little breathless. "And Mione's out cold."

"Do you care about the cup?" repeated the voice.

"I do," Harry answered, into the darkness. "But I care about my friend more. I need to take her to safety."

"Come here, Gryffindor," the squeaky voice rose a bit, directing Harry towards the corner.

"Mate?" Ron said, "I think the badger is talking to you."

"Both of you Gryffindors, actually," the little badger corrected. "And you may call me Dahlia."

"Um, good evening, Dahlia."

"Now, you may pick me up."

Harry moved towards the glowing cup, but refrained from touching it.

"Go on, Gryffindor, pick me up."

"No offense, ma'am, but the last two Horcruxes had deadly traps associated with them."

"You silly boy, I am the trap."

Harry recoiled from the cup, his right hand gripping his useless wand.

"You've passed. Obviously you aren't a dark wizard, seeing as you've put your friend's life in front of your mission. _Very_ Hufflepuff of you, Helga would have been pleased. I was her familiar, you know, and I'm as spot-on as Godric's Sorting Hat. I often thought the Headmasters should have let me sort the first-years."

"Harry, she's fading, her pulse…" Ron's unashamedly allowed tears to fall.

"She's an odd one," Dahlia continued her commentary, sounding strangely like Professor Sprout. "She's Slytherin, but Gryffindor, and quite a bit Ravenclaw. Goodness, you're a mess also, boy."

"The Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin," Harry answered, feeling a tad odd at conversing with a cup.

"I am a type of portkey. Tell me where you wish to go, and I'll sweep the three of you away."

"But, the Horcrux…"

"The dark soul? You'll need to remove it, but it's not safe for me to expel him here. Perhaps at Hogwarts?" The Badger smiled happily. "I've been so lonely, without anyone to talk to."

"I can't lose her, Harry, grab the cup." Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione's torso, holding her close. "Don't leave me, I need you."

His voice cracked, as he gripped her tighter. "I love you. Stay with me, Mione, I'll save you from having to marry him. We'll be together. Come back to me. Take us to number 12, Grimmauld Place, Dahlia, please."

Harry grabbed the cup in his left hand, and sheathing his wand, grasped Ron's ankle in his left. As the sickening tug on their navel pulled them home, Harry watched in horror as Ron's lips touched Hermione's.

_Oh, Sweet Merlin, please don't let Snape be standing in the library when they appeared._

* * *

Miles away, on a small tree across from number four, Privet Drive, a solid black owl sat staring into the front window. His presence had already been noted by the recipient of his letter, and he was patiently waiting for her to open the back window when it was safe.

"Hommel," a soft voice called. "Get in the damn house, you bloody owl."

He flew in the open window, perching carefully on the back of a chair.

"He's gone from under this roof; you were never supposed to come back."

He softly hooted, careful not to awaken the other humans in the house. She leaned in to untie the envelope off the outstretched leg.

"I swear this is the last time I let you inside."

The owl merely did an amazing job of cocking a feathered eyebrow. The woman did a passable job of ignoring the bird, waiting for it to leave of its own accord. Instead of giving any attention to Hommel she held the letter up to the dim light to read it.

"Shite…" the woman's voice trailed off, staring at the iridescent Phoenix seal glittering on the back, a familiar handwriting staring back at her. "_Shite…_"

_**Mrs. P. Dursley**_

_**At the Kitchen Table**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

* * *

A/N: _Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo_ – "Seek the trace of Soul and show me." (Italian) Chapter 14 will be what occurred at Grimmauld Place while the trio was gone, and also, what happened when they returned.

Poor Ron, looks like he finally cracked! Harry's right, I hope Severus isn't waiting in the room when they portkey in...seeing Ron kissing Hermione might upset him...just a tad...


	15. Under the Old English Oak

_**Under the Old English Oak**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_The three headed out the door, Hermione's last sight being Remus waving, Ginny holding Crookshanks, and Severus in the shadows watching her walk away._

"Molly," Remus turned towards the group remaining in the hallway. "Why don't you take the morning lesson, while Severus and I pick up the kitchen."

"I'll get my books," Draco hit the steps upstairs two at a time, determined not to allow anyone to have time to change their minds.

"Miss Weasley," Severus said from the dark corner he was standing in. "The Headmistress sent over a selection of texts for you to study for Transfiguration. She believes you can be ready for the 7th year syllabus information with Mr. Malfoy quite soon. Begin your reading while your mother is working with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir," she gave a grin and followed her mother up to the makeshift classroom.

"Did Minerva tell you her plans?" Remus asked when Severus entered the dining room.

"She seems to think that all five of them can be taught to become Animagi."

"That's my fault," Remus gave a snigger and ducked to avoid the floating dishes Severus was sending into the kitchen. "Ever since she found out that Pettigrew could transform, she's under the impression _anyone_ can be trained."

"Have you ever taken the potion?" Snape asked, idly. "Minerva asked me to brew a batch."

"The one that lets you see what Animagus you'll be?" Remus lifted his head and looked quizzical. "Dark creatures can't change. I would have had to ingest the potion before I was bitten to actually be able to transform. If I took it now, it would show my form, but I couldn't transfigure."

"You don't want to know what you could have been?"

"Why torture myself," Remus gave a snort. "Knowing I have another form, besides this monthly wolf one? Why, have you?"

"Albus asked me to wait until Hermione was with me."

"And you _actually_ waited?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Moony."

"I _am_ a bit surprised. You were so angry at Albus for so long. I wouldn't have blamed you for ignoring what he wanted. That could have been an asset in your spying."

Severus sank in a chair at the now cleared table; Remus' dishwashing spell hard at work in the kitchen sink. He balanced his elbows on the top, rubbing his temples with his long fingers.

"Headache already?"

"Where will we be ten years from now?"

Remus sat next to him, pushing a fresh coffee cup in his direction.

"Where will we be," he mused. "Well, I will be married, because Tonks will have lost her mind and accepted my proposal. In fact, I believe we'll have two children. Both our girls will be Metamorphmaguses, like their mother, and have sensible names: Sari and Eve."

"Heaven help Hogwarts," Severus muttered.

"Ginny will be married also, although my guess is she won't be a Potter," he chuckled. "If I'm correct in my instinct, ten years from now Mrs. Ginerva Malfoy will be the Seeker with the Ballycastle Bats, while her husband – the independently wealthy, for-hire curse-breaker will cart their perfectly adorable redheaded daughter to all her games in-between traveling the world using his skills."

"You're about as accurate as _Sybil_."

"Harry will have found love with an Australian witch, when he leaves here to escape the crazed fans after Voldemort's defeat. He'll bring her back home, much to our delight, and the whole of the Wizarding world will be enthralled by her accent and their two sons, Sirius and James."

"I'll kill myself."

"Ron will marry Luna Lovegood, and have six children, all boys mind you. _Weasley is Our King_ will soar to number one the Wizarding Wireless when The Weird Sisters do a cover. The biggest Quidditch game of the year will be when the Ballycastle Bats play the Chudley Cannons – Weasley versus Weasley. Though, Ginny will win, no matter her brother's Keeper stats."

"I'll kill them, then myself."

"And in ten years you – "

"I've killed myself, aren't you listening?"

"You've done it twice, actually, in the last five minutes," Remus agreed. "Moving on, you will be married to Malenki. She'll have completed no fewer than fourteen apprenticeships, fully capable of taking over any position at Hogwarts, including your own. She'll become the youngest Headmistress Hogwarts has ever had, as she leaps over _your _position as Deputy Headmaster. You'll have a daughter and a son, both of whom will inherit Hermione's nose – "

"Thank _God _for small miracles."

"Students will still be emotionally scarred by you," he continued. "But your family will love you, and you'll be happy."

"Do you even _remember_ happiness, Remus?"

"It's that feeling you have in your cold black heart when you wake up in the morning and Hermione is smothering you with her hair, and her arms and legs are wrapped around you so tightly you can't breathe."

They sat in silence drinking their coffee, Snape refusing to comment any further, both lost in their thoughts.

"I've got to go begin the potion," Severus broke the stillness, standing.

"I'll be up in a bit," Remus grinned at the man he truly called a friend. "We _are_ going to have a family again."

"You're a sentimental fool, Moony." Severus exited, barely catching the much quieter retort from Lupin.

"A sentimental fool who's missed his family, my dear brother-in-law."

* * *

After lunch Ginny and Draco put in a solid four hours of schoolwork, before Remus relented and allowed them to head outside.

"You've only got an hour before dinner will be ready. I'm cooking stew."

"Mum's not coming back?" Ginny gave the adults a look.

"I can cook, Ginerva." Remus said indignantly. "In fact, I'm in charge of all our meals tomorrow, not only dinner tonight."

"And if that fails," Snape added from behind his desk, "I'll send for food from Hogwarts."

"We can't just start with dinner from Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Remus let out a low growl.

"It's less than a week before the full moon, Miss Weasley; perhaps you could refrain from baiting the werewolf?"

"Yes sir, Professor Snape," she replied, scampering into the hallway behind Draco.

* * *

"You wanna fly, Red?" Draco sorted through the pile of brooms leaning against the wall next to the back door.

"Nah," she answered.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned, turning around to observe her, his **_Nimbus 2001_** in his hand.

"Climb the tree."

"What are you? Seven?" he scoffed, following her to the large English Oak that dominated the left side of the yard.

"I like climbing trees," she retorted, leaping to grab the lowest branch.

He watched as she swung her legs up, locking her knees on the branch, then easily pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Coming?" she asked as she stood, balancing to reach the center trunk, beginning to scramble higher. "Or is climbing trees to low class for you?"

"As if," he muttered, dropping his broom on the ground and giving a jump to catch the branch she had just moved off of. He pulled himself up with his arms, refusing to use his legs at all, then flipped himself around to land, seated, on the branch.

"Impressive," she called from above. "Now _climb_, Ferret."

"How high?"

"Until you get scared."

"There's not enough tree for that, Red," he said, clamoring up on her heels.

He overtook and passed her a few branches up. He kept climbing until he reached near the top, positioning himself as high as he could go, flat on his stomach, his legs locked around the branch and his head and arms hanging down. He had enough time to relax as he watched her scaling beneath him, heading for his perch.

"You're right, Weasellette, this is fun."

"Thanks," she accepted his proffered hand gracefully, levering herself off his counterbalance to scoot onto the branch next to his.

"Now what?"

"If we were friends, we would use this opportunity to chat."

"But we aren't," Draco answered.

They sat without speaking for a while, watching the clouds float above them.

"You know, Malfoy – "

"What, Red?"

"We could use this time to practice chatting, since neither of us has any friends around."

"I suppose that would be tolerable."

"Well?'

"Well what, Red?"

"What are we going to chat about?"

"How old where you when you first rode a broom?"

"Six," she answered quickly. "How old were you?"

"Three. Mum convinced Father to buy me a training broom and he taught me how to fly in our living room. Who was your first kiss?"

"Michael Corner – "

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, it was my fourth year. Yours was Pansy, I'm sure."

"Millicent Bulstrode, actually…her mother used to bring her over when she and Mum would have tea. I was seven."

"That doesn't count!"

"Of course it does," he argued, "What's your boggart?"

"Basilisks, and you?"

"Hippogriffs," he mumbled. "Moving on - what is the form of your Patronus?"

"A black cat."

"Very All Hallowed Eve of you."

"She's Egyptian. I didn't cast my first Patronus until after I visited Egypt."

"Your Patronus is _Egyptian_? Please," he scoffed.

"She's got an _earring_ in her left ear and wears a collar. Yours?"

"Artic wolf."

"How _manly_ and _fierce_," she answered, rolling her eyes for good measure. "Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Vanilla with raspberry swirl."

"Mine's chocolate with strawberries on top."

"Figures. Nicknames?"

"Besides Red and Weasellette? Bill and Charlie called me Squirt, and Shadow, cuz I was always following the boys around. You?"

"While Ferret is a personal favorite of mine, mum use to call me her Little Dragon," he gave her a hard look, daring her to mock him.

"My mum called me Kitten until I left for Hogwarts, said I was the baby lioness in the family," she replied softly.

"What do you think you're accomplishing here, Red? Think if you get to know the Death-Eater spawn it won't be so bad?"

"Everyone has redeeming qualities, even Death-Eater spawn."

"People are either good or evil, there's no in-between grey area. Opinions merely differ on which side is which."

"How familiar are you with Muggle history?" Ginny sat herself up right, so she was straddling her branch, and moved towards the center trunk.

"Enough to, as Father put it, know my enemy," he looked puzzled at her question, but hid it quickly.

"There was a famous muggle man, he once said," she paused, looking into his eyes before continuing. "_Their synagogues should be set on fire. Their homes should be broken down and destroyed. They ought to be put under one roof, or in a stable, in order that they may realize that they are but miserable captives. They should be deprived of their prayerbooks. Their rabbis must be forbidden under threat of death to teach any more. We are at fault for not slaying the Jews_."

"A believer in genocide," Draco interjected at her pause. "You're not making a great argument for Death-Eater redemption, Red."

"_If the peasants are in open rebellion, then they are outside the law... Therefore let all who are able slash, strike down, and kill (those who rebel) openly and secretly, remembering that there can be nothing more venomous, harmful, or devilish than a rebel. It is exactly like killing a mad dog_," she continued as if he hadn't spoken, stressing her words. "_The words and works of God are quite clear, that women were made to either be wives or prostitutes_."

"Adolf Hitler," he confidently answered to her unspoken question.

"Martin Luther," she said, daring him to argue.

"Luther? The German muggle who split the Roman Catholic church?"

"The very same. One cannot assume that someone is evil based on one belief they hold. He was a progressive man, he changed the world – many Muggles feel for the better, but even he had a dark side."

"But Death-Eaters are less than human, their dark side is all-encompassing," the sneer on his lips didn't seem to reach to his eyes.

"The moment we begin treating our enemies as less than human, we sink to their level. If I treat attacking a Death-Eater as if I'm simply de-gnoming the garden, or killing Doxies, then how is that any different than they way they kill Muggles?"

"So you force yourself to feel guilty?"

"I force myself to understand the necessity of what I do, and hope that it will end soon, with minimal losses." She took a deep breath, "On _both _sides."

"Except – "

"Except the obvious," Ginny wrapped her arms around the tree and looked down, kicking her legs back and forth, the toe of her trainers knocking bark loose.

"The Professors will be wanting us in soon," Malfoy said, rolling off his branch, then began carefully climbing downward.

They descended in silence, Draco reaching the ground first, and reaching down to pick up his broom, when a loud _crack_ sent him racing back towards the tree.

"SHIT, RED!" He yelled, catching her around the waist, right before she hit the ground. Her scuffed trainers dangled inches from the grass, her arms clinched instinctively around his neck, their noses almost touching.

"Sorry," she whispered, her eyes wide, her tongue darting out to catch her top lip.

"You've got to be more careful," he countered, his voice as low as her own, his forehead leaning dangerously close to touching hers.

_Drop her, Draco, drop the Weasellette and DO NOT think of her freckles. Or the tongue._

"Dinner," he managed to choke out, "Snape and Professor Lupin will want us in for dinner." He released her waist, and bit back a groan as she slid down his body to land on her own feet.

"I think I'll go shower real quick," she said, a light blush coloring her face as she scurried into the house, the back door slamming behind her.

_Damn it, Draco – think about the freckles and the tongue…that's a bloody hell of a lot safer than thinking about the shower._

He sighed and moved towards the porch to secure his broom before heading inside.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant, the tender lamb stew fed all four of the houseguests and there was plenty for Tonks when she arrived after work. Draco and Ginny found themselves afterwards stuck at the kitchen table, their books scattered about, as they worked on the papers Lupin and Snape had assigned for homework.

"Did you finish the elixir essay?"

"Yes."

"Pass me the _Advanced Potion-Making_ text."

"Say please, Ferret."

"Please, Ferret."

"You are such a shirty _child_," she lobed the copy into his hands.

"Here's the book on Unforgiveables for your assignment," he tossed the book Madam Pince had sent over from the Hogwarts library to her. "I've got my _Confronting the Faceless_ around here somewhere."

She allowed him to paw through his papers and stacks, waiting till he finally looked up at her.

"What, Red?"

"I've already got it," she grinned, waving the thick manuscript in the air.

"You could have mentioned that," he grunted, turning back to his Runes deciphering.

"Ginny, Draco, head up to bed," Remus stood in the doorway.

"Where's Tonks?"

"She's already flooed home," he answered the witch, "it's after eleven. Molly would kill me if she knew I let you stay up this late. Off with you."

Grumbling, they gathered their work up and carried it back to the classroom.

* * *

"So, did you fall out of bed last night?"

"No," he said sullenly, staring at the lump that was Ginny.

"Then get in bed, Ferret," continued the voice from under the fluffy comforter.

"You better stay on your side."

"Molesting you in your sleep is right below becoming a Hufflepuff on my list of Fun-Things-To-Do-This-Summer, Malfoy."

"Excellent," he grumbled, climbing under his own covers, that were tucked in very tightly on the side that was stuck where his bed met Ginny's. He gave a hard tug, then gave up at the futility of the situation, flopping his body down so he was facing the wall. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"_Nox_," Ginny's muffled spell darkened the room. "Goodnight, Ferret."

"Night, Red."

* * *

"When do you think Hermione, Ron, and Harry will be back?" Ginny asked over the breakfast table on the third day.

"Tonks said that Hermione has checked in both nights, like she promised. Her invisible otter seems to be doing his job," Remus answered, floating a second plate of toast in from the kitchen. "Speaking of, today I want the two of you to attempt one."

"I thought Mrs. Weasley was coming over?" Draco looked up, a bit perplexed.

"She will be here for lunch."

"She's coming to cook?" Ginny bounced excitedly in her chair.

"Miss Weasley!" Snape barked from the end of the table, "What have I said about baiting werewolves so close to the full moon!"

Draco seemed to flinch at that revelation more than Ginny did.

"Yes, your mother will be cooking today's lunch, and tonight's dinner. I will be heading out tonight…" His voice trailed off, and an uncomfortable silence descended on the table.

"Are you really going back to the pack?" Ginny questioned softly. "It seems dangerous."

"It is _dangerous_, you impertinent little chit," Severus answered, "but _necessary_."

"She's simply concerned for him," Draco defended, before Remus could, surprising everyone at the table.

"So she is," Severus answered, staring hard at Draco. "Get upstairs and begin the potion on the board."

"Yes, sir." They chorused, exiting hastily for the classroom.

"He did not mean to say that out loud," Remus chuckled.

"You're looking pale. Clean up the kitchen then go rest before you have to leave. I'll put your Wolfsbane on your nightstand."

"Thank you, Severus."

"If it wasn't for Hermione, I wouldn't be covering your arse both teaching those children and preparing your potion."

"Of course you wouldn't," Remus agreed, picking up the plates and mugs from the table.

"I wouldn't." he reiterated, as if trying to convince himself rather than anyone else, before following Draco and Ginny up the stairs.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley."

A blond head and a red head bobbed up from the cauldron they were hunched over.

"Tomorrow will be your first Potions NEWT practice exam. Practical in the morning, written in the afternoon. You'll have three hours for each."

"Already, sir?" Ginny questioned.

"I will be able to better judge what we need to work on after evaluating your performance tomorrow."

"Is there something we should do to get ready?" Draco asked.

"Miss Weasley's twin brothers will be arriving this evening with the practical portion. They have developed a potion, of which you will need to determine the base components, then produce an antidote. Resting is all you should do to prepare."

"Fred and George are coming?"

"With your mother, in time for dinner," he replied, his voice a bit tired.

"Professor…sir, are you alright?"

"I believe I am simply experiencing what most would call concern," he answered in a rare show of openness.

"They will be okay, Hermione's too smart to let anyone get hurt."

"Ah, Miss Weasley, that is true, but who is there to protect Hermione?" He gave a sigh, and waved his right hand in the air. "Bottle up your potion and go play Quidditch. Listen for Mrs. Weasley to call you in."

Draco and Ginny quietly filled two phials, which Ginny laid on the edge of Snape's desk, while Draco cast an _evanesco_ and cleaned the cauldron.

Severus kept his head down, studying the parchments Minerva had sent over earlier, and had it not been for the briefest whisper of movement, he never would have lifted his eyes to watch the two students pass through the door. The young wizard carefully laying his hand on the lower back of the young witch, guiding her to the stairs, the young witch not flinching at the contact.

_Will wonders never cease._

* * *

"Bedtime, children," Molly stood in the library, gathering up the mugs of hot cinnamon pumpkin juice she had fixed earlier.

"Mum – " Fred began.

"No," she interrupted, "Tonks has already checked in with us, and you all need your rest for tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," Draco stood and gave a nod to the remaining Weasleys, and headed up to the shower.

"Did Malfoy do what he was told?" George asked from his perch on the arm of the sofa.

"_Up-stairs_!" repeated Molly, giving the twins each a solid box on the ears.

"We'll escort Ginny to bed, Mum."

"I'll have breakfast in the morning by eight am."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny leaned over to kiss her cheek, before scuttling up the staircase, the twins on her heels.

* * *

"Nice shirt, Red."

She straightened her grey tank that read "**_boys lie_**", layered over a black tank, and tugged it to cover the waistband of her grey shorts.

"Thank you, Ferret," she answered absently.

"Red?"

"Yes, Ferret?"

"Spell the beds apart for a minute, so I can un-tuck my duvet."

Huffing, she dropped her bare feet on the floor and levitated her bed two inches apart, slamming them back together missing his fingers by inches.

"Damn it, Red! What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Something's wrong with Ron."

"I thought only twins had that physic connection thing."

"Don't make fun of me, Malfoy. Something is wrong…I need to find Mum."

He crawled off the edge of his bed and crossed to the warded door, dropping the wards as he entered Severus' space.

"Snape, wake up, the Weasellette is having a premonition."

"Now the girl's a bloody Seer," the Professor groused from his bed.

"Wake up," he repeated, shaking the older man's foot.

Severus sat up, rubbing his eyes at the sight of a Malfoy standing in front of him, dressed only in a pair of cotton sleeping trousers, expressing concern for a Weasley, who wasn't dressed in much herself.

"What kind of premonition are you having, Miss Weasley?" He asked, trying to be patient to his betrothed's best friend.

"Something is wrong with Ron," she repeated her earlier concern.

"Are either of you planning on letting me go back to sleep before I have flooed Tonks, woken her up from a sound sleep, and asked her to repeat to you the message Hermione's otter sent earlier so you can hear for yourselves that they are fine?"

"Not likely," Draco leaned against the side wall, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Then lets get this over with," he sighed, reaching for his dressing gown that was lying haphazardly on the desk.

He ushered them from the bedrooms to the library, and reached for a pinch of floo powder, when a loud crack caused him to spin around from the fireplace to stare at the three people in the center of the room.

Harry's right hand was clutching a cup, his left was wrapped around a pale ankle. Snape's gaze traveled up the Weasley's leg to see Hermione's body, blood caking on at least two obvious wounds. But what upset him the most, what caused him to drop the pinch of powder on the carpet and advance towards the three friends with the intent to kill, was what his stare stopped on.

His betrothed, wounded and unconscious, and attached at the lips to one Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Damn, Red, maybe your premonition was that Ron was _going_ to have something wrong with him," Draco whispered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I have the next bit written, but really didn't want to end a chapter with it. So I'll begin Chapter 15 with what happens when Snape reaches Ron. OOO, forgive me, I don't usually leave ya'll with evil cliff-hangers.

Thanks to my beta, Drakien, and to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate hearing from everyone, especially right now as I am all alone for three weeks (my boys are far away with their dad and my mum is in England with her husband, who is first-generation American, visiting relatives).


	16. My Sister's Call

_**My Sister's Call**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Ginny spoke her first words when she was 22 months old. Up until then, she had merely sat amidst her family and observed. Molly and Arthur had even taken her for a consult with the Medi-witches at St. Mungo's, and they could find nothing wrong.

She was in her highchair, watching everyone eat breakfast on that early June morning, a pancake in one chubby little fist, the other banging on the table, trying to get someone's attention. Her tiny nose wrinkled in frustration as she strained for a ripe strawberry that was just out of her reach.

"**_BRU-DER, NOW_**!" she finally hollered, her shout stunning the entire table into silence, before everyone started talking at once. Six brothers attempted to give her the strawberry she desired and claimed that _they _had been the one she was calling. It was still considered a valid argument in the Weasley household over holidays when the story was retold; the brothers would revive the dispute, and Ginny would sit silently with a knowing smile on her face.

It was such a tradition in the household that Bill's first purchase, with his first "real" paycheck from Gringotts, was a set of charmed silver pins. Ginny was given the activator, which she wore set in her left earring. Her brothers each had one, and when Ginny said the words "_Brother, Now_!" the pins would heat up, and any brother within range would rush to her, the simple keyword on their end "_Strawberry_" sending them straight to wherever she was.

Bill kept his in his earring, and it was the real reason he refused to take it out. Charlie's was a dragon shaped nipple ring, the pin set in the dragon's right eye, which delighted many of his female admirers. Percy's was set in the underside of his thick silver ring, the one he never took off his middle finger, even when he was working. Despite his estrangement from the family, he still wore the ring, but flinched each time it grew warm; he was smart enough to realize that his help would never again be welcome.

Fred and George had initially decided on piercings of a more "intimate" nature, but when informed that the charm would heat up until they arrived at Ginny's side, they wisely decided on matching pendants, disillusioned and worn around their necks at all times. Ron's was still set in his wand. Due to the issues of wearing jewelry at Hogwarts (especially out on the Quidditch pitch), all the boys had kept their pins in their wands while in school, then moved it after graduation.

Bill and Ollivander had grown close after a particularly interesting curse-breaking assignment at the old wizard's supply house. The wand-maker now carefully fixed each wand while the Weasleys boys were in school, and removed the pins when they graduated. (Or as in Fred and George's case – escaped.)

Draco, however, knew nothing of this story, and was therefore a little concerned when instead of attempting to stop Snape from advancing on and killing her brother, her best friend, and the Boy Wonder, the Weasellette raised her voice and yelled –

"_BROTHER, NOW_!"

Fred and George apparated into the library, wands drawn, eyes bleary due to the fact they had been woken up by the charm. They took in the situation, then to Draco's surprise, carefully moved in between Ginny and Snape, rather than their brother.

Severus stopped, his wand clenched in his fist, and guttural sounds coming from his throat.

"Professor Snape?" Fred cautiously spoke, trying to draw the man's attention away from Ron, who was still clutching Hermione and kissing her. "Sir?"

"Get. Out." came the angry reply.

"Sir, we can't let you hurt anyone," George continued, pushing Ginny towards the door.

Draco looked over at the noise and fit of coughing from the fireplace where Bill was stumbling through, his face ashen.

"BILL!" Ginny ducked under George's arm and threw herself at her oldest brother. "You heard!"

"Don't touch me, Squirt," he backed away from her embrace, studying the situation. "The full moon isn't making me feel too right."

Snape continued to make strangled noises, straining to move closer to the man accosting his betrothed.

"Severus?" Bill came up behind him, carefully laying a hand on his wand arm. "Let me separate them. Hermione's hurt, I have to help her."

"I – Will – Kill – Him," the older wizard answered, unconsciously lowering his wand as Bill pulled it down.

"Let the twins move Hermione to bed and get Mum. She needs a Medi-witch. Then we'll deal with Ron, I promise."

Bill kept a close eye on the man standing in front of him shaking with rage, motioning for Fred and George to carefully lift Hermione.

"No!" Ron cried, "Don't take her from me!"

It took all of Bill's strength to restrain Snape from lunging at his brother's throat.

"We have to, mate, Mum and Ginny will fix her right up," George said softly, cradling the smaller girl in his arms.

"Draco, escort Ginny to her room. Harry, go with…Hermione will need you," Bill ordered.

"I'm not leaving Ron alone," Harry said, defiantly kneeling up beside Ron, who was curled up with his head on his knees sobbing.

"_Harry James Potter_, if our father taught us two things in our lives, they were not to ever hit a woman and never to get between a bloke and his girl. Ron's made his bed, and he's going to deal with it," Bill snarled, and for the first time Harry saw a glimpse of what the full moon was going to do to the oldest Weasley brother's personality.

"Snape is going to kill him."

"No," Bill replied, his voice still hard, "He's not."

"Yes – I – Am," Severus spoke in measured tones, sounding more deadly than he did when his emotions were riding high.

"No," Bill countered, "You aren't. Harry, leave now."

Feeling as if he was abandoning his best mate to death, Harry insolently stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Get up, Ron," Bill commanded, "move to the chair."

"She's dying, Bill, and I love her," he stood, stumbling to where his brother had pointed, and continued to cry. "I've lost her."

"You've _lost _her? She was never yours, Ron!"

"How dare you touch her," Severus cut through the argument, his tone low and furious. "She is spoken for, and she _loves me_."

"I know she does," came his hollow reply.

"She was hurt, and you took advantage of her pain and inability to refuse you," he continued, his body still coiled tautly, aching to spring on the man in front of him.

"You've stolen Hermione from me, _my Hermione_...what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?" Ron said, in defeated voice. "I'm lost without her. I'm not sure I can make this sacrifice." His conciliatory tone failed to placate the much older, and still angry wizard.

"Go to a pub, or to work, or to a fucking whore house – and stand there, trying to force yourself to find a moment of release in a woman you don't love, all the while knowing your perfect witch is somewhere else. Somewhere she is _needed_. Living a life without you, oblivious to your pain and affection! Do_ that_ for a couple of decades, _then_ speak to me about sacrifice, boy." Severus spat. "Do not even begin to assume you can win a pissing contest with me over this woman. And do not pretend that I've stolen _anything_ that wasn't rightfully mine to begin with."

"I know you've won her, I get that. But Severus," he pleaded, the name coming out not as disrespect, but as an appeal to be treated as an equal, "she's my best friend."

"She's not a prize…" Snape's voice dropped, "she's _my _best friend, and I've missed her, Weasley."

"I'm sorry," Ron said softly.

"Sorry doesn't heal her."

"Ron didn't do that to Hermione," Bill spoke, interrupting them.

"I don't hate you," Ron continued, as if Bill and Severus hadn't spoken. "I know you hate me and Harry. I was apologizing for the last six years."

"Apologize to _her_."

"Did it hurt you when you made her cry about her teeth? When you called her names in class?" Ron asked, his blue eyes staring into the lit fire. "I hurt, even when I was eleven; I felt guilty making her cry. I was livid, and jealous, when she went to the ball with Krum. God, I'm sorry you had to watch me near her. I wish…I wish I could give you the memories I have of her…"

"Ron?" Bill asked as he watched as Ron lowered his head to his hands.

"I wish I could give them all to you…because then I wouldn't have them in my head…tormenting me," he continued, ignoring his brother's question.

"If you ever treat her as if she is yours again…_ever_," Severus stressed. "I will kill you. With a painful poison that cannot be traced."

"Hermione loves you. She would never be unfaithful."

"Get out of my sight, and stay away from Hermione." Severus kept his back rigid until the door closed behind Ron.

"Sit, Severus."

"How did you get here, Bill?" He did as he was bade, sinking onto the sofa.

He explained about the charmed pin, and fingered his fang earring. "It's the real reason I will always wear it," he chuckled. "Thank God Charlie is so far away...I'd hate to have had to deal with him tonight, reeking of dragon shit."

"They are going to ask about the two of us, tomorrow."

"We've been working together as Order members for the last decade, and I'm closer to you in age than even Tonks or Charlie. Let them figure out themselves that we didn't hate each other."

"You did make an Outstanding on your NEWT in Potions."

"Will you be okay to sleep? I need to get back to Fleur, _before_ she notices I am gone."

"How is the moon affecting you?"

"My emotions are wound tightly, I can't sleep, I want my meat very rare, and I can smell a scent from 20 paces."

"Any scent?" Severus raised his eyebrow.

"Especially women who are…aroused…even if they aren't aware of it…" Bill answered, averting his eyes.

"Ginerva was distracting you."

"But it wasn't her and Harry," Bill nodded in agreement. "Don't leave Malfoy alone with her."

"I need to go upstairs. Come back before the next moon, and I'll have a weaker version of Wolfsbane for you to take."

"Stay away from Ron and Harry tonight."

"Bill, as much as I would like to be the one to draw and quarter your brother, I feel my craving for his pain will be satisfied once Hermione wakes up and I am able to tell her what happened."

"She's going to slaughter him."

"And I will wait in joyful anticipation of his demise."

"Goodnight, Severus."

Snape nodded as he headed upstairs to his beloved's side.

* * *

"MUM!" Ginny banged on the guest bedroom door.

"What?" Molly asked, opening the door to see her daughter in the hallway, and her twin sons standing behind. "Fred, George, Ginerva? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mum," Ginny began again.

"Oh dear Merlin, is that Hermione? Into the bedroom!" She cut off her youngest, pushing past the boys and leading the way to the large double bed. "Careful, lay her down on top so I can check her wounds."

"I'll get clean towels," Fred moved to the doorway, running directly into Draco. "Malfoy?"

"I brought the wet cloths and water," he said, offering the shallow bowl to the closer twin.

"Fred, George – go find Harry and Ron. Ginny, explain to me what happened. Draco, go get my wand from my bedside table, then find clean clothes for Hermione."

The teens hurried to do her biding, Draco returning quickly with Molly's wand, and then kneeling beside Hermione's chest to find clean pajamas. Ginny was sitting at the top of the bed, cleaning Hermione's face and telling her mother the story.

"Ronald was kissing Hermione?" Molly asked, pausing in the slicing off of the wounded witch's chinos at mid-thigh.

"When they appeared, he was cradling her and kissing her. But he didn't _stop_, Mum!"

"Severus isn't alone with him, now?" Her face grew worried.

"No, ma'am," Draco offered from his place on the floor. "Your oldest son is down there."

"Bill is here? Then Ron will live," she said grimly, returning to slicing off the legs of the pants, gently removing the fabric from the wounds.

"Mum? What is wrong with her?"

"Two things that I can tell. We can fix these cuts on her legs, but then there's some sort of magical infection. Blood-borne, I think, though I'm no Medi-witch."

"Do we need to take her to St Mungo's?"

Molly shook her head. "Not yet…I fear it's a dark infection, but I need more information."

"The book!" Draco leapt up, dropping a clean shirt and pair of shorts on the end of the bed. "The first night I spent here, when Red and I were stuck in the library, there was a Dark Arts Medicinal book…let me go get it."

"Ginny and I will change Hermione while you hurry."

Five minutes later Draco was pounding back up the stairs, right behind Severus, who he had run into coming out of the library. The Weasley women had gotten the comatose Hermione redressed in the large shirt and shorts, and Molly was finishing repairing the leg injuries.

"Is she okay?" Severus asked as soon as he was inside the room.

"Her leg will heal fine, it's the infection I am worried about."

Draco sat on the floor, flipping open the book he had carried upstairs.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Feverish, she has a light rash on her neck, and her pupils are dilated," Ginny answered his question. The room lapsed into silence, save the rustling of the pages.

"Is her throat swollen?"

Molly checked, then shook her head, "No, her throat is fine."

"Is her magic weak?"

Severus moved closer, reaching a hand onto her pale ankle.

"No, her magic is as strong as usual."

"Check her core," Draco said, not moving his eyes from the parchment.

Severus stepped to the other side of Molly, placing both his palms under Hermione's shirt on her lower stomach.

"It is a bit weaker here," he agreed.

"_Sangsue Magique_, it's a magical leech. It's taking her magic and feeding it to somewhere."

"How do we get _rid_ of it, Mr. Malfoy," Severus growled impatiently.

"This spell should work," he held up the book, "assuming the magical infection wants to leave her."

"She's going to be weak for a few days if we do this." Molly said, reading over the blond boy's shoulder.

"That's why it's borderline dark. We have to cut off the magic to the infection, forcing it to leave, then release the magic back into her body."

"I'll cast the spell," Severus announced harshly.

"It will take two of us," Molly said, patting the dour man on the arm. "You can cast the spell, and I will replenish your magic."

Draco laid the tome carefully on the bed, open to the page with the spell and wand movements, then took Ginny's arm and pulled her to the side. They could barely hear the whispered words that Severus said in Hermione's ear before casting the spell.

"Damn it, Taioyu, I'm a Potions Master. Why couldn't you get poisoned like a normal dunderhead?"

"Severus," Molly said, taking charge and reading from the book. "Lift her shirt up to expose her stomach, then place your hands on either side, thumbs touching."

"Ginerva?"

"Yes, Professor," the teen couldn't help but give a small snicker, knowing exactly what the sour man was going to ask.

"When did she get that?" He flicked disdainfully at the small silver butterfly that sat on the bar hooked through her bellybutton.

"She has had her navel pierced since the summer before her sixth year."

"Focus, Severus," Molly interrupted. "We can argue about her body adornment after she is well."

As Severus prepared to begin the healing, his hands carefully laid on Hermione's stomach, Draco leaned in to murmur in Ginny's ear.

"So, when are you telling the Mother Weasel you have one, also?"

"Shut up, Ferret," she ground out harshly.

"Your secret is safe with me, Red," he replied, folding his arms across his chest to mimic her, relaxing against the wall to watch the healing.

"For what price?" she said, speaking more to herself than the Malfoy beside her.

"I'm sure we can work out something," he answered, his eyes never leaving the intricate wand movements of the two adults.

"Head out, you two," Molly spoke, startling the teens. "The spell could misfire and affect your magic."

"Yes, mum," Ginny moved towards the door, Draco on her heels. He passed her in the hallway, and headed down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To make coffee."

"I'll come with," she followed him, carefully stepping as to not wake up Mrs. Black.

"Shouldn't you go find you brother and boyfriend?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend," she grumbled, pushing past to get to the kitchen first with a sharp elbow to his side.

"OOOOF!" He wheezed. "Damn-it, Red, you aren't a dainty little thing, don't hit so hard."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked sweetly, plucking mugs down from the cabinet.

"_I said_, a Quidditch player like you can pack a punch, stop trying to beat me up."

"Fight back," she said, a bit flippant, not looking at him. If she had she would have seen his face grow cloudy.

"I don't hit girls," he answered, "_ever_."

"Not even blood-traitor Gryffindors?"

"I may have done things, Weasellette, but I've never hit a girl to further my own agenda."

"You're serious," she turned to face him, her eyes growing wide. "But…"

"My father hit my mother, _once _that I know of. Slapped her across the face when she told him I was going to Hogwarts over his dead body if necessary. She hit him with a hex before he could grab his wand. He never laid another hand on her," he seemed a bit softer than Ginny would expect a Malfoy, especially a Malfoy telling this type of story, to be.

"He never touched her again?"

"You know, I met Tonks a few times. During the quiet period. Mum took me to Muggle London, snuck us out of the house and apparated us to the nearest point at Sewardstone Road. Then we would meet Auntie Dromeda and Tonks at Victoria Park for lunch. Butty and chips, with green apples."

Ginny silently let him talk, placing a full mug of black coffee in front of him.

"Did you know she was a Slytherin? All Blacks were, except Sirius. Auntie Dromeda was a Slytherin, too. Tonks followed in her footsteps. That's why Snape likes her so much. Nobody talks about it…sometimes when Potter starts prattling on about all evil wizards coming from Slytherin, I want to pull out Tonks' old robes and show him."

"Ferret?" she sat down in the chair next to him, laying a hand on his forearm. "You're babbling again."

"My mum never let anyone tell her what to do, Father tried…"

"Tell me another story about her," she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them, looking up at Draco.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw nothing but the pure intentions of a well-meaning, determined Gryffindor. No pity in the brown eyes that stared up at him.

"I was five, and had been playing outside in our yard with my nanny elf, Nippe, and when she brought me in for lunch I followed her to the kitchen, because I didn't want to be left alone in the huge dining room," he paused for a moment to take a sip of coffee. "Father didn't let me ever go into the kitchen, said it was for the elves and poor people. But when I snuck in, I found mum baking. I climbed on a stool and watched her roll and shape oatmeal biscuits with raisins, sticking them in the oven, _herself_. She said her great-grandmum, Violetta Bulstrode, taught her and Auntie Dromeda how when they would spend summers at their house without Auntie Bella."

"Are those the biscuits she would owl to you at school?"

"Fidelity, my eagle owl, would bring them once a week. Always the morning after Father was away on family business. I don't know if he ever knew she could make biscuits."

"I bet they were delish."

He nodded, his eyes staring straight ahead. They finished their coffee in silence, before Ginny poured two fresh cups to carry upstairs.

"Snape's needs a little cream," Draco directed, pouring a bit from the tiny cooled container where the coffee additive was stored.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"If anyone can fix her, Snape can."

The pair cautiously cracked the bedroom door, the view revealing an exhausted Severus sitting in a chair pulled up next to Hermione, Molly standing beside her mopping her brow.

"Mum, Professor, we brought coffee."

"Thank you, love," Molly answered, giving a small smile to her youngest and taking the cup out of her outstretched hand. "Severus, drink something."

He absently reached out, and Draco placed the mug in his palm, wrapping his fingers around the handle so he wouldn't drop it.

"Now, children, go sleep in the boys room. Ginny, you'll need to take the Professor's bed tonight, he'll want to stay here with Hermione."

"Is she going to be alright, Mum?"

"It's a waiting game now, Miss Weasley," Severus spoke for the first time since the pair entered. "She needs to wake up within the next couple of hours so we can test her magic."

"Come on, Red," Draco crossed to the adjoining door, "Good night, Mrs. Weasley, Professor."

"Good night, Ginerva, Draco," Molly leaned in to give Ginny a kiss on the forehead as she passed.

"Go to bed, Molly," Severus said, when they were alone.

"I'll wait with you."

"The rest of the house will need you, tomorrow. Get your sleep. I'm not leaving her side."

"She's going to be fine, dear," the matron comforted, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"I know, Molly, she promised me before she left."

"Hermione Jane Lupin _never_ breaks her promises. Good night, Severus."

A slight incline of the head was his only reply. Molly let herself out, closing the door softly as she went back to her own bed.

"Taioyu, I will have no more of this foolishness," he sat alone in the room, his coffee growing cold in one hand, his other intertwined with hers and lying on the top of the duvet. "You will wake up right now and speak to me."

Her chest rose and fell in the rhythmic breathing of someone in a deep sleep.

"Are you holding out? Trying to force me to propose and set a date? Well, blackmail won't work, little Slytherin."

Nary a muscle twitched in her body. He drained his coffee, determined to stay awake until she woke up.

"I'm not leaving, you know, I'm going to stay beside you until you realize how much time you are wasting. You could be researching and studying right now…" his voice trailed off. The empty coffee mug slipped out of his grasp, hitting the edge of the rug and rolling under the bed. His body slumped over the bed, exhausted from both lack of sleep and the strain of magic usage. Severus' head tucked between her right hand and his own arm, he instinctively matched his breathing to hers.

* * *

As the first light of dawn broke through the dirty window, a pale hand trembled, as two brown eyes struggled to open.

"Agapi?"

The soft, scratchy, faltering cry fell upon deaf ears. The hand stretched out, her fingertips brushing the long, lank hair of her beloved. She used all her strength to wrap a lock around her hand, her thumb rubbing her ring.

"Agapi," she whispered, falling back into a deep contented sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. One slightly chastised Ron, who's going to have a can of whoop-arse opened on him when Hermione gets better! Unless….she's lost some of her magical ability? Someone go POKE the author and tell her to write the next chapter, QUICK! What's that you say? The author is flying to New York City this week to see "Harry, Carrie, and Garp"? The author is going to be in the SAME ROOM as Ms. JK Rowling? Lucky, lucky author.

Well, Hermione is awake, but no one yet knows if her magic is intact… Draco seems to be willing to share a bit more about his Mum, poor kid, he must really miss her.

As for Tonks being a Slytherin, this one is a toughie for me – her house is NOT mentioned in canon, but everything in canon says that "all Blacks are Slytherin". This includes Narcissa and Bellatrix, so I can only assume it would include Andromeda…_and_ it includes Draco…so, why wouldn't Tonks follow in her mother's footsteps? I figure it might also explain how she was able to get through NEWT level potions with Severus (which she had to have to become an Auror)…and I can't see how she wasn't as clumsy as Neville in Potions, and he wouldn't have tolerated her if she had been a Gryffindor. Oh, the things we may never know… 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I _really_ appreciate it. Like all authors, I love to hear what people think! Lone Butterfly


	17. Snips, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails

**A/N: This story is rated "M" for a reason. If you shouldn't be reading it…don't. Okay? End of Author's warning.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Snips, Snails, Puppy Dog Tails**_

_**Chapter 16**_

"Ask Mum to send up a tray."

"You're going downstairs to eat breakfast."

"No, Mum can send something up, or Ginny can bring it."

"Ron, you can't hide up here in our bedroom forever," Harry braced his left trainer on the desk to tie the laces.

"Aw, is poor – "

"Ickle Won-Won – "

"Scared of the big – "

"Bad, Hermione?"

"In retrospect, my actions last night seem to have not been prudent."

"Bloody hell, Won-Won, who knew you could use such big words?" Fred ducked as a pillow soared through the air at his head.

"She's going to kill me," he sighed with a thump, flopping his body back down onto his bed.

"And then Professor Snape is going to dance on your carcass," George agreed, grabbing his twin into a spin and tangoing out the door and down the hallway.

"We need to check on her," Harry said, sitting on the bed beside his friend.

"I know," came the muffled voice from the pillow.

"Hey," Harry continued brightly, "I was going to kill the love of her life, and she only stole my wand and did a spot of shouting. It won't be so bad."

Rolling over on his back, Ron raised an eyebrow.

"A _spot_ of shouting?"

"The longer you wait, the more it's going to hurt."

"At least it's a bright, sunny day."

"You're walking in the room first," Harry grinned as he shoved Ron off the bed and followed him to Hermione's bedroom.

* * *

"Hermione, love, sit up and try to drink a bit of pumpkin juice," Molly instructed.

She gave Severus a grateful smile, squinting at the bright sunlight, as he helped her move up and recline against the freshly plumped pillows.

"Take a sip of what Molly is offering," Severus encouraged, hoping to put off the discussion of her magic as long as possible.

"I am a little queasy, but other than an ache in my leg, I feel fine. There's no need to hover," she patted Severus on the top of his hand, taking the cup out of Molly's grasp.

"I need to tell you what happened last night," Severus began, removing his hands from her and folding them in his lap, his foot tapping on the floor nervously.

"Severus? Why do you look uncomfortable? I'm alive and relatively healthy, what could possibly be wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, he started the story with the magical infection and the treatment. She listened with rapt attention, downing her juice and nibbling on the plain toast Molly had brought upstairs.

"Can't you hand me my wand and we can sort this out immediately?" she asked. "I don't feel any different…in fact, I feel stronger."

"I'm worried that if we allow you to try too soon, you may damage your magic beyond repair."

"That's ridiculous," she announced. "Give me my wand."

"Hermione, I really don't think it's safe."

"Give me my wand, _now_," she repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"First, let me tell you the other part of what happened when you portkeyed in," Severus began. "You see, Mr. Weasley – the youngest Mr. Weasley – decided he was in love with you…"

* * *

"Bollocks, Harry! Was that a bit of thunder?" Ron asked, after being startled by the sudden **_boom_**. "I could have sworn there wasn't a cloud in the sky."

"Come on, Ron, we're almost there," Harry pushed him towards the door. "We'll discuss the weather later!"

"You knock."

"No, you knock."

"She'll hex me through the door."

"Well, I don't want to get hexed by someone thinking I'm you."

"Some best friend you are," Ron huffed, giving a very soft rap on the door.

"Come in," came Hermione's icy voice from the other side.

"You open it," Ron backed up, running square into Harry who reached around his body to turn the knob and move him forward at the same time.

"Harry. Ronald."

"Good morning, Hermione," he squeaked. "You're looking well."

"He sounds like a rat," Draco whispered to Ginny, as they watched the show from Ginny's bed.

"_Hush_, Ferret, or Mum will notice us and send us downstairs," she replied.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking? Do you have any idea what kind of idiot you are?" Her face grew red, and Ron noticed her fists were clenched by her sides. Her wand sitting within reach on the bedside table.

"I don't know…and um, yes?"

"Yes, you know what kind of idiot you are?"

"I'm…uh…sorry?"

"You're sorry? You're _SORRY_? Did you think I was going to leave Severus for _you_?"

"Well, the thought didn't seem quite as absurd, as you are making it out to be, last night when you were dying in my arms."

"Dying?" Her voice went up an octave. "I wasn't dying, you utter pillock, I was sick," she gave him a scathing glare, sitting upright and crossing her arms over her chest. "If you think for _one minute_, you fool, that you can manipulate my emotions and somehow lure me away from the man I love you are sadly mistaken."

"But – "

"Shut up, it's not your turn to talk. I love him, and we are going to get married, and have sex, Ron, sex. S-E-X. Good sex. Lots of it. And have children, two children that will not have a single red hair anywhere on their heads. No offense, Molly."

"None taken, dear," she said, the grin on her face matching the ones on Draco and Ginny's. Harry, Ron, and Snape all seemed a little queasy at all the talk of Hermione/Severus sex.

"We will live together, Ron, and on Christmas afternoon we will travel together to the Burrow for lunch and sit next to each other and hold hands right in front of you, and be in love. When I am one hundred and ten years old, I am going to _still _be with him. There is nothing, nothing at all, you can ever do to change that."

"But – "

"Did I say it was your turn to talk?" She glowered. "He's an honorable man, and he has every right to challenge you to a duel for this disrespect– "

Ron's already pale face drained completely of color.

"But – _I'm_ going to fight you instead."

"Mione – "

"Still _NOT_ your turn to talk. I'm challenging you immediately, while I'm in bed recovering. Get out your wand. Ready?"

Silence reigned. Hermione twitched her wand hand, the tip of the vine wood flickering in front of Ron's eyes. The thunder clapped again outside, causing Ron to visibly flinch.

"NOW it's your turn to talk, Ron."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, but I'm not going to duel you."

"You're going to get hexed one way or another. It's simply more proper if you're holding a wand up while I do it."

"Red, get the book about Lupin's disease, the _Sangsue Magique…_it's on the floor on my side of the room," Draco whispered.

"Why?" she asked, laying on her stomach to retrieve said book.

"Look out the window," he pointed past the tableau in the adjoining room to the panes of glassthat revealed a sun, with a huge group of black clouds attempting to cover it, and streaks of lightening hitting the ground. "There's something weird going on."

"Hermione, I admit it! I was an ass, but I'm not going to fight you!"

"You want to be an ass? Here," she flicked her wand, "be an ass. _Orecchio_!"

The spell took long enough to hit that Ron actually took a breath of relief before his ears began to change shape, elongating into donkey ears. A ripping noise caused him to look over his shoulder at the tail that had sprouted from his backside. He looked to his mother and opened his mouth to speak, able to only make a loud braying sound.

"Now, get out of my sight," she muttered, watching as a snickering Harry led a distressed Ron away. He could still be heard until they got into the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, pulling Draco by his wrist into the room. "Look out the window!"

"Children! She needs her rest, please keep it down," Molly chastised, watching the pair, Draco's nose stuck in the large book he was holding.

"It looks as if it's about to rain," Hermione commented idly, laying her wand back on the bedside table where she has summoned it from earlier.

"Wouldn't a rainbow be beautiful?" Ginny asked, her voice coy.

"I suppose, Ginny. Why?"

"Would you like a rainbow instead of those dark clouds?"

"That would be pretty," Hermione agreed.

"Look out the window again," Ginny's face broke into a huge grin.

"Holy shite, Severus, look! There's a rainbow," she gasped.

"You're a _Wetterhexe_!"

"Impossible, Miss Weasley, Wetterhexes are born, not developed, and the instant they perform their first showing of weather-related control the Ministry swoops down on them and binds…"

"Oh, dear…" Molly sat down on the end of the bed.

"What?" Hermione looked a bit confused.

"A Wetterhexe is a Weather-Witch. It's actually similar to transfiguration, in that a Wetterhexe can manipulate the moisture in the air to do her biding. You couldn't make it snow in the desert, but could easily do that here, in London," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Molly and I must have released the bind on your magic when we stopped your magic flow and released it."

"The Ministry?" Molly looked over at Severus.

"They will have no record of her binding being removed. At this point, it will be safer to teach her how to control it."

"Please don't speak about me as if I'm not here."

"You three go downstairs, I will remain with Hermione until lunch time," Severus continued, ignoring Hermione's statement.

Sensing his desire to be alone with his betrothed, Molly ushered Ginny and Draco down to breakfast.

"Severus?"

"Promise me something, Taioyu."

"Anything," she said, leaning close to him.

"Do not _ever_ speak of our sex life in front of Weasley or Potter again."

"I promise."

"And, I'm not exactly a holding-hands type of man."

"I know, Severus."

"Take a rest, Taioyu."

"And the Wetterhexe information?"

"No matter what I tell you of it, you are going to demand a stack of books to read. So, after you rest, I shall bring you everything the Black library has on the subject. But now you need to sleep."

She responded by gently tugging him towards her. He complied, crawling into the bed behind her, spooning her body into his. As they drifted back to sleep to regain their strength, she snuggled down and whispered.

"The tail was a nice touch, though, eh?"

"It was perfect, Taioyu. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

The dining room table was full. Arthur had sat down for breakfast after Molly filled him in on everything. The twins were busy mocking Ron mercilessly, until Molly had threatened to hex them all silent, claiming the braying and laughing were giving her a headache. Ginny was sitting between Harry and Draco, feeling oddly conflicted, as Harry seemed to be friendlier towards her than he had in weeks, while Draco was finally over being careful around the Gryffindors and was demanding her attention.

The group went silent when an apparition pop was heard in the backyard.

"Remus is back," Molly announced unnecessarily. "Arthur, perhaps you should meet him and explain the situation?"

Grabbing a bar of chocolate off the counter, the elder Weasley moved to intercept the werewolf.

"The rest of you, get ready to take your NEWT Potions practice exam. Don't even start with me, Ronald Bilius Weasley! You and Harry will be preparing with Ginny and Draco. It will be good for you."

"Yes ma'am," Harry lowered his head; now was not the time to argue. Large donkey ears twitched between the twins angrily, but not a sound came out of his throat.

"I am leaving on Monday morning to help Fleur and her mother with the wedding planning. I expect all of you in the library, packed and ready to go for a weekend in France on Thursday afternoon when I come back for you. Every one of you," she emphasized, taking the time to stare down each of them individually. "Fred, George, get upstairs and prepare the exam. Call us when you are ready."

"Yes, Mum," they chorused, leaving their dishes on the table in their rush to get to the classroom.

"You'll have three hours to organize a breakdown of the potion, and develop an antidote. I'll have lunch fixed for you, between the practical and the written. Then you'll each be given three hours after lunch to take the written portion."

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What happens if we ace this?"

Molly scooted her chair closer to the table, and folded her hands in front of her. "As I am sure all of you are aware, Hogwarts has the highest Potions pass rate in Europe. The percentage of accomplished Potions students under Professor Snape is almost 15 higher than in any other magical on the continent. His secret is that he begins teaching the standard Seventh Year curriculum for other schools after Christmas in a student's Fifth Year."

"So we've already learned the NEWT basics?"

"Exactly," she smiled at her daughter. "Frankly, you should have no problem taking your NEWTS now, and I suspect if you do well on this practicum, the Headmistress will arrange for all five of you to go ahead and complete this NEWT immediately."

"What about the rest, Mrs. Weasley?"

"All five of you could likely pass your Defense NEWTS if they were today, and I know the Headmistress wants everyone to take the Animagus Potion – "

"REALLY?" Ginny bounced in her seat, splashing her pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Oh dear, she hasn't mentioned it yet to you?"

The entire table had perked up at the news, Ron's ears twitching – this time in pleasure.

"What does the potion do?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"It reveals your Animagus form, which is the first step in transforming. Animagi automatically receive an O on the practical portion of the Transfiguration NEWT, you'll still have to take the written, but Professor McGonagall seems very confident in everyone's abilities."

"Do we get to take it today?"

"Tomorrow morning, with Professors Snape, Lupin, and the Headmistress in attendance."

"MUM! We're READY!" came the sing-song voice of George, as Remus walked through the back door.

"Where's Arthur?"

"He apparated to the Ministry to meet with Kingsley and Moody before work. Molly, if you would please fix me a cup of hot chocolate, I am going to check on Hermione then we can start the test."

"Of course, Remus," she moved quickly to procure his mug and when she pressed it into his palm, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Normal," he said in a low reply. "Or as normal as a werewolf can ever feel."

She gave him a comforting pat, and watched him move a bit slower than his usual gait towards his sister.

"Clean this table up and wash the dishes until Professor Lupin calls," Molly ordered the remaining four, taking her own coffee cup to the backyard to relax.

* * *

He didn't bother to knock, sensing no wards nor hearing any noises from the room. Carefully inching the door open, his gaze fell first on his sister, her frizzy hair falling down over her shoulder as she lay on her side. He noticed the hand that rested on her hip, and tilted his head up to meet the eyes of Severus.

"She's fine," he whispered.

"Her leg, too?" Remus whispered back.

"She needs bed-rest for the next 48 hours, as a precaution."

"And you'll keep her there?" Remus allowed a slightly lewd grin to contort his features.

Carefully extracting himself from Hermione's side, Severus scowled as he rose off the bed, firmly shoving Remus into the hallway.

"We are not discussing anything that has to do with any type of sexual relationship between Hermione and I. Ever."

"Feeling a bit exposed?"

"Don't you have dunderheads to supervise?"

"Where are you headed?"

"To the shower," the dour man grumbled, moving past Remus.

"Thank you for the Wolfsbane," he said to Severus' retreating back. He could have sworn he heard a "you're welcome" muttered.

"Remus!" Fred cried out, as the Professor walked into the classroom, draining his mug as he moved towards the desk.

"Are we ready?"

"Ready as a Kneazle in heat!"

"Not an image I needed, George. Can you ask your Mum for a refill on the hot chocolate and call the students up?" He looked around the room, pleased at the professional set up of the four cauldrons and the instructions on the board.

"Not bad for a pair of prats who never took their NEWTS, eh, Professor?"

"Lets get this started," he answered, sitting behind his desk and rubbing his hands in anticipation.

* * *

Minerva wasn't sending over a laundry elf from Hogwarts until tomorrow; Severus was positive that was what she had said at the last Order meeting. He also could have sworn that he had taken off his trousers and white collared shirt and piled them onto the floor. The trousers were there, along with the black boxers he wore and both of the black long socks he had taken off were stacked on top. His towel was still there as well, which he pulled off the charmed warming rod and wrapped it around his waist.

_Where was the damned white shirt?_

Grumbling and muttering he gathered his belongings, he was content to make the five foot dash back to his bedroom in only a towel; everyone was secure in the classroom taking the test. It was unlike him in a public setting, though when he was sequestered in his dungeons he often walked around in only his towel, allowing his hair to air dry before getting dressed.

Frustrated with the stupidity of the elf that would steal only one piece of his clothing, and frustrated with himself for not hearing anyone come in whilst he was in the shower, he sullenly gathering his belongings and headed back to the sleeping Hermione.

Only, when he slipped inside the room, the sleeping Hermione…wasn't.

Perfectly arched feet, ending in ten tiny toes with glittering blood red drops on each tip, perched on the end of the bed. Pale legs, longer than he had ever imagined when she wore her uniform skirt, laid on the soft blue coverlet, knees bent at the ideal angle, stretching up to her thighs. _Which he had only imagined, having never worked up the courage to glance at them during class_. Her thighs, which could only be described as creamy.

And similar to a cat presented with a bowl of cream, he had an intense desire to lick the exposed skin.

The skin, untouched by the sun, which covered the tip of her hipbone that protruded out from under what she was wearing. He forced his eyes upwards to the white fabric that was enveloping her body, his white shirt, the top four buttons has slipped from their holes, _or were never closed to start with_, giving him a glimpse of her small, rounded breasts and the barest hint of the dark nipples on each. She had rolled the sleeves up, her fingers playing with the remaining buttons, and sly grin on her face and mirth in her eyes.

"Is that a wand in your towel, or are you happy to see me?"

He managed a low guttural sound. _Smooth, Severus, very smooth._

"What's wrong, Severus?"

He answered her question with another noise. _Come on, Severus, a verb or a noun…anything at this point!_

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, Hermione, I am perfectly capable of using my tongue," he finally managed to say, barely concealing the awe at the obvious affect his voice had on her. He sat down on the end of the bed, taking his long fingers and starting at her ankles, began stroking her skin.

She gave a little moan, and leaned her head back, a few tendrils of hair escaping the bun she had pulled it into.

Feeling quite encouraged, he continued. "For instance, I could kiss you here," he punctuated his words with a light kiss on her shin. "Or here," he moved up to drop a kiss on the tip of her knee. "Or even here," he bent his head down, taking a moment to discover exactly what her thigh tasted like.

Creamy was a perfect adjective.

"Perhaps you would care to explain how you came to be wearing my shirt?"

"I missed you, and this smells like you."

"I was gone for less than twenty minutes," he replied, leaning back down to nuzzle her right inner thigh, his fingers running over her left one.

"But I missed you," she said, her breath hitching as his nose moved higher, the warm puffs of air giving her goosebumps.

If he was shocked by the fact that she wasn't wearing knickers, he seemed to recover quickly, his tongue tracing the bit of skin where her legs met her hips. Curiosity, and a healthy dose of lust, drove him to discover the taste of Hermione.

Clean, sweet, and a hint of lavender.

If he brewed a batch of Amortentia again, he knew what it would smell like.

In his wildest fantasies, the locations or positions never mattered, only that it was his Taioyu, and that she was screaming his name when she came.

Thank God he had enough sense to set up silencing charms.

"Severus," her hoarse voice dropped to a whisper. He lazily kissed down her leg to her knee before looking up to meet her eyes. She reached for him, and he obliged by moving up her body to meet her in a kiss. She surprised him again by using her own tongue to clean his lips, relishing in her own taste.

If it was possible to be more turned on, he wasn't sure how. He was rapidly loosing willpower.

"Hermione," he pulled away from her, painfully. "We have to stop."

She gave him a sweet smile, though he had enough experience to know that she was a Slytherin at heart, and gently pushed him onto his back.

"I love you, Severus," were her only words as she moved her body to crouch between his legs, unknotting his towel so it dropped open. He literally stopped breathing when her mouth touched him.

"Sweet Merlin," he gasped, his hands instinctively moving towards the back of her head. He undid the ribbon that was charmed to hold her bun, loosing her hair to twist around his fingers. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to refrain from choking his beloved, who was using her mouth and both hands in ways that he had never experienced.

"_Hermione_," he hissed, his toes curling as his hands clenched, tugging tightly at her hair. She refused to pull back, instead accepting him fully, and cleaning him thoroughly.

She finished, rocking back on her heels to kneel in front of him. His shirt a bit rumpled on her body, her hair tousled, curling around her ears, and a glint in her eyes that begged him to ask the question.

"There is no bloody way you learned that from a book," he ground out, desperately desiring to throw her back onto the bed and give her a very un-Snape like ravishing.

"I didn't," she grinned. "I learned it from a memory. Apparently, I got you drunk for your 17th birthday, and convinced you to describe for me the perfect way to pleasure you orally."

"Shit," he sighed, "All that was from a memory of what I said? I must have been articulate and expressive as a teenager, because I don't know how to improve on that, my love."

She blushed. "Well, I mean, I have other memories of actually _doing_ that…just from later on."

He gave a leer and pulled the towel out from under her hands to wrap it back around his waist. She stilled his movements by capturing his left forearm in her hands and turning it.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, quietly.

"I wanted it," he replied, his voice betraying his shame. "I was such a selfish fool. God, I was so mad at that point…tired of waiting, which is all Albus said we could do, mad at Remus; it seemed like he was betraying you, his family, by siding with his House. I just wanted you back, and thought that if I joined _him_, and helped him rise to power, you'd come back to me sooner. I never meant for it to turn out like it did, with me forced to spy."

"Why hasn't it burned since you got here?"

"He thinks I'm dead. A well placed raven carcass transfigured to look like my badly burned body. He believes Bellatrix killed me before murdering Narcissa and Lucius."

"But Bellatrix – "

"Now is not the time for questions, Hermione."

"And what is now the time for?"

"Research."

She grinned like a Kneazle with a new stuffed doxy toy, and moved to patiently sit at the head of the bed.

"Well, go on and get dressed," she prodded.

"Knickers, Taioyu," he responded, pulling on his own boxers and a clean pair of black trousers. "You must put on a pair of knickers and crawl back under those blankets."

"Can I keep this?" she asked, her fingers delicately buttoning all but the top two buttons, leaving only a hint of her pale collarbone.

His eyes swept over her form, and he could not think of anything more beautiful than the sight of a tousled Hermione wearing his clothes.

"_With knickers_," he answered, pulling a clean shirt on, closing it as he headed down to the library for her Wetterhexe books, leaving a beaming Hermione in his wake.

* * *

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?" Remus answered from behind his desk.

"Is it really fair for Ron to have to do this as a donkey?"

"Ass," Ginny offered from her seat, smirking at the braying noise her brother made.

"This part doesn't require him to talk, or sit down, so I don't think the spell will affect his score at all," Remus said, his eyes never leaving the paperwork he was reading. "Ginny, Draco, wipe the looks off your faces."

Ron snorted.

"I can't believe we missed her exacting revenge," Fred said, plopping down next to George.

"You two get out of here. The NEWT only requires one proctor."

"Yes, Professor," the twins chorused, snicker as they went to find their mother.

"Get on with it, this is timed," Remus' voice took on the 'Professor-tone', and he glared at the students.

"Yes, sir," they answered, except for Ron who simply lowered his head, as they attacked the potion with a determination to be finished with Potions as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Severus, this is fascinating, it says here – "

"Hermione, I have read every book I brought you, I do not need you to recap them for me."

"But this book says – "

"Really!" He glared at her over the top of his own book. "I know what a Wetterhexe is and what you can do."

"But Severus, according to _Turning the Storm_, by R. Dayes, I can simply – "

"I know!" He growled, slamming his book onto his chest. "I know all about you, silly chit, now hush so I can work."

He raised the tome back in front of his face, and unwisely took his eyes off his betrothed. His _rather annoyed_ betrothed.

"What did I say about speaking to me in that manner?" she asked, her voice cold. She glared at the man she loved who was reclining in the bed next to her. Placing a discreet shielding charm around herself, she intently stared at the incantation on the page, twisting her wrist in a complicated dance.

The small rain cloud that appeared over Severus' head didn't draw his attention, but the tiny bolt of lightning that singed his eyebrows did.

"WENCH!"

She scrambled out of bed, giggling at the irate brooding wizard who attempted to follow her. His feet were tangling in the sheets and stacks of books and parchments, and the little rain cloud was following his every move.

"Say you're sorry."

"No," he snarled, making it to the edge of the bed and diving towards her.

He missed by a hair, his hands slipping down the shirt she was wearing to fumble at the shorts she had slipped on underneath.

"Say you're _sorry_," she sang, bouncing on her toes towards the door, her ponytail releasing a few of the front locks to curl around her face.

"Never," his voice rumbled in his chest, as he blinked when another tiny bolt hit his nose.

"Then you're stuck," she flung open the door as he lunged, thinking she could escape into the hall.

Which is how Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Remus from _upstairs_ and Molly, Fred, and George from _downstairs_, ended up staring at the middle landing where the greasy git of a professor was now holding their precious little Hermione over his shoulder, a gathering of clouds hovering above his head.

"Molly," he barked, "send a lunch tray up."

"Please?" Hermione added as an afterthought from her position, lifting her head up from his back, before he crossed back over their threshold.

A loud thump from where she had been thrown back to the bed, and a squeal was heard before the door slammed shut.

Remus was the first to laugh, followed quickly by Fred and George, who were the recipients of a harsh whap on their heads as a very embarrassed Molly quickly ushered everyone into the dining room.

"I never – and in the middle of the day!" she said to Remus when he made it down after the four students.

"All seven of yours came at night?" His eyes crinkled into a grin.

"Hush," Molly blushed, allowing a small smile of her own onto her face. "Let us take care of lunch and the rest of the testing. I've invited Tonks to join us for dinner."

It was the werewolf's turn to blush.

"Last night was the full moon," he said.

"It's going to come every 28 days, Remus, she'll have to deal with it eventually. Besides, I've made steak and kidney pie."

"Will she be here tomorrow?"

"Having Tonks on hand will give you three adults who are not transforming to the five people who are. Nymphadora can help you and Minerva distribute the potion and monitor everyone."

"Thank you, Molly," he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, crossing in front of her to sit at the table. "You're a good mother."

The matron wiped her hands on her apron and gave a soft, sad smile, staring into the dining room at the six children who were gathered around the table. Remus and Severus weren't much older than Bill, and Tonks was the same age as Charlie.

Brushing a tear from her eye, it was all she could do to pray that this time, the table would remain full after the war.

* * *

A/N: New York City was awesome – being in the same room as JK Rowling and getting to hear her read part of Chapter 13 of Half-Blood Prince (when Dumbledore tells Riddle he is a wizard) was AMAZING! This was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and I am so glad I was able to go.

Any who – hope you enjoyed Severus and Hermione's bit of relaxing, and yes, Severus was serious when he said no sex until marriage. (Lets hope he doesn't pounce on Minerva next time she comes to Grimmauld Place and forces her to perform the ceremony!) :) Next chapter is the ever-interesting Animagus transformations!

Thank you to everyone who reviews. It's like chocolate to a werewolf! -Lone Butterfly


	18. Hippogriffs, Kneazles, and Doxies, Oh My

_**Hippogriffs, Kneazles, and Doxies, Oh My!**_

_**Chapter 17**_

"Do I need to send a plate up, Severus?" Molly asked the wizard as he sat down at the table and helped himself to a slice of steak and kidney pie.

"It can be sent later. She is still sleeping," he answered curtly, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Wotcher, Snape!" Tonks called out from the end of the table where she sat between Remus and Ginny. Ron sat quietly beside his sister and Harry; his ears and tail had shrunk about halfway through the written part of the exam, but he still chose to keep his comments to himself, shoveling the food in his mouth.

Draco was pinned between Arthur and where Severus now was, and using all his willpower to not hex the older Weasley as he was subjected to a lesson in modern Muggle office supplies, complete with examples of "parchment-clips" and "po-sits". The small metal twisted things kept sliding in Draco's sleeve, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Good Evening, Nymphadora," Severus answered the Auror, ignoring the glare Remus sent him on her behalf.

"Is Hermione doing better?" she continued, grinning at her old Head of House.

"She wanted to speak to Potter and Weasley after dinner," Snape said.

Ron perked up.

"_Miss_ Weasley," Severus emphasized, shooting the boy a glare. "They can carry a dinner tray up to her."

Ginny smiled and hurried to finish her supper, ignoring Ron's disappointed sigh.

"I'll go ahead and fix the plate," Molly rose from the table, carrying her empty dish to the sink. She bustled about dipping a hearty portion of the pie, and placing an extra fairy cake on the side next to the glass of milk.

The table slipped back in to a multitude of little conversations, Severus silent in the middle, ignoring everyone around him. As they gradually finished their dinners, and began munching on the afters and drinking coffee, he finally spoke up again.

"You've all passed your NEWT. I've owled the scores to the Ministry." He ignored the eager looks on their faces, staring into his coffee cup. "Mr. Malfoy and Hermione both made an O, while Potter, Weasley and Miss Weasley managed an E. We'll begin Transfiguration Animagus training in the morning at 8 am sharp, be on time."

He practically growled the last bit, before flicking his dishes towards the sink and moving to the library.

"How did Hermione pass her NEWT?" Ron asked, bewildered. "She didn't even take it."

"Albus had Professor Slughorn administer a NEWT-like test during Hermione's final week at Hogwarts. The Headmistress and Severus have been holding the results, waiting to turn them in," Arthur explained. "Hermione's results were signed off by Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn. Your results were signed by Professors Lupin and McGonagall."

"He really did know," Harry somberly said. "Dumbledore really did know."

* * *

"Professor?"

"Severus. You're officially done with Potions, Draco, and have earned the right to call me by my first name."

He entered the library at Snape's beckoning, placing himself in the second large armchair, a stack of books filling the small table between them.

"Are you extending that courtesy to Potter and Weasley?"

"Is there a reason that Miss Weasley would need to call me by my first name?"

"She's never going to marry him."

"I wasn't aware you were privy to the inner workings of the Gryffindor House."

"Red's too good for him."

"You seem rather _protective_ of the girl."

"She's an asset to anyone."

"Is that what we are calling friends now? Assets?" A woman's voice came from the doorway, and both men looked up to see Tonks. "I heard there was a Slytherin party on this end of the house."

"Find a seat, Nymphadora."

"Remus isn't here for you to taunt, Severus, so you can drop the annoying first name," she turned her attention towards Draco. "Cousin, I know it hasn't been that long, but Mr. Weasley spoke to Kingsley and Moody this morning, and there are rumors in the Auror division. We are going to need to take you to visit the Manor soon. Severus will accompany you and me."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the suddenness of hurrying to the Manor.

"Sweet Merlin, what on earth happened to your eyebrow?" She leaned over to brush at his forehead with her index finger. "It looks as if you were a little burnt."

Glowering, he swatted her hand away. Opening his mouth he didn't have enough time to bite out a retort before Ginny's head popped through the floo.

"Professor? Tonks? Ferret? Hermione would like everyone to please come upstairs."

"Should I retrieve Ron?" Tonks asked, having been sorely disappointed at missing the donkey hex from earlier.

Pulling her head back through to question, they could all clearly hear Hermione's disgruntled voice agreeing that Ron should be allowed to hear this portion, as well as Remus.

"I'll fetch him and Remus and meet you upstairs."

"Actually," Severus interrupted, "send everyone to the library. I'll come up and help Hermione down."

"You just want to be able to storm out if someone upsets you," Draco said from his chair. "Can't do that if everyone is crammed in your bedroom." Smirking, he ignored the glare Severus shot him over his shoulder that told him his analysis was dead on.

* * *

"Sit down, please," Hermione asked, curled up on the end of the sofa, her blanket wrapped around the lower half of her body. Severus sat beside her, shuffling her parchments and handing her the notes as she requested them.

"After researching my old notes, and implementing a new Arithmancy equation, I believe that our mutual enemy has left six items. They are not only defined by this desire for equality and logic, using the four houses and his two major life influences, the orphanage and his family, but also by his drive for safety. We've been focusing so much on _what_ he left that I overlooked the importance of where he left it instead."

Draco's puzzled look was the first thing Hermione saw when she lifted her nose from her notes.

"Ginny or Severus will explain it all later, and I believe Tonks has already heard from Remus."

The Auror nodded her head.

"We know our enemy chose two safe houses, his family home and the orphanage, to hide the objects. I believe the rest of the items in question were entrusted to his followers. Specifically four followers, all who were unaware of what they had been given. Lucius Malfoy was responsible for the diary, which has been neutralized. Regulus Black was responsible for the locket, which has gone missing."

"And the other two?" Ron spoke up from his seat on the floor, far away from Hermione.

"I believe Bellatrix Lestrange is guarding one, an object which we don't know the identity of."

"The final one?" Harry leaned forward, intrigued by line of thinking.

"Severus."

"Me?" He whipped his face towards her, his hair falling into his face.

"The more I thought of it, I realized that even if he had wanted Lily for himself, he couldn't have dealt with her alone. He would have needed a trusted someone to watch her when he was out. I think he was going to put you in charge of Lily Evans."

"So _Potter_ is my Horcrux?"

Ignoring her beloved's insulted tone, she pressed onward. "So instead of searching for a locket, we need to start looking at it from the angle of where would Bellatrix and Regulus hide items they were assigned. The first place to look is Malfoy Manor. We need to eliminate it as a possible Horcrux site."

"We'll have to move swiftly," Tonks sighed and leaned back. "That's what I was trying to tell you lot earlier. Moody and Kingsley have information from our spy that Bellatrix is planning a raid on the Manor, and the Aurors are planning to sweep it for dark objects. We need to get in and get out quickly. Tomorrow afternoon if possible."

"Are they going to destroy my home?" Draco's face had paled even more than usual, and Ginny longed to reach out to him.

"The Aurors won't. They know it's yours, but they have to be thorough about removing anything your father had illegally. The Order will set up a trap for Bellatrix, and we'll do our best to preserve the Manor."

"Who will be going?" Remus asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Severus, Draco, and I need to go. We'll need at least one person capable of casting the tracing spell, who has honest intentions so they can enter through the wards."

"So Hermione or Ginny," Ron said. When the group looked at him, he grinned. "What? I'm smart enough to know that there is no way Harry or I would make it through the Malfoy wards."

Even Draco managed to crack a smirk. "Red can come, since Lupin is still on bedrest."

"I feel fine," Hermione argued.

"You're in no shape to fight if it comes down to that," Severus said in a tone removing any room for argument.

"It won't be a problem," Ginny finally spoke, her fingers tapping her cheek as she mulled over the new information. "Has anyone preformed the tracing spell here? At Grimmauld Place?"

"I've practiced it," Harry answered, "but I don't think anyone has actually cast it."

"It can't be that easy," Ron muttered, watching as Harry pulled out his wand and stood in the middle of the room.

They all watched in rapt attention, even Draco being drawn in, as Harry cast the spell.

"_Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo._"

Hermione barely had time to throw off her blanket and follow the rest of the group, who were following the tiny orange orb as it zipped through the kitchen, under the door to the basement. The door was flung open, the eight people rushing behind it to the corner where Kreacher's bed used to lay. The orb sunk down between two of the cushions, and Remus had to throw out his arms to catch Ginny as she moved forward to dig in the pillows.

"Wait, Ginny, let Severus or I check…the ring, cup, and book all had traps."

Chastised, Ginny moved back to stand beside Hermione, who had just finished huffing her way down the stairs.

Remus carefully bent down, poking his wand at the orb, and looping a link of a gold chain on the tip. Pulling it slowly out, a locket was revealed on the end.

"That's the one we found when we were cleaning!" Ginny squealed, "I _knew_ I had seen it before!"

"Good work, Red," Draco said from his position behind the Auror.

"Destroy it," Hermione spoke from the staircase.

"We should analyze it first," Severus argued. "It might provide a valuable clue."

"Destroy it," Harry agreed, nodding at Hermione. "We need to deactivate as many Horcruxes as quickly as possible. There isn't time to understand him, we need to kill him."

"Floo it to Hogwarts, where the cup is," Tonks suggested.

"I'll remove the soul and secure the locket," Remus said. "The cup has been taken care of, though I think Dahlia is going to drive Minerva crazy before the summer it out. She's quite the chatty little badger."

"Four down, two to go," Hermione sighed, turning on her heel to slowly re-climb the stairs. She didn't notice Severus had moved past everyone else till he reached her side, scooping her into his arms, and continuing to their bedroom, ignoring everyone behind them.

"Good night," she called over his shoulder, before nestling her head underneath his chin, and inhaling his comforting scent.

Tonks followed Remus to the floo, intent on escorting him to Hogwarts and back.

Ginny left the boys at the bathroom door, giving Harry a lingering hug and Ron a peck on the cheek. Winking at Draco, she slipped through into the room to shower, as the scowling blond went into their bedroom.

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't dating Potter."

"Jealous?"

"No, I simply don't like being lied to."

"Get you face out of the pillow, Ferret, I can't hear you."

"I said," he sat up in the bed, frowning at her, "I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't lie to you."

"You were hanging all over him."

"I was hugging him, and I gave my brother a kiss on the cheek!"

Draco snorted.

"It's called being friendly."

"That's not what we call it in Slytherin," he sneered, his eyes grazing up and down Ginny's pajamas. Tonight they were a long pair of red cotton trousers and a black tank that had the words "_I'm an Evil Fairy_" in scarlet glittery letters across the front.

"Here," she huffed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. She crawled onto her side of the huge bed conglomeration and moved towards the center. Kneeling up in the middle, she reached over and dragged him close.

"This is a hug," she demonstrated, wrapping her arms around his torso and tucking her head onto his shoulder, after moving his hands to her waist.

He gave a noncommittal grunt.

"And this, Ferret," she lifted her head and leaned in close to his ear. "This is a kiss." Inwardly she smirked at the sharp breath she felt him take. She slowly moved her lips to his cheek, pressing firmly, before tracing back to his ear lightly with her nose.

He instinctively pulled her closer.

"See, Ferret?" She whispered. "Just being friendly."

"Go to bed, Weasellette," he turned his own head to find her ear to whisper into. "Otherwise, I'll show you what the word friendly means to a Slytherin."

He was quite proud of the goosebumps that rose on her arms.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," she disentangled herself from him, crawling under her blankets.

"Goodnight Evil Fairy," he answered, falling back on his own pillow.

"_Nox._"

"Red?"

"It's bedtime, Malfoy."

"What do you think you'll be tomorrow?"

"Something with claws," she paused as he reacted. "You laugh like a girl."

"I do not," he said, clearly insulted.

"You have a girlish snort, deal with it."

"I'm not going to have this ridiculous conversation with someone who typically forgets what her gender is, because of her six older brothers."

"You're scared because you know I can kick your arse."

"You hex like a boy."

She giggled, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"You're not who I thought you would be," she said, after gaining control of her laughter.

"Go to sleep, Red, before you get all mushy."

"Goodnight, Ferret," she answered. "Sweet dreams."

"You also," he murmured, more to himself than the witch laying less than three feet away.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" The voice sang, very, _very _close to his ear.

"Go 'way," he muttered, swatting at the offending noise.

"IT'S ANIMAGUS TIME!" The voice continued, adding with it a series of hearty bounces on his bed.

"For sweet fucks sake, Red, the sun isn't even up yet," he argued, reaching up blindly and knocking the offending witch on her back, pinning her with his left arm and leg.

Stunned she lay there for a few minutes, her head sharing his pillow, her shirt riding up a hair from the tight grip he had on her waist. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, oblivious to everything but the quiet sleep he craved.

"Uh, Ferret?"

"What? Didn't I tell you to go back to bed?" he mumbled.

"Well, I would, but the Professor is glaring at us from the doorway."

"Tell him to go back to bed, too," he argued, pulling her closer to him.

"You aren't awake yet, are you, Ferret?"

_Warm, soft, Weasellette in bed with you, Draco….shit, NOW I'm awake….got to get her out of the bed before I can move…_

As if sensing his problem, Severus entered the room.

"Perhaps you can let Miss Weasley out of your bed, so we all don't get slaughtered by her mother, Draco?"

Lifting his arm and rearranging his leg, Draco obeyed wordlessly, his eyes still closed. As if refusing to look at the girl he had just snuggled with would make her go away.

"If you would please help Hermione dress this morning. I think the buttons and clasps may still be giving her a problem."

"Of course, Professor," Ginny blushed as she scurried into the room Hermione and Severus shared.

"Thank you, Severus," Draco said from the bed, once she was out of earshot.

"While I realize rooming with a Gryffindor is not the best situation, I didn't expect you to lose every ounce of Slytherin cunning so quickly."

"I'm fine," he retorted, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, Draco," Severus replied. "I can see you had everything under control. Now, get out of bed and take a cold shower, and get your head on straight. Today isn't a day you can risk being distracted."

"Is there every a day I can risk being distracted?" Draco asked sarcastically, swinging his legs to the floor and pilfering through his trunk for fresh clothes.

"That's why we are fighting this damn war," Severus answered, crossing to the hall door and exiting, leaving the still slightly sleepy teen in his wake.

* * *

"Morning Hermione, Gins," Harry greeted from the kitchen table. Ron looked up and gave a tentative smile, his cheeks stuffed with breakfast.

"Good Morning, Harry," Hermione answered, sitting down next to Ron and patting him on the hand. "Did you both sleep well?"

"To ex'c'ted ta sl'ep!" Ron said through his toast.

"Chew, swallow, talk." Ginny sighed, taking the empty seat across from Hermione. "You're 17, Ron, it's not that hard to remember."

"Wotcher!" Tonks bound in, dragging Remus behind her. "Anyone seen Severus or Draco this morning? Their bedroom was empty."

"Severus had an errand to run at Hogwarts. The Headmistress said the school would be empty this morning, save the house elves. He should be arriving with her in a few minutes."

"Malfoy is still in the shower," Harry offered. "Maybe he's drowning?"

"Stop being a prat, Harry," Ginny said, accentuating her words with a swift kick under the table to his shin.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered, reaching down to rub his shin. "I was joking."

"It's eight," Draco said from the doorway, catching an apple that Ginny tossed him as she stood.

"You're not having breakfast, Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Neither is Red or Lupin," he answered, taking a small bite from the green fruit in his hand. "The potion, when taken on a full stomach, causes the imbiber to vomit up their last meal. I am forgoing that experience."

Ron began looking a little pale.

"Drink a glass of water," Hermione soothed Ron, taking no more than a nibble off the toast in front of her, before standing to join Ginny.

"We need to hurry along," Tonks admonished, "the Headmistress is as ornery as Snape when she's kept waiting."

Harry pushed back his practically full plate, glad for once that he wasn't a fast eater like Ron. The group moved towards the backyard, the sickly redhead bringing up the rear.

* * *

"We will do this in an orderly fashion, one at a time," Minerva's excitement caused her accent to be much heavier than normal. "Now, gather about in a circle – Miss Weasley! What does that say?" She pushed her glasses up on her nose, and covered her mouth in a coughing fit as everyone else turned to read Ginny's dark green shirt.

"_She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_?" Ron questioned.

Tonks had to sit down on the ground, the tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"If we could please return our attention to the task at hand?" Severus snarled. "I would like to get this over with."

"Why one at a time," Harry asked, between chuckling.

"Because, you need to be focused when you take the potion, and none of you will be able to focus if you're constantly trying to see what everyone else is," Minerva answered. "We will begin to my left, with Miss Weasley. Simply take the potion vial, relax, and focus on your magic. Don't try to guide the form you will take. Your body will then transform into your Animagus form for thirty seconds, before transforming back. Ready?"

Ginny nodded and reached for the vial, uncorking it and downing the potion in one gulp. Her face screwed up in a look of distaste, her wand gripped in her hand.

"Blimey!" Ron offered as his sister slowly wavered, scrunching into a tiny kitten. "She's a cat?"

"Lynx," Hermione corrected. "See the tufts of fur on her ears? Lynx are wild felines."

"She's a baby," Remus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think an Animagus was ever a juvenile creature."

"They aren't supposed to be…I've certainly never met one," Minerva shook her head and kept her eyes on the young witch. "However, she will retain her youth as a Lynx no matter how much she ages as a human."

"Well, Red, you do have claws," Draco was the first to speak when Ginny finished transfiguring back into herself.

"You're next, Brother," Ginny ignored Draco's comment, feeling a little shaken from the ordeal, and sinking to sit on the ground.

Nervously, Ron took a vial from Professor McGonagall's hand, and in a Gryffindor moment of bravery, drained it in one gulp. Within seconds a huge Irish Setter had appeared, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the playful look on Ron's face.

"He and Snuffles would have had fun," Remus said quietly from his place opposite Minerva. Tonks gave a comforting squeeze of his hand.

The transformation back was rough, and Ron found himself staggering to the edge of the yard and revisiting his breakfast. Tonks conjured up a glass of water and spoke soothingly to the young man.

"I'll go next," Hermione offered, seeing Harry's pained look. She carefully unscrewed the top, and took two sips to ingest the entire contents. She had enough time to place the vial on the ground before the transfiguration turned her into a red-tailed hawk.

"Mione will _have_ to learn to fly now," Harry fell into a fit of laughter again, ignoring the glare coming from the bird on the ground.

"Severus," she said, kneeling on the ground after returning to human form. "Please go next."

Without a word he took a vial from Minerva and drank it.

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed, "he's one, too!"

Hermione reached forward to scratch the forehead of the red-tailed hawk in front of her.

"They mate for life, Hermione," Remus offered. "Red-tailed Hawks are one of the few birds that mate for life."

"This is why he wanted us to wait," she looked up to her brother, eyes wet with unshed tears of joy.

Grudgingly, Severus allowed Hermione to wrap her arms around him when he returned.

"There is no need to be emotional," he muttered, patting her back awkwardly.

"I'll go next," Draco plucked the second to last vial out of the case in front of the Headmistress and drank it before anyone could stop him.

"Lizard!" Ginny snickered. "Ferret's a lizard."

"He's a Bearded Dragon," Remus corrected, crouching down to study Draco. "He's as big as you were, Ginny."

Draco merely twitched his tail, slowly, darting his sticky tongue out once in Ginny's direction, before returning.

"You're last," the blond stated, nudging the final vial with his foot towards Harry.

"Don't be nervous," Hermione said, "it doesn't hurt a bit. You'll probably be a lion."

"Or a cool snake or bird," Ginny added.

"Something fierce," Ron said, moving back to the group.

"Sure, of course," Harry said, reassuring himself as he lifted the vial to his lips. "Something fierce."

His Animagus form caused Severus to release Hermione and sit on the ground, laughing. Draco quickly followed suit.

"He's going to be devastated," Ron said in awe, staring at the creature in front of him.

"Don't say a word," Harry growled, once he got his voice back.

"Years," Severus howled, "for years – _I'm_ the greasy bat of the dungeons!"

"Shut. Up." Harry kicked a rock, glaring and daring anyone else to speak.

"OOOOO, it's _Vampire Bat Snape_!" Severus continued, scaring the rest of the group with his lack of control. "I'm the one with the black clothes and cloak and the rumors!"

"At least I'm a bat with good hair!" Harry retorted, stomping back into the house.

"Severus! That was uncalled for!" McGonagall admonished. "You're an adult."

"Justice has truly been served," he replied, from his spot on the ground. "There is a God and He loves me."

Minerva rolled her eyes and shooed everyone inside.

"You'll need to practice the incantation for the next day or so, then with supervision you can work on transfiguring. Don't do it alone! If anyone hasn't managed to do it consistently within three days, I'll come back with another batch of the Potion. As for now, focus on how it felt to change and ask your magic to help you do it again. I'm flooing back to Hogwarts."

A round of goodbyes were said, before the kitchen emptied of the students, except Hermione and Severus.

"So, we mate for life?"

"We do," he replied, straightening his collar.

"Do you think you'll be able to transform again?"

"We can do anything we set our mind on, Hermione."

"And the rest of them?" She pointed up the stairs.

"I'll give Potter all the tutoring he can handle, to see him turn back into a Vampire Bat."

"Let's practice this morning…you'll need your strength up for this afternoon."

"I'm worried about Draco."

"Be worried about what you'll do if you find another Horcrux. Or worse, Bellatrix. I need to do some more research. I wonder if Madam Pince would let me use the Hogwarts library…" Her eyes took on a hazy glaze, and when she snapped back she stared shrewdly at Severus.

"Hermione?"

"Why you conniving, lying…OOO!" she roared, turning on her heel and moving quickly to the library. He followed her close enough to hear her shout "HOGWARTS HEADMISTRESS OFFICE" before falling through the floo.

"Shit!" Severus growled, exiting the library and moving to the base of the staircase. "REMUS! TONKS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Wha?" Tonks asked, hitting the stairs two at a time.

"Hermione's flooed to Hogwarts, someone has to go after her."

"Why did she leave?"

"Albus." Severus answered, cryptically, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This is _all_ Albus' fault."

* * *

Petunia waited until Vernon had left the house and Dudley was off playing with his friends before climbing into the small attic crawl space and pulling out the dark cherry wood box.

"Well, boy, if the letter is correct, you'll be coming for this soon enough."

* * *

**A/N:** OOOO, another update! This is technically next week's update, but rather than hold on to it for six days….I thought I would just post it now….and try to finish _another _chapter before next weekend! You can thank me by reviewing. Or simply enjoying yourself as you read.

This was a fun chapter, my beta and I have a blast trying to figure out Animagus forms. Although, I still believe with all my heart that Hermione's true Animagus form is an English Angora Rabbit (from my fic: _The Redeemer_). If you can find a picture of a baby Lynx kitten, I think you'll see why that was perfect for Ginny.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 16. I hope this little surprise makes your Monday wonderful! -Lone Butterfly


	19. When the Sleeping Wake

_**When the Sleeping Wake**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Miss Lupin!"

"Professor," Hermione gave a tight cursory nod to the Headmistress as she spilled through the Floo. Minerva watched, stunned, as the angry witch strode over to stand in front of the sleeping portrait and shook her fist. "WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU DAFT OLD BUGGER!"

"HERMIONE!" Minerva gasped, "Dumbledore's portrait hasn't woken up yet, and screaming obscenities at him isn't going to help! Now, please calm down and tell me what the matter is."

"She's a bit miffed that I've lied to her, I think, love," Albus replied from his frame. He gave a rather muffled yawn and smiled down at Hermione. "So, my dear, I take this visit to mean you've made a bit of a discovery?"

"You…you…YOU!" she sputtered, flexing her hands at her side, realizing that she couldn't hit a painting, and wouldn't have hit Dumbledore if he had been standing there in front of her in the flesh.

"Yes, _me_, Miss Lupin. I have so very much been waiting to speak to you about this. Though, are you certain you wish to talk about the situation right now? Or would you like to hurry on to the library?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, as wide as the smile that broke out on her face.

"I'll be back, you dodgy codger!" she cried, over her shoulder, running down the circular stairway at a breakneck speed.

"I'll be waiting, Hermione," he chuckled after her. "Now, Minerva, my darling, catch me up on what has been going on."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

The path to the library was perhaps the most familiar in all of Hogwarts to her feet, and she spared not a thought on what route she was taking. Channeling the Weasley trait of acting before thinking, she burst through the large oak door and froze six steps in, in front of the check out desk.

"Miss Granger, may I assist you? The Headmistress said you might need access to the Restricted Section…would you like me to help pull any books?"

"Mama Snape?" Hermione moved her lips, but it wasn't until she saw the look on the librarian's face that she realized she had made a sound.

Shock, then joy shown in the older witch's eyes, and she wordlessly moved around the desk and enveloped Hermione in her arms.

"Baby girl," she whispered in her ear. "You've come home, baby girl."

Hermione found herself led to a small, inconspicuous door she had never noticed before on the wall, and studied with her trademark curiosity the cozy sitting room with the open archway exposing a neatly made double bed, white bedding with a soft green quilt on the end.

"Is that?" she raised her arm to point at the blanket, which zoomed towards them with a soft _accio_.

"Come here, baby girl," Eileen sat on the sofa, and guided Hermione down beside her, the younger girl sinking down to lay her head in her lap. "I believe the revelation is recent?"

Hermione stared into the fireplace trying to coordinate her thoughts into a coherent pattern, her eyes drifting closed as Eileen began running her fingers through her hair.

"Severus didn't tell me."

"I should hope not! He was bound by the Fidelius Charm to protect both of us. Tom would have had a field day if he knew where I was located."

"I'm ashamed I didn't figure it out myself," Hermione continued, allowing a little chuckle to escape. "Irma Pince? I'm a Prince?"

"Ah, the name has served me well."

"What happened? Since I left?"

"You happened, actually. Albus came to me shortly after you had seen the pensive and told me you demanded I be protected. I am pretty sure I would have died, as Narcissa would have. So, we waited until Severus was old enough to stay at Hogwarts during the summer, and I left Tobias –"

"Good riddance."

"Yes, my girl, good riddance," she gave a sad smile. "I left Tobias, and Albus placed the charm on Severus. Then I came here, to be the librarian."

"What happened to Mr. Snape?"

"Oh, he passed away years ago and left that old rat hole, Spinners End, to Severus. Poor child had to go back last summer, thanks to Riddle."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you…"

"My dear baby girl, I've kept a close eye on you. Did you really think that we would leave the Restricted Section open to anyone who wandered into the library? The wards have been set to allow you access since your first day here, and to notify me as soon as you entered." She tucked the quilt around Hermione's legs and torso.

"Will you tell me a story, Mama Snape? Like the ones you use to tell me and Agapi and Moony?"

"I remember the day you three decided to go on a picnic at the park, and you left Severus in charge of making the sandwiches…"

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Mother?"

"Hush, Severus, she's sleeping."

He took in his mother, looking more relaxed and happy then he had seen her in years.

"Did she ask for a story?"

"And the quilt," Eileen chuckled, continuing to stroke the napping girl's hair. "She is emotionally drained, dear; you need to watch out for her, or she's going to make herself sick."

"I'm doing all I can, Mother," he moved to sit in the spare armchair next to the fireplace. "I had to wait until Tonks and Minerva cleared the halls to be able to make it here."

"I don't mean simply being in the same room as she is, Severus; you have to take some of this burden off her. She's got to many people wanting little pieces of her, and if she's not careful she won't have anything left for herself."

"She's peaceful when she is sleeping."

"So are you, son, so are you. But sleeping won't get me grandchildren – "

"Mother…" came the pained voice, reminiscent of sons, muggle_ and_ magical, the world over.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

Tonks grinned up at Dumbledore's painting, her fingers firmly intertwined with the left hand of Remus, who was trying to explain his reconciliation with the Auror.

"All's well that ends well, my children." Albus beamed from the portrait. "And I'm certain that my precious Miss Weasley has also found her love?"

"Well, um," Remus began. "See, Albus, after your funeral, Harry – "

"Dear boy, you aren't telling me Harry and Ginny are _together_?" the painting asked. "That wouldn't work at all."

"You know?"

"Lily and James were a once in forever pairing…you can't expect Ginny to be perfect for Harry simply because she's a feisty redhead, Remus." Albus continued. "No, I think we'll see Harry find someone who doesn't know him for his scar. Ginny on the other hand…"

"She hasn't figured it out yet."

"And neither has he?" Albus winked. "Lemon Drop?"

Remus sighed as Tonks snickered. "We have to hurry back to Headquarters. Can we send Harry back? Talking to you will help him."

"Of course! Perhaps he can slip over before dinner? I believe Severus and Hermione will be staying at Hogwarts for a while."

"Can you tell us where they are?"

"It's not my place to reveal that secret."

"Albus?" A new voice called from the doorway.

"Madam Pince?" Remus asked, "Are you looking for the Headmistress?"

"No, Moony dear, I was coming to let Albus know that Severus and Hermione would be staying here for lunch."

Remus rapidly blinked his eyes, a cobweb he wasn't aware of having sweeping itself cleanly from his mind.

"Mama Snape?"

"Mama _Snape_?" Tonks repeated, incredulously.

"Oh," Eileen gave a short gasp. "I haven't ruined anything, have I, Albus? I didn't realize they hadn't also figured it out!"

Remus broke away from Tonks, grasping the older witch into a hug and squeezing her tightly.

"Mama Snape! How are you? Where's Tobias? He's not here is he?" Remus shot a look at Albus. "He better not be. Are you okay? Does Hermione know? She must know, that's why she's with you!"

"Madam Pince is Severus Snape's _mother_?" A bewildered Tonks stood in the center of the room waiting for someone to clarify for her.

"He wasn't hatched from an egg, Nymphadora," Eileen took that moment to do the clarifying, while returning Remus' embrace. "Remus, I need a favor."

"Anything I can do."

"Will you go back to Headquarters and tell everyone? I would like to spend a bit of time with Severus and Hermione, and I don't want him to worry about her friends finding out."

"Of course," he agreed, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Consider it done. If all goes well, you can come over tomorrow and have lunch with us. Or I can come over here for dinner, tonight."

"Sounds wonderful," she answered. "I need to be getting back. I left Hermione asleep on my settee, and Severus looked as if he was about to wake her up."

"Hurry, then, Mama Snape," Remus walked her to the circular stairwell. "They both need a hearty meal."

"Good evening, Albus," Eileen called as she descended to the bottom. "Evening Remus, Miss Tonks."

"Mother _Snape_?" Tonks said again, in awe, allowing herself to be pulled into the floo, headed for Headquarters.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Mama Snape?"

"She stepped out for a minute."

"Severus," Hermione sat up with a sleepy smile. "She shouldn't have let me fall asleep."

"I dare say you required the rest," he disagreed, rising from the chair and moving next to her. She snuggled close, twining her arms around his waist. "You still aren't fully healed."

"It's not the same as seeing Mum and Dad, but it's close."

"She's missed you," he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her to his side. "She used to wait up at night when you would sneak in and sit disillusioned to watch you study. I think her favorite thing to do was cast _Notice Me_ charms on the books you would need when you were working on essays."

"You mean I never earned bonus points in your class and your _mother_ was even helping me?"

"You were the most annoying, bossiest, know-it-all that I have ever had to grace my classroom. If I hadn't loved you so much, I would have hated you."

"You know I never said any of those horrid things."

"Not even once did 'Greasy Git' escape your lips?"

"_Never_, Professor Snape."

"You know," Eileen said as she entered. "Once, when you were in your fifth year, Severus came over to my little kitchen and had me bake your favorite cookies to leave on the library table when you fell asleep studying for your OWLS."

"That was you?" she turned her head to peer up at Severus. "I assumed it was Dobby."

Severus gave his mother an irritated look, ignoring the beaming Hermione.

"Remus has volunteered to speak to your friends at Headquarters, and explain the situation. I was hoping you would stay for lunch?"

"I'll have to hurry back immediately afterwards," Severus said with a hint of regret. "Tonks, Miss Weasley, and I are escorting Draco to Malfoy Manor this afternoon."

"Then let me call the kitchen elves now to send up a nice baked ziti dish with garlic bread. Does that suit you both?"

"Perfect, Mama Snape," Hermione turned to stretch her legs in front of her. "Would you like me to place this back on the foot of your bed?"

"Please, dear," she replied, moving into the small area where her table and kitchenette were.

"Let me get that, Mother," Severus squeezed Hermione's knee as he stood. With a sweep of his wand a tablecloth and three place settings appeared.

"Foolish wand waving?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she rose, folding the blanket and hand carrying through the archway to lay it carefully down.

Severus gave a growl, before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into one of the chairs.

"Hush, son."

"Yes, mother," he grimaced when Hermione stuck her tongue out behind Eileen's back, but it turned into a smirk when she turned around and caught the younger witch.

"Come and sit, baby girl, it's time to talk about the wedding."

And the smirk slid off his face…

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Harry, Ginny, Ron." Hermione greeted her three friends as she came through the Floo, moving to the side so Severus could follow.

"Is it true, Albus' portrait is awake?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, and asking about you," she paused to take in the look of happiness that was radiating from Harry. "Ron and I will go with you after we see Tonks, Severus, Ginny, and Draco off."

"Tonks and Ferret are waiting in the backyard. Are you prepared to Apparate, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I am," he dusted the soot off his robes. "Has anyone had success with the transfiguration?"

"Ron and I have mastered the change," Ginny answered. Ron merely squinted his face up and transfigured into the Irish Setter.

"Having problems, Potter?" Severus asked, barely containing his smirk.

"No more than Malfoy," he shot back, scowling and moving closer to Hermione.

"Be safe, Severus," she admonished, patting his arm and sending him on his way. He left her scolding Harry and scratching Ron behind the ears.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

He followed Ginny to the backyard where Draco was leaning against a tree, adjusting his wrist holster. He wore the muggle jeans Hermione had given him and a dark green short-sleeved shirt that had "_Evil just got sexy…_" written in silver.

"Ready?" Tonks asked, as she finished tapping a shoelace. "Everyone hold on."

"Have a talk with Gred and Forge last time they were here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, moving close to curl two fingers around the lace.

"They happened to have one in my size and color," he gave a wink and grabbed the lace next to her. "But it's not much compared to that."

Ginny looked down at her black shirt that Fred had snuck to her the last time he had been over. "_Dirty Little Blood-Traitor_" sparkled in pink and white.

"Some of us embrace our status," she grinned, her stomach lurching as Tonks said the activation word for the portkey.

"_WeirdSistersRock!_"

They landed hard behind Malfoy Manor; even Severus hadn't managed to stay on his feet.

"Next time, Nymphadora," he said grouchily, "we'll Apparate in tandem."

"Fine," she huffed, "as soon as we let down the anti-Apparition wards."

Cautiously Draco stood and stepped towards the back gate.

"Are you sure the wards are going to let me in?"

"Yes," Severus answered, reaching around him to grasp the small handle, swinging the gate open into the garden. "Come on."

Wands out, the small group carefully crept up the stone path to the back entrance. Severus moved out of Draco's way to allow him access to the door.

"Master is back!" a high pitched voice squealed, pulling open the heavy maple before Draco could lay his hand on the handle.

"Nippe? You're still here?"

"Nippe is Master Dragon's elf, Nippe did not leave when the bad elves went with the crazy lady!" The elf began twisting her ears, "Oh! Nippe should not speak evil of crazy lady, she is Black. Nippe will go and iron her feet."

"No, Nippe!" Draco commanded, bending down. "You are my elf and loyal only to me. Tell me who has entered my house."

Nippe gave him an odd look, but took his hand in hers. Ginny was surprised at how easily Draco was led by the elf, the rest of the group following them into the back foyer.

"The Manor is empty now, except Master Dragon's owl is upstairs. Nippe has fed him every evening. He looked for Master Dragon everywhere and couldn't find him!"

"Red? Cousin? Can you pack my room and get Fidelity?"

"Same room you had as a baby?" Tonks asked. When she saw Draco's nod, she leveled her wand and motioned for Ginny to follow her up the stairs. "Severus, you and Draco clear out this level, we need to move quickly."

"First," Severus countered, "let me drop the wards. If you aren't down in twenty minutes, I'm coming up."

Tonks gave her agreement and without glancing back to see if Ginny was keeping up, made her way quickly to Draco's room.

"It's HUGE," Ginny gave a gasp at the enormous king size bed that took up very little of the floor space. A broom rack holding every model from the past ten years hung on the close wall, and the fireplace was flanked by a huge comfy leather armchair. The wall that had the bathroom door also held bookshelf after bookshelf, covered in more texts that Ginny had ever seen in a room in her life, save the Hogwarts library and the one at Grimmauld Place. The colors adorning the bed and windows were a deep, rich blue with only a hint of dark green accents. She smiled at the sheer un-Slytherin-ness of the room.

"Start packing," Tonks commanded, opening a borrowed _Holds-Everything-No-Bottom-Trunk_. Ginny crossed the room to begin on the bookshelves, while Tonks swished and flicked her way through the bedding, the brooms, and the random things in his bedside drawer.

"Do you think this is necessary?" Ginny asked, holding up a copy of "_Quidditch Witches: Unclothed_", the beaming Keeper of the Harpies wriggling on the cover.

"No," Tonks said, "besides, I went to Hogwarts with her cousin and met her when she was a teen playing in France. Those are totally fake."

The coverwitch growled and crossed her arms across her rather ample, and uncovered, chest.

"I didn't realize boys kept hand lotion beside their bed," Tonks observed as the items flew into the trunk neatly.

"Ummm, yeah. He's such a girl when it comes to primping," Ginny answered. "It doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Do you feel like we're invading his privacy at all?"

"We have twenty minutes to pack a room the size of two of our dormitories at Hogwarts. We couldn't actually invade his privacy if we tried! The stuff is flowing into the trunk too fast."

Fidelity hooted in disagreement from his cage in the window.

"We're coming for you, sweet thing," Ginny cooed. She moved closer to the cage, picking up an owl treat from the container to feed to him.

"Five minutes, Gins. Let's hurry."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"On time," Severus said approvingly at Ginny and Tonks who were rushing down the stairs. Tonks levitated the trunk, while Ginny had Fidelity's cage and her wand out and ready.

"How did you search go?"

"We got what we came for," Draco answered. "Red, you going to cast the spell?"

She moved close to Draco, more to calm his owl than any other reason, then began the movements of her wrist speaking the incantation, "_Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo._"

The orange orb lazily circled the trunks and the room, causing Fidelity to hoot loudly.

"Shhh, you bloody owl," Severus barked.

"I don't think anything is here," Ginny finally said. "The other two times the orb immediately sought out the object."

"Then we should do one last walk through of the house. Tonks, lift your trunk."

Tonks had just mirrored Severus, grasping the trunk in her hands, when Nippe burst into the room.

"HURRY MASTER DRAGON!" She cried, "CRAZY BLACK LADY IS HERE!"

"Apparate!" commanded Severus, blinking out as Nippe flung herself at him, both of them disappearing with the trunk he was holding. Tonks winked out not three seconds later.

"Malfoy!" Ginny shouted, grabbing his arm. "Apparate! You have to get us out of here!"

"Auntie," his eyes narrowed, glimpsing the jet black head of hair through the front windows. "Go without me, Weasellette."

"NOW!" Ginny's voice caught. "Ferret, I can't Apparate, you have to get us both out of here!"

"I have to avenge my Mum's death."

She grabbed his arm and spun him towards her, tearing his eyes away from the moving figure.

"GET US OUT NOW!" She tried to catch her breath, "Snape and Tonks will come back and help catch her!"

"I've got to do this," he argued.

"Malfoy," she pleaded. "I would stay with you and fight next to you if we had too, but we can get backup. Please, get us both out of here. It's not time!"

He looked into her eyes, unable to read her emotions, and grabbed Fidelity's cage in his left hand, wrapping his right arm around the waist of the witch beside him.

"DRACO!" came the surprised cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange when she opened the front door of Malfoy Manor, wand outstretched, and watched the Malfoy heir Apparate away.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"APPARATE MEANS NOW!" Severus lifted Draco up by his shirt and shook him, Fidelity's cage hitting the ground and opening, freeing the owl. Ginny fell to the ground, Tonks moving close to hold her.

"Put me down, Severus! She was THERE, we could have _killed _her!"

"You had the responsibility of another human being! Revenge comes _after_ life, Draco!"

"Go _after_ her!"

"The wards are back up," Tonks said, her voice tired.

"Why did you leave Red with me!" Draco howled, "I could have _killed _Auntie Bella."

"You couldn't kill Albus when you needed to," Severus sneered. "Do you really think you could have murdered your own Aunt?"

"Yes," his hard eyes faded to a pale grey.

"Get inside, all of you. Unpack, Draco, your elf is waiting for you in the bedroom."

"Severus – "

"Get _inside_! I will not discuss this while you are being unreasonable."

Draco stormed through the house to the bedroom, two levitated trunks following in his wake.

"Well done, Miss Weasley," Severus said when Draco was out of earshot.

"It almost didn't work," she replied, oblivious to the look of confusion on Tonks' face.

"It only had to once," he answered. "I'm going to find Hermione. Don't bother us for dinner."

"What was that about?" Tonks asked, brushing Ginny's fringe behind her ear.

"You're an Auror," Ginny said shrewdly, "start there first."

Tonks remained seated alone on the grass for almost two hours, trying to decipher Ginny's last cryptic words. It wasn't until Remus appeared at the door, calling her to come in and take a shower and a nap, that she realized the time.

"Remus?" she asked, as she let him help her up from the ground. "How did it go?"

"Harry and Albus' painting talked for a while alone, then with both Hermione and Ron. I think he is feeling better about Severus and Draco."

"And you?"

"I'll feel better after a shower and a nap."

"But I thought you wanted me to take a shower," Tonks smiled.

"Easier to do it at the same time." Remus answered, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"Do you think we set a bad example for the children?" She questioned, as she permitted him to carry her up the stairs in his arms.

"Oh no, love, I think you do an _excellent _job."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

It took Ron eight tries to cast the silencing charms over the bathroom, due to his inability to concentrate over the noises coming from inside.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

**A/N**: Ya'll will be pleased to know that Chapter 19 (_Princess Kitty_) is already with my beta. That would be FOUR chapters in TWO weeks…what is wrong with me? Enjoy and review if you feel led. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

(And to clarify – all of Ginny's shirts are not age-spelled, Molly was able to read the Marauder's Shirt. Only the "naughty" ones qualify for Fred and George's age spell.) -Lone Butterfly

(Okay, so the line break thing on Fanfiction isn't working right for me, and rather than hold this until I could make it work, you'll have to deal with the **XOX **section breaks. Sorry!)


	20. Princess Kitty

_**Princess Kitty**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Where is Draco?"

"He's still in bed," Severus said, his voice short. "If he misses breakfast, Molly, he misses breakfast. Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"Ginny, go upstairs and check on him. This is the last time I'll be here to fix a meal for a week and I don't want him to starve. I spent all day yesterday with that lovely house elf, and she's going to be making meals while I'm gone, but still…"

The redhead glared at her mother, her spoonful of blueberry oatmeal halfway to her mouth.

"Go on, Ginny," Molly commanded again, paying no attention to the look she was being given by her daughter.

"_Fine!_" she said, dropping her spoon into the bowl and causing oatmeal to splatter onto Harry.

"What has gotten into that child?" Molly asked idly at Ginny's retreating form.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Wake up, Ferret. Mum wants you to eat breakfast." She reached out to shake his foot and caught only blanket. "Ferret?"

Peering around the room, Ginny saw through the dim morning light his sleeping trousers and shirt folded neatly on his pillow, both their beds made, and approaching the head she saw her own shirt and shorts were folded and sitting on her pillow. A scared squeak drew her to Severus and Hermione's room where Nippe the house elf was perched on the footboard of their bed.

"Nippe, what in sweet heavens is wrong?" She moved to pick up the elf and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what was scaring the poor creature. "Change back, Ferret."

In lazy reply Draco merely turned his head and flicked his tongue at her.

"Turn back or I swear I'll string you up by your tail," she muttered. "Nippe, come on, it's just Malfoy."

"Nippe _knows,_ Mistress Red, but Master Dragon is so _scary_!"

"Turn back," she repeated, kneeling down on the floor and poking Draco's prickly side with her hand. He transfigured, sitting cross-legged in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"Nippe, I order you to not be afraid of me as a Bearded Dragon anymore."

The house elf bowed low and murmured in a trembling voice, "yes, Master Dragon."

"You're awful," Ginny sighed. "Mum wants you to eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You can't keep avoiding Snape. Class starts in ten minutes, and we both have to be there."

"We're done with potions – "

"Mum's got him overseeing her Ancient Runes work with you, while she's in France with Fleur and her mother."

Ginny left the scowling Draco ordering Nippe to find him a cup of coffee, hoping her oatmeal would taste okay with a quick reheating charm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ginny, I want you to work on the sixth and seventh year reading list for Defense. I'm not worried about your practical. The Headmistress also left a book – "

"_Transfiguring a Tail: The Magical Guide to Your Inner Animal_?" Ginny held up the red leather-bound book.

"Right. She wanted you to read that and prepare an essay," Remus said, consulting his notes. "Two feet."

"So bookwork today?" Ginny asked, giving a sigh and moving to get a stack of parchment and a new inkpot off the shelf.

"You, on the other hand," Severus said, pulling a chair up beside Remus and looking at Draco. "You'll be translating a NEWT level Runic text."

Draco sat, the same scowl that Ginny had observed earlier still stuck on his face. He grunted at Severus when the levitated stack of photos to his desk.

"Bill Weasley took those at Hermes second's tomb in Sparta, which is quite far south for Runes to be found. Mrs. Weasley wants you to decipher as much as you can, and write an essay with your determination of why runes were used at this site."

"Yes, sir," Draco grunted, bending his head over the photos and getting to work.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Ginny?" He answered, lifting his head from the book he was reading.

"How long did Hermione say they were going to be gone?"

"Until Thursday morning. If they haven't found anything by then, they will come home for the wedding. Tonks confirmed that the Black family comes from the area around the city of Blackpool, so that is where Hermione and the boys planned on heading first."

"Blackpool?"

"It was named for our family in the early 1700's, when the Muggles built a city, and there was a Black wizard who held a Muggle landed title. Baron, I think. It's full of impassable bogs and forests, and is home to a host of magical dark creatures," Draco replied, not taking his eyes off the photos. "Most of the Black family branches have some sort of home there."

"Okay," she said, the room lapsing back into silence. An hour later she had kicked back in her seat, the transfiguration book perched on her legs, when a flying memo landed in the middle of her lap.

She wrinkled her nose and stole a glance at Draco, who was looking studious. Unfolding the note she tried not to laugh at the writing.

_You lied, Red. The pendant you gave me for my birthday doesn't have my name on it. It says Ferret._

She picked up her quill and scribbled back at the bottom, watching the Professors as she tossed it back.

_I didn't lie, Ferret. That's your name! Are you finished pitching a temper tantrum with Professor Snape? Your childish tendencies are growing tiresome._

It took him only a minute to respond, and send the parchment back to her.

_I'm not pitching a temper tantrum. And stop hanging out with my Owl and my House Elf._

_It's not my fault they like me more than you._

_Fidelity only likes you because when you're a furry version of Voldemort you hunt with him. I have no idea why Nippe can tolerate you._

_Jealous?_

The note took a sharp turn towards Remus on Ginny's next throw.

"Schoolwork, guys," he said, tucking the paper into his front pocket.

"Yes, Professor," they chorused, tucking their heads back down.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Nippe has fixed lunch for Master Dragon and his friends!" The house elf bounced around the kitchen table, obviously thrilled to once again have people to care for. "Nippe has made chocolate biscuits for dessert."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Nippe," Remus said.

"Yes, thank you Nippe," Ginny said, moving to sit at her normal seat, where a heaping plate of fried chips and a burger were.

Severus dropped into his seat, glad that Draco seemed to have thawed from earlier. "After lunch both of you will need to finish your essays, and then begin packing."

"It won't take us all week to pack, will it, Sir?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever you don't own for the wedding _festivities_ will have to be transfigured or purchased. Tonks needs to know in plenty of time if she is taking off Thursday to _shop_."

"You say _shop_ like it's a dirty word, Severus."

Snape simply ignored Remus' comment, resigning himself to eating lunch and trying to keep track of the Quidditch conversation between Ginny and Draco.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where is Ginny?"

Draco looked around the dining area and then back at Remus.

"I'm not sure, Professor, she came down over an hour ago. I had assumed she was already here for dinner."

"Severus?"

"I haven't seen the chit either," Snape shrugged, laying open his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the table.

"She can't be upstairs," Remus said.

"She wasn't in the library," Severus continued. "Draco, go outside and see if you can find her, before we alert anyone."

Draco opened the backdoor and moved into the yard. She wasn't sitting on the back porch, and all the brooms were still leaning against the house, so she couldn't have been flying.

"Red? Dinner's ready, come on!" He called, moving into the grass and heading straight for the tree. "Weasellette, are you up there?"

Sighing at the lack of response from the branches, he continued his loop around the yard. When he noticed Hedwig was fluttering about ten feet off the ground and hooting softly at the corner of the fence, over some high brush, he went to her quickly.

"What's pissin ya off, ya ruddy owl?" he asked, moving the weeds and looking down to see what the bird was watching. "Oh, Sweet Merlin, Red, that is just so _wrong_."

Fidelity was sitting on the ground, a common lizard pinned under one of his talons. Beside him, a small red furball was laying on her stomach, swiping at the poor lizard's tail with her claws, meowing at Fidelity and Hedwig.

"Fidelity, let the lizard go."

Ginny hissed, but curled up when Draco lifted her by the scruff of her neck.

"And you're a bad kitty," he proclaimed, shaking his finger in her face. She opened her tiny jaws and tried to nip him. "Bad kitty!" He dropped her a little roughly, and headed back to the house.

It took all his willpower not to yell when he felt the first prick of her needle-like claws as she caught up with him and started scaling his legs, up his back, and finally ended up perched on his shoulder. He continued walking to the house, ignoring his passenger, even when she lifted one paw to wash it, the other three digging themselves deeper to hold on.

"I found her, Sir," he grumbled upon reentering the kitchen.

"Where? Oh…" Remus replied, spying the lynx.

"I swear I'm going to have her declawed," he continued, reaching up to disentangle her from his shirt and tossed her towards a seat.

She promptly hissed at him again, landing hard on her chair. The men watched as she made sure her head was clear of the table, before transfiguring back to herself.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked, calmly, ignoring the looks on the faces of the men surrounding her.

"Nippe has fixed tuna steaks and wild rice," Remus finally said, sinking down into the chair at the head of the table. "Tonks should be joining us shortly."

"Wotcher!"

"Speaking of the devil," Severus muttered, banishing the newspaper to the trash.

"I'm not a devil, Severus," she corrected, pecking him on the forehead before sitting down beside Remus. "I'm a Slytherin. You of all people should know the difference."

"Besides," Draco added, while the food was being moved to the table by Nippe. "If anyone is Satan, it's the furry Dark She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named over there." He waved his fork towards Ginny to emphasize his point.

"You may call me Bad Kitty for short," Ginny replied, sharing a mischievous grin with Tonks.

"Now, Gins, tell me what we are going to need to go shopping for!" Tonks replied, the groans of the three men nearly drowning her out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She paused for a moment in the doorway of their bedroom, watching him as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. She knew he had showered earlier and he now had _The Secrets of the Stones_, the Runes book she had seen her mother give him, open and balanced against his bent knees. For a moment she wondered if she was about to cross the line between good and evil.

Then she remembered she was a Weasley…

"Ferret?"

"Eh, Red?"

"I feel so awful for not knowing…"

He gave her a puzzled glance, tucking his dragonhide bookmark between the pages of the book and setting it on his bedside table.

"Not knowing what?"

"Your hands must have gotten so rough," she said, crawling onto her bed. "I would have lent you some of mine if I had realized you were missing it."

She punctuated her point by tossing him a bottle of lilac and sandalwood scented lotion. He instinctively caught it and stared at her.

It took him half a second to realize what she meant, and another second to realize she knew he knew that she knew what she meant.

_So, Weasellette, you wanna play with the big wizards? Let's see how long you last._

He grinned and took in her tiny shorts and sage green tank top, oddly devoid of any writing.

"Maybe you should help me put it on then, Weasellette?"

"Excellent idea, Ferret," she countered, crawling closer and kneeling close to his now outstretched legs. She plucked the tube out of his hand, opening it and squeezing a knut size portion into her hand. "Let me warm it up first."

He watched as she spread the lotion on her palms, then reached for his right hand. Carefully, and thoroughly, she massaged his hand, running her hands up and down each finger. She paid vigilant attention to stroking his fingers from base to tip.

He bit back a feral growl when she reached for his other hand, repeating the process.

"How's that, Ferret?" she asked, after raising his left hand close to her face to inspect it. Her gentle, hot breathing on his damp supersensitive fingers caused them to twitch – _not to mention other parts of his anatomy_.

"Red," he managed to eek out, immediately missing her light touch when she dropped his hand back into his lap.

"Good night then, Ferret," Ginny said, giving him a wink and turning over to snuggle under her covers.

He flopped back on his pillow, groaning out "Nox".

_One point for you, Weasellette. You can **definitely** play with the big wizards._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tuesday passed without incident, other than the one Bearded Dragon/Lynx Kitten wrestling match that Remus had to break up, before Fidelity and Hedwig succeeded in their mission to put Draco's eye out in Ginny's defense.

"If the two of you can't be more careful, I'm going to place the restriction back on so you can't transfigure without an adult present," he fumed. "You want to be treated like adults, start acting like them!"

"Yes, Sir," Ginny said apologetically, her head hanging down, hair hiding her face.

"Sorry, Sir," Draco echoed contritely, all the while wondering if he could lock the Owls outside and ambush Ginny in the library later. One good chomp on her tail or ears and he would win.

"Nippe will have your meal ready in twenty minutes, then you can head up the classroom," he pointed to Ginny, "and you can stay here at the table," he said to Draco, "to do your homework."

Dinner passed in silence, Tonks had tried to begin a conversation, but a glare from Severus helped her decide not to tempt fate. She quickly escaped with Remus to the library, ignoring Snape who was spending all his free time working on a huge stack of parchment Hermione had left him.

Draco waited until midnight, before packing up his books and going to shower. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Ginny was fast asleep when he finally made it to their bedroom.

He wasn't sure at all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Draco entered the kitchen quietly on Wednesday morning, not quite awake and praying Snape wouldn't see fit to start their classes early. He gave a polite grunt to Ginny's chipper "good morning", pouring a cup of black coffee before sitting down across from her.

"Nippe made eggs and kippers, and your plate has a warming charm," she announced, sliding a full dish across the table to rest in front of him.

He was grateful at her silence while he had breakfast, allowing the caffeine to seep into his bloodstream. Draco took the time to study his companion, and one of the witty t-shirt that were becoming all the rage at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. Though Red always had them before they hit the shelves. Today's offering was a deep blue shirt that read "_**Tis better to have loved and lost, than to live with the psycho for the rest of your life**._"

She already had her trainers on and her hair pulled up in a high ponytail on the top of her head, a few loose bits falling into her face. She kept tucking them back behind her ear as she read the Daily Prophet.

"Has either Professor come down yet?" he asked, standing up to retrieve the coffee pot.

Ginny held up her cup for him to refill, her other hand pointing to the small scrap of paper laying on the table.

"Remus and Snape have been called away on Hogwarts business; no lessons this morning."

"Both of them?"

"They seem to think we can take care of ourselves today. Although we are under strict orders not to leave the grounds," she explained, lowering her hand after she felt Draco drop a cube of sugar in the mug before pouring his own second cup.

"They actually left us alone?"

"Guess they figure we're past the killing each other stage."

"Naïve fools."

"The whole lot of them," Ginny agreed, looking up for the first time with a grin.

"So, we've been left to our own devices?"

"I'm certain they wish for us to work ahead in our lessons."

"No bloody way."

"How about a little flying, then?"

"Why? We can't go anywhere."

"Quick Seeker Quidditch, Ferret…or are you scared?" taunted Ginny from across the table.

"Shut it Weasellette, you and I both know I'm just too polite to humiliate you by beating a girl."

"Even if you were _polite_, Malfoy, since when would that carry over to Weasleys?"

"Fine, Princess, get your broom," said Draco, a smirk crossing his lips as he laid his empty breakfast plate and mug in the sink and headed out the door.

"Princess?" she called, following him out to the backyard, where their brooms stood against the wall.

"Of rodents everywhere," he answered.

"Bow down, then, Ferret," Ginny retorted, kicking off from the ground.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They flew for a few hours, letting their bodies fall into the steady rhythm of Seeker practice. The small charmed box released the golden snitch, and the wards kept it within their tight playing field.

The score was relatively even, Draco having caught the winged orb eight times to Ginny's seven. The sky was quickly becoming overcast, and Draco landed after his eighth catch. He placed the snitch in its box, but instead of resetting it to begin the game he latched the lid shut.

"Trying to quit while you're ahead?" Ginny asked circling above his head.

"It's about to rain, Princess, and you're not wearing gloves. I'm not dealing with the Mother Weasel if you fall off that broom."

"I've played in worse," she scoffed.

"Yes, but in full gear with proper boots and fitted dragonhide gloves," he replied, as the first raindrop fell to hit his forehead. "Get down now, Weasellette."

"I like flying in the rain during the summer," Ginny said, making slow loops upwards and then lazily spiraling downward again. "Growing up it was practically the only time the boys were off their brooms so I could steal one."

The water started coming down harder, weighing down her ponytail and plastering the stray strands to her forehead.

"Gin, get off the broom."

"What did you just call me?" she asked, halting the broom abruptly in midair, which caused her to slid forward and dip.

"Gin, short for Ginny, short for Ginevra," Draco drawled. "Now, _get out of the air_ and back to land."

Finally obeying, she landing next to Draco who was still standing where he could get wet.

"I didn't know you actually knew my name."

"It's hard to miss the Mother Weasel Howlers that routinely came to the Great Hall."

"Careful, Ferret, you almost sound like you mean that in a civil way."

"I retain full rights to despising every male member of your family."

"Male?" she asked softly.

"You're shivering," he answered, instinctively reaching out to rub the pale freckled forearms that extended out of her shirtsleeves.

"It's raining."

"Come inside, I don't make a habit of standing in the rain."

"How can you not? It's how I feel alive."

"By getting wet? This isn't living."

"Oh? And what is?" she challenged, taking a slender finger and poking him in his chest. His very-well-perfected-through-five-years-of-Quidditch chest. For a fleeting moment she was reminded of Harry.

"Money, power – "

"What's money in terms of living? Brooms have a monetary worth, but they don't live. When was the last time _you_ really touched someone?"

"I'm touching you now," he answered, his voice softer than before, and his hands squeezing her arms, pulling her towards him slightly.

"Do you know what strawberries taste like? The last sweet drip of a strawberry that gets left on your lip, and you have to swipe your tongue out to catch it?"

He gave her a searching glare. "Fruit? You're comparing living to fruit?"

"Who will remember you when you die? If you never make a memory with anyone, is there any proof you ever existed?"

"Everyone knows the Malfoy name," he argued fiercely.

"But how many know _Draco_?" she asked, placing her palms on his chest, running her thumbs over his collarbone, fingering the runic pendant that hung at the hollow of his throat. She carefully raised a hand and wiped feebly at the water pouring down, mussing his always perfect spikes. "Life is meant to be lived many times, once when we are young, and over and over again when we are old. Our memories are meant to give us comfort and security. To prove we are alive. We pass our living onto our children, watching them walk for the first time holding our hands and then letting them loose to dance without us."

"My mother loved me."

"I never said she didn't, Draco."

They stood in silence, neither knowing quite what to say next. The rain fell down on the couple, drenching them and leaving a clean summer smell in its wake.

"Come inside, Princess, it's time for lunch," the taller boy finally captured her wrists in his hands, stilling her hands, and led her inside to the kitchen and their wands.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Molly stood at the window, staring into the drizzle. At first glance, she started to go out and call the children in from the rain.

Pausing, she watched as her only daughter argued intently with the taller blond, the child of her enemy. When he grabbed her arms, rubbing them, and pulled her youngest closer to him, she reached instinctively for her wand.

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when she saw the tiny, pale, freckled hand lay on the boy's chest, the other carefully pushing his light fringe back. She watched as the rain fell harder, drenching them, soaking their shirts, their shorts clinging to their skin. She saw her daughter's thumb lightly stroke the boy's collarbone, and could see him shiver, she wondered idly if he thought the trembling was from a chill from the rain. She watched as the hard, inflexible, Slytherin softly caressed the wrist of her little lioness kitten, starting to lead her daughter back inside the house.

She watched as she lost her last child to adulthood, the joys and pains of real love blooming in her namesake.

For years she had hoped that Ginevra's first adult relationship would be with Harry, and had already planned their picture-perfect wedding. She had hoped they would move past the puppy-love, and the teen angst stage. As she gripped her wand to apparate back to France to give her daughter privacy, she was surprised to note that the thought of Ginny loving Draco wasn't painful at all.

She wondered if they had figured it out yet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N:** Yes – I am aware that Hermione did not make an appearance in this chapter. It is not necessary to leave me a review asking me where she is…she's in Blackpool. She'll be back in the next chapter, and is currently missing Severus terribly. :D

Chapter 20 (_Going to the Chapel_) is being worked on as we speak…Tonks takes the group into Muggle London…and hilarity ensues. Thanks to everyone who has left a review. I appreciate the time you take to drop me a line. –Lone Butterfly


	21. Going to the Chapel

_**Going to the Chapel**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Ginny wasn't sure what time it was when the light from the lamp in Hermione's room woke her up. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, and could barely make out her friend dropping her robes and stumbling towards Professor Snape's arms, both of them laying back down, onto the bed. The light flickered out a moment later and Ginny turned back over, snuggling with her pillow and drifting back into her dreams, comforted to know that everyone must be home safely.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Wake up, Red," Draco said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking lightly.

"Ferret?"

"I've already got your coffee," he pointed to her bedside table, chuckling at her groggy attempt to sit up and grasp the mug.

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty in the morning."

"Why are we awake?"

"We have to be fully packed and ready to leave for France in ten hours. Tonks will be here in two to take us to Muggle London to finish shopping."

"I don't need two hours to pack," she grumbled.

"Then I'll take that," he reached for the coffee, laughing outright when she sloshed a bit on her hand jerking it away from him.

"No need to go to extremes, Malfoy."

He remained standing beside her bed, snapping his fingers and giving Nippe a genuine smile when she appeared.

"Master Dragon?"

"Please make my bed, and deliver my laundry so I can pack."

"Yes, Master Dragon, sir," she answered, before magically making his bed, and winking out.

"You said please," Ginny said, with a bit of awe in her voice.

"I did; Nippe isn't a normal house elf."

"You care about her," Ginny continued.

"Nippe and Fidelity are the only pieces of my childhood I have left," he said, defensively.

"It's okay to be human, Malfoy," she swung her legs out of bed, placing her palm on his cheek for a brief moment, before moving to her trunk. He was so stunned at the contact he didn't even hear her leave to take a shower.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Severus?"

"Mmph?" He mumbled, reaching up to pull a thick curl out of his mouth.

"Severus?"

"Good Lord, Hermione, give me a moment to resurface from the hair I'm drowning in."

"Well, _excuse me_, Severus!" She retorted, flipping herself over and leaving him sputtering from the bushiness that hit him in the face.

"Hermione, are you _crying_?" he asked, once he could speak again.

"I've been gone for three days, Severus…I missed you," she sniffled.

"You were gone for almost three days last week, and came back hurt, and you weren't crying then," he muttered.

"Could you just TRY and be understanding?" she said, raising her voice and sitting up, cross-legged on the bed.

"How am I supposed to understand this emotional upheaval you seem to be experiencing? Be a sensible person and I'll have no problems."

"I am NOT having an _emotional upheaval_!"

"In less than two minutes you have gone from dead asleep to shouting at me in a most unreasonable manner about a most ridiculous issue," he growled as he pulled himself up to lean against the headboard.

"I am NOT _RIDICULOUS_!"

Severus' angry retort was cut short by a knock on the doorframe, and Ginny peeking her head through.

"Professor, sir, may we come in?"

"No," he replied, at the same time Hermione said, "Yes!"

"Go away, Miss Weasley."

"Come in, Ginny," Hermione wiped her eyes. "Ignore him."

"Don't step a foot through that doorway, Miss Weasley," Snape snarled.

"I have coffee, Severus," Draco's pacifying voice came from behind Ginny.

"Bring it in," he barked.

Draco moved passed Ginny, and walked in first, handing Severus a coffee cup. The two men watched as Ginny sat down on the bed in front of Hermione, and handed her a small glass.

"It's cranberry juice, sweetheart, drink it."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Hermione, it's _cranberry_ juice. I've already had some today."

"Oh. _OH_!" She took the proffered glass, draining it quickly.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Much."

"I'm going to finish packing. Tonks should be here within an hour, if you want to take a shower."

"I think I will," Hermione answered, standing up and giving Ginny a huge hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ginny waited until Hermione left the room with her bath items before placing five vials on the bedside table.

"Make sure she packs those and takes one every twelve hours for the next three or four days. Ferret, let's go get done." She headed back to her bedroom, ignoring the look on Draco's face.

"Do you know what that was?" Draco asked when he was alone with Severus.

"Did Miss Weasley have anything to drink this morning?"

"After her coffee she had a glass of cranberry juice, just as she told Lupin."

"Did you see her add a vial that looked like that?" Severus pointed at the row of potions across the bed.

"Maybe, I wasn't paying close attention."

"If it weren't for the fact that you brought me coffee, I would revoke your Slytherin status right now. You're practically mooning like a Hufflepuff over her."

"Do you know what's in the vials?"

"Yes," Severus answered, continuing to drink his coffee.

"Well?"

"Until you can recognize that vial by its shape and color at first glance, you are not ready to be in a serious relationship. Now, go away."

"Sever-"

"Go. Away."

Rolling his eyes, Draco left the Professor slowly calming on his bed.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Let's _GO_!" Remus yelled up the stairs, standing in the foyer and tapping his foot impatiently. Tonks stood beside him, her hand on his lower back, but her body was turned and she was deep in conversation about robes with Ginny and Hermione. Severus was leaning against the doorjamb, irritation plain on his face. Even Harry, who was holding a muggle travel mug of coffee between his hands, was beginning to show exasperation at the lack of Draco and Ron's presence.

"Can someone get them to hurry up, _pu-lease_?" Remus asked.

"Ron woke up late," Harry offered, in between sips.

"Malfoy always takes this long," Ginny said, flicking her braid over her shoulder and smiling at Remus.

"Three women in this house, and we're waiting on two men," Remus growled, his wand hand twitching.

"I'm here, mate," Ron said with a huff, bounding down the stairs two at a time, his hideous orange shirt with the Cannonball logo clashing with his hair.

"Tie your trainers," Hermione admonished the out-of-breath Weasley when he reached the group.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked, his pompous question from the first floor landing drawing yet another growl from Remus, who spun on his heel and led the group out of the house.

"Must you be so…_you_?" Ginny sighed and pointed to a lone green travel mug that was sitting on the corner of the kitchen table. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched her leave, Ron on one side and Harry on the other.

"You'll need to get used to it, Draco," Severus' voice surprised him. "Even if they aren't going to marry, I daresay Miss Weasley will always be friends with Potter."

"Shouldn't you be up there with Lupin and the Professor?"

"My coffee needed a refill," he replied, offhandedly. "Now, out the door, before this foray into Muggle London kills us all."

"What's wrong with the Professor?" Draco asked, watching the other two groups tandem apparate away; Remus with Ron and Harry, Tonks taking Hermione and Ginny.

"It's a little known fact that Remus John Lupin abhors shopping. He hates stores, exchanging currency, and, hypocritically enough for a member of the Order, despises Muggle shopping above everything."

"Everything?"

"Save the Dark Lord, perhaps. Though should the Dark Lord ever capture Lupin, he can torture him best by forcing him to do all the Christmas gift shopping for the Death Eaters."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, in astonishment.

"Always," Severus replied, as he apparated them away.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

They appeared in a small, dingy alley. The women were already up at the street, their heads craning around the corners they debated where to go first. Harry and Ron were lost in an animated discussion about, of all things, wedding gifts for Bill. Remus stood against the wall, looking agitated.

"Shall we divide and conquer?" Ginny asked, turning at the sound of the pop.

"Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Remus, Severus, and I all have to go to the special London dress robe shop that Fleur recommended. Ron and Draco can come along – "

"And sit in a bloody waiting room while the lot of you try on robes? I think not!" Ron interjected. "The only good part about being in this ruddy wedding is that I didn't have to shop, cuz Bill has my robes in France! Besides, I have a wedding gift to buy."

"You aren't going into Muggle London alone," Severus said, crossing his arms across his body.

"Then the Ferret can come with me," he answered, defiantly.

Seven faces full of astonishment stared back at him.

"You want us to allow you and Malfoy to roam around a Muggle city together, without chaperones?"

"We're both adults, and you leave him alone with Ginny," Ron said, his eyes coming to rest on his little sister. "If you can trust him with her, surely you can trust us together."

Surreptitiously making sure his wand was in his forearm holster, Draco stepped forward.

"Fine, Weasel, lets go shopping," the blond answered, moving past Ron, towards the street.

"Meet back here in two hours," Tonks admonished, being the first one to recover her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said, rushing to keep up with Draco, who had made a left out of the alleyway and was halfway down the street.

"Did they…?" Harry asked, his voice trailing off.

"They did…" Severus replied, his eyebrows cocked up as he stared at the empty space where the two used to be.

"Do they have any Muggle money?" Hermione asked, being ever the practical one.

"Dad gave Ron a whole bag full," Ginny said, "for Bill and Fleur's present. Told him to find something Muggle."

"Two hours," Remus grunted, "I want to be back here in two hours, _done_ with this insanity."

"Then let's hurry along, Moony," Hermione squared her shoulders and headed out of the alleyway to the right. "The robes aren't going to choose themselves!"

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

_Chéres de Robes_ was situated above a Designer French Muggle dress shop, only accessible through a hidden doorway. Louis and Marie, the owners, beamed as the small group entered.

"Oi! Louis! Zer are six bee-oo-zeful members of ze vedding par-zy to dress!"

"How lu-key are ve, my li-zle pum-kin flower, Marie?"

"So lu-key, my luv, so lu-key!"

"We have an appointment," Tonks explained, before tripping as she tried to reach the front counter. She merely continued talking from the floor. "Six under the name Lupin."

"Oi! Sit, my dears, sit, and let Louis prepare your drezzing rooms!"

"Ve have ze most bee-oo-zeful dress for ze Her-me-nee," Louis said, sweeping past the group towards a hallway that appeared. "You vill all follow me, no?"

Remus grabbed both of Tonks arms, propelling her off the floor and towards Louis, the rest of the group falling in behind.

"Who shall ve begin vith?"

"Me," Snape answered from the dressing room he was leaning against. "Black dress robes, good fabric, no patterns, no colors, no embellishments. And a white dress shirt."

"Ze black is so _dark_, Monsieur. Do you not vant, perhaps, a deep bleu?"

"Black."

"Severus – "

"Black, Hermione, black!"

"I was going to say," she glared back, "perhaps you could splurge on new dragonhide boots?"

He inclined his head a bit in her direction, before answering.

"And a new pair of boots, black."

Louis snapped his fingers and a well dressed elf appeared at his side, taking a small scrap of parchment out of the tailor's hand.

"Get ze Batte Graisseuse these items, dressing room un."

"Oui, Monsieur Louis."

"Also, bring ze champagne for ze customers, oui?"

"Oui, Monsieur Louis."

Hermione watched in wonder as within ten minutes Louis and Marie, who had come in from the front, had everyone measured, and shoved in a dressing room. Small elves popped in and out with various fabrics and dresses, complete with shoes and undergarments. Somewhere between dress number eighteen and nineteen, she stuck her head out the door.

"Severus? Are you finished already?"

"There are not many choices to be made when one wants black, Hermione."

"What are you eating?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries. Would you like one?" He rose like a predator from the overstuffed chair he had been lounging in, and placed the ripe fruit he had plucked from the silver platter between her lips. "Take a bite."

"It's heavenly," she sighed, licking her lips to catch all the chocolate.

"Champagne?" he asked, whispering in her ear, his body pressed close to her own partially dressed form.

"Yes," she replied, allowing him to tip the flute towards her mouth so she could take a sip.

"I did miss you," he said, again in her ear, his voice so low that she wasn't quite sure he had spoken. With a wave of his hand the flute flew back to the small table and his palm was flat on her stomach, slowly and tentatively creeping towards her waist.

She tilted her head upwards and met his kiss halfway; it was soft and tender, but desperate at the same time, as if he was scared to waste another moment. She had just parted her lips to deepen the kiss when an unholy shriek caused them both to jump back.

"THAT _BITCH_!"

Severus flung himself back down in the chair, while Hermione struggled to hold her dress on. Tonks lifted her head over the door of her dressing room to peer out, while Harry and Remus burst forth into the middle, wands drawn.

"THAT _FUCKING VEELA BITCH_!"

"Ginny?" Harry asked, his voice sounding small in the aftermath of the shouting. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"DO I LOOK _OKAY_?" she asked, flinging open her door and stepping into the center of the room. "NO – I'M IN A PINK DRESS AND I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY MUGGLE CLOWN!"

"Good Lord, that's not the dress Fleur chose, is it?" Tonks asked.

"It's hideous," Harry agreed.

"I _KNOW_!" Ginny answered, collapsing onto the floor and sobbing. Hermione came out of her dressing room, finally back in her jeans and shirt. She knelt beside her crying friend and hugged her, their bare feet sticking out towards the center.

"We'll fix it, Gin, you and me," Hermione squeezed her shoulders. "Let's get it home, and we'll change the color, or something, before the wedding."

"It's got a BOW," Ginny continued, oblivious to her friend, "I'll have a bloody YELLOW BOW on my _BLOODY PINK ARSE_!"

"I know, Ginny, I know," Hermione rocked the distraught girl.

"She did it on purpose," the teen choked out. "What idiot puts a red haired girl in yellow and pink?"

"An idiot who wants to look beautiful at her wedding, and feels like she has to make everyone else look bad, so she shines," Hermione answered.

"Ya know…" Tonks started to speak, tugging her jumper down and smoothing out her hair. "Mebbe, we don't change the dress."

Harry and Remus remained far away from the day-glow pink conglomeration that was Ginny, keeping near Severus and squinting their eyes in pain.

"Don't change the dress?" Ginny nearly shrieked from the puddle of silk and velvet she was trapped in.

"Well, we change the dress a bit," Tonks began moving around Ginny's poof of fabric, waving her wand, muting the color to a slightly less garish pink.

Harry and Remus opened their eyes fully, in relief.

"And the bow?" Ginny asked pitifully.

"And the bow a bit," Tonks agreed, waving her wand to subdue the yellow. "But…she did it cuz you're a red headed Weasley, Gins."

"This isn't going to look half as bad on her sister, or any of her friends," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Exactly, so why not change your hair color?"

"Be a brunette?"

"Hell, Gins, go black if you wanna," Harry called, from his safe perch across the room.

"A lovely shade of chestnut, just for the ceremony and reception. I can teach you the charm, or Hermione, and then you can surprise everyone when the dress looks perfect on you!"

"That could work," Ginny answered, a small smile appearing on her face.

"It'll piss her off," Tonks added, having never really appreciated the Veela's attitude towards her clumsiness. "Is that everyone, then?"

"I've still got to try one last dress on," Hermione answered, giving Ginny another hug before standing.

"Okay, Severus can wait here with you," Tonks said, ignoring the groan from Snape, "while the rest of us head out to pay for our robes."

"Sounds perfect," she replied, slipping back into her dressing room.

The rest of the group filed out towards the front counter, Remus carrying his black and maroon dress robes that matched the maroon dress Tonks had chosen for herself, perfectly. Harry had decided on simple black robes, with a hint of silver in the trimmings. Ginny's dress was haphazardly shoved onto it's hanger, much to the dismay of the elves who came to carry it to the front. When the dressing area was clear, Severus reached over to the small table to pour another glass of champagne for himself.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can you come here and help me zip this dress?"

"Don't they have elves for that?" he muttered, placing the flute back on the table and walking to the door.

"They do," Hermione answered, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room with her, "but elves aren't quite as fun to snog."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Let's be blunt, Weasel…what do you want from me?"

"I didn't realize Slytherins could be blunt," came the reply, as Ron turned into a small shoppe.

"You didn't ask me to come with because you wanted help purchasing Muggle gifts."

"No, I would have brought Harry for that," he responded, conversationally.

"What do you want from me?"

"You know, Weasleys aren't always Gryffindors. It's so rare that a Weasley girl is born, that even _we_ tend to forget that girls have a 50/50 chance of being Slytherin."

"Your mother was a Gryffindor."

"My mother was a _Prewett_," Ron answered a bit witheringly.

"Right…"

"Ginny, though, she could have been a Slytherin. After her first year, Dad and Mum went to Dumbledore – they wanted to talk to the Sorting Hat, see if she had been mis-sorted. They were scared shitless."

"The Chamber – "

"Yeah, the Chamber. Mum was worried that Ginny caught something."

"Caught?"

"She did…she's more than a Legilimens and an Occlumens – "

"You know?"

"Since she was fourteen, I've known, but I think there's more to it than that."

Draco began sorting through a bin in the shop, lifting up the small metal spikes and letting the drop back into their bucket. If Ron was surprised by his silence, he didn't show it.

"I think the ruddy Hat put her in Gryffindor for the same reason it put Hermione in Gryffindor on her second sorting. It knew Harry would need her."

Draco snorted, moving his hands to the next bucket, this one holding tubular spikes, with ridges on them.

"My point is, Malfoy, he _still _needs her. But if Hermione can be in love with a Slytherin, Ginny can be friends with one."

"I don't recall asking your permission."

"You didn't," Ron leaned against a rack, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the other wizard. "But I'm giving it to you. Allies are handy things to have."

"And what do I get out of this _alliance_?"

"Chocolate covered cherries."

"Chocolate covered cherries? I don't even like chocolate covered cherries – "

"Ginny does, but only when she's PMSing. Hermione prefers white chocolate. Ginny becomes clingy, touchy-feely to everyone when she's worried. If she's angry, she's aggressive, and ya have a better chance of getting hit than touched. Beware of her – "

"Bat boogey hex."

"Yeah, that one."

"I obtain information from this alliance."

"Information is handy."

"Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw, got into a catfight over you early last March in the Herbology greenhouse."

Ron's eyes grew wide, and he began to sputter.

"What, Weasel? You didn't want to _exchange_ information?"

"Parkinson and Lovegood?"

"There are a few of us, Weasel, that realize you aren't near as stupid as you lead people to believe."

"Can I help you?"

Both Ron and Draco turned to look at the petite black-haired girl that had slipped up next to them.

"Are you looking for anything specific? Doing a household renovation? Or a new project?"

"Renovation?" Ron said, tentatively.

"Ah, okay! Are you looking to paint or rebuild the room?"

"Paint?" Draco said, his eyes squinted in question.

"Do you need to strip paint first?"

"Paint stripping?" Ron asked, very confused.

"It's a liquid that will remove the paint from the wall…it makes it easier to repaint."

The two wizards appraised the shopgirl, matching grins on their faces.

"You say you have something that can remove paint?"

"Yes, sirs, right here," she beckoned them to the next aisle, pointing to a long shelf. "We have three different strengths."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ferret?"

"Hell, yeah, Weasel."

"We'll take the most potent one you have."

"Anything else, sirs?"

"And two scoops of those," Ron said, pointing to the first bucket Draco had been messing with.

"Nails?" the girl asked. "Do you need a hammer as well?"

Ron turned to Draco, who shrugged.

"Sure," Ron answered the girl, "A ham-ter and nails, should be a perfect wedding present for Bill and Fleur."

A perplexed Muggle carefully rung up their purchases, sliding them into the large brown paper bags and helping the tall, athletic looking red-head count out his pounds, and blinked as he leaned in to talk to the smaller, hot blond. They seemed to walk out of the shop together and disappear.

"Gay men are getting weirder and weirder," she sighed to herself in the empty store.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"You're late," Draco announced when Harry led the group into the alleyway.

"I'm glad to see everyone is still in one piece," Hermione gave Ron and Draco a smile, her arm looped through Ginny's.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked, pushing past Harry to poke at the white bag in Ron's grasp, ignoring the brown bag Draco was holding.

"The same thing that is in this white bag every month," Ron answered, gripping the top even tighter. "You can have some when we get back to Grimmauld Place."

"CHERRIES!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Ron in a hug. "Apparate me home, Brother, NOW!"

Ron let out a tired sigh, and took a step back towards the wall, pulling Ginny with him. Less than five seconds later, Fred and George appeared in the alleyway.

"Ron?" Fred questioned.

He held up the white bag, and patted his blushing sister, who had her head buried in his chest.

"Right, then, get her home," George answered, cracking out, followed quickly by a grinning Fred.

"Wotcher, guys!" Tonks interjected, "Remus and I are heading back to me flat for a bit."

"Did you seriously promise him _sex _if he didn't complain while we were shopping?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Hermione!" Remus groaned.

His sister had begun to lift her finger, a classic Hermione speech on its way, when Severus stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and they popped into nothingness.

"She's going to be pissed when she realizes he's apparated her home," Ron said.

"Apparate to the backyard," Harry advised. "That will give him time to get her inside and up to her bedroom."

"Cherries," Ginny repeated, her voice taking on a low growl as she leaned back and stared at her remaining brother.

"Right, dear sister." Ron absently reached into the bag and shoved a small piece of chocolate in her mouth, before pulling her close and disappearing.

"You and Ron are friends now, eh?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Weasel is still a weasel."

"And Weasellette?"

"Red…is Red."

"Yeah," Harry stared at his long-time enemy, "she is."

"Truce?" Draco stuck out his hand, and Harry felt transported back to his first year, aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"Ready to make friends with the right sort?" Harry asked, grasping Draco's hand firmly and shaking it.

"Ready to admit I may not always be right," Draco conceded, drawing his hand away and apparating out of the alleyway, leaving Harry alone for a moment.

The Boy-Who-Lived had to take a deep breath before following, a bit in awe.

Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to turn out alright in the end after all.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

A/N: This weekend involved Final Exams, starting a new semester of Grad School, and spending 12 hours at a Children's Hospital with my youngest where scary words like "e-coli" and "salmonella" were banded about. He's okay (though, I'm still a bit flustered), but this took longer to get out.

Never fear, however, Chapter 21 (_And We're Gonna Get Married_), is already being written, and baring any more crisis, will be on-time this weekend. –Lone Butterfly


	22. And We're Gonna Get Married

_**And We're Gonna Get Married**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"Who's missing?" Molly barked, her eyes passing so swiftly over the people in the library that she couldn't tell who they were, just that only six were present.

"Remus is with Tonks." Hermione answered, from her position in an armchair next to the fireplace. Molly squinted her eyes, as if she somehow wanted to find fault with a grown man being with his beloved, rather than waiting for her as ordered.

"Mum, we are all here and packed – "

"You used my list?" Molly interrupted her daughter.

"When has Hermione not packed us _all _with a list?" Ron asked, wryly. He was shuffling collectable chocolate frog cards, his last holdout to childhood.

"Everyone?" Molly pressed.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco answered, levitating his trunk and moving to the floo. "Are they ready for us at the Ministry?"

"Our portkey leaves in 15 minutes. Go ahead and Floo on," she nodded at Draco, who led the way, his clear voice calling out "_Ministry International Transport Room_". Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly followed, leaving Molly and Severus standing in the library.

"Coming, Severus?"

"I have one last thing to do."

"Don't be late," Molly fussed. "Twelve minutes until the portkey leaves."

"I won't miss the damn portkey, Molly," Severus huffed. "Get on and watch the children."

"So says the man who's betrothed to one of those children," she muttered, Flooing out and leaving Severus alone at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He looked around the empty room, taking a deep breath.

"You can do this, Severus, you can do this." He pressed his fingers to his temple, praying for bravery to do what he must. Finally working up the courage, he whispered a soft "_accio_" spell, and shrunk the furry object that landed in his outstretched palm, tucking it in his pocket and Flooing to where they were waiting.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"We reserved five rooms, basically the entire fourth floor of the hotel," Molly pushed open the door of the _La Mirande_ Entry room.

"Velcome to Avignon," the brunette desk clerk called to the rag-tag group that poured out of the small stone area.

"Thank you, Abeygale." Molly called over her shoulder, hurrying towards the staircase, everyone trying to keep up. "That was Abeygale. She and Jerome are the only magical staff at the front desk, but Elizabeth and Michal are familiar with the magical world, and as long as you avoid the Muggle side of the hotel, and the first three floors, we'll be fine. There are two private gardens – _please_ stay in the one for Wizards and steer clear of the Muggle terrace. Mr. Weasley and I have one room. Fred and George are sharing a room with Charlie. Ron, you'll be sharing a room with Harry and Draco. Hermione and Ginny will have a room to themselves. Severus, you're sharing a room with Bill, he said you would understand." Severus nodded when Molly looked to him for confirmation.

"I expected as much," he said, offering up no further information to her unspoken inquiry.

"The boys are supposed to be here in two hours; everyone will tandem apparate the first time over to the dinner spot, make sure you have the visual of the hotel so you can get back alone. And don't leave Ginny behind!" She stood in the middle of the hallway, gesturing around her at the various rooms.

"Do we have enough time for a stroll?" Hermione asked, having inched herself closer to Severus when she realized that she wasn't going to be sleeping next to him for at least three days.

"Don't be late," Molly repeated, sighing. "At least the wedding is close by."

"I've always wanted to visit the _Palais des Papes_!" Hermione squealed.

"You'll see it up close and personal soon, dear," Molly answered, squeezing the younger witch's arm. "Promise me something, boys."

"Yes, Mum?" Ron said, speaking for all of them.

"You'll marry nice witches from the United Kingdom? Or at least ones who have families that speak English?"

"Are the translation charms not working?" Draco asked, using his wand to send his trunk to his room, behind Harry's and Ron's.

"It's not the same," she sighed. "They talk so rapidly, and my charm misses so much. It's not the Delacours, it's all the bloody help staff!"

"MUM! Such language!" The door to the room behind her flew open, and Fred came tumbling out.

"Who knows who might be listening!" George added, sliding out behind his twin.

"What kills me, Mum," Charlie said, stepping into the hallway and into Ginny's embrace, "is that you ask yourself where they get it from. Wotcher, Squirt…Hermione, Severus."

"Mrs. Weasley, if you'll give me a moment to change, perhaps I can return with you and translate?"

"You speak French." Harry stated, slightly annoyed at himself for not knowing that fact.

"Mr. Malfoy is fluent in both French and Obscenely-Wealthy Continental Pureblood, and so should be able to translate _perfectly_."

Draco gave Snape a smirk and closed the door behind him.

"Can we talk a walk?" Hermione looked up, and was delighted to see Severus nod at her. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

Ginny found herself pulled out of Charlie's hug and dragged into her bedroom, trunks floating in behind.

"Harry, Ron, come see what we found," Fred flicked his wand and caught a small bundle in his hands.

"The town has a hidden, unplottable Quidditch Pitch that's open for public use," George said, enthusiastically.

"Be on time," Molly began, "and _CLEAN_," she emphasized as they blinked out, each twin taking one of the boys before apparating away.

"Don't worry, Mum," Charlie comforted her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to take Ginny over there in a bit, and I'll make sure we're all on time."

"And clean," Ginny added, tugging her hair up into a ponytail, before closing the door behind her. "Hermione should be out in a second, Sir."

"Hey Squirt, guess what I found?"

"What?" she asked, jumping up on Charlie's back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He held onto her legs, and put a bounce in his step as he took the stairs down to the cobbled Palace Square.

"_French_ chocolate covered cherries!"

Draco chuckled a bit at the squeals echoed up from the stairwell to where he had re-entered the hallway.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Weasley?" He smoothed his elfin-pressed black linen shirt, and black trousers, solid black Italian Ridgeback Dragon-leather boots showing below on his feet. He flicked a non-existent piece of link off his cuff, his solid platinum watch glinting for a brief moment, his family crest slid onto his right ring finger. Severus wondered if Molly understood exactly what Draco had done, changing in to very young, hip clothes that left no room for doubt as to the cost. He would lay bets that it was going to take Draco less than fifteen minutes to establish exactly who was in charge.

It took all his restraint not to laugh aloud at how easily Molly fell under his Malfoy charms, taking Draco's offered arm and patting his hand motherly. "Thank you ever so much, dear."

"It's not a problem at all," Draco said, politely, shooting Snape a conspiratorial wink before he disappeared.

"Does he realize that isn't going to work on everyone?"

"No," Severus answered, turning to look at Hermione, who was tucking a loose bit of curl behind her ear.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus couldn't speak, his throat having gone dry.

"What?" she asked again.

"You're beautiful," he finally managed to say. Black strappy kitten heels criss-crossed her feet, and her legs, _which he swore had gotten even longer_, disappeared underneath her knee-length black skirt with a woven silver and scarlet pattern along the bottom edge. She wore a black sleeveless tank, and had a black cardigan draped over her arm. He noticed a faint blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"I thought I would go ahead and bring my sweater, in case tonight is chilly, so we wouldn't have to come back to the hotel."

"Beautiful," he repeated, backing into his room, unable to take his eyes off of her. He tossed his robe on the closest bed…_bugger Bill if he got pissed because Severus was a mess_…and holstered his wand after dropping his trunk on the floor.

She shuffled on her feet, still embarrassed by the attention Severus paid her when they weren't around other people. He closed the door, and took her hand in his, squeezing it, and gracing her with the shy smile she could clearly remember from his eleven year old self.

"So, Taioyu, you wish to go sightseeing?"

"The Musée du Petit-Palais is supposed to have an amazing collection of Roman and Gothic sculptures, and also a side area dedicated to the Wizarding art of marble carving."

"Then the Musée du Petit-Palais it is," he agreed, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the stone in her betrothal ring.

"I love you, Agapi."

He answered her not with words, but with a second kiss, this one on her forehead, his rough thumb caressing her soft cheek and mouth, before murmuring in her ear. "We must leave now, my Taioyu, before I break every promise I have ever held dear."

She blushed again, but happily allowed herself to be led away from their rooms and to the city of Avignon that waited.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"That was bloody hellish!" Bill threw himself down on the bed closest to the door, landing squarely on the robe Severus had tossed off earlier. "Damn, Severus, someone could hurt themselves on these ruddy Potions phials you insist on carrying about!"

Severus took his robe out of Bill's outstretched hand and carefully hung it in the wardrobe, ignoring the outburst.

"Say something, Severus."

"There was enough chatter at that _family_ dinner for six Hogwarts Leaving Feasts. I do not understand why you would subject yourself to marrying a woman with relatives that loud and opinionated."

"Yeah," Bill tucked his hands behind his head, "reminds you of the Weasleys, doesn't it?"

"It does," he replied. When he turned, he was waving a small glass decanter above Bill's head.

"Is that…?"

"It is."

"It looks darker than normal."

"I splurged," Severus shrugged, placing the tumbler of single malt scotch in Bill's hand and turning back towards the small table. "It's Macallan 50 year reserve – Wizard Aging. This batch was aged in wood barrels made by Ollivander himself."

"Shit," Bill said in awe, pulling the bottle away from Severus and holding it in the air to study the liquid inside. "Just for you and me?"

"Remus is putting Tonks to bed, and I imagine Charlie is doing the same to the twins. They will meet us soon. Abeygale down at the front desk was nice enough to close off the Wizarding Terrace for us if we wish, though she suggested a small café that would allow us to bring our own scotch if we want to go there."

"Do we need to be outside?"

"If we want to take advantage of these," Severus held up a small wooden box, which was taken out of his hand swiftly, after Bill carefully placed the bottle down on the table.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus…these are 1959 Ramon Allones cigars."

"I know what they are, and how much they cost."

"Thank you, Severus," Bill wrapped his arms around Snape in a manly embrace, causing the older wizard to stiffen uncomfortably.

"How quaint! Should I take a photo?" Remus asked, a loud crack heralding his arrival.

"Get Charlie and let's get out of here," Severus muttered, disengaging himself from Bill, and scooping up the Macallan.

"You accioed?" Charlie slipped through the door, flashing his bright smile around the room.

A soft knock brought all four men's attention to the door. After looking at each other, Charlie cautiously cracked it open.

"Hermione?"

"Charlie? Did I knock at the wrong room?"

"No, Severus is here, hold – "

She merely pushed him aside and entered, her eyes quickly making the circle and her brain understanding the gathering quickly. Unwilling to press Severus on his issue with public displays of affection, she merely patted his arm, lightly tracing her fingers down to touch his own, and said softly, "Good night, and be safe, Agapi."

"We will, Hermione," he answered, his gentle tone sounding strange to the ears of the eldest Weasley brothers.

"Have fun, boys," she said to the other three, giving her brother a hard stare. "Don't get in trouble."

"As if we could," Remus countered.

"Oh, I know you _can_, I'm simply asking you to refrain," she replied, letting herself out.

"Can we leave?" Severus pulled a small menu out of his pocket for a small restaurant called Jardin de la Tour. "Everyone hold on, and I'll activate it. We'll end up at alleyway next to the outdoor seating."

"Bloody brilliant," Charlie said, grasping it between two fingers. "Imagine what kind of business the Leaky Caldron could do with this method of advertising."

The familiar sensation of portkeying instantly carrying them away.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Charles Weasley," Severus grumbled, pouring himself another glass of wine. They had drunk plenty of the scotch, and had insisted Bill save the last quarter for a special occasion. The accommodating waitress had kept their carafe of wine full, and even cast a disillusionment charm on the area for them.

"You've had the longest possible betrothal, I think, ever in the Wizarding world," Bill added, helpfully.

"You know she'll say yes," Remus offered, before taking a long pull on his cigar.

"When are you asking Tonks?" Severus asked, hoping to turn the proverbial knife and slit someone else's throat rather than continue on this line of questioning.

"Did you know," Remus ignored Snape and focused on Charlie, who was kicked back in the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, and Bill, who was tucked up close to the table. "Severus has decided to wait to sleep with Hermione until they are married?"

"Bloody noble of ya!" Charlie said, nodding his head vigorously.

"Wait," Bill managed a look of confusion. "I though the two of you were sharing a room."

"Oh, they are," Remus agreed, "but they aren't having _sex_."

He said the last word in a low conspiratorial tone, eliciting another groan from Snape.

"Unlike either of the rutting werewolves at the table, who are shagging their mates regularly."

"I'm not having sex, either, Severus," Charlie said, his placating tone doing little to soothe Snape's frustrated growl.

"We'll have sex when we are married," he conceded, hoping that he could give out as little information as possible and get through this night without any illegal _oblivates_.

"And," Charlie looked rather pleased, "back to my original question, when will that be?"

"Rest assured, I will tell her first, then you lot," Severus waved his hand dismissively at the table.

"You are aware that we love you, you ornery, greasy, bastard," Charlie said, ignoring the scowl.

"Don't forget you're the last one, oh-ye-cleaner-of-dragon-shite," Bill laughed at his younger brother, thumping him on the knee. "I'll be married in less than 36 hours, both of them will be engaged by Christmas, and then it's your turn!"

"Have you met anyone?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Charlie began to blush, the trademark Weasley blush that covered his neck and the tips of his ears. "But she's younger."

"She'd have to still be in bloody nappies for you to be more of a cradle-robber than the rest of us," Severus gestured wildly at the table.

"True," Charlie answered, "but they are beautiful, aren't they?"

The four men retreated into their own thoughts, alternating between good wine and even better cigars, with the unspoken wish of making it out alive – female companions intact – lingering like the smoke on their clothes.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione said sympathetically, laying her hand on his elbow that was sticking out from under his pillow.

"Is it morning already?"

"I brought two hangover potions and some orange juice. Drink up, Mr. Weasley expects you to have Bill and the rest of the boys at the tailor for the final robe fitting in forty-five minutes."

"Pour the potion in the juice, please."

She did as she was asked, brushing a stray lock out of his face when he sat up to drink the mixed juice.

"So," she began, grinning at her tousled love, who had crossed his arms over his bent legs and was scowling at the beam of sunlight that dared to infiltrate the room. "Are you going to tell me how the four of you became friends?"

He groaned and shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Would you believe there was a tomb holding a baby dragon cursed by the Dark Arts that had a poison-potion key?"

"No," she giggled, "I wouldn't."

"Damn," he muttered into his arms.

"Her name is Rose," Bill's scratchy, groggy voice came from underneath the pillow on the other bed. "We sent her to live with Charlie."

Severus allowed himself a chuckle at the dumbfounded, speechless Hermione, as he headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Ve are trying to ve-herse ear!" Ginny shouted, in a horrid French accent, flinging her body onto Ron's bed. "Ve must be se-vi-ous!"

"Oui, Ginny, oui!" Draco mocked, carefully removing his very expensive robe, and hanging it inside the wardrobe.

"Ve are ze stooo-pid En-ga-lish," Harry continued, dropping down on his own bed, laughing.

"Oui! Ve are le vulgar barbarians, no?" Ron added, sitting down beside his sister and tickling her side.

"Stop it, Ron," she giggled.

"Never!" he retorted, and Harry jumped up, pinning down her other arm to the bed and tickling her mercilessly.

"Help me, Ferret!" she managed to eek out, and all three were surprised when Draco answered her plea for help by tackling Harry.

Ginny took advantage of Ron's shock, and managed to flip him on his stomach, and sat on his back, his wrists twisted behind him and caught in her hands.

"Oi, Gins! Get your knee out of my back!"

"I have to go to bed, anyway," she sighed, releasing him, after a good shove on the back of his head. "Phlegm wanted everyone to look well-rested for the wedding tomorrow."

"They've got charms for that, Ginny," Harry said, knocking Draco off and standing.

"You know," Draco's eyes glinted mischievously, "we never did get to play Quick Seeker Quidditch all together."

"Bill would kill us," Ron groaned.

Ginny leaned back against the wall, thoughts whirling through her mind.

"_Mum_ would kill us, if she knew it was _our _idea…"

"So, who do we blame it on?"

"Get jeans and jumpers on," she said, slipping out the door. "Apparate to the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes."

"She's a sneaky one, she is," Ron grinned.

"A Slytherin at heart if I ever saw one," Draco agreed.

Harry merely pulled a pair of jeans out of his trunk and began to change.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Wotcher Mates!"

"Tonks?" Harry looked around in surprise.

"We've got enough for Quidditch," she answered, gesturing to Remus, who was wearing a worn-in pair of jeans and boots, along with a blue jumper. He was deep in conversation with Fred, George, and Charlie, all in jeans and matching Gryffindor Quidditch Alumni jumpers, with names on the back. Ginny sat cross-legged on the ground, smirking.

"There're only nine of us," Ron said, pointing his finger and counting out-loud to confirm.

"Ten," Hermione spoke up from behind him. "I'm simply watching."

Severus stood scowling, daring someone to comment on his dark jeans, and Slytherin Quidditch Alumni jumper.

"You played in school?" Draco asked, knowing no one else would say what they were all thinking.

"Keeper," Remus spoke for him. "For five years. Why did you think Albus had him referee the Quidditch games in Madam Hooch's place?"

"Perfect," Tonks said, brightly. "Harry can play Seeker, Ron…Keeper, Charlie, Pink-Hair, and I will play Chasers, versus your team, Ginny."

"Pink-hair?"

Tonks pulled out her wand and tapped it roughly on George's head, earning a dark look and a "_bloody hell, woman_".

"Pink-hair! Makes it easier to tell them apart!"

"Okay," Ginny turned to look at the gathered four. "Ferret can play Seeker, Fred, Remus, and I will play Chaser, and you, Sir, can play Keeper."

"Let me play Chaser and you can Seek, Princess," Draco argued.

Severus sighed at his protégé's obvious obsession with the youngest Weasley. Using pet names in public…

"Who's going to referee?" Charlie asked, his eyes lingering on Hermione, who had spread out a blanket on the edge of the pitch and was reclining with a book in her hand.

"Not on your life, Charlie," she said, from behind the open tome.

"I vill."

"VIKTOR!" Hermione dropped her book and jumped up, flinging herself into her friend's arms. "YOU MADE IT!"

"Just in time, Herm-own-ninny."

Tonks and Remus watched in amusement as both Severus and Ron's eyes darkened.

"How did you find us?" Ron muttered.

"Ab-ee-gaul kindly told me vere to find you."

"Fine," Severus mounted his broom and took off, "we came out here to play, let's play."

"Think they'll remember that Quaffles can't be aimed at the referee?" Charlie whispered to Remus.

"Ten galleons says Viktor takes at least one to the head from each of them," he chuckled back, lifting into the air for a vicious game of Weasley Quidditch to begin.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Come on girls," Molly hollered through the heavy oak door. "We need to leave for the church now."

Hermione opened the door and let Mrs. Weasley in, watching the older woman's face as she took in the dress Ginny was wearing for the first time.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginevra, she told me it was going to be blue."

"Does this _look_ like blue, Mum?"

"It…it…"

"Looks hideous, we _know_ Mum."

"But…you…you're a…"

"A redhead. Yes, Mum."

"Tonks had an idea," Hermione said, quietly, stepping behind Ginny and waving her wand, murmuring the charm she had been taught.

"Oh my," Molly gasped. "You are a striking brunette, Ginny."

"So is it okay?"

Molly just chortled.

"Ginny, love, if she hates red so much, Fleur is going to be rudely surprised when she sees the color of her children's hair!"

"Ladies, are you ready?" Arthur knocked, and pushed the door open, taking in the three women and smiling broadly at the hair color change. "You _all_ look beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy," Ginny said, moving into her father's open arms.

"If marrying off a son is this difficult, I can't imagine how hard it's going to be for me when I have to give the two of you away."

"Two of us?" Hermione asked, softly.

"I mean, I assumed, I'm sorry…" Arthur stuttered.

"I'm honored," Hermione reassured, stepping to his other side and hugging him tightly.

"We need to go on," Molly said, "Fleur will be waiting for us."

She stood back, and watched her husband lead the girls to the stairwell, smiling at the thought of getting to be the mother of the bride at some point…twice.

Her contemplation was interrupted by a sharp crack, and her Order instincts took over – all the members of the wedding party were accounted for and none of them should be at the hotel.

"Mum," her son lifted both his hands in the air. "Please lower your wand."

"What is your favorite food?" She narrowed her eyes as she asked the security question that the Ministry had suggested, the one thing that Arthur had been adamant about each child having.

"If I were anyone else talking about me, they would say I love your roast lamb. But my real favorite food is grass-flavored Bertie Bott's Beans."

He kept his mouth shut, allowing his mother time to process what he had said.

"How…how did you get here?"

"I apparated to Ginny…did she just leave?"

"Are you real?" She holstered her wand up her beige brocade sleeve, and reached her hand out to lay it on his cheek. "Percy?"

"Yes, Mum," his voice choked. "I'm real."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Remind me again why Phlegm wanted a Muggle ceremony?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Apparently they are more elaborate than a Wizarding ceremony which only requires four attendants total," Ginny whispered, leaning between the two boys. "Heaven forbid she should have limited herself."

The group turned to look at the elaborately coiffed group of nine women standing in a line, all glaring rudely in French at the rag-tag bunch of Weasleys who were surrounding the tenth matching witch. One of them bit out a phrase in French, and was shocked when Draco spit out a retort from behind her.

"I think they want you, Ginny," Harry said, unhelpfully.

"Yes, they do," drawled Draco.

"What did they call me?" She asked, laying her head on Ron's chest and ignoring the scathing looks.

"It doesn't matter what they said," Draco answered, taking her arm and starting to pull her away.

"Well, what did _you_ say?"

"Les charmes de beauté ne vous font pas tout moins d'une vache, il vous fait simplement les vaches étant assorties," he said softly in her ear.

Ginny ignored the tiny goosebumps that appeared on her arm.

"What does that mean?"

"Get over with the other girls, Princess" he gently pushed her to the end of the line of matching witches. He and Harry then snuck into the huge church to find a place on the groom's side.

"Get in ze straight line, zat is gut, zank you, ladies," the wedding coordinator waddled to the center of the line, flapping her plump hands about, her translation charm reigning down orders on the Brits. "Ze men go over zhere! Oui, line up in ze proper order."

Charlie stepped to the front to stand next to the first girl, a beautiful blonde, who took his proffered arm gracefully. Fred and George each escorted a brideswitch down the aisle, then four of Fleur's male friends from various schools took the hands of the matched ladies. The incredibly slow walking was driving Ginny crazy, and she tapped her foot impatiently, smiling only when Viktor Krum squeezed her wrist.

"You look lo-ver-ly, Ginny."

"Thank you, Viktor," she whispered back.

"Chin up, Gins," Ron leaned forward, he was last in line as he was with Gabrielle Delacour, right before the bride. She took a deep breath and followed Viktor's lead down the deep black carpet that was laid out. Severus and Hermione were sitting with Tonks and Remus; to hide his identity, Severus had taken a dose of polyjuice and resembled a rather nondescript brown-haired wizard. Her heart leapt into her throat when she passed Draco and Harry, who were sitting together, both of them giving her a wink. But it wasn't until she saw Percy on the second row next to her mother that her steps faltered.

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked, covering up the misstep and propelling her forward.

"Percy came," she said, a bit of surprise in her voice.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, having knowledge of the situation via Hermione's letters, and merely brought her to her mark and kissed her hand before letting her move to her position. She turned around in enough time to see Ron catch sight of Percy and let out an audible gasp. She then looked over at Bill, who was beaming.

"All Weasleys accounted for," she mouthed, and a broad smile came over her face when Bill read her lips and silently responded with: "well, done Squirt."

The world, and all conversation, stopped when the music changed, the organ playing a different tune, and the audience stood to watch the gorgeous Fleur Delacour, on the arm of her father, slowly make her way to the charming Bill Weasley who stood waiting for her at the altar.

"Someday, oui, someday for all of us?" Gabrielle softly questioned, only Ginny hearing her longing plea to whomever was there to hear such things.

"Someday," Ginny said, her eyes following Gabrielle's line of sight and landing on Draco.

The tightening in her chest was nerves from standing in front of so many people and media cameras who were there to record the wedding of the first daughter of the wealthy Delacour family, the French witch who had been chosen as a Tri-Wizard Champion.

It had _nothing _to do with the fact that another woman, a wealthy, beautiful, blond girl, was staring at Draco Malfoy.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"You could hold my hand!" Hermione said angrily, but softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you need more of your potion?" Severus asked, mimicking her posture.

"Just because I'm irritated with you does not mean I am PMSing," she shot back. "Sometimes, I'm merely pissed! Tonks is holding Remus' hand!"

"Tonks and Remus are themselves," he answered, scratching his much smaller nose and reaching up to touch the back of his neck, exposed because the brown hair was much shorter than his normal black.

"Fine."

He debated in his head for five minutes over whether this was an issue to fight or one to compromise on. The fact that he even acknowledged the word compromise existed was a feat in itself.

"Hermione."

"_What?_"

"The ceremony is short, then the newspapers will take pictures and we'll be off to the reception, where all photographs and media equipment has been banned. We'll be safe there."

"Will you dance with me at the reception?"

"At least once," he agreed, grudgingly.

"Thank you," she said softly, patting his hand quickly, then dropping it back into her own lap.

"You are welcome, Taioyu," he sighed to himself, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful woman by his side, and focusing on Bill's face at the front when Fleur came through the door.

_If only everyone could survive this damn war and have that same moment waiting in their future._

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

**A/N:** Draco said: "Les charmes de beauté ne vous font pas tout moins d'une vache, il vous fait simplement les vaches étant assorties." Which translates to: "Beauty charms do not make you any less of a cow, it simply makes you matching cows."

Yes, I am already in the middle of writing Chapter 22 (**_I'll Be His and He'll Be Mine_**) which includes the reception...and many people will leave having experienced a revelation. (Oh, and Severus was using polyjuice because Moldy-Wart thinks he is DEAD...showing up alive on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ wouldn't work out so well for the second spy that is still inside the DeathEaters...Oh, you forgot about that spy didn't you...) ;) -LB


	23. I’ll Be His and He’ll Be Mine

**_I'll Be His and He'll Be Mine_**

**_Chapter 22_**

The Wizarding paparazzi shouted and clamored from outside the silencing wards that had been put up around the entire reception site. French Ministry Agents had secured the premises with additional disillusionment charms, protective wards that prevented apparition into the party, and had guards at the only two entrances to the area.

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal," Ron said, craning his neck to see around the crush of pink and yellow that was trying to get through the door. Ginny had hung back, and had Charlie's arm in a vice-grip. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks were gathered closely behind them, shielding Severus from the last of the cameras, as his polyjuice was going to wear off at any moment, and he was refusing to take a second dose.

"The Delacours are the cream of Pureblood French society, and Fleur is a brilliant witch as shown by her Tri-Wizard Champion status; she graduated top of her class at Beauxbatons. Once the story got out about Weasley and the werewolf encounter, the pair became the darlings of France. The public loves how she has stood by him, and his new "rouge" qualities, according to the local paper. The French Prime Minister has been trying to get them to settle here after the wedding. Even offered him a Ministry job as a curse breaker."

"How do you know all this?" Tonks stared at her cousin.

"It's a good idea to keep one's ears and eyes open," Draco merely shrugged, as they finally were admitted into the building.

"Dear Merlin," Ginny's gaze traveled around the arches, the decorations and flowers outshining anything she had ever seen. "Look at the food."

"OI!" Ron gave a happy shout and left the group, Harry close behind, heading for the buffet.

"Let's find your seats," Charlie tugged Ginny towards the huge round tables, covered in real pink silk tablecloths with bushels of yellow flowers on top. "Did I mention I love the hair?"

She grinned, standing as he pulled her seat out for her, before heading to his own seat next to Bill and Fleur. Everyone else found their place, and she was pleased to see her mother must have had some say in the seating arrangements, as the nine other places went to Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Viktor, and Gabrielle. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she realized Gabrielle was sitting between Harry and Draco, while she was stuck with Severus on one side and Remus on the other.

Had she been paying closer attention she would have noticed Severus' eyes also narrowing when Viktor sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Gabrielle, you've grown since the last time we saw each other," Harry said, looking her over appraisingly, as he sat down with his food.

"Oui, 'arry. My fourteenth birzh-day vas two veeks ago."

"Fourteenth?" he asked, skeptical.

"Oui, I vas eleven vhen ve visited Hog-varts."

"I thought you were eight," he responded. "You were mighty small."

"I vas petite," she answered haughtily, flicking one of her perfectly blonde curls over her shoulder. Sensing she was going to get nowhere with him, she turned to Draco. "How have you been, Monsieur Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco," he answered charmingly, rising from his chair and offering his arm to the youngest Delacour. "May I accompany you to dinner?"

"Oui, zhank you," she said, standing as he pulled back her chair and escorted her to the food.

"You'll break the fork if you don't stop squeezing it like that," Severus said, in a low voice to Ginny.

"Oh hush!" she muttered, tossing the silverware down onto the table.

"I told you it was a dangerous game."

"It's not a game," she retorted, her chair skidding back as she rose. "And I'm not going to lose to _her_."

"Iz ze Ginny okay?" Viktor asked, watching the girl stomp towards the bartender.

"She's fine," Severus replied.

"Her-my-own-ee, vhat vould you like to drink?"

"A glass of champagne would be lovely, Viktor, thank you."

"And I'll take a red wine," Severus added, rudely, holding in his grimace when Hermione's heel came down onto his foot.

"Shall I bring you back a plate from the buffet?" she asked Victor sweetly.

"Zat vould be perfect," he grinned. "You know vhat I like and vhat I don't."

"I do," she patted him on the arm, and grabbed Severus' hand pulling him out of his chair and towards the huge trays of meat and vegetables.

"How are _you_ aware of Viktor Krum's eating habits?" Severus asked, darkly, watching her balance two plates, full of food.

"I've known him for three years, Severus, and we've spent a good deal of time together. He never liked to make a big deal out of it, for both our sakes. The media surrounding him is hellish."

She made the conscious effort to ignore the grunt that he made, plastering a happy look on her face, as she set Viktor's plate in front of him. He thanked her and gestured at the drinks sitting at her, and Severus', place.

"Thank you, Viktor."

"You're velcome."

The table was full of pleasant chatter, save Severus, who sat with his customary scowl, and Ginny, who wolfed down her food and practically leapt from the table to head for the dance floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, poking Ron in his side.

"Nmph a clumph," he said. Upon seeing Draco and Harry's raised eyebrows he swallowed his food and repeated himself. "Not a clue."

Draco turned to watch her, having to keep a close eye since she blended into the crowd with her brunette hair. He was oblivious to Gabrielle's hand that had been resting lightly on his arm.

Ginny, however, wasn't.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, sister of the groom, wanna dance?"

The owlish young wizard stared at her, blinking stupidly. Sighing, Ginny turned to walk away, when he spoke.

"I know who you are…you're Percy's sister."

"Obviously," she swung back around crossly, "if I am Bill's sister, I'm also Percy's sister. And Charlie's, and Fred's, and George's, _and_ Ron's."

"I'm Reginald, and I work with Percy, and your Dad, at the Ministry. I'm the liaison to Gringotts. That's how I got invited."

"Do you want to dance?" She repeated. "That's why I'm here; yes or no?"

When he rose to his feet she noticed his drunken sway and almost backed out, but the sheer amount of frustration in her body towards Draco convinced her to take Reginald's hand and allow herself to be guided onto the dance floor.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

This was quickly becoming a disaster. The wizard was beyond drunk, and groping Ginny up against a side wall. She had plenty of hexes in her arsenal, but was uncomfortably trying to figure out how to get her wand hand free from his grip, and which hex would upset her mother and Fleur the least.

Across the hall, Draco had noticed her attempts to liberate herself from the wobbling fool, and politely excused himself from Gabrielle's grasp. He edged his way around the dance floor to the area where Ginny was being assaulted, and moved quicker when he heard the idiot speak.

"I heard all Weasleys had red hair," Reginald slurred. "Did the charm change all of it?"

He leered below her waist, his hand straying downward, and was rewarded with an even more vigorous struggle from Ginny.

"I swear, you ignorant prick, when I get my hand on my wand…"

"The lady would like you to leave," Draco said, from behind Reginald.

"Go find your own tart," the intoxicated wizard waved his left hand behind his head, in Draco's general direction.

Working her right hand free, Ginny drew her wand and was surprised to see Draco move in-between her and Reginald, stilling her hand.

"Leave, now, or I let her go."

"You _aren't_ holding me," Ginny grumbled quietly, her mind split between hexing the shit out of Reginald and the feel of Draco's backside pushing against her front.

To Draco's credit, he was attempting to remain focused on the inebriated poof in front of him, and not Ginny's breasts that were pressed into his back.

"Look, I don't want trouble, the Weasley and I were simply having a conversation about her many _talents_." He attempted to wink at Draco, failing miserably.

"Your conversation is over," Draco replied, in his trademark smooth voice. "Head on back to the bar and get yourself a drink."

Reginald grudgingly followed his advice, staggering off dejectedly and alone towards the alcohol, but not without throwing a glance back at Ginny.

"I would have been fine," she said, grouchily.

"Of course you would have been, Red," Draco reluctantly turned to face her. She cocked her head as he studied her, silently.

"What, Ferret?"

"What do you think?" He raised his wand to his temple and turned his hair brown.

"You're a blond," she answered. "Stick with it."

"Exactly, Red." Draco gave her a hard stare and turned around to walk back to their table.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Where are you going?"

"Calm down, Severus, Ginny is motioning for me."

Hermione met Ginny at the loo, pulling her into a corner.

"Can you change my dress to dark green or maroon?"

"Certainly," Hermione answered, waving her wand over her friend. "First the top…then the bottom…let's loose the hideous bow…there!"

"It's perfect!" Ginny said, with awe, staring in the mirror at her, now, apple green dress.

"And your hair?"

"Red again, please."

"You look perfect!" Hermione said, with another swish of her wand.

They walked out of the women's lounge together, and Hermione studied their table. Draco first leaned down to speak in Ron's ear, before stepping back so the angry man could storm away from the table. He then took Ginny's seat next to Severus.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"What was that all about?" Severus gestured at Ron's empty seat.

"Family housecleaning," Draco smirked.

"And that?" Severus pointed at the twins who had matching looks of anger, and had joined with Percy to storm towards the small garden that was adjacent to the reception room. He watched with a bit of admiration as Ron moved in the opposite direction from his brothers, towards the head table, where Charlie and Bill sat. A brief whisper from Ron in each man's ear, and the remaining three Weasley boys moved with a combined fury towards the door Fred, George, and Percy had gone through. "Is that _family_ housecleaning, also?"

Draco gave a lazy glance at the direction of Severus' hand, and the flurries of black dress robes disappearing.

"I suspect so," he drawled.

"I shall reconsider my motion to kick you out of Slytherin for that show of ingenuity."

"No offense, Severus," Draco spoke quickly, leaning forward at the table in anticipation as Hermione and Ginny approached. "But finding someone else to do the dirty work was taught to me by Lucius. You can't take credit for that."

"What can't Severus take credit for?" Hermione asked, sliding down into her seat.

"My stunning charm and good looks."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid a hand on Severus' knee.

"May I have the dance you promised me?"

"I suppose," Severus sighed, slowly standing.

"You don't have to sound so excited," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm _not_ excited, and I don't plan on pretending to make you happy."

"Then let's just sit," she snapped, turning her body towards Ginny, who had taken Viktor's empty seat and was nibbling on a stray bunch of grapes.

"Fine," he grunted, shifting to continue on his conversation with Draco.

The pair ignored each other, Ginny and Hermione studying the dress robes chosen by the various other guests, and snacking on small plate of fruit and cheese in front of them. They watched Remus and Tonks dance, Remus not allowing anyone else to cut in. Gabrielle was in Harry's arms, though at the end of the current song he happily passed her off to another of her adoring fans.

Harry had taken two steps to his right, rescuing Viktor from _his _adoring fans, and the two men walked back towards their table.

"Ginny," Harry said, reaching for her arm, "let's dance!" She responded, enthusiastically, moving with him to the center of the dance floor.

"Her-my-own-ee, vould you care to dance vith me?"

"I would love that, Viktor," she answered, gracefully taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"She's doing that on purpose," Draco said, with a grin.

"Get your eyes off her arse," Severus snapped back, trying to ignore the sway of her hips as she folded herself into Viktor's arms.

"Whatever you say, Severus," he continued, rolling his eyes, and returning to their prior discussion about Draco's inheritance.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

She danced with Viktor, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, back to Viktor, then off to Charlie, and once with Percy, then Draco, before Viktor slyly traded partners, giving Gabrielle to Draco and taking Hermione, again, for himself.

"He's going to kill you later," she chuckled, as he held her a respectful distance away from his chest, waltzing in time with the other couples on the floor.

"I zhink Mal'foi can protect him-zelf, against ze illustrious Gabrielle," he said, seriously. "Now, ze Ginny, on ze o-zher hand, she iz dangerzous."

Hermione tried not to laugh aloud at the obvious glare of jealously that Ginny was shooting Gabrielle and Draco, from her place dancing with Charlie.

"How are you, Her-my-own-ee, vith Snape?"

"I'm wonderful," she said. "I don't think I have ever been happier."

"He iz good for you," Viktor squeezed her hand gently, and spun her deftly around the room.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Where did they go?"

"Who, Ginny?" Ron asked, twirling his sister out, and pulling her back in.

"Them," she said, with irritation.

"Oh," Ron sighed and stopped dancing, moving out of the way of other couples. "_They_ are out in the garden, I think."

"You _think_?"

"You're bloody obvious."

"And you're a bloody prat," she retorted.

"Go, but don't make an arse of yourself."

"As if you're one to talk."

"Look, Gins, the last thing we need is another Weasley fight today."

"Another?" Ginny stared at her brother, trying to understand his phrasing.

"Be subtle."

"Do you even know the meaning of that word?"

"GO."

"Yes, Ron," she snickered, as she walked away, plotting all the while.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

Draco stood leaning against a railing, his glass of Clos du Mesnil champagne resting on the small highboy table. Gabrielle was sitting across from him, on a comfortable stool, her legs crossed, and her skirt hitched up just enough to tantalize a man's thoughts as to the rest of her skin.

"Oh, Draco, zhat tis zo funny. You are zuch a brilliant man." She carefully flipped a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her shoulder, allowing her fingers to caress her neck. Under hooded eyes she watched the wealthy teen's reaction.

"Tell me, Miss Delacour, do you ever miss Scotland? I know that I miss France when I am away for too long without a visit."

"Pleze, Draco, call me Gabrielle," she reached over to place her hand on top of his, stroking his wrist with her fingertips. "Ze weather waz horrid, ze school waz huge, and ze food, dégot!"

"But the company?" He smirked, turning his hand over, so her fingers played over his palm.

"Ze company waz trés beau," she answered, leaning back in her seat, her pert breasts drawing his eyes to her décolletage. "Ouf!"

The small red kitten that had hopped into Gabrielle's lap, ignored the outburst and began rubbing her underneath her chin.

"Ze are a cute petit chat, but zhis dress is trés cher. Off, petit chaton, before you ruin ze dress."

The kitten instead flicked her ears and lifted her head, showing Gabrielle the very large, very dead, and quite bloody mouse in her teeth.

"OH! Chaton foutu stupide, vous avez ruiné ma robe _et_ mon moment! Je vous tuerai! _Après_ qu'I nettoient ma robe!" Gabrielle stood up, dumping the kitten and the dead mouse on the ground, before storming off.

"Bad kitty," Draco muttered, reaching to pick up his champagne glass. He swirled the liquid, his glare never leaving the twitching ears of the lynx perched in the seat in front of him. She leaned her head to the side and he could have sworn she meowed a laugh when he lifted the flute to his lips and was rewarded with a dead lizard. "Touché, Red, touché."

She nodded at the salute of his drink, and gracefully padded away.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"I'm ready for that dance, now," Severus grasped Hermione's upper arm and stilled both her and Viktor's movement.

"Of courze, Pro-fezor," Viktor bowed, and released Hermione's waist, stepping back and allowing Snape to take his place as her partner.

"That was rude and uncalled for," Hermione whispered, as the pair waltzed out of Viktor's earshot.

"He should not have had his hands on you like that."

"He barely touched my waist all evening! Viktor was the _perfect_ gentleman."

"You have danced with him eight times, other than Potter and Weasley, you haven't given anyone else more than one dance."

"He hates being singled out because of his fame and he's comfortable with me…" she narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about Viktor, this is about you."

"What is about me?" He growled, his feet fumbling as she stopped – standing stock-still in the middle of the floor. Instead of answering, she swung around and marched off, towards the door that led to the front foyer. Severus followed, his anger growing. The sound of thunder clapped outside, and he growled at the Wetterhexe in front of him.

"You were allowing him to maul you!"

"I was doing _no _such thing! You've behaved disgracefully towards Viktor since the moment we sat down today," she rounded on him when she reached the empty front hall, her hair beginning to frizz out of her twist. "I cannot for the life of me understand why you are being so impolite to the _one_ of my friends I expected you to get along with!"

"He looks like me," Severus said, his voice low. "Only he is more attractive."

"You're acting like a jealous child!" She continued, not hearing him. "A resentful child who doesn't want anyone else to play with his toys! Well, Severus, I'm not owned by you and – wait, did you say you're upset because he _looks like you_?"

"Yes." Severus replied, shortly.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I have loved you since I was three years old. Even when I didn't know I was in love with you, I still rejected every boy around, _including_ Viktor, because I loved you! I want to have children with _you_, I want to grow old with _you_, I want to sit in the Great Hall with _you_ and watch our grandchildren be Sorted! What do I have to do to convince you that I want you and _no one else_," she sighed, throwing her hands into the air, exasperated.

"Marry me," he said, softly.

"Well of course I'm going to marry you, you bloody stubborn fool…" She blinked. "What did you just say?"

He looked up at her, from where he knelt, and held up his left hand. Her gaze darted between his face and the object pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hermione Jane Lupin, will you marry me?"

As quickly as the summer storm had overtaken the city of Avignon, it disappeared, the clouds dissipating, so the stars could shine brightly.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

Reginald wiped the blood from his mouth onto the back of his arm, blinking his eyes against the rain that had ceased pelting him and was now dripping from his lank hair into his face. He pulled himself to his feet, hunched over at the waist, and leaned on the wall behind the reception hall that the second oldest Weasley brother had thrown him against.

The cut above his eyebrow stung, and he felt sure his nose was broken, along with a rib or two. Perhaps continuing to call the Weasley sister a 'whorish tease' to her brothers' faces hadn't been the best move he had ever made.

He gripped his wand tightly in anger, when he remembered the six men surrounding him. Attacking him like _Muggles_, never raising their wands…instead the five younger brothers each took turns throwing punches, or in Percy's case, a swift kick to his side.

As he prepared to apparate away, he thought with some malice how _pleased_ his Master would be with the information that the traitor was still alive. They would all remember that one does not make a fool of Reginald M. Carrows.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

**A/N**: Gabrielle says: "OH! Chaton foutu stupide, vous avez ruiné ma robe _et_ mon moment! Je vous tuerai! _Après_ qu'I nettoient ma robe!" Which means: "Stupid fucking kitten, you have ruined my dress _and_ my moment! I shall kill you! _After_ I clean my dress!"

Yes, this chapter jumps around, but I've been at a few weddings, and the whole day is hectic and crazy! Similar to this, me thinks:)

And before I get reviews saying that was an evil cliffhanger – come ON – you KNOW she says yes! **:D** Next chapter, everyone is back at Grimmauld Place, but now Hermione has to find Horcruxes AND plan a wedding! And could Ginny and Draco have come to an understanding?


	24. Who Owns My Soul

**_Who Owns My Soul?_**

**_Chapter 23_**

"Are you certain he's still alive?"

"I saw him with my own eyes," the kneeling man said, his head lowered. "I came directly to tell our Lord."

"You did well, young Carrows. Our Lord will be pleased to learn of the dual treachery within our ranks. But tell me, why did you give me this information first?"

"Sir, I know you to be loyal to our cause, and I did not want you to be punished for your wife's transgressions."

"How thoughtful," Rodolphus Lestrange said. He then leaned down quickly, grasping a handful of Reginald's hair in his hand, and jerked the young man's face upward. "Your mistake, _boy_, was in thinking you knew how I would react to this knowledge."

Before Reginald could even cry in fear, Rodolphus swiftly lifted his knee into the younger man's face.

Reginald's last thought, in his final moments on this earth, was _bugger, that's two broken noses in one week._ The green beam of light silenced any hope that he had of revenge or advancement in the Dark Lord's service.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

Now, Rodolphus knew he was a civilized man, as he sat with his cup of strong tea, and the warm plate of muffins one of the house elves had prepared for his late night snack. Certainly, he was proficient in death, torture, mind-games, and subterfuge, but one did not plot the murder of one's wife on an empty stomach.

Why that was positively _barbaric_.

He poked at the Pensieve with his wand, and casually wondered where Severus was hiding.

Bellatrix was still sleeping upstairs in their bed. The meeting the night before had lasted until early in the morning. The Dark Lord had required many of the Inner Circle to remain close to him, simpering at his feet and analyzing the latest data from their sources about Potter's weaknesses. They had come home, discussed the information the Dark Lord had shared with them, and tried to pinpoint weaknesses in the other Inner Circle members; Dolohov had been getting sloppy of late, and he and Bellatrix felt the time was approaching to attempt to rise above him.

She had lasted until right after dinner, eating the roast pork loin and blinking her eyes rapidly. He remembered chuckling and telling her to go on to bed. It was an hour later when a house elf had popped in to say he had a visitor, and he was forced to deal with the Reginald Carrows situation.

He debated if he should let her sleep on, or awaken her. He shared the unholy enjoyment of torture that his wife displayed, and wondered idly if, perhaps, it would be poetic justice to _crucio _her in their living room until she was as insane as the Longbottoms – she could spend her days in the same ward at St. Mungos.

He shook his head, ruefully; their Lord would not approve. Death was his only option…Bellatrix knew that when she joined up. He had loved her for the more than twenty-five years they had been married, she had remained loyal to their Master and to him during their tenure in Azkaban; he couldn't understand why she would turn now. They were so close to victory, and he and Bella were to be handsomely rewarded with their Lord came to power.

Why become a traitor after killing her own sister and brother-in-law? It was the answer to that question he could not yet fathom. How could she stand in front of her closest kin and kill them with no hesitation, yet practice such an intricate act of deception in allowing the traitor, Severus Snape to live.

Yes, he would have to kill her, but he would let her live long enough to explain why she put him, and their Lord, at risk.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Please pull your head out of the wardrobe and look at me."

He turned from where he was unpacking, her dress robes over his arm, sighing.

"I'm trying to unpack here, Hermione, what is it?" Severus casually gazed over the beautiful witch, _his beautiful witch_, who was kneeling on their bed, surrounded by her books, a quill stuck in her bun, along with one of those muggle ink pens she loved. She had already showered; she had gone into Muggle London again with Ginny, Tonks, and Molly on their secret outing, and while most wouldn't see the light pink camisole and cotton pants as sexy, the tiny rosebud at her breastbone only served to draw Snape's attention towards her rounded breasts.

"Sev-er-us! Look at my _face_!"

"What?" He asked again, "you're my fiancée, and I can look if I please."

"I think there is something wrong with my ring."

"There is nothing wrong with the ring. It's been in my family for generations."

"I know, Severus, but look. It's like there's a crack in the diamond." She held her left hand up, the sparkling emerald-shaped diamond having a distinct dark line running underneath. He carefully hung her dress robes in her wardrobe and moved a stack of books to the floor to sit on the bed beside her.

"It's not a flaw," he muttered, reaching to pull the ring off her finger.

"What is it then?" She asked, helping him to tug off the diamond. She leaned forward, peering over his shoulder as he studied it closely.

"There is a hair caught under the stone."

"A grey hair?"

"From where it was stored."

"Where was it stored?"

"Somewhere with hair."

"Stop being cryptic!"

"Your engagement ring has been stored for twenty-five years in a place that has hair, apparently enough to get caught in the ring when I was removing it early yesterday morning."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I have a sense of humor?" Severus kept his head bent over the ring, giving a _humph_ of triumph as he managed to pull the grey strand out from under the stone. "Here."

She ignored the outstretched ring, and his attempts to put it back on her finger, instead plucking the hair out of his other hand.

"It doesn't feel like hair."

"It's hair."

"Are you sure it's hair?"

"Yes, in fact, since our wedding bands are stored in the same place, I should retrieve them and make certain they do not suffer the same problem."

"I don't think it's hair."

He ignored her, slipping the ring back onto her hand and then leaning back to maneuver his arm around the books. When he sat upright again he began fiddling with the object in his lap.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What are you doing with Where?"

"I'm slicing open his back."

"Why?"

"To retrieve our wedding bands."

"You stored my engagement ring and our wedding bands inside my _stuffed wolf_?"

"I was twelve! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Is that why you brought him with us to France?"

"You forgot to pack him."

"I love you, Severus." Her voice softened, and she knelt up to kiss him on the cheek.

"As I do you, Hermione. I am going to shower; finish up your work so the bed is clear when I return."

"Of course, Severus." She moved back against the headboard of the bed, watching thoughtfully as Snape laid the two platinum bands on the small desk, next to her betrothal ring, and then gathered his belongings before walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later she was just finishing moving the stacks of books and parchment to the floor when screams and shouts from the foyer caused her to grab her wand and burst through the door.

The only words that she could form as she stared at the scene below were "_Holy Bloody Shit_", not quite what one would expect from a very articulate witch such as Hermione.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Ferret," Ginny sat on her side of the bed, filing her nails and holding her transfiguration text open with her foot. "Do you see my _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_?"

"It's underneath the bed," he answered, not looking up from his own homework.

"Your side or my side?"

"Mine."

"Can you hand it to me?"

"Hold on, I'm in the middle of this."

She grunted, sticking her muggle nail file into her book as a place holder, and dropped it loudly on the floor.

"Be quiet, Red, some of us are actually trying to work here."

"Can you hand me the book, please?"

"In a minute," he repeated, his gaze never moving from the Rune Dictionary and parchment he was translating to.

She waited another five minutes, before flinging her body across Draco's side of the bed, landing on Draco's feet, her head and arms hanging off the edge. She scrounged around for a few seconds, before Draco grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her upright.

"There!" She exclaimed, happily, the book clutched in her right hand. "Found it!"

Draco gave a sharp tug, yanking her towards him, and without letting go took a good long look at what she was wearing.

"That's not your shirt."

"Nippe put it in my trunk."

"You know it's not your shirt."

"It's comfortable."

"It. Is. Not. Your. Shirt. Red." Draco gritted his teeth, and refrained from jerking the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch jersey off of Ginny's back.

"Does it really bother you?" She scooted out of his grip, and tucked her legs, _her long, pale, freckled legs_, underneath her and gave him a pout.

_Gee, Princess, you think having my current number one fantasy playing out less than three feet away from me bothers me? And here I was trying not to molest you._

"I'm not bothered," he said aloud, pulling his books closer to his lap.

"I'll give it back if you want." Ginny reached for the hem and started to lift it.

"RED!"

"Relax, Ferret, I have a tank on underneath. It was just a bit chilly."

"You can leave it on then."

"Thanks!" She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around him and pecking him on the cheek before settling back on her side, the retrieved book open in her lap.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, vainly attempting to turn his attention back to the homework at hand.

They sat quietly working for almost an hour, before Ginny laid her book carefully on the floor and transfigured into a lynx. She curled up on her pillow, Draco's right hand idly reaching over to scratch her behind her ears. Within five minutes she had managed to worm her way next to his thigh, and was purring up a storm thanks to a vigorous chin scratch. Draco was startled when in the middle of his reading, she suddenly transfigured back into her witch form.

"Grab your wand!" she said, scrambling to stand.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"Someone just Apparated in downstairs, I heard the pop."

"Through the door?"

"Feline sense of hearing," she answered, opening the door, Draco right behind her.

"_Auntie Bella…_" he whispered, when he hit the top stair and could see the shaking woman, collapsed on the floor in the foyer.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Wake up, my beloved wife," he said as he slammed a heavy silver candlestick holder down on her knee, shattering the bone.

She did awaken, screaming, and flinging her arm out to her side table for her wand. Quickly she realized she only had the bottom half.

"Husband!" She cried, reaching for her leg. "What have I done?"

"I had originally planned on breaking your jaw," he answered, backhanding her across the face. "But then, my dear, you wouldn't have been able to answer my questions. And I have _so_ many questions."

He crossed his arms and loomed over her, the weighty stick of silver in his wand hand, as she pulled herself to the headboard, cowering. She feared few, and trusted only one man to sleep with – oh, how the tables have turned.

"I will answer _anything_, simply tell me what I've done."

"You lied, firstly, dear wife," her husband continued, lifting his arm to quickly shatter her other kneecap, her shrieks echoing off the walls of their bedroom.

"I haven't lied to you! Please, listen to me," she begged, tears of pain cascading down her face.

"Severus is alive," he retorted, flinging the bed sheet upwards and grasping one of her big toes. With a swift jerk, he snapped the bones, allowing it to hang oddly to the side.

"_Please_!" She screamed, her hands failing to protect any part of her. Her thoughts scattered, randomly she remembered when they both learned Muggle torture, so many years ago – _break the victim's kneecaps first, so they cannot escape_.

"Which makes me wonder, wife, if your sister is still alive somewhere also?" He dropped the candlestick on the ground, and lifted her right foot in his hand, staring at her.

"My sister is dead, I promise, husband, please, you _have _to believe me."

"I don't actually," he answered, bending her ankle sideways. He chuckled at the look of nausea on her face; the twisting was pulling on her broken kneecap, and she was visibly struggling to remain conscious.

"I promise! Please, husband, put my foot down, please," she begged, her voice choking and fading in and out. "_Please_!"

"Who would have thought that Bellatrix Black Lestrange would be reduced to whimpering for her life while her husband slowly tortured her to death? Karma is a witch, no, my love?"

She fought the urge to vomit as he looked down at her ankle, softly caressing it as he did when they had sex. With both hands on her, and his eyes averted, he never saw her draw a second wand. She almost couldn't say the words, the darkness threatening to overwhelm her. She prayed, focusing her strength to speak over the scream that bubbled in her throat when he roughly broke her ankle.

"_Avada Kedavra_," she shrieked, allowing herself to screech when his body fell onto her damaged legs and feet. "_Vinpy_!"

"Vinpy is here, Mistress Bella, what does Mistress Bella need? _OH_!"

"Get him off me," she ordered the house elf, as she clenched a pillow with her left hand, the knuckles white. Her torso leaned awkwardly to the side, her right hand gripping her wand, the back lifted to her mouth, as if the pressure on her lips would prevent her stomach from retching.

Vinpy levitated Rodolphus to the floor and stared up at his mistress.

"Does Mistress Bella need a doctor? Help? Vinpy will get help!"

"Vinpy will not get help!" She argued, pausing to swallow the bile in her throat. "Vinpy will go down to Master Rodolphus' library and pack up all his notes, shrink them and bring them to me. Then all my jewelry. Pack them in my trunk and place it on the bed."

She straightened her gown while Vinpy was obeying, her face growing paler by the second. She didn't realize until Vinpy touched her arm that she had passed out. She opened her eyes to the pain and the trunk next to her.

"Vinpy, you are to serve the Black family. After I leave, burn this house to the ground, then take all the other house elves and go to the closest living Black relative. Remain there until you are ordered otherwise."

"Yes, Mistress Bella, Vinpy will take care of the other elves." His ugly little head bobbed up and down, and he popped out of sight. Then he went to do her bidding, loyal to the core.

She tightened her hand on her wand, focusing on the escape coordinates she had been given to Apparate to. Threading her left hand through the handle of the trunk, she prayed again that she would retain enough of her mind to not splinch on this important Apparation.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Moody, you didn't have to get them a gift." Molly patted the old Auror's arm and smiled at the haphazardly wrapped present that was sitting on the kitchen table, a large card with the words "For Bill and Fleur" written, lying on the top, under the bow.

"I reckon since I couldn't be at the blessed event, I owed them something. It's a Sneakoscope…constant vigilance!"

"I'm sure they will appreciate it," she replied, standing to move the package to the counter. "Thank you for dropping by, I'll be sure they get it."

"Mighty nice of ya, Molly, thanks. I'll be headed out."

The Auror stood, opening the door and stepping in to the foyer. It took him a moment to notice what was different.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Alastor?"

"What happened to the bloody witch of a painting?" He pointed to the blank canvas hanging where Sirius' mother used to be.

"Ron and Draco found this amazing liquid at the Muggle store they went to. Took the paint right off! The boys did it this afternoon."

"A potion to remove charmed paint? That's a bloody miracle – "

His words were cut off by the pop of someone Apparating that occurred behind him. He swung around with his wand at the ready, before dropping to his knees at Bella's head.

"You're hurt!"

"Severus, I need Severus," she cried, clawing at her side. "_Find me Severus_."

"Molly, she's wounded, can you get the medical kit?"

"Alastor," Molly said, in shock, "that's…that's…"

"_Auntie Bella…_" finished Draco in a whisper from the top of the staircase.

"Now, calm down boy," Moody cautioned. "Holster that wand."

"I'm going to _kill her_!" Draco cried, in a rage. He took the steps two at a time, Ginny barely keeping up, and stuck his wand in her face, shaking with anger. "_WHY?_"

"Severus…Severus…" she repeated screaming, her voice delirious, before she passed out cold.

"_Tell me WHY_!" Draco pulled back his foot to kick her in the ribs, and was yanked back by Harry and Ron who had come in from the library to see Draco standing over Moody and an unidentified woman. Both boys quickly let go when they realized who the woman was.

"_Holy Bloody Shit_!" Hermione took a breath and leveled her wand at the group in the foyer. "What in the sodding hell is going on?"

"Move and let me kill her!" Draco tried to push Moody out of the way.

"For God's sake!" Hermione shouted, coming down the stairs and moving past everyone to kneel next to Alastor. "Did it ever occur to any of you this bloody house is under a Fidelus Charm? If someone shows up here, the bloody Secret-Keeper has to have given them the address! And maybe they're _supposed_ to be at Headquarters? Maybe we should figure out why they are here _before_ we try to kill them?"

She pulled the dark black hair back from Bellatrix's face, and looked at the bruise still forming on her cheek. The boys stood, seething, Ginny laying a comforting hand on Draco's arm. Molly simply looked confused.

"Molly, Floo Kingsley; tell him our spy has been discovered and I need him here now."

As Molly rushed to do as Moody asked, Draco, Ron, and Harry began shouting, again, about Bellatrix being a spy.

"Miss Weasley, get Snape, now!"

"Yes, sir," she answered automatically, so used to obeying her Professors, she ran back up the stairs to bang on the shower room door. Severus trailed her back down, his wet hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his shirt and pants haphazardly thrown on.

"Fuck!" He muttered, forcefully moving the boys out of the way. "Ginerva, get your mother and bring me a pot of coffee and a stack of towels. Hermione, go into your brother's room and sterilize everything, make sure there are clean sheets on the fucking bed. Weasley, at the bottom of my trunk is a small black case; get it and carry it to Professor Lupin's bedroom. What are you waiting for, _MOVE_!"

The three friends scattered to do as they were told.

"Let her die, Severus, let her suffer!" Draco yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "She deserves it for everything she has done."

"She is our spy, Mr. Malfoy, and I am going to save her life if it kills me." He ran a vital scan over her body before cautiously cast a _Mobilicorpus _and levitated her body up the stairs. "Hermione! Is the room ready?"

"Yes, Severus, the sheets were changed before we left for France and he hasn't slept here yet."

"Here's the case," Ron dropped the small black leather kit on the bedside table.

"Get out, Weasley" Severus pointed to the door, while lowering Bellatrix's body down. "Floo Nymphadora's home and tell Remus to get back here quickly."

Ron nodded and left, running in to Ginny who had a large stack of clean towels.

"Hermione, Miss Weasley, close and lock the door. Then put up a silencing charm; she is going to scream if she comes around. This is going to be painful."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, waving her wand in the prescribed manner over the heavy oak door.

"Muggle surgery," he answered, carefully rolling Bellatrix to her side, and cutting away her gown.

Hermione and Ginny watched in awe as Severus prepared the bed, lifting Bella's body up again to tuck clean towels underneath. They watched as he cleaned the area of her skin with a funny cotton ball and a yellowish-brown liquid, then held up a sharp, small knife, much like one used for preparing potions ingredients.

"It's a scalpel," he answered the unspoken question. "It's for cutting through skin."

"Like a slicing hex?" Ginny asked.

"But easily healed," he responded, before pushing down onto her side and cutting a two inch slice vertically above her right hip.

"God, Severus, she's bleeding everywhere!" Hermione cried out, watching in horror as Severus dug three fingers into the opening.

"Got it!" He replied, pulling out a small squishy object. He dropped it onto another clean towel, before beginning to chant cleaning and healing spells.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, moving closer.

"Refined polyjuice, delivered directly to her veins from the inside. It eliminates the need to drink every hour, but the delivery system is painful and Muggle, as you can see." He waved his now bloodless hands over the area. "It's design was based on a type of Muggle insulin device for diabetics."

"Fascinating," she replied, studying his movements closely. "Now what?"

"Now, we clean her up, get her in clean clothes, and wait."

"Wait?" Ginny asked.

"Since it is a continuous dose, it could wear off at any moment, and when she wakes up she is going to be in quite a bit of pain."

The three worked quickly and without speaking, Ginny transfigured one of Remus' t-shirts into a long, soft gown and with Hermione's help changed Bellatrix's clothes, banishing the bloody gown away. Severus attempted to heal her knees, ankle, and toe, but had mediocre success.

"She needs a mediwitch."

"Can we bring Madam Pomfrey here? Or take her there?"

"Neither, which is why I need Remus, he knows more about broken bones than I do," Severus sighed, staring at the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange, her long black hair tumbling over the pillow, the clean sheet tucked up under her arms. "She almost seems peaceful."

"Who is she, Severus?"

"That's not my story to tell, Hermione, just know that she is–was–our last spy within the Death Eaters. Miss Weasley, can you please unward the door and ask your mother for the coffee and see when Professor Lupin will arrive."

"Yes, sir," she began removing the spells.

"Who's story is it to tell?" Hermione pressed on.

"Her own, Taioyu, her own."

Before Ginny could turn the handle and leave, the door burst open, Draco, Ron, and Harry pouring into the room, Remus right behind.

"You've just wasted your time, Severus…I'm going to kill her." Draco advanced to the end of the bed, and held his wand outright.

Severus made no move to stop him, instead watching closely as the tips of Bellatrix's fingers began to change.

"Wait one moment, Mr. Malfoy, then decide," Severus cautioned, leaning further back into the chair he had commandeered.

They all stood in rapt wonder at the polyjuice wore off.

Draco was the first to speak when it was complete.

"_Mum_?"

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

A/N: OOOOO, looks like someone studied Barty Crouch, Jr. and perfected his plan! She's a smart woman, that Narcissa. ;) But now what will the Order do with their last spy taken out of commission?


	25. With Eyes Wide Open

_**With Eyes Wide Open**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_Before Ginny could turn the handle and leave the door burst open, letting Draco, Ron, and Harry pour into the room, Remus right behind._

"_You've just wasted your time, Severus…I'm going to kill her." Draco advanced to the end of the bed, and held his wand outright._

_Severus made no move to stop him, instead watching closely as the tips of Bellatrix's fingers began to change._

"_Wait one moment, Mr. Malfoy, then decide," Severus cautioned, leaning further back into the chair he had commandeered._

_They all stood in rapt wonder at the polyjuice wore off._

_Draco was the first to speak when it was complete._

"_Mum?"_

The silence in the room was deafening, Harry and Ron stood back at the door, mouths agape. Hermione's eyes had widened considerably, her hands flying up to her face as her gaze traveled between Narcissa's sleeping grimace and Draco's look of wonder. Ginny was the first to move, inching ever so slowly next to Draco and wrapping her hand around his wrist, gently pulling to lower his wand.

"Sheath it," she said softly, curling her fingers around his own and helping him to slide it into the leather on his arm.

"Mum?" He repeated, hardly aware of Ginny's actions on his behalf.

"Severus?" Remus questioned, after pushing past the immobile duo blocking the entrance. "How badly hurt is she?"

"Two broken kneecaps, broken toe, and her right ankle has been snapped."

"Her face?"

"Bruising, but the salve I have upstairs should heal that quickly," he waved his hand in the direction of the classroom/lab and was surprised at how swiftly Hermione moved towards the door.

"I'll retrieve it," she said over her shoulder, glad to be of use again.

"Mum," Draco tentatively reached out and touched the woman lying in the bed before him. "Can you heal her?"

His question, directed at someone other than his mother, surprised Remus, but he came closer to and laid a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I will do my best; it truly depends on how much shattering there was of the bone. If there are uncomplicated breaks then the healing time will be considerably less. Small shards simply don't heal the same."

"Whatever it takes; spells, potions, money, I can get it for you," he answered, continuing to stare at his mother. "_Whatever _it bloody well takes."

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, perhaps it is time for you to go," Remus gave a pointed stare at the door, and the boys nodded before leaving. He turned to usher Ginny out and was astonished to see the reversal of roles; Draco had Ginny's left wrist in a death-grip, holding on so tightly it was taking all the young woman's concentration not to pull away.

"Severus?" Hermione's voice drew Remus' attention, and she cautiously entered, holding out the large glass jar full of a light pink cream.

"Thank you," her fiancé answered, taking the proffered container and unscrewing the lid. He moved beside her, brushing back the long blonde hair so he could apply the balm carefully over the side of her face. "It will take a few hours, but her face should return to normal. I'll leave this here, should it be required for a second application."

"We'll be outside, if you need us," Hermione said to Remus, with a slight tug on Ginny's arm. Ginny scowled and gestured with her head at the hold Draco had on her. Nodding, Hermione left the room with Severus right behind.

"Draco? I'm going to attempt to set the bones, if she regains consciousness while I am working, she might be in a fair bit of pain. Are you sure you wish to be here?"

"I want her to know I'm here," Draco answered.

"Of course," Remus gave a sad smile, waving his wand to expand his side chair where Severus had been sitting into a lounge large enough for two. "Why don't you both sit down, at least."

Ginny gave a grateful look to her Professor and managed to disentangle herself from Draco's grasp, leading him by his elbow to the seat where they could both watch. Draco allowed himself to be pulled down, but returned to trying to squeeze Ginny's hand, his fidgeting betraying the unprecedented level of worry from the normally composed wizard.

"Malfoy? That hurts, please?" She sat still, allowing him to hold on to her, but wrenching her face in discomfort.

"Sorry," he muttered, letting go, his hand falling into his lap. She hadn't taken two breaths before he began wringing them.

"Here," she murmured, transfiguring herself into her lynx kitten form and curling up in his lap. Remus watched as Draco's fingers intertwined themselves with her fur and her ears. The low purr that she began emitting seemed to calm the flustered man.

"Go ahead," Draco ordered, ignoring the fact that, for all intents and purposes, Ginevra Molly Weasley, daughter of his family's arch-nemesis, was sitting rather snugly between his thighs, her head nestled on his hip, while his hands stroked her body.

The fact, however, did not escape Remus. Nor Ginny, who was shocked to find the sensation quite pleasurable, circumstances being as they were. She twitched her whiskers, and Remus returned his attention to the task at hand, pulling the covers back and exposing both swollen legs.

"_Ginocchio Emendo_," he cast, waving his wand carefully over Narcissa's right knee. Gingerly, he felt the bone and sighed with relief when he could feel only smoothness under the distended tissue. He leaned over her body to repeat the spell for her left kneecap. Draco observed closely as the werewolf replaced the covers and moved to the foot of the bed, lifting the duvet and sheet and folding them back to assess the damage on her ankle and toe.

"This is worse than I thought, but the spell should hold," he said, half to himself. "_Caviglia Emendo_. _Punta Emendo_."

"Is it done? Is it that simple?" Draco leaned forward, watching Remus tuck the covers back around Narcissa.

"Someone will need to apply the same bruise salve on her knees, ankle, and foot. But we should wait a half hour or so, to make certain the spell has worked. Handling the bones too soon can break them again. I'll ask Mrs. Weasley to prepare a light broth that can be kept warm for when she wakes up."

"Severus should have a suitable pain potion."

"I'll have Hermione bring it down," Remus leaned against the footboard. "Do you want me to take her?"

Draco looked down at the now sleeping furball Remus had gestured to, and shook his head.

"No, we're fine, but could you ask your sister to bring our schoolbooks in here? They were lying on our bed. No sense in falling behind."

"I'll ask her to bring it in with the pain potion. Are you positive you don't wish for another Order member to take the first shift with your mother? Someone else can stay up tonight."

"She's my responsibility, Sir. I'll take care of it."

"Then I will ask Molly to send up a pot of coffee and biscuits for you."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Draco."

He continued to stroke Ginny behind her ears as the door softly closed.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

Forty-five minutes after Remus left, and twenty minutes after the two trays appeared were brought in by Hermione and Molly (one laden with biscuits and tea, the other a bowl of chicken broth and a small green phial from the lab of Severus), Draco laid down his textbook and shifted the still sleeping kitten onto the seat next to him. He lifted the covers and tenderly massaged the bruise ointment into his mother's wounds, his fingertips barely pressing into her inflamed and discolored skin. He lovingly tucked the blanket back around her, whispering a prayer of healing as he replaced the jar on the nightstand.

"I poured you a cuppa," Ginny's quiet voice startled him.

"You're awake, Princess."

"Drink, then rest, she'll stir soon enough."

The tired man sighed and sank back down beside her, accepting the mug and sipping it gratefully.

"How long have you known?"

"That the spy was Bellatrix in disguise? Since the morning after you and the professor appeared on our doorstep, I saw it in Kingsley's mind. But I didn't know she was your mum until tonight."

"Would you have told me?"

"Yes," she whispered, squeezing his knee, "yes."

He responded by placing the empty mug back on the tray, and taking her mug out of her grip, putting it next to his own. He picked up his Runic text and leaned back with one arm laying on the back of the seat.

"Rest, you'll need it tomorrow."

She blinked at him, taking a moment to try and figure out where she was suppose to fit, before transfiguring herself back into a kitten and nuzzling on his side, her head resting on his leg. He brought his arm down across her tiny furry body and stroked from tip to tail, lulling her back to sleep.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Little Dragon?"

Draco's head snapped forward from where it had been lolling on the back of the seat, his book haphazardly discarded on the floor from when his grip loosened as he fell asleep. His eyes meeting the slate blue of his mother's.

"Mum?"

"Don't move," she whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. "She seems comfortable."

Draco made an attempt to pull free the palm of his hand which was being held tightly by the girl who was laying with her head in his lap. Unable to hold her transfiguration for more than two hours, she had reverted back to her human form a little after one in the morning, but maintained her position slumbering, her long red hair trailing over his thigh, and his right arm held close to her chest with her own arms. He unconsciously brought his other hand down to twist a lock of about his fingers.

"Mum, meet Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley from the Ministry's youngest? She looks smashing in the Finbar Quigley signed **_Ballycastle_** jersey I spent eighty-five galleons on."

"I know for a fact it cost less than half that, Mum. Lucius likely intimidated the Captain into signing, and convinced the Bats to give him the jersey when he bought box tickets."

She let out a raspy chuckle.

"The bastard likely did," she agreed, before collapsing in a fit of coughs. Draco again tried to stand and was waved off.

"You need to eat for strength, Mum, and to rest. Severus gave me a pain potion for you."

"It's _Severus_ now?"

"It is," he answered, pulling out his wand to levitate the tray towards his mother. "Uncap the potion and pour it into the soup."

She did as she was told, tipping the phial so the entire contents could be stirred into the still warm broth. In between spoonfuls, the lines on her face began to smooth out as the pain dissipated.

"Auror Kingsley informed me that you have become an Animagus. May I inquire as to what creature you have taken?"

"I'm a bearded dragon," he gave her a wry grin, and tucked his wand away. "Although your alternative form was a bit more dramatic."

"I was a _demon_."

"I'm proud of you, Mum, _bloody_ proud. Now rest, I'll be here in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Draco, so sorry for all you've had to go through…"

"For God's sake, Mum, don't cry. We haven't even begun to discuss the house elf issue."

"What house elf issue?" She patted her watery eyes with the linen napkin Molly had thoughtfully included on her tray.

"I believe you ordered all of Auntie Bella's elves, which included not only all of _our_ elves, but every single Lestrange elf, to go forth and serve the last remaining Black?"

"I assumed they would find their way here, along with Nippe?"

"The Ministry has been spending the last hour doing damage control on the seventeen house elves dancing around Auntie Dromeda's Muggle home, demanding to be let in."

Narcissa fell asleep with a smile on her face that matched her son's.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"You can all wait here!" The bubble-gum haired woman stomped her foot like a five year old and waved her arms about the room. "Ya have to listen to me, ya little buggers!"

"Nymphadora?"

"Wotcher, Remus," she sighed, brushing back her pink bangs. "Tell them they have to listen to me."

"If they aren't listening to you, they certainly are not going to listen to me," he grinned from the doorway, staring at the chattering house elves who were all hopping around his girlfriend.

"Mum said they had to leave, and so they came here looking for Draco. They want to start running around the house."

"There's only seventeen. I could have sworn when we counted there were eighteen, including Nippe."

"There _were_ twenty Malfoy/Black/Lestrange house elves total, including Nippe, Kreacher, and Dobby," she slowly spun in a circle, double counting. "Bugger!"

"What's wrong?" Remus gave her a concerned look.

"Mum kept her favorite one! Snops is missing!"

"Nippe knows Mistress Tonks loves Snops, Snops make best roasted lamb Mistress Tonks every tasted, Mistress Tonks and Master Tonks said Snops could stay." Nippe bounced in front of the witch, a bright smile on her ugly little face. All the other elves nodded in agreement.

"Bugger, Mum and Dad live in a Muggle neighborhood, they _know_ they aren't allowed to have a house elf. BUGGER!"

"Mistress Tonks said Mistress Dora can fix with Wizards," Nippe added, her large ears twitching.

"Sometimes," she sighed, leaning back into Remus' arms, "sometimes I hate being the daughter of a Slytherin."

"Are you going to divide them up?" Hermione stepped into the library. "Don't they have families? You can't separate them from their families!"

"No one is going to divide them up, per say," Tonks replied, wading through the short creatures to sit on the sofa, Remus sitting down next to her. "Technically they all still are under Auntie Cissa, but she sent them to Mum, instead of Draco, and Mum can't have them, so here they are, with me. We can't set them free, either…not only would they refuse, but they know too many secrets."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I'm leaning towards allowing them to choose who they wish to serve."

"We wishes to be with you, Mistress Dora," one of the smaller house elves piped up, causing sixteen heads to bob in agreement. "Nippe will stay with Master Dragon, but the rest of us, we wishes to serve the Black family."

"You know, Trune," Tonks leaned forward, conspiratorially, "there are so many of you, and my flat is so small. Wouldn't you like your own houses and families to take care of?"

"We's each have our own?" Trune answered skeptically.

"Hermione, get a quill and parchment, we can settle this right now," Tonks waved at the doorway where she was still standing.

Still a bit suspicious, Hermione did as she was asked, fetching a quill and inkpot from the desk, and pulling a stack of parchment out of her bag that hung on the back of the chair.

"Kreacher is dead," Tonks said, then had to pause for a moment in her writing, as her thoughts were interrupted by the cheer that went up from the remaining elves.

"Kreacher was a bad house elf. Kreacher didn't serve his Master," Nippe said, her ears flat against her head, the green tea-cozy on top shifting to the side.

"Right," Tonks continued, scribbling on the paper, then scratching things out and scribbling again. "So, this is how it will work. Three of you will remain with Auntie Cissa, and head back to Malfoy Manor. Five of you will remain with Draco, four back at the Manor and Nippe can stay here. Snops is with Mum, and three of you can remain with me, one here, one at me flat, and one at Remus' old place –"

"Tonks!" He sputtered, "I don't need a house elf!"

"I'm not giving you one," she retorted, "but since I intend to visit your home someday – "

"When it's her own," Severus said from the entrance.

"When I _visit_," she repeated, glaring at her ex-Head of House, "I'll want it to be clean. Now, as I was saying…Harry already has Dobby, so one more of you can go with him, and stay here at this place, since it'll be Harry's home for the foreseeable future. Two of you can go out to The Burrow to live with the Weasleys, Molly will just love that. One of you to Madam Irma Pince at Hogwarts, and that leaves two for the hardest job. The job that will take the bravest and most loyal house elves there are."

"Mistress Dora needs two brave elves?"

"Very brave," she said, leaning forward with the paper. "Decide amongst yourselves who wishes to go where and with whom, but remember, I need the bravest for the most difficult position a house elf could have."

The seventeen creatures gathered around the paper, held tight in Nippe's hand, and chattered quietly amongst themselves.

"You are aware, Nymphadora, that Potter stands to inherit four or five house elves from his father when he comes of age."

"Can we stop talking about them like they are property," Hermione asked in a huff, her arms crossed over her chest at the frustration of watching what she considered to be only marginally better than slavery. At least Tonks was allowing them to choose their homes.

"They are, in a sense," he said, nonchalantly. "It's their choice, Hermione, and it would be cruel to force them to change."

"Mistress Dora, we is ready," Trune finally spoke, as Nippe handed the paper, with the house elf names magically inscribed beside each family. "We is decided that Trune and Gaies are brave enough for special family."

Hermione took a moment to look at the speaking house elf, who had pulled forward a rather chubby female companion, as evidenced by the horridly ragged blue bow tied about one of her ears.

"If you are sure, Trune," Tonks asked, beaming as he nodded in affirmation, as did Gaies beside him. "Then I am going to give you clothes."

Every being in the room slammed their hands over their ears when Gaies let out a high-pitched wail.

"WAIT!" Tonks yelled, over the noise, "OH BUGGER! CALM DOWN, NO ONE IS KICKING YOU OUT!"

The wailing descended down into a slightly lower decibel, and Trune looked up with huge watery eyes.

"After I free you, you'll go live and work with a special family, forever and ever, and they will never force you to leave. Right, 'Mione?"

"Hum?" Hermione turned her head to look at Tonks. "Oh no, you can't mean…but I can't have, no…no…NO! It would be wrong for me to have a house elf, much less TWO!"

"We accept," Severus answered.

"But…all my work with S.P.E.W…" she babbled.

"We will give you clothes, but provide for you until the day you choose to leave us."

"No pay! Trune and Gaies will not accept pay!" The house elf narrowed his eyes, and faced off against the much larger wizard, his little arms still wrapped around Gaies shoulders.

"Agreed, when is she due?" Severus gestured towards Gaies and her hands clasped over her stomach in a protective pose understood by members of almost any species.

"Gaies is Trune's mate."

"Then we, the Snape Family, also agree to provide for your child until it is an adult."

"100 years? Master Snape will take care of baby for 100 years?"

"It takes a _century _for a house elf to become an adult?" Hermione whispered to her brother.

"Amazing what you learn when you've grow up without them," Remus answered, still twitching over the one that was going to be cleaning up his old shack.

"I do so vow," Severus said, ignoring the side conversation, and reaching out with his wand to touch the middle of Trune and Gaies foreheads.

"Holy shite," Hermione finally muttered, after gathering her thoughts for the second time that evening. "_I _own house elves."

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Hermione, time is of the essence. With Narcissa out of commission, the Dark Lord is going to want to act fast, and will likely move up his timetable. With Rodolphus and Bellatrix gone, that means he has lost four of his Inner Circle in the last six weeks. We have to figure out the last two Horcruxes."

"You mean, _I_ have to figure out the last two Horcruxes," she sighed. The couple had finally made it to bed; Severus was lying on his back, Hermione curled against him on her side, her fingers slid under his shirt and playing with the light hairs on his lower stomach. He had his left arm under her head, and his hand was buried in her loose curls.

"I am most certainly not placing the burden to you alone, but we have no leads on where or even what the remaining ones are."

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…Bellatrix and you…"

"Tell me again why someone hasn't simply cast the spell on Potter to see if he is a Horcrux?"

"If he is, then we would have to immediately get rid of it, the spell is one way to awaken the Dark Magic. Until we know how to do that without killing Harry, we can't take that risk."

"And you are absolutely averse to disposing of Potter? OUCH!" He yelped, when her fingers managed to yank out a hair.

"Absolutely," she said, firmly. "Narcissa brought a trunk with her…what do you suppose is inside?"

"If we are lucky? She managed to bring us a Horcrux."

"When was the last time we got lucky?"

"I feel lucky every day," he squeezed her tightly, and smiled to himself as she burrowed closer.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you up for staying awake a bit longer?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," he answered, turning on his own side so her hand fell to his back, and he could slide his own hand underneath her camisole. "I could stay awake for this for hours."

She didn't stop him when he began to kiss her, his fingers slowly creeping up until his thumb was brushing against one of her nipples. She let out a small sigh of happiness when he began trailing his lips across her jaw line and down her neck, to the hollow of her throat. He tipped her head back, and gently used his tongue to trace her skin from collar to the bottom of her ear, his nose buried in her hair.

"Severus," she whispered, her hands stroking his back. "I meant we need to talk about the wedding."

"I don't want to talk about a wedding," he mumbled, his words lost in his move towards the slight rise of her breasts at the top of her pajamas.

"I want to make love to you, and I know you want to make love to me," she emphasized her point by nudging the evidence he presented with her thigh that he had captured between his own legs.

"I do," he continued mumbling, his brain rather taken with the tiny peaks he had created by breathing air onto her breasts.

"Then we need to discuss the wedding," she gathered all her strength and pushed back, capturing his chin in her hand. "Look at me."

"But I was _busy_," he whined, sounding remarkably like Harry and Ron when told to put their Quidditch gear away and work on homework.

"I want to get married at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement. Do you think the Headmistress could empty the school long enough for us?"

"Minerva would do whatever it took to make you happy," he grumbled, trying to lean in for another kiss.

"How soon, then?"

"As soon as everyone you want to be there can be there, and we are able to take twenty-four hours afterwards alone."

"Only twenty-four hours?" She gave a smirk.

"If I could take you away from here forever, that still wouldn't be long enough to love you. But it's safer if we only take twenty-four hours."

"Do you have a potion already prepared?"

At that question Severus rolled onto his back and pulled her to his side again.

"You're serious, then? About the baby?"

"Yes."

"Nothing I say can change your mind?"

"If you told me you didn't love me, then perhaps."

"I refuse to lie to you," he moved his hand from her hip to her navel. "It will take me two days to prepare the conception potion."

"You guarantee it will work?"

"Hermione, the only way to guarantee you'll get pregnant when you have sex is to screw a Weasley."

Her ensuing fit of giggles quickly turned into sniffling.

"Don't cry, Hermione, for God's sake, I was merely joking – I would never force you sleep with a Weasley."

Her choked sniffling-giggles continued, causing Severus to grow concerned when he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Hermione?"

"It's just…I just…"

"We are going to survive this, both of us, and our baby."

"Do you promise?" She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling close.

"I promise," he said, wrapping her in a protective embrace, and holding her as she fell asleep.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

Ginny opened one bleary eye and blinked, a tiny stream of sunlight waking her as it hit across her face.

"Don't move…you'll wake him up."

"Mrs. Malfoy!" The young witch opened both her eyes and stared at the woman laying in the bed in front of her.

Narcissa watched with the trademark Malfoy smirk on her face as Ginny tried to quickly sort out her limbs from Draco's, who had managed to curl up behind her on the ever-expanding settee. The red-head popped up to a standing position, blushing as she recognized not only had she been caught in Draco's arms, and legs, but also in his shirt.

"Red? What's da matter," Draco mumbled, reaching his arms out blindly for the missing warmth.

"Wake up, Ferret," she hissed, popping him on the arm, before looking even more mortified when she realized Narcissa could hear her.

"What Red?" Draco muttered, reaching up to rub his eyes. "Oi, good morning, Mum."

"I enlarged your bed last night, dear, you seemed to be trying to sleep sitting up."

"Thanks Mum, have you met Red?"

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," Narcissa said, smiling at the young girl.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny stuttered, while backing towards the door. "I'll just go get dressed and fetch breakfast, for both of you."

With a flick of her wand she levitated the two used trays up, and hurriedly headed downstairs, closing the door firmly behind her.

"She was rather embarrassed."

"I think you frighten her, Mum."

"She wasn't scared because I'm a Malfoy, son, she was nervous because I'm your mother. Are you going to wait until after she finishes her NEWTS to ask her to marry you?"

"MUM!" Draco raised his voice, scandalized at the thought. "It's not like that at all! I don't love her."

"You're wrong dear…Pansy you didn't love, nor Millicent, nor the lovely little Daphne Greengrass that we had picked out for you. But the young woman who just left the bedroom? Her, you are in love with. Though, when did love have anything to do with marriage?"

"_I don't love her_," he gritted his teeth and repeated.

"Where did the Runic Protection come from?" She asked, gesturing towards the silver tag that had fallen out from under his shirt. His quick motion to tuck it back inside gave her all the information she needed.

"It was a birthday gift."

"From your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and why are you being so chipper about it? She's a blood traitor and a poor Muggle-lover to boot."

"I have spent too many years lying about my loyalties and feelings to continue now, Draco Malfoy. Money can be gained, and unless you actually believe the boat of lies your father spouted on about she's not a traitor at all."

"You _are _bloody crazy."

"Bollocks, Draco," Narcissa pulled herself up to lean against the headboard of the bed, shaking her finger towards her son. "I'm as sane as they come, and I have done everything in my power to protect you from the Dark Lord and provide for you. The least you can do is be grateful to the people who have taken you in. The Order saved your life."

"They did."

"And part of that Order is Miss Weasley, who you are very obviously in love with. Have you taken off the charm since you got it?"

"No."

"Good, don't. It will lose some of its protective powers each time you untie the knot. I wish she had been the one to place it on your neck; that would have easily fortified the runic charms."

"Actually, Mum, she was the one to tie the leather on my neck," Draco said, his eyes tightly closed in an effort to avoid having to deal with her ramblings.

Narcissa's eyes glowed with joy. "I've always wanted red-headed grandchildren!"

"Oi, Mum, _please_ keep your bloody mouth shut," Draco whimpered, leaning his head back and covering his face in his hands. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost block out the insane plans his mother was making less than ten feet from him.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Narcissa?"

"Severus!" She answered to the head that poked through the open door, and was rewarded with him stepping fully into the room.

"If you are finished with breakfast, your Auror contacts are here, and they would like to open the trunk."

"Will you be able to help me down the stairs? It's keyed to my wand."

"Certainly, Narcissa. Draco might insist, though…he was rather possessive last night."

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Hermione!"

"You remember me?"

"Dumbledore made sure of it. Severus, can you fetch me another pain potion before I have to rise?"

"Of course," he answered, sweeping out of the room.

"I have so much to say," Hermione began.

"We will have plenty of time for that later," Narcissa broke in. "For now, let us focus on the contents of the Lestrange household. I think my sister was up to something."

"How much have you been told about our search?"

"Very little; I am much more aware of the fact that the Dark Lord had commanded Bella to protect something of his. I have been trying to figure out what it is."

"How far have you gotten?" Hermione asked, caught up in the information and forgetting about who exactly she was talking with.

"I've narrowed it down to a piece of jewelry, from clues in the Dark Lord's speeches to me, well Bella, I mean – me as Bella."

"They're called Horcruxes," Hermione explained, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed. "We've located four, and are missing two – one of which we believe to be an artifact of Rowena Ravenclaw and given to Bellatrix Lestrange for safe keeping."

"The other?"

"Something of Godric Gryffindor's, that he meant to charge Severus to protect."

"Something like Mr. Potter?"

"We're hoping not," Hermione said, ruefully. "For I have no idea how we are going to neutralize Harry's scar without killing him."

"Fascinating," Narcissa replied. "Well, then, we have a place to start from. Bring me a cup of tea for my pain potion and we shall open that trunk."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

She chuckled ironically and gave Hermione a Slytherin glance.

"I slept with my brother-in-law to protect my child, I killed my husband and my sister to protect my child, I crawled at the Dark Lord's feet to protect my child. I hardly think opening a trunk is going to somehow defeat me, Hermione. Now, my tea?"

So the tea was summoned, the pain potion imbibed, and preparations were made for the opening of the trunk.

If only they had known what they were searching for.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

**A/N:** If you wish to read the slightly (and only slightly) more lemony version, take a walk over to my OWL author's profile. The website is in my profile on my front page here at fanfiction. I don't write porn, so don't expect it. ;) But – it tis a bit more indepth during our dear Severus/Hermione conversation.

And feel free to leave a review in both places!

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out – blame my kitty who took a chunk out of my right index finger with her teeth, I couldn't type worth a damn for six days. :D -Lone Butterfly


	26. Hidden in Plain Sight

_**Hidden in Plain Sight**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"I'll get her, Severus."

The dark man backed away from the bed, sweeping his arm in an inviting gesture.

"Mum? Are you ready?"

"Hand me my wand, Draco, I need to transfigure my clothes before I leave this room."

"You're convalescing, Mum; no one is going to care what you are wearing," her son replied, though he handed her the wand she asked for. "Besides, you shouldn't strain your magic."

"Then _you_ take care of it," she said, throwing back the covers and revealing the long nightshirt Ginny had created the night before.

"Here," he smirked, tapping her lightly on the shoulder before performing a complicated swish and flick. She smiled back as she ran her hands along the lovely pink silk robe, tied tightly with a black sash.

"My feet?"

He answered by transfiguring a pair of socks into black satin slippers, and cautiously sliding them on. Draco looked her over with a critical eye, and then cast an _accio_ spell. His hairbrush flew through the open door into his hand.

"Turn around, Mum."

She twisted her body to the side, and he carefully knelt on the bed behind her, brushing out her long blonde hair and tying it back with a black silk ribbon.

"There," he patted her on the shoulder, before standing and leaning over the bed. "Budge up into my arms, Mum, and I'll carry you down."

He wrapped one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her arms around his neck.

"A levitating spell would have worked, Son."

"My arms work fine," he answered, squeezing her slim body in a comforting embrace as he carried her out of the bedroom, and towards the library where the Order was awaiting her with the trunk.

Severus gave an uncharacteristic smile to the reunited family's back; his fears of Draco's ability to be a strong, good man – his worry over the seventeen years of influence by Lucius – faded away in the light of the young wizard's actions. Whoever said Malfoys didn't have the capacity to love, never actually _met_ a Malfoy.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Stop," Narcissa whispered, halting her son's footsteps.

"What's wrong, Mum?"

"Nothing dear," she replied, taking a deep breath and schooling her features into a classic and calm look. "I'm ready."

Severus moved in front, pushing open the library door and then standing aside so a regal-looking Draco could enter, his mother every inch a queen. He placed her tenderly on the empty corner of the sofa, tucking the blanket resting over the arm around her legs, before sitting down next to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Moody began gruffly, once she was arranged. "Can 'ya tell the circumstances that led 'ya to losing your position as a spy?"

Narcissa looked around the room. The other Auror she had spoken with, Kingsley, was looming over a chair, where Hermione was curled up and giving her a reassuring nod. The floor across from her was littered with red-heads; those must be all the Weasleys. She recognized the twins as the salesmen of the family, rich and purebloods – they would be the absolute crème of the new society to come. Potter was obvious, by his black hair, so the Weasley beside him must be their youngest son Ron. She gave a gentle smile at Ginny, who was rocked back with both arms curled around her knees, leaning against Hermione's chair. Arthur and Molly Weasley occupied one of the corners, with Minerva and Moody nearby. Severus had taken a seat on the other side of Draco, on the sofa.

"First of all, thank you Molly, for the delicious soup," she said, her manners impeccable. "As for why I have joined you – "

Her voice stayed strong as she recounted her story, leaving out nothing other than the few things she didn't want her son to hear; she would give those details to the Aurors later.

" – and so I had Vinpy pack the trunk with all the papers on Rodolphus' desk, and the jewelry."

"So what's the plan?" Fred asked, bouncing his knees in anticipation.

"Moody and I will take all the papers back to the Ministry. That will keep the Aurors happy, and along with our report, should satisfy their desire for information about our spy."

Narcissa gave Kingsley a flicker of a smile and leaned forward, the blanket pooling at her thighs.

"Let me get closer and I'll open the trunk for you." Her hand reached down to grasp the trunk handle, at the same time touching her wand-tip to a small notch in the center of the lid. The loud clunk of the heavy metal clasps recoiling from each other gave those not prepared a start. She then gestured for Kingsley to approach.

"It looks like Vinpy has bundled the parchment and journals…I'd suggest allowing one of your people to reorganize them. If you have any questions later, do ask and I'll be happy to assist you in the investigation."

Kingsley merely stared at the stack of Death Eater paperwork with a blissful gaze; he gathered up the items and headed towards the Floo, already flipping through and muttering to himself. Moody followed closely behind, also absorbed in the wealth of new information.

"Now, shall we divvy up the jewelry to study it?" Narcissa asked, glancing about the room.

"We don't need to, Mum," Draco said, pointing at Harry. "He can cast a spell and see if what we're looking for is in the trunk."

Narcissa gave Harry an appraising look and gestured towards the trunk with her hand.

"Please, go right ahead." She watched as the young man stood and moved close to the open lid, his wand at the ready and his eyes focused on the sparkling objects inside.

"_Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo_," Harry said in a firm voice.

The small orange ball of light shot out of his wand. Unlike previous times, when it would begin as a pale dot, this light started as a strong and brilliant color before growing in strength. It dove into the trunk, dancing through the glittery jewelry, reflecting off the diamond surfaces, and entrancing Crookshanks, who up until that moment had spent the summer staying out of the way.

Expensive baubles and antique trinkets flew out of their velvet-lined trays as four furry feet landed in the center and threw them into the air, scattering them across the room.

"CROOKS!" Hermione shouted, flinging herself towards the bandy-legged critter, who at that point was pawing at the bottom of the almost empty trunk. He backed himself into a corner, hissing and swiping at her hands as she reached for him. "Crookshanks? What is wrong with you? He's never tried to scratch me before!"

Hermione leaned back, shocked, staring at her howling familiar.

Ginny squinched up her nose, and without batting an eye leapt into the trunk in lynx form, meowing at the half-Kneazle. They yowled back and forth for a few moments, before Ginny began pawing at the corner where Crookshanks was picking with his claws.

"Ginny?" Harry reached in with his wand to tap the bottom of the trunk, only to have her pin the wood down with her foot.

"Mate, even I can tell that's the 'back-off or die' look she's giving you," Fred offered helpfully from his place on the floor.

Ginny swung her head around, laying her ears flat back on her head and emitting a low growl at her brother, before twitching her tail and turning back to Crookshanks. Together the two felines used the points of their claws to pry up the edge of the velvet, revealing a small wood panel beneath. She gently nudged the Kneazle out of the way, and waited patiently as he licked the side of her head and leapt out to settle at Hermione's feet.

"Ginny?" Harry repeated as the redhead carefully jumped out of the trunk and morphed back into herself.

"Disgusting, Crooks, did you have to lick my ear?" She glared at the offending familiar and wiped the side of her face with her sleeve. "It's under the wood; Crookshanks was trying to tell you that it seemed dangerous."

"Fat good that did us," Ron grumbled, gesturing around the room at the baubles strewn all over the floor.

"At least we know those are safe," Molly said as she knelt on the floor, one of the empty trays in her lap. "Fred, George, help me gather these up."

Harry, meanwhile, had crouched down beside the trunk, Hermione and Ron beside him.

"Well, lift it up," Ron urged.

Cautiously, Harry reached his hand inside, his fingers wrapping around a small knot in the wood and tugging. The panel came free with little effort, and revealed an empty hole.

"Oi, mate, there's nothing there!" Ron said, frustrated.

"Or it's invisible," drawled Severus, from his position next to Draco. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the sofa beside him. "Cast a revealing spell."

Hermione gave him a withering look, before casting the basic spell they had learned as Second Years.

"It's not working," she sighed. "We need to know exactly what we are trying to reveal."

The spell had bounced off the object, illuminating it for a mere moment, before dissipating into the room.

"Let me see," and without further warning, Ron plunged his hand into the tight space, grasping an object.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Molly shouted, dropping the tray she was holding and sending its contents back onto the floor and over Fred and George's feet. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? DARK OBJECTS CAN KILL YOU!"

"I know what it is," her wayward youngest son muttered, as he ran his fingers over the invisible lump in his hand. "Here, 'Mione, can you tell?"

He gave a grin as he dumped his hands into Hermione's, chuckling as her hands dipped slightly with the weight. A look of recognition quickly came over her face.

"It's a Prefect's badge!"

"Right in one," he agreed, "But do you know what kind?"

She continued to stroke the badge, holding it out for Harry to feel also.

"I can tell it's Gryffindor, by the letter and blazon on the front."

"Then _reveal_ it already," Severus said, his irritation seeping into his voice.

"_Revealo Gryffindor Prefect Badge_," Harry waved his wand at Hermione's cupped hands, and groused as the object remained invisible.

"You'll have to be more specific," Ron offered, delighted.

"If you know the answer, Weasley, spit it out, before your mother has an apoplexy from your antics."

Ron ignored Severus, and aimed his wand carefully at Hermione's hand.

"_Revealo 1943 Gryffindor Prefect Badge_," he cast, his eyes squinted in concentration. Everyone let out a collective breath when nothing happened.

"It didn't work," Harry offered, disappointed.

"Obviously," snarked Draco, before receiving a solid whap on his leg from his mother and another on the back of his head from Ginny, who had moved behind him while cleaning out her ears.

"Wait, let me try again," he said, reaching out to run his fingers along the badge. His eyes widened with recognition, as he got the look in his eye that Hermione hadn't seen since the endgame of Chess during their First Year. "_Revealo Minerva's McGonagall's 1943 Prefect Badge_."

"How?" Hermione asked, staring at the solid silver badge that now lay in her hands, her thumbs coming up to caress the edges.

"It's still dangerous," Severus reminded the trio. "Why don't you neutralize the object first, then extrapolate on the circumstances that led the illustrious Weasley to figure out how the Headmistress' Prefect Badge appeared in the bottom of Rodolphus Lestrange's trunk?"

Harry, plucked the badge out of Hermione's hand and dropped it into the edge of his t-shirt.

"I'll take it to Hogwarts to destroy with the others," he said, standing.

"Don't," Minerva whispered, "please don't destroy it."

The hushed chatter about the room ceased, the Order suddenly remembering that she was in the room with them.

"Minerva?" Arthur asked, leaning forward towards her. "Are you okay?"

"It's been fifty-four years since it disappeared," she continued, her voice remaining soft.

"Between 1943 and 1945 Prefect Badges had sharp points on the top, but during 1943 the Gryffindor Blazon remained the same as previous badges. In 1944 they changed the Blazon to the ones that match our badges today," Ron added, directing his knowledge more towards Minerva than anyone else.

She inclined her head in agreement, before he continued.

"The only Gryffindor Prefect in 1943 who would have had a small cat etched in the back of her badge is the Headmistress." He reached across Hermione, and opened the bundle at the bottom of Harry's shirt, revealing the back of the badge and a roughly scratched cat head, its whiskers poking out in odd directions.

"It disappeared at the very end of my Sixth Year," Minerva said, lowering her head into her hands. "It must have been his first, not the Diary as we thought."

"How did he get it?" Draco asked, before receiving another whap on his leg and head. He split his glare between his mother and the-girl-who-was-_so_-not-his-girlfriend-no-matter-what-his-mother-said. It didn't work on either woman.

"Likely, out of my bag," she answered, her voice drifting down towards the floor. "He had plenty of access…we dated for a good bit of my Sixth Year and part of my Seventh."

"You _dated_ Voldem – " Harry sputtered, almost dropping the badge. Hermione's left hand swung up to cover his mouth as her right hand clutched the underside of his shirt, securing the Horcrux.

"Shut. Up," she hissed, glaring at Harry and wrapping his fist back around the badge. "This is neither the time nor the place."

"How did you know any of that, Ron?" Molly asked, staring at her son in disbelief.

"Mum, I've spent every year since Bill made Prefect wanting to be one. And I've been assigned more detentions scrubbing things in the Hogwarts Trophy Room than anyone, save Fred and George. I can name every Gryffindor Prefect since 1856, when Professor Dumbledore and Maggie Smith were the new Fifth Year Prefects."

Molly simply blinked at the admission of her child.

"That's over a hundred years…" Hermione said, staring at Ron in awe. "That's not even listed in Hogwarts: A History."

"No, it's not," he said, proudly. "And something I've studied finally has paid off."

"Minerva?" Arthur spoke again, reaching out to touch her knee. "Are you okay?"

The older witch took a deep breath and gathered herself. "Harry can come back to the castle with me; we shall take care of neutralizing the Horcrux."

"Molly and I can come with," Arthur answered, rising and helping Minerva to her feet, and towards the Floo.

"Boys, finish this," Molly ordered, shoving her full tray at George, who caught it before it spilled for a third time.

"Yes, Mum," the twins chorused, as they began repacking the crate.

Molly Flooed first, followed by Minerva, Harry, and finally Arthur, all heading to Hogwarts to remove the bit of ragged soul that inhabited the fifth Horcrux.

"There's only one left," Ginny said, kneeling down to fish out an earring that had slid under a side table.

"Then we fight?" Fred asked, standing and brushing his jeans off.

"Oi!" George gave an eager shout. "Finally, this can be over and we can spend our time broadening the scope of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to the mainland and America!"

"Crap…" Hermione interrupted. She had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, her fingers pressing on her temple. "Something's wrong!"

"Something _else_, besides the lizard-faced megalomaniac on the loose?" Draco asked, immediately flinging up his hands to catch his mother's and Ginny's wrist. They reluctantly dropped their hands, but shared a look that made Severus deeply concerned for Draco's continued well-being. This was _not_ going to end well for the poor boy.

"What's wrong, Hermione," Severus asked, his attention still on the scheming women surrounding his godson.

"That's a _Gryffindor_ Horcrux."

"And? Your point?"

"Oh…oh…oh…OH!" She muttered, jumping up from her place on the floor and leaping towards the Floo. "HOGWARTS HEADMISTRESS OFFICE!"

"I hate it when she does that," Severus groaned, leaning his head back on the sofa.

"Go after her!" Ginny prodded, reaching down and poking him in the shoulder. He quickly realized that his patented scowl no longer worked on his former student.

"GO!" She repeated.

Reluctantly, he followed her through the Floo.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Which way did she go?"

The four people in the room pointed towards the door in the corner, before Harry gave a small smile and answered.

"She went that way."

"Towards the Room of Acceptance," Albus' portrait offered from the wall. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch her."

Severus gave yet another pained sigh, and headed down the circular stairs to find Hermione.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"You know you can't get in."

"Either help me, Severus, or go away."

He leaned against the wall, across from the huge solid oak door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Room of Acceptance only opens every June for the Headmaster or Headmistress, in order for them to write the letters to the incoming First Years. Not only are you not the Headmistress, but it's the wrong time of year."

She remained with her back to him, both palms on the door, her fingertips curling into the wood.

"Hermione, I'm not sure what you think you can accomplish here, but I'm sure the library will have whatever information you seek."

"Do you remember when we were worried, my Second Year, about Harry being the Heir of Slytherin? Did you know that every heir is recorded? When asked, the Hogwarts Book will reveal a small letter beside the heirs of the founders. I found that out in the library, when we were trying to clear Harry's name."

"Albus never told me," Severus answered, "but I fail to see what this has to do with Potter or the Horcruxes. Obviously, the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin."

"I have to get in," she said, more to the door than to her fiancé. Her annoyance overwhelmed her and she gave the door a swift kick.

"I'm afraid that won't help, my dear."

"Albus!" She dropped her hands and swung around to shake her finger at the painting on the wall where he had appeared. "Either I need to get inside, or you can tell me!"

"I'm afraid I never got around to asking the Book the question you wish to ask it. Place your hand on the knob, child."

"Don't get her hopes up, Albus," Severus muttered from his place on the wall.

"Well, she's only about four decades early," the painting chuckled, as the door swung open.

Hermione grasped Severus' hand and drug him through.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, slowly spinning in a circle, trying to take in the sheer number of volumes that lined the shelves in the huge round room. Eight tall, thin, stained glass windows separated the bookshelves, depicting the four founders and the four House Blazons in all their glory. In the very center of the room a marble pedestal commanded attention, holding a tome that matched the ones on the wall.

"This must be the most current one." She slowly edged forward, pulling Severus along behind her. When she reached the book, she dropped his hand and reverently began turning pages.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"The First Years of 1969."

"My class?"

"I need to find James Potter; we all thought he was Heir of Gryffindor, it just made sense. Going after Harry – hating him – the Potters hiding in Godric's Hollow. I've got to figure out if he's the Heir, otherwise nothing makes sense – I was so sure Voldemort was there to make a Horcrux that night!"

Severus watched quietly as she flipped the pages, murmuring to herself.

"1972…1971…1970…1969! Now, how do I make it reveal?"

"You ask."

Severus was certain he was going to have whiplash from the speed in which his head snapped up to stare at the window.

"Ask?" he repeated dumbly.

"Us," came the answer from a second window.

"You're early," the third window chided, "but this was necessary."

"I don't see why we made an exception for her," the fourth window sneered.

"Because she's going to be the Headmistress someday, because she's marrying your Head of House, and because she's persistent and would have figured it out eventually anyway."

"Please?" Was all Hermione could say. Her hands lifted up to implore the four glass figures.

The glass began to flow, melting and reforming within their prescribed boundaries, but giving off an ethereal light that quickly surrounded the Book.

"All of ours?" The voice came from the window belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, and Hermione merely nodded, hoping that it was enough.

A blaze of light infused the pages, leaving glittering sparkles in its wake. Hermione leaned over, running her finger down the page, before letting loose with a curse worthy of Mad-Eye Moody.

"He's a fucking double-heir…"

Severus leaned over her shoulder, intent on deciphering her cryptic words. One finger sat prominently over the "P" section, where a shiny large scripted "**_G_**" sat next to James Potter's name. The other finger was tracing the name Lily Evans and the shiny large scripted "**_R_**" that was now inscribed next to it.

And while that was shocking to the Potion's Master, who had always assumed that Potter was no more or less than Godric's Heir, and the knowledge that Lily was descended from Ravenclaw was startling – but explainable, it was the third student that disturbed him the most.

For next to his own name, in matching bright, shiny, large script, sat the letter "**_R_**".

"I'm fucking related to the boy," he managed to sputter out, before sinking to the floor, ignoring the quick turning of pages by his fiancé.

"You're not the only bloody one," she answered, her finger finally resting on her own name.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

**Beta's Note:** I would like to make it known that I **_drove_** from Maryland to Georgia, on Thanksgiving Weekend, to sit and stare at Lone Butterfly as she finished this chapter for you dear readers. Please review and tell her how much you LOVE her for getting this chapter out, even if it is a rather evil cliffie…the sounds of my screams are probably still echoing around her living room. Comments on how much you love me are always welcome too! grin

**_Author's Note:_** My beta pretty much summed this up. I would go into a long account, but that would be pointless. I love you all, I adore this story, and it will be finished. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out within the next week or so. (It's the Severus/Hermione wedding….so it should be easy….knock on wood…) Thank you for hanging in there! Lone Butterfly


	27. Not My Best Day

_**Not My Best Day**_

_**Chapter 26**_

Hermione stood on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, which had been converted into a Bridal Suite for her. Molly and Narcissa had cast a plethora of disillusionment charms so no one could see her pale ivory dress or the intricately woven robes she would wear over it. She had been left alone, the women running around finishing up last minute preparations, and her boys – Harry, Ron, _and_ Draco – were lifting and carrying and generally following orders.

She allowed the slight breeze to muss her hair as she reflected on the past week.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

It had begun with the shock in the Room of Acceptance. Her thoughts had raced from the revelation of Harry being an Heir of Ravenclaw, to Severus being an Heir to Ravenclaw, to the shiny "**_R_**" next to her own name, to thinking how she couldn't marry Severus, to realizing that Remus wasn't marked.

She had sunk to the floor, her hands on either side of her head, when Rowena's window spoke to her. The window gently explained that to protect all the "special" children in the school, their names where shielded from any revealing spells. To Hermione's relief, it was confirmed that Remus was her full brother, in every way.

When Hermione then asked about the Heir situation, Salazar interjected his comments, before Rowena could speak. Apparently, the founder of the Ravenclaw House was a bit…loose. Or in Salazar's words "_a brilliant whore who bore at least 10 children, all magical, but only one of which was legitimate_." Rowena had snapped the quill she was holding in her hand, and muttered something about someone needing a Quaffle through his head.

Hermione and Remus were _very_ distantly related to Harry and Severus, coming through two separate children of Rowena. The only other branch that still existed, having not been burnt out during the European witch hunts, only had one living heir. Hermione still couldn't decide if she was going to share with Miss Luna Lovegood the fact that she was one of the five remaining Ravenclaw Heirs – and the only one actually in Ravenclaw.

She had to drag Severus out of the Room of Acceptance, after casting a disillusionment charm on him to protect him from the other inhabitants in the castle. She got him back to Minerva's office, and he collapsed into one of the comfy chairs, with Molly fussing all over him. Hermione merely tried to hold in her laughter as he flinched every time Harry looked at him.

Minerva had insisted that everyone head back to Grimmauld Place, so that Hermione would only have to tell the story once. She had, and plans were made to search for the final Ravenclaw Horcrux. _After_ the wedding.

Severus' life flashed before his eyes when the wedding date was set for the next weekend; Molly, Minerva, Ginevra, and Hermione quickly fell into planning. He had found himself abruptly thrust into Diagon Alley, along with a flustered Draco and Arthur and a long list in Narcissa's regal script.

After an antagonizing five painful hours at Madam Malkin's, Severus had new dress robes, and Draco had finished most of the things on his mother's list. Including setting up an appointment for the groom at the barber, much to Severus' chagrin.

Hair cut, robes bought, and one bridal gift later, the men had found their way back to Grimmauld Place where an agitated Molly was waving her cooking ladle in the kitchen over Fred, George, Ron, and Harry's heads as they grudgingly tied tiny silver ribbons on the necks of roughly hewn wooden birds.

Ginny, Hermione, and Narcissa had used a leftover portkey from Bill and Fleur's wedding to make a quick jaunt over to Paris, with Tonks providing Auror support and protection.

Narcissa had made a Floo call to one of her oldest and dearest friends, a Muggle-born witch who, after her magical schooling, had returned to the Muggle world to live out her passion in design. Even Hermione's limited knowledge of fashion was enough to be in awe of the dress maker that Narcissa had gotten her appointment with.

The rest of the week was rushed, but thoroughly organized. The entire Order quickly realized that if Molly and Narcissa had been put in charge of the Ministry of Magic, the war would have been won long ago. Flowers, cakes, food, and other arrangements were efficiently sorted out and Hermione's head spun with the questions that were thrown at her.

Despite all of the chaos, Draco and Ginny managed to occasionally sneak away and work on "improving inter-House relations", especially at night, as they'd taken to cuddling rather close in their bed. Narcissa and Molly shared several knowing looks, but feigned ignorance of most of the matter, neither having discovered the actual bedding arrangements of the children in question.

It was seven very quick days, but every night, as Hermione feel asleep, Severus' arms wrapped around her and reminded her of the joy to come.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

Hermione smoothed out the skirt of her Vera Wang original as she turned when she heard the door open, revealing a beaming Ginny, dressed in a deep green with silver pins holding up her curls.

"Are you nervous?" the younger girl asked.

"Not even a little bit," she giggled, carefully hugging Ginny close to her. "You look beautiful!"

"You look amazing," Ginny replied. "Turn around and let me see the back."

Hermione slowly spun, the tiny, carefully placed crystals catching in the beam of sunlight coming in.

"It's perfect. You look like a princess."

"Narcissa did my hair and makeup earlier."

"Do you think she's upset she's not standing next to you as your witness?"

"She was my friend for a year. And while she was a very dear friend, you're who I want beside me today." Hermione reached her hands out and squeezed Ginny's.

"Isn't it incredible, to know that today is the best day of your life?" Ginny squealed.

"Today isn't the best day of my life," she answered, kneeling on the small bench in the window. "Tomorrow, when I wake up next to my husband for the first time…perhaps that will be the best day of my life. Or when I give birth to our first child, that could be it. Or it might possibly be a warm day in June, when we are old and gray and sitting beneath an oak tree, picnicking while our grandchildren play around us. Today is merely the beginning, the first page of an amazing story. No one says the title page is the best page in the book; they read the entire book, and then speak of its worth. No, Ginny, today is not the best day of my life."

She paused, a serene smile on her face, before continuing.

"I don't want a best day, I don't think. I would rather simply be on my deathbed, with Severus beside me, and know, with absolute certainty, that I have had the best life."

Ginny moved behind her friend and gently stroked her brown hair, tamed by the same copious amounts of product that she had used before the Yule Ball three years earlier. They stood in silence, staring out over the grounds of Hogwarts, watching the Whomping Willow tapping one of its branches on the soft earth in a hypnotic rhythm.

"How much longer?" Hermione spoke up, when the Tree had finished its song.

"We need to get your outer robe on, and Father will be here in a moment. The guests are being seated by Harry and Ron."

Ginny backed away from the window and carefully lifted an ivory silk robe off of the back of the large chair that Minerva had moved up from the Gryffindor common room. She held it open, allowing Hermione to slide her bare arms in, before settling it on her shoulders. Ginny worked the single frog clasp closed at the base of Hermione's throat and had just finished when a sharp knock came from the door.

"Papa?"

"No, it's me." The door creaked open and Draco slid into the room, a small package in his hand.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, it's fine," he answered, shoving the box towards her, his eyes roving over a blushing Ginny. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You look good, too."

"Somehow, the fact that you have yet to look at me makes me believe you're just saying that."

"Severus said to drink the entire phial, before the wedding," he continued, still staring at Ginny, who was at this point matching him leer for leer.

"Get out, both of you," Hermione sighed. "I'll meet you outside the Room of Requirement when it's time."

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled through the doorway, with Draco whispering in her ear and nuzzling her neck.

"The entire phial," Hermione muttered to herself, lifting the crystal beaker out of its velvet lined padding. She cautiously pulled the stopper out of the top, and tipped it into her throat, forcing herself not to gag at the taste of thistleberry. "If there was ever a day to use strawberry flavoring."

"He's not a strawberry type of man."

"Mr. Weasley!"

"I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione put the stopper back into the opening and tucked it into the niche in the box. "Thank you."

"For what?" Arthur asked, taking her hands in his own. "You've granted me one of the most amazing privileges a man can ever have. Seven children – seven weddings – but for six of them I will be nothing but an innocent bystander. Even when Ginny eventually marries, the wedding planning will all be done by my beloved Mollywobbles. But when the wedding begins, the moment that he sees her for the first time, it will be on my arm. For that brief walk down the aisle I will be the star of her world. Then, in an instant, quicker than the escape of a Chocolate Frog, I burn out. Her beautiful planet changes orbit, moving to circle his sun. She will literally leap from my universe to his."

He squeezed his fingers into the palms of her hands.

"I know it's not the same, but to be able to witness the look on Severus' face when you soar into his universe, and he realizes he has the rest of his life to gaze at you, as you trace a path around him. It is I who should thank you, my dear."

He reached up a rubbed his calloused thumb pad over her cheek, wiping away a single tear.

"Don't muss up your makeup, Molly and Narcissa would kill me," he whispered in a low voice. "Let's go, sweetheart. Your husband is waiting."

He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, and led her to her waiting groom.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Stop fiddling with your robe," Severus barked, causing Ron to flail his arms into the air in fright.

"Don't use that tone of voice," Ron groused. "It conjures up the bad memories of you."

"I'm simply delighted you've suddenly found good memories of me," Severus responded sarcastically.

"Wotcher boys!"

"TONKS! We might have been half-dressed!" Harry pulled his robes tightly around him, as the Auror pushed through the disarray to reach Remus.

"Nothin' I haven't seen before, Harry," she said with a grin. She had both hands on Remus, one trying to lay his hair flat and the other straightening the bowtie on his dress robes. "Auntie Cissa sent me to tell ya you have five minutes. And she wants the boys out there now to help seat guests. Where's Draco?"

"I sent him to deliver a package to Hermione."

"Ron, Harry, the two of you need to go on, then. Arthur's gone to get Hermione and bring her down. I'm supposed to have Severus and Remus at the front of the make-shift chapel."

The younger wizards hurried out leaving Severus, who was finishing buttoning his dress robes, and Tonks, who was giving Remus a rather lustful gaze.

"How long before we can do this?"

"After the war is over and we can do it right, with no one hiding, and your Mum and Da there." Remus wrapped his arms around her and gave a squeeze.

"Don't expect me to manage your little hybrids when they get to school," Severus interjected from the other side of the room.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Remus chuckled. "Now let's get you married."

"Did anyone ever decide where the honeymoon is going to be?" Tonks asked, trailing behind Severus, her arm linked in Remus as they headed to the Room of Requirement.

"Minerva made the arrangements, even Hermione and I don't know yet. She felt it was safer that way."

"Brill! Oh! Auntie Cissa had Draco put your gifts for Hermione on the small table to the right of the Headmistress. Do you have the ring?" She stopped as they reached the outside of the Room of Requirement.

"In my pocket," Remus answered, patting his hip.

Tonks just smiled and gave Remus a peck on the cheek before allowing Harry to walk her down and seat her in the beautiful chapel that Hogwarts had created. The walls were of heavy stone, with a deep brown limestone floor and cedar crossbeams holding up the ceiling. Large wooden benches, with cushioning charms Tonks noted, lined both sides of the black velvet aisle runner. Arrangements of lilies stood on either end of the platform at the front. A grand solid marble table stood about four feet high behind where Professor McGonagall would be speaking from. Four small boxes, each different, rested on the table. A self-playing harp was tucked into the right corner and soft strains of Beethoven filled the room.

She watched as Harry and Ron escorted in other guests, mostly Order members and trusted staff. Mad-Eye gave her a wink when he was brought in with Ms. Arabella Figg, who was dressed is a beautiful set of dress robes and her houseslippers. Tonks stifled a snicker into the back of her hand.

Kingsley came in and was followed by Bill and Fleur. She saw Gabrielle chatting up Harry the entire time he walked her down, and had to stifle another giggle at the pout the French girl had on her face when Harry turned to leave her in her seat.

Ron walked down with Luna Lovegood on his arm, blushing as she chatted on rather loudly about love and war and something that sounded suspiciously like "thumblepigs that mate only on limestone during summer where there is a surge of magic". Tonks thought they looked rather cute together.

Charlie blew her a roguish kiss from his pew, his arm wrapped around his mother, who was alternating between crying and admonishing the twins. She blew one right back and gave him a grin.

Finally most of the guests had arrived, Draco helping his mother down the aisle and sitting them both down next to Tonks in the pew reserved for Severus' family. They were scooted over enough so that when the music changed, there was just enough room for Ron to seat Mama Snape, who had her handkerchief already out and squinched into a ball in her hand.

When the music changed again, the Headmistress appeared, walking calmly down the aisle, with Severus and Remus following her. Severus' face was schooled in a stony glare, while Remus' betrayed a nervous excitement.

The third time the harp altered its tune, the entire group rose, to watch the women enter. First came Ginny, a single lily laying across her arm. She slowly moved towards the front, her eyes never leaving McGonagall…save for the brief moment she turned her head and caught Draco staring at her, sending a blush up her neck and across her cheeks. She took her place on the platform and turned with everyone else to stare at the back of the room.

And then the wide oak doors swung open.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"This is what you want?"

"With all my heart."

"I'm proud of you, Hermione. You're his happiness."

"Only as much as he is mine," she answered, tucking her lily flower into the crook of her left arm.

Arthur leaned down and brushed a kiss across her forehead, before turning to face the front.

And then the wide oak doors swung open.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

His breath caught in his throat, and everyone who was looking at him saw for the first time ever pure, unadulterated joy radiating from every inch of his face. He would later wonder if the glow she seemed to have surrounding her was all in his mind, or if it was a carefully placed charm by Narcissa. In that moment, however, all he could focus on was the woman walking towards him.

The rest of the crowd was certain that the bride had moved slowly and gracefully to the groom, but Severus would have bet his life that it was only a brief moment before she was standing in front of him, Arthur kissing her on the cheek and then laying her right hand on his left.

"You may be seated."

Minerva's voice rang out into the room, and Severus managed to turn away from Hermione and look at the Headmistress.

"You have been chosen to bear witness to the bonding of Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jane Lupin. As witnesses you bear responsibility for reminding them of their open commitment to one another, helping them with their burdens of pain, and celebrating with them in the joys of their life together. If anyone does not wish this responsibility, you may leave now, your conscience free of any burden."

She paused and when no one moved, continued.

"Then, as you have accepted this responsibility, I will perform the ceremony that will intertwine their souls. Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you bear the ring that will serve as a public sign that Severus is bound to Hermione?"

"I do," she answered, holding out the thick platinum band that had been sized to Severus' exact specifications. "I have protected it with the same diligence that I will use protect my friends. May Severus and Hermione live a long and happy life."

Minerva took the ring and placed it in Hermione's hand.

"Give him the ring and speak your vow."

"I, Hermione Jane Lupin, do so swear to remain by your side, as your wife, no matter the cost I must pay. My soul is yours."

She slid the ring onto his finger and shivered as the magic passed through her into him.

"Remus John Lupin, do you bear the ring that will serve as a public sign that Hermione is bound to Severus?"

"I do. I have protected it with the same diligence that I will use to protect my friends. May Hermione and Severus live a long and happy life." He handed the welded together engagement ring and wedding band to Minerva, who placed them into Severus' hand.

"Give her the ring and speak your vow."

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, do swear to remain by your side, as your husband, no matter the cost I must pay. My soul is yours."

He slid the ring onto her finger and clasped her hand so the two bands touched. Bright silver sparks sprung out from where the metal connected with other metal, and Hermione gave a little cry as it heated up her hand. It quickly faded away, leaving nothing but the shining rings. Minerva gave them a moment to compose themselves, before moving on.

"Severus, you may present your gifts to Hermione."

Remus stepped behind her and lifted a brown wooden box off the table. He placed it in Severus' outstretched hands and moved back to his place.

"My first gift to you," Severus waited for her to lift the lid and expose a small mound of dirt. "I have purchased for you a large piece of land. Hidden by charms, spells, and other forms of magic, this will be your home. A place for you to raise our family. I give you the land known as '_The Where'_."

"Thank you," she breathed, swirling her index finger in the dirt. "I accept your gift."

He then closed the box and handed it back to Remus, who placed the now glowing object on the table, and lifted up a black marble box to hand to Severus.

"My second gift to you," he again waited for her to open the lid. "I have secured for you an apprenticeship in Arithmancy with a Master of the subject. You will never have to forgo your own education for your children. You will have as many years as you need to earn your Mastery. I give you a future of your own."

Tears shone in her eyes as she spoke, staring at the scroll inside.

"Thank you…I accept your gift."

In unison, Remus placed the second glowing box on the table, while Ginny retrieved a granite box and gave it to Hermione.

"My first gift to you," she allowed him to remove the top, revealing ten tiny granite squares. "I have procured for you stones to build the foundation of your home, from an Altoparlante di Pietra, a stone-speaker. Every stone has been cut from the earth using protective magic and carved to fit in its place with wards and charms already woven into it. I give you a secure dwelling for your family."

"Thank you," he said, allowing a brief smile to flit across his face. "I accept your gift."

Ginny laid the box on the table and picked up the final silver box, the only one not glowing with a hazy blue light.

"My second gift to you," Hermione watched the puzzlement in his eyes as he stared into the box, seeing only a small bowl and a scroll. "I have obtained for you a full and complete pardon from the Wizengamot, effective on the day of the Dark Lord's defeat. I have duplicated for you Pensieve of my memories. I give you your past and your future."

There was a pause, as Severus tried to find his voice, before he was able to say, "Thank you…I accept your gift."

Ginny placed the last box back on the table and resumed her spot behind Hermione.

"You have made your vows and your offerings. Do the witnesses accept these gifts and vows as compelling?"

A great cheer came from the group gathered, the twins letting out the loudest of the whooping cries of optimism about the future of Hermione and Severus.

"You are supported and beloved, both of each other and of your witnesses. May your lives be long, peaceful, and prosperous. I now present you as Severus and Hermione Snape."

Though not a man who took pleasure in public displays of affection, he swung her into his arms and kissed her, oblivious to the noise around him.

"Shall we leave?" He whispered in her ear.

"The reception?" She questioned softly back.

"They know I how much I dislike people," he grinned wickedly, pulling her close and activating the portkey Minerva had given him early that morning.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Where are we?" Hermione gently disentangled herself from her husband's arms.

"I'm not sure, Minerva set it up." Severus stepped around the long leather sofa and peered out the window. "It's woodsy."

"You don't think…"

"I've heard stories of cabins in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, but I've never seen one."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look at the table!"

A note sat propped up against large platters of food, in both Molly and Narcissa's handwriting.

_Severus,_

_We suspected you would skip out early, and had tried to convince Minerva not to give you the portkey until after the reception. As that failed, we have prepared enough food for your honeymoon and will see you at Grimmauld Place for dinner tomorrow night._

_Much Love,_

_Narcissa and Molly_

_P.S. Hermione, potions you might find useful are on the counter next to the sink in the bathroom. Be safe._

"Do you want to be responsible and eat lunch first, or dive into that delicious looking cake?"

"Neither!" Severus answered, catching his wife up in his arms and moving towards the bedroom. Her laughter was only heard by the squirrels and birds that had ventured close to the cabin on a lazy summer afternoon.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Having sex."

"Still?" Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at Draco, who was laying on his back, his head on his own pillow.

"It's only eleven at night."

"What's it like?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What's what like?"

"Sex."

"How would I know?"

"_Please_, you were with Pansy for how long?"

"We never got around to that. Father was always concerned about me having sex and some girl getting pregnant on purpose to take our money."

"So you're a virgin?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, obscuring the Ballycastle Bats logo.

"I've been a little busy the past few years."

"It's okay, Ferret, I'm not making fun of you."

He grunted in response.

"I think it's kinda cute." She laid back down on her side, scooting closer to him and running the tip of her nose into the crook of his neck. "Very cute, in fact."

This time his grunt came out more like a groan.

"Your hand could go here, Draco," she whispered, her teeth gently nibbling the bottom of his ear. She had picked up his left hand and placed it onto her hipbone.

"Princess," he muttered, "you're going to be the death of me."

She responded by straddling his hips with her legs and grinning evilly. His hands had made their way to grasping her upper thighs. He stopped, and moved his hands to straighten her shirt so he could read it.

"**_Whatever it is, I didn't do it. Unless you like it._**"

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked, squeezing her legs together and leaning down to touch her forehead to Draco's.

"I love it," he said softly, tilting his chin up to catch her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist and hips arching upward.

"It?" she questioned, pulling back from him just a hair.

"You," he answered, flipping her to her side, so he could pull her towards him and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. "I love you."

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

**A/N:** To those who are under the impression that "too many people are heirs", there were four Founders, and it was over a thousand years ago – that's how populations increase. People have babies. I think five Ravenclaw heirs out of the entire bunch (Severus, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Luna), really isn't that bad when you look at the whole Order and all the students that I've mentioned in the story. As for Minerva dating Riddle – they went to school at the same time, and he craves power. It makes total sense for me to see him striving to be aligned with her, in a situation he thought he could control. (Oh, was _he_ wrong!)


	28. Spider Cracks in the Glass

Spider Cracks on the Glass

Chapter 27

They crept down the stairs, fingers intertwined. He was tugging her closer the whole way down, and she happily obliged, pressing herself against his back and giggling into his shoulder when she tripped on the last step and stumbled, pushing them both into the kitchen.

"Hush, Red, you're gonna get us both in trouble."

"Just make the hot chocolate, Ferret," she giggled again. "I'll get the berries."

"We could have had Nippe do this," he grumbled, while quietly pulling down mugs and mixing the chocolate drops and warm milk.

"This is better… doing it ourselves," she whispered into his ear, startling a bit when he turned his head and captured her in a kiss.

"I love you, Red," he said, his voice low, as he turned to meet her.

She ran her arms under his and tucked her head under his chin; her ear was pressed against his chest, right over the picture of Barny the Bat, and she could hear the thundering of his heartbeat.

"I love you, Draco," she finally said, feeling his chest relax and the rhythm of his heart slow.

A muffled thump caused them both to raise their heads and peer around the kitchen.

"Let's hurry back upstairs before we're stuck answering questions," he muttered, grabbing the mugs and holding the door open with his foot, as she scurried in front, a bowl of fresh strawberries and raspberries in her hand, along with a large slice of leftover wedding cake. He gave one last suspicious glare around the kitchen before following her quietly back to their bedroom.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"That was close!" Molly scolded a rather chastised looking Narcissa, as she removed her disillusionment charm. "You have to remember to muffle the sound of your feet AND disillusion yourself!"

"This is my first snoop, Molly," Narcissa sniffed, leaning up against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over her chest. "You've had six boys to practice on! But moving on, we need to decide what to do next."

"What to do next?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, next. When do we want them to be engaged?"

"They're sixteen and seventeen…"

"Hermione is seventeen."

"She's been betrothed to Severus for over thirty years!"

"Molly, you're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"We betroth them. Arthur can file the paperwork tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we ask them first?"

"You're a Pureblood, Molly, whether you wish to admit it or not. And Purebloods rarely get to choose their spouse. They should feel lucky they fell in love before we cast the spell."

"But –"

"Do you love Arthur?"

"Yes, but – "

"Does Bill love Fleur?"

"He doesn't know," she answered stiffly.

Narcissa burst out laughing.

"You never told him that he's actually been betrothed to Fleur Delacour for fifteen years? Ever since Arthur met the family on a business trip to France? Does _she_ know?"

"No." Molly said, a bit miffed at the undignified chuckles coming out of Narcissa, who at this point was sinking into one of the kitchen chairs. "Since we've only promised two of the children, and Bill worked out so wonderfully all by himself, we were hoping to avoid the topic altogether."

"And the other child you've promised?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward. "Do tell, Molly."

"Ronald," she sighed. "Though, we had a loophole in his contract, should he actually fall in love with another girl."

"Let me guess… Lovegood's daughter?"

"They're our closest neighbors, and her mother was such a sweet woman," Molly tried to explain. "It just seemed right to have Ron stay close by, and he's the only one close to her age."

"So, if you've not told Bill and Ron, why would you feel the need to tell your daughter?"

"You would keep this from Draco?"

"My dear, dear Molly. I've kept much greater things from my son…besides, this is simply a bit of insurance."

"I'll have to talk to Arthur – "

"Of course you will," Narcissa agreed, a bit quickly for Molly's tastes, but her doubts were assuaged by the genuine smile radiating from the other woman.

"What do you think Severus and Hermione are doing right now?" Molly broke the silence, as she puttered about the kitchen, cleaning up the crumbs Ginny had left when she cut the cake.

"Sleeping, I'd wager…it's almost 3 am."

"Do you think she'll get pregnant?"

"I've never known Severus to botch a potion."

"She'll be a good mother," Molly said, wiping her hands on the dishtowel.

"He'll be a good father," Narcissa answered, brushing away a tear with a perfectly manicured fingertip. "He deserves the chance to be a good father."

"I know," Molly agreed, patting Narcissa on the shoulder. "I know."

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

He awoke early, earlier than was even his usual custom, and slid himself carefully out from under his new bride. She gave a small _mew_ and moved closer to the warm spot he had left, reaching for his pillow and cradling it in her arms as she continued to sleep. Tying a knot in the belt of the robe wrapped around his body, he moved quietly to the large French doors, opening one just wide enough to slip outside to the enclosed porch that was outside the room.

A few moments later, Trune popped into existence next to Severus' elbow, a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of toast in the other.

"Does Master Snape wish for Gaies to begin preparing breakfast for Master and Mistress?"

"No," Severus waved his hand distractedly, sending a smattering of crumbs from the toast down onto Trune's head. "Hermione will sleep for a while."

The patient house-elf wiped the bits off his forehead and bowed low, before disappearing, leaving the brooding man to his musings.

After staring into the darkness for far too long, he had to squint when the first pinks and oranges broke over the forest trees. The problem that had presented itself the day before had yet to be resolved, and he resigned himself to the conversation he didn't want to have with his new wife. He turned, leaning back against the railing, and watched as she began to wake, stretching her legs and arms and rubbing her eyes.

Hermione sat up in bed, one bare leg bent at the knee, the rest of the sheets held tight at her chest by her pale hand. His heart twitched with an unknown emotion as her wedding band caught a morning sunbeam and sparkled.

"Severus?" she called, looking around.

"I'm out here," he replied, pushing himself off the rail and moving towards her. She smiled and reached out for him, the sheets dropping to her waist.

"Come inside, we only have a few hours before we are expected back at Headquarters."

Perhaps the conversation could wait until later, when she would have her friends for support.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

The table was packed with cheerful Order members, the only empty space available being the two places set for Severus and Hermione. Narcissa still wasn't sure that the pair would show up, but Minerva was confident that the Snapes wouldn't be gone longer than they had promised. Remus and Tonks were involved in a conversation with Arthur about how safe it would be reinitiate an outreach to the werewolves, Tonks having had the brilliant idea to use Arthur's information from the Ministry to try and locate the families of the werewolves.

Draco was extolling the virtues of owning a premier box seat at the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch Pitch to Harry, causing little bits of drool to accumulate with food scraps at the corners of Ron's mouth, which Ginny pointed out disgustedly.

Molly and Narcissa were planning out the rest of the summer with Minerva, going over which subjects were left for each student to take NEWTS in. Molly wanted to do another evaluation of Draco's proficiency in Ancient Runes, and offered to help Narcissa brush up on the developments that had been made in the field in the last decade, for her own professional growth.

So when Hermione and Severus came through the front door into the foyer no one noticed. Even when Severus opened the door to where everyone was eating and ushered Hermione in, only Narcissa looked up at the sound of the door.

"Hermione! Severus!" Her face lit up at the sight of her friends, and quickly faded as she stared at Hermione.

Severus narrowed his eyes and shifted in front of his new bride, his movement drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"How dare you bring her ba – " Narcissa's words were cut off when Severus drew his wand and aimed it at her across the table.

"You will cease speaking immediately," he snarled.

Instead of being intimidated, she quickly stood and pulled her own wand out, advancing on him.

"You know how dangerous it is to have her here right now! How could you put them at risk?" she retorted, ignoring the stunned faces of their friends and family.

"They are not at risk," he bit out, his teeth clenched and his wand not moving.

"Severus?" Hermione tentatively asked. She was prevented from stepping towards him by Draco, who had risen and his own wand drawn on her. "Draco?"

"Move away from her, Draco," Severus growled.

"Listen to him, son, you can't touch her."

"That's why I have my _wand_ out, Mother," Draco retorted. "Take her to the library, Severus."

"Instantly," added Narcissa.

"Severus?" Hermione asked again. "What are they talking about?"

"She doesn't _know_?" Narcissa answered, her voice rising with each word, until it reached a high-pitched crescendo that sent Crookshanks running from the room, abandoning his dinner. "You stupid…imbecilic…brainless…Hufflepuff-_idiot_ of a man!"

"Severus?" Hermione repeated, growing desperate. "What is going on?"

"Take her in the library, _now_!" Narcissa practically bellowed, her polished mask of civility slipping. "Ginny and I will follow shortly."

"They are not at risk – " Severus tried to repeat, but at the glare on Narcissa's face he grunted, shoving his wand back into his sleeve and swooping around to gently push Hermione back out the door and down the hallway.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Remus asked.

"Slytherin politics," Draco answered, looking to his mother for guidance.

"Everyone except for Molly and Ginny needs to Floo to either the Burrow or Hogwarts for the next few hours," Narcissa spoke directly to her son.

"Will that be enough time?" he asked.

"It has to be," she sighed. "Minerva, can you house everyone overnight if necessary?"

"At least until breakfast," Minerva answered, both eyebrows raised. "Are you going to explain what the problem is?"

"No, I will not. Severus will, when he's ready."

Minerva nodded as if this was a perfectly normal answer and called for a couple of house-elves to move everyone's dinner to the Great Hall.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked Draco, softly, as they moved to the Floo, Ron leaning in to hear his response.

"Everything will be fine," Draco replied. "Eventually. Hermione isn't at risk, we were. Mum will explain it later."

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

Ginny sat alone at the table until Narcissa re-entered the room, eating the clementine that had been sitting in the fruit bowl.

"Are you gonna tell me what the issue is, or wait and let Snape tell me?"

"The word is 'going', Ginevra. Malfoys, even future Malfoys, speak correctly."

"Fine," she said flatly. "Are you _going_ to tell me what the issue is or wait and let Snape tell me?"

"I'll tell you, but Severus is going to have to tell her."

Fifteen minutes later, with tears in her eyes, Ginny followed Narcissa to the library to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Snape.

XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX

"Tell me, Severus!"

"I will, as soon as your friends arrive."

"I don't want them to tell me, I want you to tell me what's wrong. Am I sick? How can I hurt Harry? Or Ron? Or Draco?" She turned her head as the door opened.

"Sit down, dear," Narcissa said quietly, placing her hands on the shoulders of the pacing woman. "You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest, I need someone to tell me what the matter is!"

"I promise, Severus will tell you everything now that we are here," she motioned for Ginny to take the seat on the other side of Hermione. Severus drug one of the armchairs directly in front of his wife, and took her hands in his. After a few uncomfortable moments he spoke.

"Hermione, you're not pregnant."

She gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"That depends on how you look at it, Severus. I mean, it can take up to six days for the embryo to form a blastocyst and implant in my uterus, but I'm already pregnant."

"No, Hermione, you're not. But because you took the potion, no man except your husband can touch you until you are pregnant or it's been 48 hours."

"I researched the potion, my pregnancy should register within an hour of the fertilization. Everyone is safe."

"What Severus is trying to say," Narcissa interjected, "is that something is wrong and you aren't pregnant at all."

Hermione wrenched her hands free from Severus and clutched her abdomen.

"Is it the potion? Did you brew the potion incorrectly?"

"This isn't _my _fault! The potion was perfect!"

"Are you saying this is _my fault_? That somehow _I_ have lost my ability to have our children?"

"I've already preformed certain diagnostic spells, and the problem does not lie in my physical state." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mucked up the potion, because you didn't want to have children! And now you're trying to blame me!" She rose to her feet, leaning over her husband and poking him in the chest with her forefinger. "Well, brew another batch and get it right this time."

"I'm a Potions Master, and I didn't fuck up the potion, and there is nothing I can do about this!"

"Ginny! Calm her down!" Narcissa grabbed Severus by the collar and pulled him to a corner of the room, leaving Ginny to convince Hermione to sit down and breathe.

"That is not the way you tell a woman she is infertile."

"I waited for you and Miss Weasley," he answered, almost pitifully. "What am I supposed to say?"

"She thinks she's losing her world over there, and you're trying to place the blame somewhere. She doesn't want you to fix it – no matter what she says – she just needs you to be there for her."

He looked over her shoulder to the sofa, where Ginny held a sobbing Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, kneeling beside her.

"Go away."

"I've run the spells on both of us…all I can determine is that something has happened during your time at Hogwarts."

"Is it a curse?" Her muffled voice came from Ginny's shoulder.

"No, love, it's not a curse," he answered, causing a fresh wave of tears.

"Jus' eve' 'e."

"Excuse me?"

"Just leave me," she enunciated through her crying. "Minerva can handle the annulment."

"No," he answered firmly. "I didn't marry you to gain children, Hermione. I married you to gain a wife, a companion, and a best friend. I lost you for more than twenty years… I'm never leaving you, Taioyu. _Ever_."

Her distress only intensified and rain began to fall, the clapping thunder sent Crookshanks scurrying under the sofa to hide. Narcissa silently moved about, still limping slightly from her injuries, lighting candles and the fireplace. The dancing glow illuminated Ginny on one end of the sofa, Hermione almost completely stretched out, her face still buried in her best friend's shoulder. Severus was kneeling at her feet, carefully undoing the laces on her shoes and sliding them off.

He cautiously moved to where he could reach her back, she was turned away from him, every few moments her entire upper body would heave with her sobs.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking her spine until her body stilled. He looked up expectantly at Ginny.

"The rain has stopped and I think she's asleep. Try and lift her up."

He cradled her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin, and bid the two women goodnight.

Narcissa closed the door behind him, moving to sit on the sofa next to Ginny. They embraced, sitting wordlessly in prayer for their friends. The minutes drew into hours, and Ginny jumped when Harry's head popped through the floo, his words bringing forth hope that had been slowly fading.

"Gins! Mrs. Malfoy! Wake up! We think we've found the last Horcrux!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, goodness, where to begin? Some of my readers have suggested I write a blog or have a livejournal so I can explain why some things take so long, but if I'm going to find time to write – it's going to be fic. Just know my youngest caterpillar is still having hearing issues (processing issues, actually), my oldest caterpillar is being homeschooled by me, my fiancé is trying to study for his CPA exam, and I'm trying to plan a wedding, work full time, go to Grad School full time, and volunteer 5-10 hours a week. But I PROMISE I will never abandon this. I love writing, and ya'll, so very much. Thank you for remaining patient with me. **Lone Butterfly _)i(_**


	29. The Looney Link

_**The Looney Link**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"_It has to be," she sighed. "Minerva, can you house everyone overnight if necessary?"_

_"At least until breakfast," Minerva answered, both eyebrows raised. "Are you going to explain what the problem is?"_

_"No, I will not. Severus will, when he's ready."_

_Minerva nodded as if this was a perfectly normal answer and called for a couple of house-elves to move everyone's dinner to the Great Hall._

_"Is everything okay?" Harry asked Draco, softly, as they moved to the Floo, Ron leaning in to hear his response._

_"Everything will be fine," Draco replied. "Eventually. Hermione isn't at risk, we were. Mum will explain it later."_

Remus remained until last, sending Tonks through the floo to Hogwarts as he scratched his head, attempting to figure out what would have scared Narcissa so deeply that she would draw her wand on her closest friend and endanger her own recovery.

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would be so kind as to share with us why we are back at Hogwarts?" Minerva requested, grasping her after-dinner cuppa in both hands.

Draco arched an eyebrow, reminding Harry of the Draco he knew before this summer began. His clipped tone reaffirmed that image in Harry's mind.

"To put it bluntly, Headmistress, something was apparently wrong with the potion Severus made for Madam Snape. Her eyes were glowing blue, meaning that any man besides Severus who touched her would be rendered sterile…immediately and permanently."

He paused as most of the other men around the table blanched; Molly sputtered.

"But… but… I didn't see her eyes glowing blue!"

"The darker aspects of the Fertility Potion were added during the 13th century to protect the paternity of a child. A woman who attempted to sleep with someone other than her husband would render the man impotent. The risk of adultery was so great that even simply touching a woman under the influence of the potion would activate the curse. Those who were trusted by the husband were given a detecting potion to be able to identify when the woman was unsafe."

"That still doesn't explain – "

Draco cut Molly off with a glare and continued, his voice still hard, as if it pained him to reveal the information.

"Lucius cared for the continuation of the Malfoy bloodline enough to make sure I knew when to stay away from Mother. It occurred on and off from the time I was four until I left for Hogwarts."

A look of understanding passed across the face of most of those gathered around the wooden table in the Great Hall, Draco gave them all a cursory glance – stopping only to gaze at Remus, and nodding as the older man slightly inclined his head to indicate that he alone understood the full and true implications of Draco's explanation.

"Well then," Minerva interjected into the silence, "it seems you boys will need to stay here tonight. I'll have the house elves fix up more beds in the summer dormitory. We only have one student staying here right now. Remus, Tonks, I'll have beds made for you also – Molly, I assume you and Arthur will be headed back to the Burrow?"

"Minerva, you don't hafta to go to all that trouble for me!" Tonks said.

"It's no trouble at all…Miss Lovegood would enjoy a bit of company, I think." Minerva stood and moved towards the faculty door, gesturing for Molly and Arthur to follow her. "The Ravenclaw common room is already clean and ready for guests, and the house elves can have the Boys Dormitory ready by the time you four go to bed."

"Tonks, I'll stop by your office tomorrow and drop off the list of werewolf families for your research," Arthur said, rising to leave with his wife. "You boys behave."

"Always," Ron answered, giving a rouge wink to Harry.

"And no getting in the Quidditch Shed," Minerva stated before closing the door, ignoring the whines from those left at the table – Ron and Tonks being the loudest.

"Well, if we can't play Quidditch, what _can _we do?"

"I, for one, have no desire to sit in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Why-ever not, Draco Malfoy?" Came a soft voice from the end of the table, "the Tri-horned Featherblumps were all captured and released into the wild last May. The common room is perfectly clean."

"Hi Luna," Harry smiled at the newcomer, "how has your summer been?"

"Quite well, Harry, except for the attempt on Father's life by the Death Eaters, but then Voldemort has been rather angry lately, hasn't he?"

"How do you know I'm not a Death Eater, Looney?" Draco mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest and his chair kicked back on two legs.

"Simple, Draco Malfoy," she said calmly, sitting beside him. "You are presently in the company of four members of the Order of the Phoenix, which means that both the Headmistress and Harry trust you. And you are rather close to one of the Weasleys; I would say Ginny is likely due to the length of the red hair on your shoulder, but I guess Ronald isn't out of the question."

She punctuated her statement by reaching over and plucking a long red hair off of his shirt and giving a spacey smile as both he and Ron reacted to the thought of being in a relationship with each other.

"That's bloody disgusting, Looney!"

"Don't call her that," Remus said in his best teacher voice.

"Oh, it's fine," Luna answered, her odd trademark smile gracing her face. "I've been called much worse, I assure you, Professor Lupin. And the Headmistress was correct; it's dreadfully boring around here, all by myself. I've spent the last few weeks strolling about the grounds and helping Professor Hagrid with the thestrals."

She tugged absentmindedly at a strand of dirty blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear, carefully not disturbing her wand that was precariously perched there.

"I would have liked for Ginny to come, but perhaps she can make it later."

"You've been here all alone?" Tonks asked, incredulously.

"Some of the professors are about, as are the ghosts. Professor Binns is delightful when he's not in class and Professor Hooch has been teaching me about Quidditch."

"Like what?" Ron asked as he leaned forward, Harry mimicking his pose. Even Draco seemed to pay a bit more attention to her.

"Ever since I was the commentator last year, she's been lending me books on the sport. This summer I've been practicing myself."

"Up in the air?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "On a broom?"

"Certainly," Luna said, nodding in agreement. "A lovely pink Firebolt. I spent last week painting tiny red flowers and green ivy on the handle. I didn't want anyone to accidentally use it next year."

The five Quidditch players at the table shared a look of nausea at the mere thought of a Firebolt being humiliated in such a manner, before Draco asked the obvious.

"How on earth did you afford a _Firebolt_?"

"My father owns the second largest periodical in the Wizarding British Isles," she replied, narrowing her grey eyes. "The pink cost extra."

Draco gave a rough chuckle and placed his coffee mug on the table in front of his plate.

"Shall we go?" Luna stood and headed towards the Great Hall doors, clearly expecting everyone to follow. She was not disappointed.

" – over there, beside the chairs is our House Chess board. Our Quidditch practice stand is in front of the fireplace, and the bookshelves are full if you want to read."

Luna waved her hands about, attempting to be a good hostess to the assorted Slytherins and Gryffindors that found themselves in the deep blue room.

Ron wandered over to the chessboard, grinning at the Ravenclaw chess pieces that squawked from their place on the board. Three different sets sat in boxes, one for each of the other houses and he found himself itching to set up the lions and have a go against someone. Draco, Tonks, and Harry were surrounding the miniature Quidditch pitch, ignoring the rude shouts of the tiny Ravenclaw players.

Remus found himself lingering at the bookshelves, envying for a moment the Ravenclaw House and wishing he could have spent his years here – albeit still with at least James and Sirius along for the ride. He laughed aloud at the thought of Sirius in Ravenclaw.

"Looking for something in particular, Professor?" Luna appeared at his elbow, her long fingers trailing over the leather spines. "I often enjoy this one when I need to relax."

Her hand stopped on a red-bound cover, the silver imprinting stating the title in bold letters.

"_**My Many Souls**_?" He read, his voice conveying his shock as he pulled the book from the shelf. "Why didn't anyone tell us this was here? Surely Albus knew!"

"I wouldn't think so, Professor. This shelf is spelled much like the Restricted Section in the library. Only 7th year Ravenclaws and Heirs of Rowena can read any of the texts."

She shot a secretive smile at Remus and leaned closer to his ear.

"The Sorting Hat told me my first year," she whispered. "I had to hide the fact that I could see this shelf from all the other Ravenclaws, but Professor Flitwick knows."

"Did he know about the book?"

"I doubt that he realized it could help you," she shrugged her shoulders. "We guard the Manuscripts of the Eagles seriously. Any Ravenclaw who has ever lived past the age of 140 has written a book for this shelf. Our Heads of House have passed the spell to hide it down, in a rather complex ceremony, from one to another. I was only privy to the information because of my Heir status. Most of the 7th years look to the other books, the ones that focus on the Master Level occupations; Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and such. We focus on logical and useful information. This is a memoir, written by Anne Hamilton in 1405."

"Anne Hamilton, why does that name sound familiar?" Remus held the book tightly in his hands, equally afraid to open it or let it go.

"It might for you, or Hermione, or anyone who enjoys reading _**Hogwarts: A History**_…Anne Hamilton's granddaughter was her namesake – and is our House Ghost."

"The Grey Lady?"

"Lady Hamilton died young; she was only 19 and apprenticing in Charms here at Hogwarts when she was killed in a horrific Quidditch accident. Anne speaks in her book about how she wished she had given the information on how to create Horcruxes to her granddaughter. Apparently, the Hamilton family served as the local justice for both Muggles and the Wizarding community. Anne used capital punishment of guilty prisoners to create her own."

"How did she die?" Remus asked, enthralled by the story the young witch was weaving.

"Anne? She destroyed her own Horcruxes…she had only made four. She was almost 200 at the time of her death, but that isn't well recorded outside of our House. She said she wanted to ensure the continuation of her linage – "

"I am the one who convinced her to leave this world," another voice interjected. Remus looked away from Luna to see the Grey Lady hovering between them. "I promised to protect all the Hamiltons, and Ravenclaws, until my fading."

"Grey Lady," he inclined his head in a nod.

"Please, call me Anne. So few do."

"Lady Anne," he acknowledged. "Was it difficult for her to remove her own Horcruxes?"

"Not really; she couldn't feel anything when they were eliminated, but she became weaker. When you give away your soul, you must recall it to you in order to live. She simply destroyed the soul-bearing objects, rather than reunite her soul. It left her weak."

"Pieces of her no longer existed in the world," Luna continued. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must also be unaware of your work. Which means he is unaware of how weak he is becoming. It's not just that Harry will be able to kill him for good, it's that he actually is losing the part of him that feeds his power."

"Pieces of his soul?"

"Our souls are all we have," the Grey Lady whispered softly to the two living beings. "Guard yours well."

"Soyez bon ma Dame," Luna gave a demure curtsey to the ghost who was moving away, through the wall.

"Et vous egalement, mon heirtier," she smiled and faded away.

"She speaks French?"

"Most English Peerage did."

"And you?"

"I am a Ravenclaw, Professor. Learning is what we do."

"Do you mind if I borrow this book?"

"You can see it, can't you?" She gave a very un-Luna like saucy wink.

"Oi! Professor! Are you up for a game?"

"Of course, Ron," Remus watched out of the corner of his eye as Luna chose a smaller black book off the shelves and curled up on the sofa edge closest to the chess board, listening to Harry and Tonks ramble on about how cool it would have been to see Hermione with glowing blue eyes. He sighed softly to himself and took a seat across from Ron. "I take it you wish to be Gryffindor?"

"Of course," he grunted, lining the tiny lion cub pawns along the front row.

"Your move, then, Mr. Weasley."

"All right, boys, it's time for bed, move along," Tonks stood up and stretched, poking Remus in the back of the head. "You too, Love."

"Does anyone need anything? More pillows? Blankets? Stuffed animals?"

The group stared at the girl on the staircase. Her bright red silk pajama set was lined with black cording and would have been the height of sophistication if it weren't for the charmed ladybugs that were frolicking over the set. Which really wouldn't have been that odd, but the two huge ladybug slippers that her feet were stuck into were wiggling their antenna and looking around with their huge buggy eyes.

"Um, I dun think the boys will be needing anything, but thanks for offering, Luna."

"Draco here might need a nice stuffed ferret to sleep with," Ron joked.

"Hardly, Weasel. I sleep with your sister every night, I doubt a stuffed ferret is going to be a fair substitute. But if you want her to get you a corduroy bear…"

"_Why you_ – " Ron took a step towards Draco and was stopped by his best friend's hand on his forearm.

"Or a stuffed spider?"

"Harry! You _aren't _–"

"Let him tell the story, Weasley. Now, you say he sleeps with a stuffed _spider _in the Gryffindor tower? I could have _sworn_ you suffered from arachnophobia," Draco smirked.

"Ron had a stuffed bear when he was a baby, got it for Christmas, and one day Fred and George turned it into a spider – it scared him for life," Harry relayed, grinning at the red face that was matching Ron's hair.

"I remember that Christmas."

"You do, Professor?" Ron asked.

The boys ceased arguing and turned to look at Remus.

"It was the Christmas of 1980, at the last Order Party. We rarely spoke to the older Order members, but your Aunt always bought presents for all the children."

"Aunt Cleo? The old crazy Slytherin?" Ron said with a small hint of disgust.

"Wynde Cleopatra Weasley? She's your _aunt_? She was a bloody legend on the Slytherin Quidditch team! The best Keeper in the 1890's! They held a memorial service when she died."

"How could you not know - " Harry started to speak but trailed off when Draco glared at him.

"Weasley may not be a common name, but it's not _uncommon_ either," Draco said glumly.

"Ginny said that Weasley men always are sorted into Gryffindor, but women have a 50/50 chance of Slytherin or Gryffindor," Luna added, helpfully from her place on the stairs.

"She gave you a gift that Christmas also, Harry. She said Lily's red hair gave her honorary Weasley status, but she had you pegged for Slytherin. Don't you have your stuffed snake, Lilith packed somewhere? It was green and black and had this obnoxious red bow on her head."

"I don't have any stuffed animals, Remus, _none_. Aunt Petunia said that Professor Dumbledore didn't bring her any of my baby stuff."

"Impossible. You were over a year old and had been hanging on to that animal for almost ten months. It was to the point where Lily couldn't put you in your crib without Lilith, because you wouldn't fall asleep. You would stand there with your chubby little hands wrapped around her neck and call out '_Lil-lil_'. James and Sirius use to laugh – "

"In my crib?" Harry interrupted.

"Every night. Lily made certain. Petunia has to have it; I would have known if it was in the rubble. I was there when we went to get the bod – when we went to get James and Lily." Remus managed not to flinch at the memories.

"Mum put me to bed. She was in my nursery – I was in my crib."

"Holding a stuffed snake in front of you – " Draco's eyes widened as he, along with everyone else, made the connection at the same time.

"If Voldemort was trying to hit me with the Horcrux spell and it ricocheted off of me – "

"Hermione was so concerned about you being one!" Ron practically shouted, bouncing up and down in his trainers.

"It's _got_ to be the snake!"

"It doesn't _have _to be the snake," Tonks corrected Harry, "but it_ is_ the best lead we've had so far."

"We need Hermione, she's the only one who can take all this information and figure it out for us," Ron ran a hand through his hair, groaning. "We can't get to her until tomorrow, you said?"

"Some time after lunch," Draco answered, after going through quick calculations in his head. "She needs to have at least another 14 hours away from us – and Mum will let us know emotionally how she is doing."

"Can we tell her now? This will make her feel better!"

"Harry, I hardly think that you finding out your childhood stuffed animal could possibly be a Horcrux will in any way make her feel better about her problem!"

"Luna?" Harry asked, stunned. "Are you _angry_?"

"You boys are being incredibly selfish, considering what she is going through –" Her indignant tirade was abruptly cut off by Draco, who clamped his hand over her mouth.

"They don't know everything," he roughly whispered in her ear, letting go after she gave a slight nod.

"Well, I still think it's rather rude," she grumbled, crossing her arms and giving the roving ladybugs a new path to maneuver.

"Can we at least check the library to see if anyone is left?" Harry asked, walking towards the fireplace. "Which one is the Floo powder?"

"Right shelf, dark blue bowl," Luna grudgingly answered. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Auror Tonks, Professor. Ronald."

"Goodnight Miss Lovegood," Remus replied.

"I'll be right behind you," Tonks leaned in to give Remus a kiss before following Luna to the Girls Dormitory, passing Draco on the stairs.

"Well, are you going to make the Floo call or not?" Ron asked, kneeling down beside Harry. "Come on, mate, she's the one who knows what's going on."

"You don't think Snape will kill us?"

"Hermione or my Mum would more likely the one to kill you, but contrary to what Lovegood said, telling them tonight might help things."

"Here goes nothing," Harry said, tossing the Floo power into the fireplace. "_Number 12 Grimmauld Place Library_!"

Draco and Ron squeezed near the back half of Harry and could only faintly hear his words through the Floo.

"Gins! Mrs. Malfoy! Wake up! We think we've figured out the last Horcrux!"

**XOX XOX XOX XOX XOX**

_**A/N: And from here we shall all return to that awful Dursley home... But the little box Petunia had earlier wasn't large enough for a pet snake... Was it?**_


	30. My Traveling Days Have Just Begun

_**My Traveling Days Have Just Begun**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Narcissa winced only a smidge as Ginny pushed off the sofa and landed kneeling in front of the fireplace.

"Where? Should we go now? I can be ready in 15 minutes!"

"Tonks says we can go to the Dursleys tomorrow," Harry answered. "We'll leave early, right after breakfast."

"Your _Aunt_ has it?" She said, disgust creeping through. "Why would she have hidden it?"

"I don't think she has a clue what she's holding on to, or she would have gotten rid of it a long time ago," Harry ruefully replied. "Will Hermione be okay that soon? Draco said he didn't think so."

"Hermione needs to be left alone, but Miss Weasley can stay with you at Hogwarts for the rest of the night."

Ginny nodded gratefully at Narcissa and grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the mantle.

"Budge back, Harry, and let me come through."

* * *

"LUNA!" Ginny joyfully shouted, stopping the other girl's assent up the staircase. Luna beamed and came back down, launching herself at her friend. 

"I've missed you something terrible!"

The Ravenclaw squealed a very girlish squeal – reminding Ron of Lavender at her finest – and embraced the Gryffindor.

"Come upstairs to my dormitory. I have plenty of extra beds, and you can see my Firebolt that Da got me."

"A new Firebolt! What's the test ratings? You know the Harpies have been debating going to the experimental Lighteningbolt. I just saw pictures for the first time in last week's Weekly Witch…"

Her voice trailed off as the two girls disappeared up the stairs, leaving a disgruntled Draco in her wake.

"Is she always that way around the bloody Loon?"

"Don't talk about Luna like that, mate," Ron punched him on the arm. "Ginny saw you today, she hasn't gotten to talk to Luna in weeks. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I'm going to bed," Draco grumbled to himself as he led the way for the two other teens and Remus to the Ravenclaw Seventh Year Boys dormitory.

"Think he's jealous much?" Tonks snickered softly to Remus from the bottom step, as the boys headed up the right staircase.

He matched her smile with one of his own and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Nymphadora."

"Good night, Remus," she replied, turning and walking up the steps. He watched her leave, her hips swaying back and forth for his benefit, and only when he heard the door click shut three flights above did he give a last glance around the darkening Common Room.

A small house elf silently appeared and stoked the fire, seemingly oblivious to his presence. Magic was setting the cushions and tables to right, and vanishing the dirty dishes from earlier.

"Does Master Professor need anything, sir?" The house elf asked, turning to face Remus.

"No, Rinty," Remus answered, recognizing the wrinkled creature. "I'm fine."

"Then Rinty will be leaving, Master Professor, sir," Rinty replied before giving a curt bow and disappearing.

"Good night," Remus said to the empty room. He sighed, and decided to leave the book on the table beside the fire and head to bed, commiserating in his head with Draco about the prospect of sleeping alone.

* * *

Remus sat alone in the Ravenclaw Common Room, absorbed in the book Luna had lent him. His coffee grew cold beside his chair, the warming charm forgotten in his captivation of the tome. 

He had risen earlier than any of the others, due to seven years of having to study before breakfast, because who knew what wild scheme James and Sirius would come up for the four of them after the sun rose. He had carried on the habit after leaving Hogwarts, people tended to avoid associating with Werewolves, and he got fewer rude stares and comments when he was in public before the crowds.

For the historic value alone, the book gave him pause – for the information it gave him on how Voldemort's soul worked – that was providential. He read in wonder, captivated by the clear and logical, step-by-step, first-hand documentation of Anne Hamilton's creation and then subsequent destruction of four Horcruxes. How it was painless, her bits of soul slipping away into nothingness. The tiny silver wisps dissolving as air.

She wrote of how she felt no weaker, but when attempting to perform powerful magic she could see a minor change in how much concentration she had to use. It was as if she was tired, and needed rest, but yet was healthy otherwise. In black and white script she repeated time and time again that if she had not known she had destroyed the Horcruxes herself, she never would have discovered that is what affected her magic.

At the end was a postscript, written in a larger, more manly pen. It described how when Anne passed away, it was vastly different than a normal death. Her spirit was weak, her magic lost. The unknown author compared it to the untimely death of newborn or very young child.

In essence, it was easy for her to die – and impossible for her to have recovered from the slight magical leeching cold that killed her.

As he finally lifted his head from the book a deep sense of hope surrounded his soul, that somehow, in some way, everything really was going to work out.

* * *

Draco, Ron, and Harry had laid in their beds talking for almost an hour before falling asleep, mostly about the prospect of visiting Aunt Petunia. Harry seemed to think she would give them what she had, even if it was just to get rid of them. 

Draco was intrigued by the idea of visiting a Muggle household, even though Ron kept trying to convince him it wasn't special – rather, if it was anything it was a caricature of a normal Muggle home.

They had agreed that the three of them should go, without any adults – or girls. Harry was a bit worried of how over-protective Hermione could be, and Ron wanted to limit the number of people who saw him around the _talking spiders_.

Ron had, oddly enough, woken up first of the boys and upon seeing Remus' empty bed decided to sneak down for and early breakfast and a bit of Quidditch flying. His deep internal debate over whether he wanted a hot cherry Danish or a plate of pancakes was interrupted when he tripped over the lump at the bottom of the boys staircase.

"You're up early," the lump said. "I was expecting Ferret, or Harry."

"Morning, Gins," he answered, sitting down beside her. "I'm not sure why I'm up this early. Anticipation, maybe – "

"Or a strong desire to sneak into the Quidditch Shed?"

"Or that," he nodded and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Malfoy?"

There was a long pause, before she laid her head on his shoulder and spoke.

"That depends."

"Actually, it's a yes or no question. I know it hasn't been that long, and I'm not saying you have to marry the prat. I'm just saying, if you want to be in love with him, I'm okay with that."

"Why couldn't it have been easy?" She sighed. "You were suppose to marry Hermione, and I was gonna be with Harry and it would have been so…so…_easy_."

"Nah, it wouldn't have been. Just think, me and Hermione? She would have gotten sick of my idiot ways within a couple of years. And you would never have settled for being in Harry's shadow, following him around. You're destined to be the most famous Weasley of all. Or, Malfoy, if you want to be."

"You won't love me any less?"

"For marrying rich? I'll just be expecting better Christmas presents."

"I do, Ron," she whispered quietly, her head still resting on him. "I love him more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"Then that's how ya know it's right," he answered, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Now, come on and let's get breakfast so we can be the first ones to break into the brooms."

She let out a giggle and followed her brother out the portrait hole, one last question on her lips.

"What do you think Professor Lupin's reading?" She gestured to the man who was so enthralled in his book he didn't even notice the two teens.

"No clue, but I bet it's boring, whatever it is."

* * *

"I'm quite certain that I said: no getting in the Quidditch Shed," an irate McGonagall stood in the middle of the pitch, directing the flying brooms downward with her pointed glare. 

"Sorry, Headmistress," Harry said, sheepishly, after being the first one to land.

"Don't the lot of you have things to do? Put the gear away quickly, and head back to the Great Hall. Remus filled me in as best he could on your necessary trip to Little Whinging, though I can't say I approve of you boys wanting to go alone."

"But Ron and I went alone earlier this summer," Harry interjected.

"True, but Arthur and a Ministry car delivered you and picked you back up, which you seem to want to forgo."

"Voldemort's informants at the Ministry knew I had to go back there this summer, so it wasn't tipping our hand to take government transportation. I would rather keep this under wraps for as long as possible," Harry tried to explain.

She sighed with resignation, and turned to motion Ginny and Luna forward.

"The two of you may floo back to Grimmauld Place to say goodbye to Hermione. She'll be leaving for a week of training with a Wetterhexe on the Continent, and she expressed a desire to see both of you before she left."

"Will Professor Snape be traveling with her?" Ginny piped up, moving closer to the Professor.

"No," the Headmistress' voice was curt, but not unkind, and Ginny took the hint that this was not the time to probe with questions.

"May we go straight to the Ravenclaw Common Room and floo from there?" Luna asked, her pink Firebolt clutched firmly in her left hand.

"You may," McGonagall agreed, "please, give her my best wishes, should she leave before I arrive at Headquarters."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny said over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Luna, who was moving quickly towards the side castle door. "I'll see you guys at dinner tonight!"

"Now, gentlemen," the imposing Professor turned her attention back to the boys, "let's discuss how you will be traveling to and from Surrey."

* * *

"Hermione?" 

"She's upstairs, packing," Narcissa answered, giving a soft smile to the two girls who had flooed into the library. "She's been asking for you both."

"How is she, Mrs. Malfoy?" Luna asked, a stray lock of hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Better than she was, she seems tired more than anything else. Feel free to go visit her, Professor Snape has stepped out for a bit."

Luna followed Ginny up the staircase, and stood behind her as the red head slowly opened the cracked door.

"Hermione? You in here?"

"Behind the door," she replied, "come on in."

"I brought Luna with me," Ginny said, tentatively sliding inside and beckoning her friend in behind her.

"Luna! It's great to see you!" Hermione dropped a pile of robes on the bed and reached out to hug the younger girl. "How has your summer been?"

"Your wedding was the highlight so far," Luna returned the hug, and then moved to perch herself on the desk. "I wish I could have stayed for the reception and talked to everyone, but Professor Hagrid needed my help feeding the Thestrals. There have been two foals born this summer, and the Professor hopes to have them tame enough for the Second Years to touch during Care of Magical Creatures next year. How are you feeling?"

"Blunt as always," Ginny muttered.

"No, Ginny, it's fine," Hermione sighed and pushed the robes over to have a place to sit. "I suppose I'm okay. Severus can't explain what is wrong, he is convinced it's not a magical malady, so St. Mungo's can't help me. Not that I can go to St. Mungo's right now and announce I'm having fertility issues."

"Professor Snape is certain?"

"He's run every test he can think of, and a few that we found in the medical books in the library. He left to speak to Mama Snape, but I doubt she'll have any answers."

"Are you doing okay, otherwise?"

"I'm not angry at him, anymore, if that's what your asking. Furious with Dumbledore, maybe."

"But Draco wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, or Mrs. Malfoy, or Mrs. Snape, or even Harry," Luna leaned forward and propped her chin on her hands, blowing the stray hairs out of her eyes. "You've saved so many lives – "

"I know," Hermione gave another frustrated sigh, "but I _remember_ her. And I remember how having a daughter made me feel, and I can't understand why he would believe that I would have more happiness here without my child than even the brief time I had with her. It hurts to much to know she's never going to exist."

Ginny scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her friend, giggling a bit when the clap of thunder outside the window made Luna jump.

"And that's why I've got to leave," Hermione said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I've got to figure out how to control this, before the Ministry realizes there's a rouge Wetterhexe on the loose and come after me."

"Where are you going?"

"Germany," she moved out of Ginny's hug and stood, lifting up the crumpled robes one by one and shaking them out. "The Headmistress has an old friend who trains Wetterhexes, it's apparently considered a rare gift there and they don't bind children's magic. She seems to think she'll be able to give me the basics in 7 or 8 days."

"You're going to be separated from the Professor so quickly after your wedding?" Luna seemed to have recovered from the fright. "Is that wise?"

"Severus will be able to visit at least once, but I hardly need the distraction."

"He loves you very much, you know," Ginny reached down and stilled Hermione's hands.

"I know," she answered, brushing free of Ginny and methodically packing her clothes into the small trunk at the foot of the bed. "I can't think about it right now. It still hurts to much."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, Luna staring contemplatively into space and Ginny helping Hermione pack her things.

"He said he loves me," Ginny blurted out, handing Hermione her mirror and hairbrush set. "And I think he's going to ask me to marry him."

"Draco?" Luna squealed. "That's so wonderful!"

"You've been together for less than a month," Hermione said in astonishment. "How can you be sure you want to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"I didn't say I was going to say yes and get married this summer," Ginny answered indignantly. "But at the rate we are going, we'll both have all our NEWTs completed by this Christmas, and in February there's open tryouts for most of the major Quidditch teams. I'm hoping to convince Mum and Da to let me go. If he leaves for a year long apprenticeship, then we could be married the summer after that. I would be 18, and he'd be 19."

"You're serious. Really serious."

"I love him. Not like I loved Harry, the further I get away from that the more I realize that it was more hero-worship and brotherly love. I can't imagine snogging Harry like I snogged Ferret."

"You still call him Ferret – "

"I _know_, he calls me things, too. But I _love_ him, Hermione."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't…it's just you and _Draco_."

"Right, because you and_ Snape_ would have made a lot of sense 6 months ago!"

"I think it's delightful," Luna supplied in her dreamy voice. "All of it. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone special this year."

"Maybe you will, Luna," Hermione reached over and patted her knee.

"Hermione, Minerva is here, as is the portkey," Narcissa called up the stairs. "Do you need Nippe to bring your trunk down?"

The small house elf already had both claw-like hands on the little traveling trunk, before Hermione could reply.

"Nippe will brings Mistress Professor's trunk to the Mistress Headmistress now, Mistresses will be coming along shortly."

"Yes, Nippe, and thank you."

"Nippe made special biscuits for Mistress Red, if Mistress Red promises not to tell Master Dragon." She gave a bit of a curtsey and a wink at Ginny before _popping_ out with the trunk.

"Oh!" Ginny shot up from the bed, "you've got to try Nippe's desserts, Luna. You're going to love them!"

"I'm going to miss you and the prats," Hermione sniffled again, before leading her friends out of the room. "Tell the boys I said goodbye?"

"The Horcrux!" Ginny gasped, "we forgot to tell you about the final Horcrux!"

"They've found it? Where? Who's retrieving it? Have we put a plan in place for the final battle? Does Severus know?"

"Ron, Harry, and Malfoy are going to Little Whinging today. They think it's with his Aunt Petunia."

Hermione balked at the top of the staircase, whirling around. "They're going back _there_? And taking _Draco_?"

"I know," Ginny said, "don't you wish you could be there to see the look on his face when he walks into a Muggle house for the first time?"

"_Draco_?" She repeated, "to _Little Whinging_?"

"I think it's helpful," Luna brushed past Hermione to move towards the library. "Ron and Harry are certainly bonding with him, and that's a good thing. Besides, introducing him to a Muggle household can only serve to break down his past prejudices."

"Draco. With Muggles." She said again, shaking her head in disbelief. "Next you'll tell me Voldemort follows the Chelsea football team."

Ginny just crinkled her eyebrows and gently gave Hermione a push.

"You've got to leave, and Luna and I have biscuits to eat. I promise to tell you everything when you get back. Now, go on."

* * *

"This is it?" 

"You were expecting something larger?"

"But, you're Harry Potter. How could you live in a box? One that looks like every other box." Draco waved his arms about, pointing at all the other similar brick buildings with their matching gardens. "Shouldn't you have had at least a bit of magical influence?"

"Just wait till you get inside," Ron snickered, following Harry up to the front door. "You just wait…"

* * *

A/N: I've nothing that could explain why this chapter has taken 7 months to update. If it makes you feel any better the next chapter is already mapped out! Read my blog if you'd like an inkling of what happened in the past year – but the fact that my oldest son had to go into a wheelchair certainly played a major role. All mistakes are mine. 

I give thanks to e-NUFF movement of the WIKTT board. Your kind encouragement actually convinced me to get this written and posted. Love to you all! Lone Butterfly _)i(_


	31. Finally,It's the End of the Beginning

_**Finally...It's the End of the Beginning**_

_**Chapter 30**_

"_This is it?"_

"_You were expecting something larger?"_

"_But, you're Harry Potter. How could you live in a box? One that looks like every other box." Draco waved his arms about, pointing at all the other similar brick buildings with their matching gardens. "Shouldn't you have had at least a bit of magical influence?"_

"_Just wait 'til you get inside," Ron snickered, following Harry up to the front door. "You just wait…"_

Harry reached up and carefully lifted the brass knocker, rapping it twice on the door.

"Coming," a faint woman's voice from within called.

"Aunt Petunia's home, at least. I don't see Uncle Vernon's car – but Dudley could be here. Keep an eye out," Harry instructed Ron, who nodded in agreement.

The door swung open on its freshly oiled hinges, and the woman inside gasped when she saw who was on her front stoop.

XOXOXOXOX

Ron tapped his foot impatiently in the foyer, while Harry craned his neck around, staring at the changes that had been made in the home. It wasn't brighter, but there was less of Dudley's _stuff_ everywhere. Draco was fascinated by the little slot on the door, and the rough patches in the wood around the metal flap.

Petunia had only disappeared for a moment before she scurried back into the room, a square object in her hand.

"Here, take it and leave, before your Uncle gets home. Poor man has enough on his plate, with Dudders being sick and all." She thrust the small box towards Harry.

"Dudley's sick? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, taking the proffered box, but holding it to his side as his concern for his cousin overtook him.

"What do _you_ care," Petunia said bitterly.

"Ma'am, there's no need to be rude," Draco huffed from behind the other two boys. Ron had simply shrugged his shoulders in a "what did you expect" kind of way and was trying to pry the box out of Harry's hand.

"Now see here, boy," Petunia began, shaking a finger at Draco, who pushed past Ron to stand in front of her. "I won't have any of your insolence in this house, you filthy disgusti-"

Draco raised an eyebrow as she broke off mid-sentence.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She recovered, her voice full of shock. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

"You know Draco?" Harry questioned, very confused. "But he's a wizard."

"_Impossible_. His father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, owns Grunnings where your Uncle works. The family photo is on the back of the Annual Report…and it doesn't move." She added the last bit with malice.

"Hrm," Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose he could have owned it. I know from what few meetings I was allowed into with the family lawyers that we dabbled quite heavily in the late 1980's in raw metals, and that led us to buy out eleven or twelve industrial companies. Does Grunnings produce finished metalworks or tools of some kind?"

"Drills," Petunia grudgingly supplied. "And what do you mean by _owned_? Vernon would have told me if his company had been sold out."

"Mr. Malfoy's dead," Ron offered helpfully. "I think the Ferret owns it now."

"The who?" Petunia visibly blanched.

"Me," Draco answered, giving a persecuted sigh. "I really _have_ to have a chat with the Aurors and the Ministry. Who _knows_ what else I own?"

"Bloody sucks to be you," Ron agreed, returning to his attempt to get the box away from Harry.

"Dudley, can we talk about Dudley?" Harry persisted. "Is he okay? Maybe we can help."

"We've taken him to trained specialists, I hardly think there's anything a freak like you could do to help," she answered coldly, still staring warily at Draco.

"Madame, you say your husband is the Director of Grunnings? I think I'll need to contact him soon. As the new owner, I feel that it would be prudent to familiarize myself with the day-to-day operations at the company. It would, of course, require quite a bit of personal work with the Director..."

Petunia began blinking her eyes rapidly, and it was a wonder steam didn't pour from her ears while she debated the two scenarios of her husband either losing his job, or discovering he worked for a wizard and quitting.

"What do you want to keep quiet?" she finally said, her resentment mounting.

"I want to know what's wrong with Dudley," Harry insisted.

"Nightmares," she reluctantly gave away. "He's having horrible nightmares, and can't stop. It's been going on for almost a year, and is so bad now that he can barely function during the day."

"I wonder if it's from the Dementors that attacked us," Harry pondered, more to Ron and Draco than Petunia.

"It would figure that it would be your fault," Petunia nastily interjected. "You lured those creatures to poor Dudderkins!"

"If he's been left without any treatment after a Dementor attack, it could certainly cause frequent nightmares – but it's easily curable." Draco gave a nod, thinking hard. "Madam Pomfrey would prescribe chocolate and at least a week's worth of Dreamless Sleep to break the cycle. I wonder if Severus would have some handy?"

"I'm not letting that horrid man near my boy!" She gave a small shriek.

"Even if that's the only way to heal him?" Draco said with surprise.

"Mum?" A tired plea came from the top of the staircase. "Mum? Who's here?"

"No one, Popkin, go back to bed."

"My head hurts, Mum, can you please bring aspirin and a fairy biscuit or two?"

Much to Petunia's dismay, Dudley came lumbering down the stairs, dressed in an old pair of shorts and a Smeltings Boxing shirt four sizes too large. Harry did a double-take at his cousin, who wasn't by any means skinny, but had obviously lost almost 5 stones since the summer before.

"Oi! Harry, you're here!"

"Go back upstairs, Sweetums," Petunia prompted, "your father wouldn't want you down here."

"I've been meaning to write you, Harry, but I didn't know how to get a letter to you," Dudley ignored his mother and descended to the main level, shuffling his feet in a fit of shyness that Harry had never before seen from his cousin. "I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life, and well, ya know, thanks."

"I think I know what's wrong," Harry responded, reaching for the proffered olive branch. "And we've got medicine that can help."

"Like magic medicine?"

"NO, Dudderkins, NO! I forbid this, go back upstairs."

Dudley continued to pretend his mother wasn't speaking. "Is it like a pill?"

"It's something you drink to help you sleep, but you'll need to be monitored if you choose to take it."

"NOT UNDER MY ROOF!" Petunia screamed, a tiny red vein pulsating on the side of her forehead.

"Then I'll leave," he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head towards the other teens. "They'll let me come with them, then explain that to Da!"

"Bloody hell, Harry, we can't take him back to Headquarters!" Ron gave up trying to secure the box and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Merlin…you are, aren't you, you're going to bring your pratty cousin back with us!"

"HEY – " Harry began, before Dudley cut him off.

"If it will make me well, I'll go anywhere with Harry. I trust him."

"What am I suppose to tell your Father, Duddikins?" Petunia began wringing her hands. "The letter said that Harry would show up and if I gave him the box, he would be out of our lives forever. You weren't supposed to even know!"

"Tell him I've gone to train up for boxing; Coach said I could go to that sleep-away camp and Da wanted me to leave. Tell him you've come to your senses and let me go."

"But your _Father_," she repeated, emphatically.

"I'm going upstairs to pack," Dudley said, disregarding her. "Don't leave without me."

The remaining four stood uncomfortably in the foyer, waiting for Dudley to return. Harry opened his mouth at one point to attempt polite conversation, but the glare on his aunt's face stopped him short. Ron had resumed prying the box from Harry's hand and was now staring at the intricate carvings.

Draco kept craning his neck around, making no secret of staring at the various Muggle oddities he found himself surrounded by. Mentally, he was making a list of all the questions he wanted to ask Hermione as soon as they returned home.

"Oi, you ready there, Duds?" Harry said rather loudly, startling the previously silent room. He ushered Ron and Draco out the door and nodded a quick "goodbye" at Aunt Petunia, before moving down the front walk behind his friends.

"She's nutters," Ron gave a dramatic sigh, before remembering that Dudley was with them. "Sorry, mate."

"Don't worry about it, she is a bit nutters, especially since I've been sick. Da wanted me to train for a boxing spot on next year's team, but she's been adamant that I can't sleep away from her since the nightmares started. You said you knew what was wrong?"

"Yeah," Harry began, pulling Dudley into a small alley. "One of our old professors from school, Snape, he has a medicine you can drink that will stop the nightmares."

"For good?" Dudley asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"For good," Ron agreed, still fiddling with the box.

"Dudley, I need you to hold on to me, I'm going to take us to my house." Harry reached out and took the bag out of his cousin's fist, handing it to Draco.

"Are we going by broom?" Dudley said, nervously.

"Take a look at this piece of paper and just hold on," Harry answered, gripping the older boy tightly.

* * *

"Bollocks!" Dudley cried out, landing hard on his backside onto the ground. "Where are we and what was that?"

"Apparition," Draco replied, neatly popping into existence next to him. He gave Harry a glare. "That wasn't very nice to do to your cousin. You should know Apparition can leave a person sick."

Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"I was afraid he wouldn't want to come with me if I told him ahead of time."

"We just jumped through space? Where are we?"

"My home in the city. This is where we're all staying, Ron, Draco, even Hermione."

"It's huge," he gazed up at the building and around the yard. "You could play a game of football back here.

"Football?" Draco asked. "Is that like the Chelsea Team that the Muggle from Gryffindor always talks about?"

Ron gave a little nod, "not near as fun as Quidditch, but it'll do in a pinch. Right lot of shouting and such when you go to a game. We all went with Dean two summers back."

"We should get that box to the library, so Severus can check it," Harry motioned to the small wooden object in Ron's grasp. "He'll know what to do."

"Oi! Ferret, Ron, Harry –"

"Who's that?" Dudley appraised the red-haired girl coming out of the back door of the house.

"My sister," Ron answered. "Hey, Gins – where's Hermione? We need her help with Snape."

"She's left for the Continent. Won't be back until next week, but said to tell you goodbye." The petite witch came into the group and gave a bright smile. "Hello, my name is Ginny."

Dudley took her extended hand and shook it, stuttering a bit as he greeted her.

"This is my cousin, Dudley," Harry explained.

"So nice to meet you, do you play football?"

"Do you know about football?" Dudley had a surprised look on his face, as he followed the petite redhead into the house.

"Sure, my ex-boyfriend lived in London and followed the Arsenal Team – though I think Dean liked West Ham far more, but his father had season tickets for Arsenal and those are - "

"Expensive," Dudley whistled and continued up the back steps. "I like Chelsea, myself, but I've only been to two matches."

"So, Princess likes Muggle football?" Draco stared after the girl.

"She's mad for any sport, but Dean actually got her a football for Christmas when they were together. It's an odd ball you kick with your feet."

"I prefer Quidditch," a voice from behind them announced.

"Luna, you're still here?" Harry turned with a broad smile on his face.

"I talked to the Headmistress, before coming over, and she agreed that I could stay here for a bit with Hermione gone. I told her I could help out by making sure there were no Ministry-sanctioned Heliopaths hanging around and she said I could practice my Animagus form."

"You're an Animagus?" Ron said, in disbelief.

"Certainly," she blinked and gazed at him happily. "But I'm not sure who can see me."

"What do you mean, Looney?"

"Don't call her that," Ron growled at Draco.

"Oh, it's fine Ronald," she replied, turning her attention to Draco. "I'm actually a Thestral, which can be very handy; I love to fly! But we should probably go inside. Professor Lupin has prepared dinner with the lovely house-elf, Nippie. I think we are having fish and chips. Professor Snape should be here soon."

She turned to head into the house, with the three boys following her.

"That witch is one of a kind," Ron mumbled, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Right she is," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Do you think this could be it?" Ginny asked, her feet curled under her as she sat in one of the old armchairs. Harry and Ron were laying on the floor, in front of the fireplace, picking up their game of Exploding Snap. The group had eaten dinner together and then Draco had shown Luna and Dudley the upstairs classroom. Dudley was fascinated by the random magical items and was listening intently to the witch and wizard trying to explain their world to him. The others were gathered in the library with the box.

"I hope so," Remus answered, from his position on the sofa. He had his head laid back and his eyes closed. "I want this to be over."

"Don't we all," Severus snapped waspishly. He turned the box over and over in his hands, studying the six panels. "I can't find an opening latch."

"If it's magical, we need to find a spell or password," Ron offered, cringing a bit when Severus gave him a scathing look. "But then everyone knew that."

"It's got a verse on the top, perhaps this is how the password works," Snape mumbled, more to himself than to the others in the room.

"What does it say?" Remus leaned forward, trying to see the flat wooden surface.

"_Remember the child that was, not the child that is, but the one that now cannot be. Whisper once the name to reveal what you need, and twice for the future to see._" Severus scowled as he mulled the riddle.

"That doesn't sound like Voldemort," Harry grumbled.

"It's not, though," Ginny said, "it wouldn't be. Right?"

She looked to Remus and Severus for confirmation.

"Ginny's right, it would be Dumbledore that hid the box with Aunt Petunia, so we have to think of the answer from his point of view."

"What child would Albus be talking about?" Remus queried. "Hermione? Harry?"

"Hermione was a child, while Potter is a child," Severus offered, ignoring Harry bristling from his spot on the floor at being called a child.

"That doesn't seem right, because Hermione was able to be a child, just not with you," Ron disagreed, laying his head in his hands.

"What does it mean '_the one that now cannot be_'?" Ginny scrunched her nose in thought. "Both Harry and Hermione are here, so that can't be right. Do you know, sir?"

She glanced over at Severus who had lowered the box with one hand and was pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"I have an idea," he sighed.

"Do you want to share?" Harry finally asked, after almost two minutes of full silence.

"I would rather not, at least not right now, but I believe I am able to open this." Severus held the box up next to his face and whispered a breath, the single word indecipherable by all.

The box shuddered, as if it had developed goosebumps, before slowly changing shape in his hand, the lid melting away and exposing a small stuffed snake.

They all stared at the tiny toy, with its slightly chewed off right eye.

"Do you want to cast the spell?" Ginny said, her voice hushed.

"This could be it, you know," Harry spoke, his voice low. "If this is a Horcrux, then this could be the last one."

"Are you scared? Of what comes next?" Ron's questions was an honest one, without a hint of sarcasm.

"_Cerchi la traccia di anima e mostrilo,_" Harry answered in response. His voice was strong, as if the reality of facing Voldemort only one final time had emboldened him.

The orange ball of light lazily flew out of the tip of the wand, immediately sinking into the toy.

"That seems almost too easy," Remus said.

"What about the second part," Ginny asked. "The part where it said if you say the name again you could see the future."

Severus shook his head.

"My assumption about the name was correct, therefore I can say with certainty that the second part is for me, alone. It is not pertinent to the Horcrux."

"How do you know?" Remus pressed.

"I know," Severus replied sharply.

"I should take Lilith back to Hogwarts, to remove the Horcrux safely." Harry pushed himself to his feet. "Can I take the box?"

"You may not. Find your Quidditch gloves, the dragonhide ones."

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"This would have been his final Horcrux, therefore his most powerful. Remus can cast defensive and protective charms on the gloves before you take the snake to the Headmistress."

"You're keeping the box." Remus' words came out more like a statement than a question, and he nodded slightly at the look Severus gave him as Harry left the room for his pile of Quidditch gear thrown on the floor of the kitchen.

"It is for me," he asserted, again. "Miss Weasley, floo the Headmistress and let her know that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin will be coming through. I daresay you and Draco will be able to complete at least one lesson tonight. Miss Lovegood will continue entertaining your cousin. I daresay he will remember much, since the potion will knock him out for the majority of his stay at Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded while holding his dark brown gloves out to Remus.

"So you can help him?"

"He's already had quite a bit of chocolate. Nippie has made both cookies and a cold pudding pie for a snack before bed. Further, I had more than a full week's worth of Dreamless Sleep in the stores I'd prepared for the Infirmary, so there will be no additional delays in administering the potion."

"Thank you," Harry said, his voice strong as he watched Remus. "We'll need to call a full Order meeting tomorrow."

"Why didn't Dumbledore eliminate this Horcrux? Why did he wait for us to do it?" Ron asked, rising from his place on the floor and stretching his legs. Ginny had shoved him out of the way when she grabbed a pinch of powder to call Hogwarts.

"Because of the second part," Severus spoke, while holding the box very still as Harry reached in to pluck the toy. "This was supposed to be our final stop before the battle."

"So this is it? Really and truly?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "It almost seems anti-climatic."

"The battle itself will be enough of a climax for everyone. Leave for Hogwarts and finish this part; there are things we all must do."

Severus rose from his seat and was quickly out the door, his footsteps fading as he hurried up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Ginny looked at Remus with concern.

"I'm not sure," Remus confessed. "For now, however, let the boys and I head to Professor McGonagall so we can neutralize this."

Harry chuckled as Remus gestured to his hands.

"And me?" Ginny asked.

"I believe both you and Draco were told to work on schoolwork?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Ginny watched as the library emptied through the Floo into the waiting Headmistress' office. Schoolwork-schmuelwork...she had a letter to write.

* * *

A/N: Some may say that Harry's reaction to Dudley is rather sudden, but I think Harry has forever wanted acceptance from his "blood" family. He does care about them, which was shown when he saved Dudley from the Dementors in OotP. I think that Harry would continue to show concern for Dudley – and as evidenced by DH (ugh – let's not discuss _that_) Dudley left that situation contemplating Harry's role in his life, and obviously having regrets.


	32. Postcards From the Edge

_**Postcards From the Edge**_

_**Chapter 31**_

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Trier, Germany

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been smashing here! Ferret and Ron found the final Horcrux with Harry, not that Ferret knows what it is; it was exactly where we thought it would be, but protected by some weird enchantment, from Dumbledore. We want to tell Ferret about the Horcruxes, well, tell everyone, when we have the big Order meeting. Harry is hoping to have the meeting soon, but wants to wait for you. I think he's worried he'll balls it up if you aren't there to keep him on track. _

_Harry's cousin, Dudley, has been here for three days. Followed him home from his Aunt's house. He's nice enough but when he and Ferret get in the same room to eat they can't stop yammering on with their Muggle vs. Magical questions, and believe it or not they actually answer one another. If you had told me six months ago that Malfoy would enjoy spending so much time with a Muggle, I would have sworn you were lying. Though Dudley's sleeping most of the time – Severus has him drinking Dreamless Sleep every day, so he's only awake for meals._

_Another thing! You won't believe it, but I caught Ron chatting up Luna. He actually asked one of the new house-elves to make sure his Quidditch shirts smelled "fresh" before he went out to fly with her. I thought he was being a chump, but Luna seems to be going along with it._

_Gred and Forge have been by twice, both times to help us prepare for the DADA NEWT. I think it's dippy that they are helping us with NEWTs, but never sat for them. I wish Mum and Da would at least think about me moving on early. I mean, honestly, they're ready to coin it up in America with new joke shop branches, without the benefits of those bloody exams . _

_Mrs. Malfoy has been kind to Dudley and Luna. Turns out she was in school with both of Luna's parents and remembered Luna's mother quite well. Ferret keeps trying to put us in the same room together; he had Nippie prepare tea for the three of us, he even invited Mum for tomorrow. He's acting crazy, but truly, Hermione – I think I'm beyond in love with him. Luna is the only one I've been able to talk to at all. I can't wait for you to come home._

_Enough about me and the goons here! How is your training coming along? Your husband has been quiet on the subject of you, but I overheard him telling Ferret that he's planning on coming to see you soon. Do you think you'll be there much longer? I know you were feeling down when you left, but I can't imagine that you aren't enjoying yourself. Write if you get the chance, I miss you something terrible._

_Love and Flowers,_

_Ginny_

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post with Package ~ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Trier, Germany

_Dearest Taioyu,_

_Life here isn't the same without you. I use to think summers were the worst, when you would leave Hogwarts and I was spending the hols back and forth between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore (I've often thought we should call him the Light-ish Lord). But now, after having you share my bed, this is much more difficult. I can hardly believe it has been only four days._

_I've spoken to Minerva and she believes it will be perfectly fine for me to visit tomorrow evening. If you think you can spare one night of studying I shall arrive by private Portkey at 5 p.m. Minerva has in mind a lovely restaurant for the two of us to try. She said it was her favorite when she visited her friend. If you are amenable, I plan on staying the night and returning by Portkey before your lessons in the morning. _

_I am positive you are getting along famously with Wetterhexe Margarit, though any subject you could take privately and therefore not have to compete with other students to answer questions would undoubtedly be your favorite._

_Mother sends her love and the enclosed strawberry biscuits. I took her yesterday for a quick visit to our land at Where. The builders have begun laying the foundation and she was thrilled to see it firsthand. As I stood on the grounds, I found it hard to imagine us living there. I await anxiously your return and the Final Battle with the Dark Lord so we can move on with our lives._

_All my love is yours,_

_Agapi_

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Trier, Germany

_Mione,_

_Ginny told us to write._

_**She did not! We decided to write all by ourselves!**_

_Ron's lying, but you knew that. How are you? We're just fine here._

_**Been playing Quidditch and practicing with Gins and Malfoy for our DADA NEWTs.**_

_McGonagall has let Luna stay with us since you've been gone. She's actually an Animagus, like we are. We've been told that we won't have to sit for our practical in Transfiguration, just a Theory test. The Professors are going to take us all into the Ministry to register after the Final Battle._

_**No sense in giving Voldemort any extra information.**_

_Tonks and your brother have been shagging like rabbits since you left. It would be squicking Ron out, but he's been snogging Luna._

_**Have not!**_

_Have too!_

_  
**Have not!**_

_Have too! Dobby caught the two of you in the backyard. But anyway, we miss you!_

_**Come home soon, we're lost without your brains.**_

_Love you,_

_Harry **and Ron**_

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Number 12 Grimmauld Place

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you for the long letter. I've missed everyone terribly, but it **has** been nice to have a bit of peace and quiet while I'm studying. The subject of Wetterhexen is fascinating. I've already begun minor manipulations of the water in the air around me._

_I don't know whether to feel relieved or frightened at the thought of fighting Voldemort so soon. It seems as though this summer has flown by. I've been speaking with Professor Margarit and she's offered to allow me to come back for a few weeks after the Final Battle to do a spot of advanced work with her._

_It might come in handy if I become a Transfiguration Professor, not to mention I want to talk to Severus about approaching the Ministry. This idea of binding a child's natural magic is ridiculous! Here on the Continent, both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons take the children in for a short summer session of 8 weeks when they are between the ages of five and six. It would be very easy for Hogwarts to do the same._

_In fact, I might speak to the Headmistress about that when I return._

_The idea of Ron and Luna together is fascinating. She's certainly calm enough to handle his moods and temper. How are you and Draco doing? I think it's a good sign that he's bringing you to tea with Narcissa. I'm sure she adores you; she never hides her feelings when it came to her son._

_I will see you soon...I plan on returning by next Saturday so we can have a meeting with the Order that evening. Study hard!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Stop making trouble for Remus and Severus. Stop making trouble for Draco and Ginny. Stop making trouble for Luna and Professor McGonagall. Just stop making trouble! Am I ever going to be able to leave the two of you alone for a long period of time?_

_I miss the both of you. I was a bit shocked at first to hear about you and Luna, Ron, but upon reflection it seems very reasonable. I think she will be very good for you, not to mention she's a Ravenclaw, so she can help you revise and prepare for the rest of the NEWTs._

_I have enclosed a large stack of papers; you will need to make copies for the Order meeting (after you review it all, of course, Harry). I can't wait to see you. Remember, more studying and less Quidditch. I had planned on being back in time to take the DADA NEWT and I won't help you study next time if you fail it this time!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**

* * *

**

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Number 12 Grimmauld Place

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I will try to answer your questions as best I can, but Ron may know a few better than I. He's been Ginny's best friend even longer than Harry or I have. If you speak to him, I believe he will be discreet...it's not easy for him, but he does love and respect his sister very much._

_Her favorite color is black, because it is the only thing that doesn't clash with her hair. She adores Clustered Bellflowers (the purple variety). Peridots are her birthstone, but she's never owned a piece of jewelry with one. She loves Quidditch and Muggle Football; she has served as both a Seeker and a Chaser._

_Her favorite memory is traveling to Egypt with her family. Her Patronus is an Egyptian cat (similar to the goddess Bast) and I know she checks Magical Menagerie each time we go to Diagon Alley in the hopes there will someday be a sleek black cat for her to purchase. She's owned a Puffskein, but never another pet._

_Her favorite book is The Notable Sport of Warlocks by Quintius Umfraville. She has mentioned a time or two about wishing there was a companion book about Witches and Quidditch. Her favorite food is an American Muggle dish called Southern Fried Chicken. She tasted it when one of the Hufflepuffs in her year shared it with her._

_Severus told me when he visited that you looked in the Pensieve of memories I left. Please don't thank me, it was not a choice that I would change even if I could. I will always remember our daughter, Grace, but she has never existed and I couldn't deny you Draco or the Wizarding world Harry. Severus and I will figure the situation out. I most regret not being able to grow up with you and I miss the friendship we would have had._

_I hope to be home soon. Severus says you are recovering well. Perhaps when I get back we can take a walk through London? There is so much I want to show you._

_Take Care,_

_Hermione_

**

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Trier, Germany**

_Lupin,_

_I can't hardly call you Snape, since that's Severus, but Lupin is your brother. I seriously may have to reconsider calling you Granger._

_Thank you for answering my Mum. I am not sure what was so important for her to write you, but she snuck Fidelity out of his cage to send it to you. I need to get Cousin Tonks to buy her one of her own at Eeylops._

_Red suggested I send you a post asking for your input in how to approach our parents about our relationship. You know my Mum and her Mum, and I'm not sure how they are going to react when we tell them that we are together._

_I think my Mum will take it well, she seemed okay with Red when she first realized that I liked her. But we both know my Father tried to kill Red, so you can understand my concern about her Mum. _

_Any advice you can give would be advantageous to me, and I would appreciate your discretion. In return, I will attempt to remain on friendly terms with Weasel and Potter._

_You are missed,_

_Draco Malfoy_

**

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Agapi,_

_I miss you. I am so pleased that you came to Germany, even if it was only for one night. It was so good to see you and I sleep better when I am curled up next to you._

_How thrilling that everyone passed the DADA NEWT with an O or an E. I would have expected no less from them, but it is nice that Harry actually earned it, rather than receiving it because he fought Voldemort. I know that means so much to him. Do you think I will be able take the test when I return? I had hoped to take it with the others, if only for nostalgic reasons. Or is this another case where one of the exams you gave me at the end of the year will count? I seem to recall having to stay late in your class twice to finish extra work, you sneaky wizard, you!_

_Professor Margarit has informed me that I will be able to return Saturday morning. Rather than risk a traceable Portkey, I will be doing a short series of Apparitions. If I leave before breakfast, I expect to be back at the house in time to eat with you._

_Give my love to Moony. I know he has been busy with teaching and with Tonks._

_And please give this poor owl a treat, she's been across the Channel more times this week than in her entire life! So don't be rude if she nips your fingers._

_I adore you forever,_

_Taioyu_

**

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Number 12 Grimmauld Place to Trier, Germany**

_Moony,_

_So nice of you to finally write! I have missed you, and all the other miscreants there._

_I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. Severus and I will have much to talk about, but I think I am less likely to set Albus' painting on fire when I see it next._

_I hear you and Tonks are getting on well. Do you think you will be asking her to marry you soon? (Officially, I mean.) I would love to have her for a sister and I plan on being the best Auntie in Europe._

_Oh! Remind me I have a favor to ask of you when I get home on Saturday._

_Tell everyone I miss them, please._

_Love,_

_Malenki_

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Number 12 Grimmauld Place

_Dear Draco,_

_It would please me to no end to be called Hermione, but we can work on that._

_It was lovely to hear from your Mum, and from you. It has been rather lonely so far away from everyone, knowing that you are all together. I imagine there have been quite a few Quidditch matches without me there to keep the boys in line._

_I would not worry about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly and Arthur are wonderful people, who both want what is best for their children. As long as they see Ginny is happy, I believe they will support her in your relationship._

_Forgive me for asking the next question, but what are your intentions towards Ginny? I know you are not the same Draco Malfoy as when we were in school, but are you serious about her? I don't think I can endorse a passing fling to the Weasley family. But if you are truly wanting to make a go of it with Ginny, then I will put in a good word for you._

_Congratulations on your DADA NEWT score. Severus tells me you plan on taking the Ancient Runes NEWT soon. I can say that Molly has been very vocal about how pleased she has been with your dedication to your work in that subject._

_I will see you in a couple of days. Help keep everyone safe until then, please. Sometimes the Gryffindors tend to act before thinking._

_Until Saturday,_

_Hermione (Lupin) Snape_

**

* * *

Trans-Continental Owl Post ~ Trier, Germany to Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've packed all my things up to leave tomorrow morning. Professor McGonagall surprised me by arriving last night with my Transfiguration NEWT. She and Professor Margarit proctored it today and I will know soon how I did._

_I think she was rather pleased to see my progress in controlling my Wetterhexe abilities. I can't wait to show you what I can do, especially in the humid air in London._

_Congratulations on your Defense NEWT. I want you to tell me all about it when I get home._

_Tonight seems like the longest night since I left. I wanted to leave immediately, but the professors rarely get to see each other and it would be rude to ask the Headmistress to leave her friend's company early._

_I am going to curl up in bed and reread a few chapters in my Arithmancy text._

_See you in the morning. I might even beat this owl home._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

**

* * *

**The owl sightings were not more frequent than normal, but the fact that it seemed as though the same owls were crossing back and forth was what made it odd to the watching Muggles.

**

* * *

**A/N: Many, many thanks to my regular beta, Drakien, and also to Fliss who jumped in to beta this chapter and chapter 30 (and gave excellent insight!). The story is moving right along – and we'll be moving on to the Final Battle very soon. After that, it's almost over! THANK YOU to everyone who has continued to review and be supportive of this story.


	33. And Nowthe Beginning of the End

_**And Now...the Beginning of the End**_

_**Chapter 32**_

The final _pop_ landed her barely upright outside the back door. She gave a slight smile as Hedwig and Fidelity hooted from the tree behind her.

"I see you beat me home - "

"But not by much," Ginny smiled from the doorway. "'Ello Hermione! I just finished reading your letter."

A second _pop_ heralded the arrival of the Headmistress.

"Ladies," she acknowledged. "Now that you are safely back, I'll be Appariting to Hogwarts. Do Floo if you need me."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hermione impulsively gave McGonagall a hug, delighted to find that the older Scottish witch held on just as tightly.

"I'm so very glad to see you are feeling better, my dear."

"Your friend, Professor Margarit, was wonderful. I cannot thank you enough."

Minerva pressed a grandmotherly kiss to Hermione's temple and took a step away.

"If you need anything, you Floo," she repeated, a tear in the corner of her eye.

Hermione nodded and watched as Minerva disappeared.

"We've missed you," Ginny spoke up, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck. "Your husband is out with Remus at the Burrow. Mum Floo-called for them early this morning. I think they are helping her assemble the Order invites for this afternoon. She's got to leave for France."

"Why?" Hermione turned around, returning Ginny's hug before moving to towards the kitchen.

"Fleur is violently ill. Mum thinks she is already preggers and Bill wants to tell her in person. Either way, she's going to stay with Fleur so Bill can return here to fight. There's hot water if you want a cuppa."

"Oh that would be wonderful," she tried not to let her voice fall at the disappointment of Severus not being there to greet her.

"Welcome back," Draco greeted from his chair at the kitchen table. He watched her glance around the room and answered her unspoken question. "Potter and Weasley are upstairs, showering, possibly together. We escorted Dudley to his home yesterday evening and Potter even bought him his own owl to take messages back and forth so they could keep in touch. As for the rest, from what I understand, we've made contact via house-elves and confirmed that the Dark Lord will be attacking Hogwarts tonight at 7 p.m."

"So soon?" Hermione gasped. "I guess I just didn't think it would happen this fast. I thought Harry wanted a meeting with the Order and there would be more planning."

"More planning? Hermione! The packet you owled him has been gone over by everyone, and even the Professors and older Order members had only minor alterations. Combine that with the fact that we've all been training for years. We are as ready as we'll ever be!"

Hermione gave Ginny a weak smile and sank down beside Draco. She accepted the cup from Ginny and sighed.

"What are we going to do next week? When it's over?"

Draco let out a laugh so loud that Ginny jumped, knocking a glass off the counter.

"I can't believe that is what you are worried about!"

"Well," she rubbed an eye with her fist, "it's not like I've done anything else for the last how-many-years. It is a little hard to believe that it ends tonight."

"We have things to do," Ginny leaned her hip against the table and waved her wand to repair the broken glass on the floor. "Lots of things."

"Do you think we'll have any problems with your Mum gone? We always practiced with the four of us together."

"No, I imagine Ferret's mother can help us, as long as Tonks can still be there."

"What are you two babbling about?" Draco questioned.

"We need to get started," Hermione answered, ignoring Draco completely. "It will take five hours to prepare Grimmauld Place, not to mention everyone."

"I can start on the third floor, with the reception room."

"Great idea, how is Narcissa doing with stairs? Do you think she'll be able to climb up?"

"Seriously, what in the bloody hell are you two babbling about?" Draco growled.

Ginny looked at Draco, her serious expression shocking him into silence.

"Do you think Dumbledore meant for us to tell the Order now?"

"I imagine he must have, otherwise how can we distribute the Portkeys?" Hermione said, thinking aloud. "In fact, we really should begin gathering the supplies. If Draco can help, then it can only keep things moving faster. Ron and Luna would be useful, too."

"And Harry?"

"I think Harry is the most important. He needs to know what is going on back here, so he doesn't worry on the battlefield."

"Is your Mum awake, Draco?"

"I can go check. Do you need her now?"

"Yes," Ginny answered for Hermione. "Now and for the next five or six hours. I'm going to Floo the Headmistress and Tonks. Luna should be able to return, not to mention I might be able to get Fred and George over here. They have an idea, at least, of what needs to happen."

Draco stood and moved towards the door, his movement stopped by Ginny's hand on his arm.

"Bring your Mum down and we'll talk to everyone together. Okay?"

He nodded his head sharply, still annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Please?" She added softly, squeezing his upper arm gently.

"Only for you," he replied.

Hermione stared, unabashedly shocked at the tenderness in Draco's eyes as he looked at Ginny. She sat unnoticed by the pair and waited for Draco to leave the kitchen.

"You love him."

It was a statement, not a question, and she said it with such conviction that Ginny swung her head round and stared at her friend.

"I do," the red-head answered. "I truly do."

Hermione stood silently for a few moments, surprising Ginny with a giant hug and a teary whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Ginevra and I wish you only the best, forever – no matter what – you two have to make it out alive and love each other."

It spoke to the level of thrust-upon maturity that the teens had to embrace, that instead of arguing or giving platitudes of how everything would be okay, Ginny simply tightened her grip on her friend and stood in the kitchen. Together shedding the only tears they would for innocence lost.

* * *

"What on earth are you having us wear?"

"Shut up, Ronald, and get dressed. They are called cargo pants. Robes will trip you up, especially on the flights of stairs and in the dark."

"They look so...militaristic..." Harry held his hands out and waited for Ginny to set a pair in his upturned palms.

"There is a reason the Muggle military wears them," Hermione answered, from the sofa she was sitting on, piles of clothes all around her. "You'll need a black shirt, tight and long-sleeved, also, so you don't snag anything. And boots. Everything is black so you blend into the dark better."

"Why not jeans?" Ron whined.

Ginny huffed and pointed down the hallway, throwing a shirt at his head.

"I'm going," he muttered, carrying the bundle under his arm.

"What do you need me to do now, dear?" Narcissa leaned on the doorframe, tucking her wand back into a ponytail.

"The upstairs beds are complete?"

"Yes, just as you instructed. Luna and I prepared the two separate rooms with sterile linens and first aid supplies. I understand Madam Pompfrey will be here to help us?"

"Luna will be able to assist both of you in caring for the injured. We have extra food and potions coming, they should arrive any moment."

"And how will the injured arrive?"

"Portkeys," Luna said, slipping into the room.

"What kind?" Draco asked, sliding in behind her. He unabashedly moved in front of Ginny, turning slowly so she could admire his outfit. "I could use a beret with this."

"Place your index finger here," Ginny responded, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"What is this?"

"It's how we are keeping in touch. It is similar to an Extendable Ear, but based on Muggle cellular phone technologies," Hermione answered for Ginny, her head bent down over a small box. "You'll place that over your ear, so you can hear and speak to everyone on the field. When necessary, you can reach up and place your index finger back in the same place you just did – it's now registered to your fingerprint – and you'll be transported here. It becomes a Portkey when you are in distress."

"Does it require a trigger word?" Harry asked, entering the room as he was still pulling his shirt over his head. He gave a grin and adjusted his glasses before tucking the shirt into his pants. "Great transfiguration, by the way, 'Mione – this stuff fits perfectly!"

"No, it will detect when you are in physical distress, and can distinguish between adrenaline and actual injury-induced stress levels," Hermione answered, her mouth quirking up as Harry effortlessly caught the earpiece Ginny tossed at his head. "You go on, Gins – I can finish passing these out."

Ginny nodded and grabbed the pile of clothes closest to where she was kneeling. Luna had already picked up a stack and followed her friend through the doorway, passing Ron as they exited.

Hermione remained where she was, directing the traffic as it flowed in and out of the room, handing out stacks of black clothes, making sure everyone had an earpiece and even managed to laugh when Luna returned with her cargo pants transfigured into a dark blue camouflage and a modified vest with pockets already filled to the brim with tiny clinking potions vials.

Ginny's shirt only had one minor change, a deep garnet colored script across her chest that read "_I'm not afraid to die, but it's not exactly Plan A_".

Hermione rose to change her own clothes, and returned as McGonagall was tucking her silver hair into a snood.

Minerva stood in the center of the room, a sigh passed through her lips, as she surveyed the young people in front of her.

"Mr. Weasley, go gather the rest of the Order that are here, we need to discuss the final battle."

"Now?" questioned Harry, as the red-head left the sitting room to round up the others in the home.

"The confrontation must begin quickly, or else we lose our advantageous position."

"I agree, has everyone else been given assignments?" Severus asked from his place next to the fireplace, his arms reaching out to wrap around his wife. Hermione leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Remus and Nymphadora will lead the Stealth Guard, Alastor and Kingsley will lead the Forward Guard," Minerva turned to look at the younger Order members. Ginny slid down onto the couch, her brother following, while Draco stood back leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't need five bodyguards, Professor," objected Harry, from his seat.

"No, you don't," she replied, "three of you will be in the Hogwarts Ward Room."

"Minerva!" Severus interjected, "you can't be serious!"

"It's a necessary change in Hermione's plan," the Headmistress replied stubbornly.

"But –" he tried to continue.

"I'm not a _man_, dear boy, and I won't let them go into this without understanding the consequences."

"Headmistress, what _are _the consequences of entering the Ward Room?" asked Hermione. After her experience with the Room of Acceptance, she had given up thinking that _A History of Hogwarts_ held all the secrets of the school.

"The school will take a portion of your magic, to strengthen it's wards and protection on those within the grounds. It's permanent, but not constant. As long as you remain bound to Hogwarts as a Professor you can wield not only your power, but also manipulate the wards at will."

"So, if whomever enters the room must either lose a large portion of their magical ability or teach?"

"Yes, Madam Snape, that is basically the idea. However, the magic is only as strong as the love of the people in the walls. Therefore, it is vital that to protect Mr. Potter, and the others, on the battlefield, those who love them must be inside that room."

"Well, that's easy then," Hermione answered, "I love everyone in this room, and I will be remaining at Hogwarts with Agapi, anyway, studying. So, I should be one of the ones locked inside."

Severus pulled her even closer before speaking.

"The Ward Room shows all of the grounds in miniature, along with visuals of all living creatures. We need a strategist in the room, someone who can see the battle four moves ahead."

"Decision made then," Ron spoke up, "Ginny and I will go with Hermione inside. You and Malfoy will protect Harry."

"Don't make choices for me!" said Ginny, turning to her brother, "I have spent the last six years perfecting my dueling, and if Tonks can fight, I sure as hell can!"

"Mum would never have let you on the battlefield!"

"MUM'S not here, I'M here, and I would do more good next to Harry than sitting in some room watching from afar."

"We would all worry about you! Be a good girl, Gin – "

"I'M NOT A GOOD GIRL!"

"Weasel's right," came Draco's voice from the doorway, causing the siblings to turn from being at each other's throats to stare at the blond. "You can't go to face the Dark Lord."

"Might I remind both of you that I will make my own decisions here!" Ginny growled and crossed her arms over her chest, obscuring the words on her long-sleeved shirt.

"Miss Weasley," Minerva said, her voice pitched, "surely you understand that you can best help the cause and Mr. Potter by being safe."

Ginny gripped her wand tightly in her hand, fighting tears, when a most unlikely sentence was uttered.

"Gin is right."

"Harry? Bloody hell, what did you say?" asked Ron.

"Snape and Ginny will accompany me to the battlefield; you, Mione and the Ferret have to protect us with the wards."

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, trying to ignore the sputtering coming from Ron's direction.

"Hermione loves Ginny, Snape, and myself. Ron loves Ginny and myself and respects Severus. And –" he paused with a choke, "Malfoy loves Ginny and Severus and respects Hermione. It's the best combination. Not to mention, Ginny is the only other person in this room to have survived a long-term mental connection with Voldemort."

He looked up to lock eyes with the girl, no, he had missed when she became a woman, the woman that should have, _could have_ been his. With a sad smile, gave her his blessing.

"Hermione and Malfoy can work the charmed speakers to talk to us, while Ron maps out and directs the Aurors throughout the castle. Plus," Harry added, ruefully, "Ron will make an outstanding Quidditch coach, and Malfoy is just itching to teach Ancient Runes. And if Severus is correct in his assessment, Ginny will become an exceptional Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor with a bit more practice. She'll break the one year cycle just to stay with Ferret."

"And me?" Hermione asked, moving towards him and playfully trying to avert his mind just a bit.

"You, my favorite know it all," he answered rising from his chair to hug her. "You are going to prove the Head of Gryffindor can be a Transfiguration Professor and be married to the greasy bat of the dungeon."

"It is only because we go to our certain death, Potter, that I allow you to speak of me that way," came the wry retort from the taller man.

"Professor McGonagall, surely you'll stop this?" asked Ron.

"You're a little late, Mr. Weasley, on the conversation. If Mr. Potter believes this is our best chance, I am inclined to allow him to make the decision. Now, get into the kitchen and have a bite, we leave for Hogwarts in less than an hour," and with those final instructions she picked up a pinch of floo powder and sent herself back to her Headmistress Offices.

Hermione turned to grab Severus' hand and drag him out, bypassing Draco, who had moved out of the doorway. Ron followed behind, shaking his head, and casting an angry glance back at the best friend and sister who had betrayed him by daring to disagree with his very sensible protective stance.

Ginny tentatively rose from the couch, staring at Harry, who was looking past her to Draco. She watched with trepidation as the two wizards advanced on one another until they were less than two meters apart.

"I would have died for you, Potter, to make her happy."

"I think she'll be happier if we all manage to stay alive."

Staring at each other in the way men do, to convey unspoken words and hidden meanings, Ginny felt oddly out of place, yet touched by the two who were lost in this scuffle for her heart. At last, the childhood crush spoke.

"She loves you."

"I love her."

"I just wanted her to be safe."

"I trust her, and I trust her to protect you."

"She's an amazing witch."

"I know."

"She's going to make your life interesting."

"What is life worth living, if you don't actually live? Am I alive if I cannot describe the taste of a strawberry as the juice drips on my tongue, or the feel of pride when my child walks for the first time? Am I alive if my worth is counted in monetary terms? If I live and never touch anyone else, am I alive? Is there anyone to remember me? Does life come from the breathes we take? Or is life the memories we store deep inside, so that when we are old and alone we can live our lives for a second and third time, truly enjoying the moments that were spent with the ones we love?"

"She taught you that?"

"I regret it took me so long to learn."

With a nod of relinquishment, Harry exited, leaving the victor behind.

"Do you _want_ to live?" Ginny asked, with as much shyness as a Gryffindor could muster.

"And taste strawberries off your lips until I die," Draco answered, grasping her waist and drawing her close.

"I love you."

"Before we leave, you have to promise me something – promise me you'll live."

She took a hand off his chest and pressed her palm into her eye, scrubbing away the tears that welled up.

"I can't make those promises. I can only try to return. I know what he was planning years ago, and for him to be ready to take over Hogwarts – it's only gotten worse."

"I want to marry you."

"I want to be with you, forever, too," Ginny replied, tilting her chin up to kiss Draco. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion as he pulled slightly away.

"No, I mean – Ginny, will you marry me?"

He didn't release her hands as he knelt down on one knee, his head cocked to the side, and the goofiest smile she had ever seen on his face.

She blinked a few times, hesitating almost long enough to make Draco nervous, before flinging her arms around his neck and whispering "_yes_" over and over into his ear.

"WAIT!" He pushed her away again, and fumbled into his pocket, pulling out a dark black platinum ring, a shimmering peridot inlaid in the center. He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, kissing the tip as he finished. "It's not an heirloom, I thought you would want something new, something to symbolize a new beginning...our beginning."

"I still can't promise I'll live," Ginny nuzzled his neck as he stood to hold her again. "Just let me touch you right now."

"Oh Princess," he sighed, "you've been caressing my heart for weeks." He lowered his head slightly, catching her mouth with his own.

His fleeting thought before he gave himself over to what could be their last moment of pleasure was that her lips hinted of blackberries.

Blackberries and full-bodied elfin summer wines.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have nothing to say...I love this story and write parts of it in my head over and over every day. I especially want to thank those of you who asked for me to finish this story at Valentine's Day this year. That meant so much to me to know you are still caring about characters that have almost finished their lives on the big screen (and have already "finished" their book lives). I KNOW where this is going - and how it will end. I continually read your reviews to gather encouragement, so please drop me a line - and let me know if you want a response. I'll answer any questions you have. Much love - Lone Butterfly )i(_


End file.
